From Domination to Genocide V2
by InnocentBlaze686
Summary: 4000 years before Darth Vader, there was Mandalore the Preserver, who mysteriously disappeared from the galaxy. With the death of Chancellor Palpatine during his attempted kidnapping, the Republic seeks a new advantage over the CIS, which comes in the form of the newly found Mandalore. But something draws the Jedi away from the Republic: the screams of those suffering genocide.
1. Prologue

_"When you find yourself surrounded by those who don't know or don't care who you are, comfort yourself with the knowledge that you are part of something far greater and more powerful than they will ever have the privilege of knowing."_

 _Quote from Mandalore the Ultimate, predecessor to Canderous Ordo, Mandalore the Preserver_

Outer Rim Territories

A small asteroid belt hung loosely around a gas planet with no name or designation. To those who were simply taking a passing glance at the system, they would see nothing. But for the ones who were looking for something, they saw what they needed to see: a pirate base. A few odd ships hung at the edge of the system, piloted by Outer Rim pilots, and manned by Outer Rim crews. However, they were under a far more experienced hand; Canderous Ordo, Mandalore the Preserver, leader of the Mandalorian clans. He stood on the largest ship's bridge, a freighter converted into a transport ship for his ever-expanding army, and gazed out at the asteroid field.

Ever since Meetra Surik had left a year ago, Canderous had lead his clans into mercenary contracts assisting in the Outer Rim. His goal was not only to bring in credits and supplies, but to gain allies and followers, and it was working. This was just another job. The pirates had been harassing the inhabitants of a nearby system for over a decade now, and the settlers had promised to swear allegiance if their problems were solved. And that was an opportunity no sensible being could pass up.

Mandalore heard approaching footsteps, and turned to see Kelborn, his second in command approaching. The red armored Mandalorian stopped and saluted his leader.

"What do you have for me?" Mandalore asked.

"All ships are in position, and all attack groups are in the green." Kelborn reported.

"Excellent. Await my signal." Mandalore ordered. Kelborn nodded, and left. A beeping on the pilot's console attracted the pilot's attention.

"Sir, incoming call. It's for you from…Courscant?" The pilot said in surprise. Mandalore sighed.

"Send it to the holotable." He ordered, and left the bridge. A moment later, he was confronted by the blue image of Bastilla Shan. He took off his helmet, a thing he rarely did these days and smiled. "Bastilla, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked. Bastilla smiled.

"A pleasure to see you as well, Canderous. How are the clans?" She asked.

"Well enough. With the recruits and supplies we've been receiving, we should have a sizeable force in the next few years." He replied casually. Bastilla was one of the few people Mandalore would open up to, as they had served together in saving the galaxy.

"The Republic might not take that well, dear Canderous. They might think it's another crusade." Bastilla joked. Mandalore chuckled.

"Well, you keep vouching for me in the Senate and with the Jedi, and I should be just fine. Now, I know you didn't want a sit rep on what I've been up to. What's the reason for the call?" Bastilla bowed her head.

"I felt…a disturbance, recently…someone has died." Bastilla said sadly. Mandalore felt his stomach tighten.

"Was it…Revan?" Mandalore asked. Bastilla shook her head.

"Meetra." Mandalore slammed his fist into the wall next to him. Meetra Surik was the best thing to ever happen to him after he had found the mask. She had helped him make some semblance of a fighting force by reassembling the Mandalorian scattered clans, and he owed her much, so much he could never truly repay his friend.

"Then Revan still lives." He said through gritted teeth. Bastilla nodded. "Where was it Meetra was going? The Unknown Regions?"

"Yes, she was. I had a tracker on the Ebon Hawk and on T3-M4…but T3's stopped transmitting." Bastilla admitted.

"What?!" Anger turned to rage as Mandalore remembered the capable, sassy little droid. A constant source of help, T3 had seen Revan and Meetra through the worst of it all. And now he might be gone too. "When I'm through here in the Outer Rim, I'll come to you. We'll go look for Revan together."

"Thank you Canderous. I know you're busy with everything, but it's nice to know you still care enough to help out your old friends still."

"Anything for an old friend. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a pirate base to exterminate."

"Good hunting, Canderous, and May the Force be with you." Bastilla cut the connection. Mandalore keyed Kelborn on his com-link.

"Kelborn, get me some room on a shuttle. I need to blast something right now."

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, thanks for reading! For the record, this is a second version of an incomplete fanfic I have written up. Since I left that for dead awhile I go, I recently decided to resurrect the story, in a better written fashion. So, again, thanks for reading, and please review, and let me know what's wrong, what can be improved on, and what you'd like to see in this fanfic. This is Innocentblaze686, burning out.**


	2. Chapter 1: Flashbacks Before The Storm

Outer Rim Territories

The first part of the plan was simple: send in a few fighters to draw out the enemy, destroy them, destroy exterior base defenses, and then send in the dropships. And it went off perfectly. The Mandalorians sent in a few scavenged Republic fighters, which drew the few scrap covered pirate starfighters out. They were no match for the Mandalorian pilots, who skillfully eliminated the pirates by drawing them into the paths of asteroids and blasting them to bits with their laser cannons. After that is when the fun began for the pilots. They turned their attention to the few turbolasers that dotted the asteroid base. The gunners of said turbolasers fired haphazardly, never getting their shots close to the Mandalorian fighters. The pilots dove and dodged the turbolasers, laughing and mocking the gunners' accuracy. After they had their fun, one by one, the fighters destroyed the turbolasers with precision shots. When the last one went down, the dropships emerged from their hiding places and lumbered towards the asteroid base.

"Mandalore, all turbolasers destroyed. You are now clear for assault." The squadron leader reported.

"Roger that, Squadron lead, we are beginning our assault. Remain on station in case any bogies decide to show up, or any escape pods launch." Mandalore ordered.

"Acknowledged, Mandalore, give them hell." Mandalore cut the comn connection, and turned to the thirty other Mandalorians in the dropship.

"Ready up." He ordered. Each Mandalorian went through the process of checking their gear once, twice, then a third time. Mandalore did the same. He carried a light repeating blaster as his primary, and heavy blaster pistol as his secondary, and a vibrosword on his back. Unbeknownst to everyone else, he also carried a pair of lightsabers; gifts from Revan and Meetra Surik. He kept them in a holster on his equipment belt, which had never been opened inside combat. He touched the holster lightly, summoning up memories of his old friends.

 _Flashback_

 _As Canderous Ordo descended from the Ebon Hawk onto Duxn, taking with him his armor, his weapons, and the Mask of Mandalore, newly integrated into his black-gray Mandalorian armor. He stepped off the ramp onto the slick grass of Duxn, taking in the scene around him. The grass was slicked with dew, despite it being midday, the humidity steamed up from the grass, and various animals of the planet scattered through the jungle._

" _Lovely place." Revan commented as he walked down the ramp. "Wish I could remember it." Canderous chuckled._

" _It's a beautiful jungle, but harsh and deadly…Clan Ordo will grow well here." Revan nodded, placing a hand of Canderous' shoulder._

" _Take care, Canderous."_

" _You as well, Revan." Canderous said. He watched as Revan reached down and plucked one of his lightsabers from his belt. He considered it for a moment before placing it in an open pouch on Canderous' belt._

" _I want you to have that." Revan said. Canderous moved to give it back._

" _I can't have that! You…"Revan pushed Canderous' hand back._

" _Keep it, I can make another. Think of it, Canderous Ordo, Mandalore and wielder of Revan's lightsaber! The fame that'll garner!" He said mirthfully. He turned and began ascending into the_ Ebon Hawk _._

" _Revan!" Canderous called. The Jedi turned. "Thank you… for everything." He smiled._

" _Thank you, my friend, and may the Force be with you." Revan entered the_ Hawk _, the ramp went up, and the ship flew off into the gray sky of Duxn. Canderous took Revan's lightsaber out, inspecting it. Then, anxiously, he activated the weapon. The purple beam leapt from the lightsaber hilt without any jolt or ceremony and hummed in Canderous' hand. The Mandalorian considered the weapon that symbolized the greatest enemy of his people, then put it back in the pouch. He never told anyone he had it, nor did he ever use it._

Ten years later…

 _Mandalore the Preserver walked the halls of the Jedi Temple on Courscant. There were scant few Jedi in the Temple, which was expected. The few that were gave him and his companions a wide berth. Kelborn, Xarga, and Bralor, Zuka, and Kex all marched through the halls behind their Mandalore. Each one had been recruiting, listening, or buying for the clan. Clan Ordo would be strong once more. However, this was a little side trip for Mandalore. They approached a large archway, and Mandalore held up a hand. His companions stopped following and Mandalore passed through the archway. The place he entered was the Hall of a Thousand Fountains, a place of peace and serenity in the Jedi Temple. Since the Sith threat had passed, the remaining Jedi returned to the Temple and had begun to rebuild. This room was one of the first to be rebuilt. Sitting at one of fountains was Meetra Surik, the Jedi Exile, with a calm expression on her face. As Mandalore approached, she stood, smiling._

 _"Look who decided to show up." She said, hands on hips. Mandalore shrugged._

 _"Had some business to attend to before I came here. Figured you could wait a little while." He replied and gazed around the room. "Besides, it's not like this room is a dull place to wait." Meetra nodded._

" _Indeed, it is not." She grew serious. "You've probably guessed this isn't a social call." She sat back down and Mandalore sat beside her._

" _No…what do you need?" He asked. Meetra looked to her friend._

" _I need Revan, Mandalore." She said. Mandalore sighed._

" _I don't know where he went, Meetra. HK-47 came to Duxn asking about him and that was the first I had heard he was missing." He explained. Meetra sighed and bowed her head. Mandalore considered his friend for a moment before continuing. "But I can give you a reasonable guess as to why he's left." Meetra lifted her head._

" _And that guess is?" She asked._

" _The Sith. Not the kind that we fought…but greater ones." Mandalore said. And so, he explained the Mandalorian Wars, how Mandalore the Ultimate was manipulated by the Sith in the Unknown Regions, how it had all been probing actions for the Sith, how the Jedi Civil War had been another probing action. Meetra sat in rapt attention as Mandalore explained it all. When he had finished, she placed her head in her hands._

" _How is this possible?" She said in disbelief._

" _These Sith are not as straightforward as the Jedi or Mandalorians; they fight with manipulation and deceit." Mandalore said. "Now, if you want to ask someone about where Revan is, ask his wife, Bastilla Shan…or you could ask T3."_

" _Why would T3 keep that information from me?" Meetra asked._

" _He's a loyal little droid and a stubborn one at that. I feel that he'll give it up to you now after all you've been through." Mandalore answered. Meetra nodded, staring off at the fountains around her._

" _Come with me." She said._

" _I can't." Mandalore said. "You've done much for me, Exile, but Revan gave me orders long before I met you: Build the clans, unite the Mandalorians, protect the Republic. I will continue that mission until the day I die, be it in the glory of war, or in the calm of my death bed. Only you can pursue Revan." Meetra opened her mouth to protest, but closed it and nodded._

" _Well…this is where our paths diverge." Meetra said. She stood as did Mandalore. And, in a move that surprised the old warrior, she hugged him. "Thank you…for everything." Mandalore returned the hug. They broke the hug and Meetra pulled a lightsaber from her belt. She activated it and a light blue beam snapped into existence. "This is the lightsaber I had during the Mandalorian Wars…I want you to have it."_

" _Meetra…" Before Mandalore could further protest, Meetra deactivated the lightsaber and pressed it into his hands._

" _Take it. Remember all that we learned and experienced together. Take strength and comfort from it when you most need it." Mandalore paused and then slid the lightsaber into the pouch where Revan's lightsaber sat._

" _Thank you." Mandalore said. Meetra smiled._

" _May the Force be with you, Mandalore." She said. She turned from the Hall of a Thousand Fountains and walked out of the side entrances. Mandalore watched her leave._

" _May the Force be with you too, Exile." And the old warrior sat in the Hall of a Thousand Fountains for some time longer, wondering what he would do without her._

Present time…

Mandalore tore himself from his memories and focused on the present. Blaster? Check. Pistol? Check. Vibrosword? Check. Suit readings? All in order. Implants working at optimal capacity? Like a dream. And he started the process over again, twice more. By the time he was finished, they were about to enter the hanger bay.

"T-minus thirty seconds." The pilot called out. Everyone pulled out their primary weapon, and faced the troopship's rear door. Mandalore, standing at the back, moved forward. He pushed his way in between a Mandalorian carrying a heavy blaster and another shouldering a blaster rifle.

"Ready, boys?" Mandalore asked.

"We were born ready, sir." One of them replied.

"Twenty seconds." The pilot called. Mandalore checked his gear once last time.

"Ten seconds." The troopship slowed. The Mandalorians activated energy shields.

"Five seconds." Mandalore smiled as he felt the troopship's landing hear extend and hit the metal deck on the hanger bay.

"Opening rear door. Give them hell, boys!" The pilot called. As the door opened and the ramp extended, blaster fire whistled around them. The blaster fire sparked off energy shields and scorched the ship's hull, but the Mandalorians roared, a bloodthirsty roar, and leapt into the blaster fire.

"Just another day at work." Thought Mandalore. Then, he roared a fierce war cry, and ran out of the troopship, blaster firing. He may be an old man, but he was the leader of the Mandalorian clans, damn it. How could he not partake in a good old fashioned fight?


	3. Chapter 2: Pirate Base Take Down

Pirate Base

Mandalore's shields absorbed a trio of blaster bolts as he charged off the ramp. He raised his repeater and fired a spray of red bolts in reply, diving behind a stack of crates for cover. Behind him, his Mandalorians came off screaming and shooting. They all dove for available cover which was sparse, but they made the best of it. Further down the hanger bay, a pair of smaller shuttles landed, their passengers spilling out in a similar fashion.

Mandalore poked his head from behind cover and surveyed the situation. The hanger was long, obviously meant for the now destroyed star fighters. It was flat, with a raised platform towards the back of the hanger, and a control room in the center. The pirates were armed with an assortment of small arms, mainly blaster pistols or carbines. They numbered roughly twelve, but they were not the problem. The problem was the turrets and war droids they had. They were in front of the stairs, blocking any rush towards their organic counterparts. Mandalore fired a burst at the nearest droid, blowing its chassis apart, and ducked back into cover. He had a plan.

He looked for a commando in gold armor, Bralor. Bralor had been the Duxn battle circle champion until Meetra came along. He was the best swordsman in the clan, and Mandalore needed his prowess. He found the duelist wielding two heavy blaster pistols behind a barrel.

"Bralor!" Mandalore called. Bralor looked to his leader. "Take five others and charge those turrets, we'll suppress the droids and the pirates! Shields at max!" Bralor nodded. He called to five other Mandalorians, who, following his lead, drew their vibroblades, and powered their shields to max. "Mandalorians, suppressing fire!" The six Mandalorians charged straight at the turrets, which were preoccupied by the rest of their crew that had gotten out of cover. As they ran, war droids fell in small explosions of fire and plumes of sparks. One stepped in the way of Bralor, a shock baton in its right hand. Bralor side stepped it, and slashed the neck of the droid, severing it. When the Mandalorians reached the turrets, they hacked at the barrels and their heads, breaking the turrets to bits.

"Mandalorians, forward!" Mandalore ordered. He vaulted his cover, firing a spray at a pair of pirates as he went, followed by his men. Bralor and his men bounded up the steps towards the pirates, several of whom were waiting with drawn vibroblades. They were novices compared to Bralor and his men, easily cutting them down with little more than an afterthought. The remaining pirates fled, firing as they went. One Mandalorian's shield broke, and a bolt caught him in the chest. He was flung backwards down the steps by the shot, a smoking crater in his armor, and landed face down on the durasteel floor. Several of his comrades dashed to his fallen form, expecting him to be dead. Instead, they found him alive, laughing hysterically.

"You seriously thought a blaster bolt and a fall down the stairs could kill me?" He asked when he had recovered.

"Mandalorians, regroup!" Mandalore ordered. By the time they regrouped, the hanger belonged to Clan Ordo. Several more troopships landed, amounting the total number of Mandalorians to one hundred and fifty.

"The hanger is secure, and all boarders are on station." Kelborn reported.

"All according to plan." Bralor said, flicking his vibrosword.

"Let's push further in. Be ready for anything." Mandalore said. The Mandalorians nodded their acknowledgement, and went to perform their bloody business. "Bralor, Kelborn, with me." The two battle circle champions followed their leader as he rallied two squads to follow him. They ascended the stairs and went to the nearest door, which remained shut, despite their attempts to open it.

"Bastards must have magnetically sealed the door." One Mandalorian said bitterly.

"Someone go take a look at that control room, see if you can't get the doors open." Kelborn said. Two blue armored Mandalorians dashed off to the control tower, which was surprising unlocked. A few moments later, the Mandalorians down the hanger surged through open doors, firing and shouting challenges to the Pirate defenders that lay in wait. However, the door that was supposed to be opened remained shut. The pair returned.

"All the other doors are open, but this one is on a special circuit. According to station blueprints, the hallway leads to storage bays." One of them reported.

"Well how do we get through? We have no explosives, and if we use the troopship turrets we'll blast the door apart and collapse the hallway!" Bralor said. Mandalore's hand touched the holster of the lightsabers.

" _I think it's time to use one of these bad boys."_ Mandalore thought. He withdrew one, Revan's, and activated it. The _snap-hiss_ of the Jedi weapon caused every one of the Mandalorians to jump out of their skin. They turned and raised their weapons at Mandalore, staring shocked at their leader. "Perk of having Jedi friends." He said simply. His men lowered their weapons as he advanced towards the door. Mimicking the motions that he had seen so many times before, Mandalore stabbed the door lock, twisted it around, and then withdrew it. Lo and behold the door opened into an empty hallway.

"Looks like they weren't expecting us coming through here." Kelborn said, raising his blaster rifle.

"Let's make them regret that assumption." Mandalore said, placing the lightsaber back in its holster and drawing his repeater. He took point, weapon raised, and moved forward, cautiously. The Mandalorians moved past storage bays filled with supplies, but then they came to a room filled with weapon racks.

"Sith's blood! There must be enough weapons in there to outfit a battalion!" One of the commandos said, impressed. Mandalore opened the door, and inspected the weapons. They were all ion weapons, designed to destroy anything mechanical.

"Why did they needed all these ion blasters?" Kelborn asked.

"We'll ask them when we're through." Mandalore said.

"Assuming we leave any alive?" Bralor asked.

"There's always the databanks."

XXXX

The Mandalorians continued forward, at a quicker pace. They could hear blaster fire, and the screams of humans and aliens alike. They approached a door, and the noise increased.

"Breaching positions!" Kelborn ordered. The Mandalorians positioned themselves accordingly, and Kelborn hit the door switched. It peeled away to reveal a group of Mandalorians engaging a larger group of pirates and war droids. Unfortunately for the pirates, Mandalore's group was right behind them.

"Grenades, now!" Mandalore ordered. They all pulled a frag grenade from their utility belt, primed them, and threw them. The grenades landed in and around the group of pirates, blowing metal shards everywhere. There was no need to open fire, there was nothing left.

"Thanks for the assist, sir!" One of the Mandalorians from the opposite side of the room called.

"My pleasure!" Mandalore called back. His group meet the other in the middle of the room. "How have you fared?"

"Few injuries, sir, nothing serious."

"Good. Which door leads to the command center?" Mandalore asked.

"Door over there." Pointing to a door on the side of the room. "A few squads are in battle at their mess hall."

"Go support them, we have the command center." Mandalore commanded.

"Right away, sir. Long live Clan Ordo." And they were off. Mandalore headed for the other door, when his comn link beeped.

"What?" Mandalore barked.

"Sir, we're detecting an odd energy reading the enemy's command center." The squadron leader reported.

"What kind of odd?" Mandalore asked.

"The kind that we received from the _Ravager_ , on a smaller scale." Mandalore cursed. That had to mean some Sith artifact was on board.

"Roger that. Keep an eye out for anything funny. Mandalore out." He closed the link.

"Still want to push forward, sir?" Kelborn asked.

"We can handle it. Just be wary of anything red and glowing." Mandalore said. He opened the door and pushed forward. It was a long hallway, with bright lights on the floor guiding their way. At the end was a door, and the Mandalorians took breaching positions around it. Kelborn attempted to open the door.

"Stang, it's sealed!" Kelborn cursed. Mandalore went to withdraw Revan's lightsaber, but the door opened before them.

"Come Mandalorians, enter!" A cold, high voice invited. Kelborn looked at Mandalore.

"How can we refuse such a gracious invitation?" Mandalore said. He marched in. The command center was a long and wide. It held several terminal stations in the center and along the walls. It seemed far too big for a simple pirate operation. At the end of the room was a large viewing glass that stretched across the length of the room, and just in front of it was a high backed chair, almost a throne... As the thirteen Mandalorians approached, the chair swiveled to face them. In it was a pink colored female Twi'lek, garbed in black robes. She sat with her feet propped on one of the armrests, in an uncaring way that one would have thought this was a party she was hosting, not an invasion.

"Welcome to my humble station, Mandalore the Preserver. I trust your stay has been pleasant?" She asked. Her voice was admonishing, yet silky and rich.

" _She has to be crazy."_ Mandalore thought. "If it weren't for your boys shooting at me and my boys, I'd say this would be great. However, they have, and it hasn't." Mandalore said, playing her game.

"Oh, my poor Mandalorian, I'm terribly sorry, but you're interrupting my little operation here." The Twi'lek said. She got out of her chair and walked towards Mandalore. His men raised their weapons, but Mandalore raised his hand. He wanted to see what this…woman wanted. Something about her rubbed him the wrong way. It was almost like when he met…Kreia. He looked her up and down, searching her. The robe was somewhat revealing, and the Twi'lek noticed his scanning. She stopped a few meters before him. "Like what you see?" She asked, playfully, turning her body to show more of herself. By doing so, she revealed exactly what he was looking for. A pipe like object dangling from a belt inside the robe.

"You're the source of that odd energy reading. You're a Sith." Mandalore realized. The Twi'lek laughed, high and cold.

"Aren't you the insightful one? Yes, I am Sith, Mandalorian." She replied. She got closer, and got right in Mandalore's face. She ran her right index finger along his helmet rim.

"Give me the word, sir." Kelborn said, readying his rifle. And then he was frozen, as were all the Mandalorians, except Mandalore. The Sith walked away.

"I was a learner of Darth Traya, you knew her as Kreia, at Trayus Academy. I know you were on the Exile's crew." The Sith said, turning towards Mandalore.

"So you led me here for revenge?" Mandalore asked.

"No, this was a happy accident. But I've lost a good deal of men to your commandos, and I need men. So I can get revenge, and men at the same time." The Sith said. She drew her lightsaber, and a crimson blade hissed into existence. "I challenge you for that mask, Mandalore."

"What's your name, Sith? I won't duel a woman whose name I don't know." Mandalore said, drawing his vibroblade.

"I am called Darth Kiera, a homage to my former master." The Sith said.

"Well then, Darth Kiera, I accept your challenge." Mandalore said, flicking his vibrosword. "And I'll have you know, that I have killed many of your kind. You shall be no different."

"We shall see, Mandalore." And then she charged, lightsaber held high. Mandalore responded in kind, dashing towards her with a slash aimed at her abdomen. She blocked, and then proceeded to to unleash a flurry of quick attacks, from every direction. A memory flashed into Mandalore's head.

 _Canderous fell backwards, sweating and breathing heavy, vibrosword falling from his hands. Revan's, of course he wasn't called Revan quite yet, stood over him, lightsaber in hand._

" _That could have ended better." Revan said. Canderous looked up._

" _For you, or me?" He asked, collecting his weapon and standing._

" _For you. You react to slow to my flurries." Revan said. "When we engage Sith, they'll hack you up like bantha fodder faster than you can blink."_

" _I don't have Jedi reflexes like you do. How do I counteract it? Canderous asked._

" _Act before they can." Revan said. He waved his lightsaber, signaling he was ready. Canderous readied himself for another fight. They dueled for five minutes, slowly, warming up, and then Revan preformed a lightning quick flurry. In the middle of it, however, Canderous preformed a parry that knocked away the lightsaber, opening a hole in Revan's guard. He stabbed forward, but was knocked away by Revan, who Force Pushed him into the ground. "That was excellent! Let's see if you can do it again!"_

" _Did you have to do that push at the end?" Canderous asked._

" _Yes. Just so you didn't have the satisfaction of winning."_

Mandalore got ready for an opening in Kiera's attack pattern. It was difficult, she never let up for a second. But Mandalore had killed many of her kind before, and still retained the endurance that Revan and Meetra had trained him. It would eventually wear her down. Then, for a brief moment, they locked blades.

"Impressive, for an old man." Kiera said.

"Same for one who never finished her training. You'd be a spectacular Mandalorian." Mandalore replied. He meant it.

"I wouldn't have minded letting you live. I would have loved to keep you as a pet."

"You speak as if you already won. Mandalorians are no one's pets, Sith or otherwise."

"Then maybe I should make you mine." Keira hissed. She spun away, and came at him once more. She was fast, her small figure making her a difficult target. Mandalore was large, but he was still agile. He nimbly dodged a slash meant for his, and came back with a vicious slash at her knees. She leapt over his kneeling form stabbed at his back. Mandalore rolled forward, turned, and stabbed forward. Kiera side stepped and began a series of rapid hacks, slashes, and uppercuts that sent Mandalore backpedaling towards the throne.

Running out of room, Mandalore decided to be a little risky. He stepped backwards, lowered his right shoulder, and charged. He did exactly what he wanted, and that was a side step. That's where it went wrong. Kiera Force Pushed him forward, straight into the still frozen forms of his men. He collided with Kelborn, making him drop his rifle. In effect, everything was no fair game. Mandalorian tradition stated that once a duelist had violated the rules of combat, the duel was void. But the Sith didn't follow Mandalorian tradition, so calling off the duel wouldn't count.

Mandalore grabbed Kelborn's fallen rifle, and one handed, turned and fired a long burst at the charging Darth Kiera. The Sith, not expecting this form of attack, barely deflected the bolts. Two grazed her arms, causing her to hiss in pain.

"Cheap shot, Mandalorian." She said, hurt by the brazen attack.

"Don't push me, and that wouldn't have happened." Mandalore replied. Kiera snarled, a complete departure from the seductive Sith she had just been, and charged, more aggressive. She deflected the bolts that came from Mandalore, until she was right in front of the barrel, and sliced forward. But the old Mandalorian wasn't there anymore, but to her side. The butt of the rifle hit her in the temple, and it was all the Sith could do not to pass out. She screamed, a high-pitched shriek, and threw her hands at Mandalore. He flew backwards, hit a terminal bank, and flipped over it, losing his weapons in the process. He barely had time to react before Kiera came flying over the terminal back, blood lightsaber in raised in a double handed, downward facing grip, going for the kill. He rolled, got to a knee, and threw himself at her. Mandalore tackled the Sith, sending her lightsaber sprawling. Kiera cackled as the two rolled, throwing punches.

"You'll get this every night if you submit." She teased, dodging heavy punches that would most assuredly have her seeing stars and spots. Mandalore's only response was to roar and continue his onslaught. Kiera raised a hand, and Mandalore was flying through the the air. He bounced off the ceiling, stopped in midair, and was thrown into a wall. Then, Kiera's mad cackled filling the air, he was thrown towards the throne. He hit it, spinning it so it faced the window, and hit the ground. "I've enjoyed this, my dear Mandalore, but we must end it." Mandalore drew Revan's lightsaber, as he heard the _snap-hiss_ of Kiera's lightsaber reactivating.

"Yes, we must." Mandalore said. With a roar, he mounted the throne's seat, got his left boot onto the top of the throne, and leapt high into the air. Kiera smiled, realizing that this was a last ditch effort to win, despite him not having any weapons. Her smile vanished as the purple beam of energy that was Revan's lightsaber came into existence. She raised her own lightsaber to block, and was brought to her knees by the force of Mandalore's jump attack. She leapt backwards, and charged forwards.

But she had tired, and when she attacked, Mandalore took his chance. She chopped downwards, and Mandalore stepped back slightly so that the lightsaber hissed by his helmet. He stepped forward again, and slashed at her. He cut open her stomach, and red blood seeped out of the wound. She gasped, but stood straight. Her lightsaber fell from her hand, and she lurched towards Mandalore. The Twi'lek Sith fell against Mandalore, breathing heavily.

"Such a shame." She panted out. "I think that mask might have suited me better."

"If you had made it skimpier, perhaps." Mandalore replied. Kiera chuckled. "But you were never going to wear it anyways. My Mandalorians would never follow a Sith."

"But they did the bidding of one didn't they?" Kiera taunted. Mandalore grabbed her throat.

"Too far, Sith. Now you die." Mandalore said angrily.

"Ha, Sith never truly die, same as Jedi." Kiera said. So spoke some more, in a harsher, more guttural tongue that Mandalore didn't recognize, and then slumped down, dead. The Mandalorians unfroze behind him.

"That was the most unsettling thing I have ever experienced." Bralor said, stretching.

"Meetra could do that, you know. She learned that just before she came to Duxn." Mandalore told Bralor.

"She could? Thank the stars she decided to use dueling blades only! That would have been a nightmare!" Bralor exclaimed.

"What do we do now, sir?" Kelborn asked, collecting himself and his rifle from the ground. Mandalore knelt, and picked up the Sith's lightsaber. "Collecting those now?"

"Might as well. Search the terminals for any information on why they had so many ion weapons. It has to have been for a reason." Mandalore ordered. He keyed his comn link. "All squad leaders, report in" He barked. The leaders chimed in, each reporting minimal casualties. The pirate base, was theirs.

XXXX

Mandalore gazed out the viewport. The base had been thoroughly swept, and no pirate was found alive. None had been taken prisoner, either. Mandalore currently had his men taking an inventory of what was on the base. So far, the pirate base had turned up with, of course the huge cache of ion weapons, but spice cargos, food stuffs, droids parts, and raw materials had been found. When Kelborn asked why the Pirates had needed all this, Mandalore responded: "Sith have visions of grandeur, it's what often brings about their downfall. Our late Darth Kiera must have had dreams of owning a sector with what she had." Now, Mandalore waited. He had data miners searching through the logs for why exactly there were so many ion weapons on the station. The loud thump of boots from behind caused Mandalore to turn, to find Kex, his quartermaster, and Xarga, his recruiter and trainer, marching towards him.

"What do you have to report?" He asked the pair.

"Inventory's finished sir. We've captured a battalion's worth of ion weaponry, blasters, vibroblades, grenades, etc., about two years' worth of food stuffs, spice cargos worth thousands of credits, droid parts that could make us a company's worth of war droids and turrets, as well as a platoons worth of droids and turrets, and, to top it all off, a frigate that's hidden been hidden a few thousand kilometers from the base." Kex reported, a tone of cheeriness pricing his usually gruff and cloudy mood. Mandalore could hardly contain his own excitement.

"Ha, the spoils of war boys, well won! Xarga, how'd our recruits fare?" He asked his trainer.

"Minor injuries, but they worked well. They'll make fine Mandalorians, sir, but don't tell them I said that; it'll make them confident again." Xarga said.

"I remember a particularly over-confident warrior, but I can't remember his name? What was it…oh yes, Xarga." Mandalore said. Xarga chuckled.

"I've mellowed with age, sir." He replied.

"If that's the case, then I'm an old kath hound that's lost its teeth." Kex said.

"A grumpy old kath hound, who does nothing but bark at youngsters." Xarga quipped. Kex shrugged, admitting defeat.

"What's the status on the data banks?" Mandalore asked.

"Just broke through, sir!" Another Mandalorian approached. It was Zuka, the tech expert of the Mandalorians. He held a datapad in his hands, which he presented to Mandalore. "There's data from scouts on this particular sector, as well as personal logs from significant members of this crew. Really, speaking of significant members, what should we do with the body of the Sith?"

"Burn it like a Mandalorian's. She fought well, it's an honor she deserves." Mandalore ordered.

"As you wish." Zuka turned and walked away. Mandalore quickly became absorbed by the datapad. He turned to the throne-chair, and sat down, completely enthralled by the information he found on the datapad. An hour passed before Kelborn, wondering if they should depart, approached his leader.

"Sir, are we moving out soon?" He asked. Mandalore still sat there, reading. "Sir? Are you alright?" Still nothing. "Sir!" Kelborn called. Mandalore suddenly stood upright, fast as lightning.

"I know what they found."

 **Author's Note: Initially this was two and a half thousand words long. I then added a decent portion to the fight with Darth Kiera, and added another thousand plus. And yes, I made an exceptionally weird character in Darth Kiera. I was originally going to make the stereotypical macho Sith Lord, but while I was writing it, I got bored with it, and then made Kiera. So let me know what you think! I'm quite happy with this chapter. This has been Innocentblaze686, burning out.**


	4. Chapter 3: Captured and Frozen

There was a small room near Darth Kiera's former quarters that allowed for a few trusted beings could meet in privacy. In this case, the occupants were Mandalore, Zuka, Bralor, Kex, Xarga, and Kelborn. In the middle of the small square room was a holotable, which the Mandalorians were gathered around. Kelborn watched his leader as he tapped information into the holotable. He seemed…agitated, as if something wasn't quite right.

"Sir?" Kelborn asked.

"What?" Mandalore replied.

"Apologies sir, but you seem…agitated, to say the least." Kelborn said. Mandalore paused.

"What would give you that impression?" Mandalore asked, testily.

"Since you've gotten us into this room, you've been hitting that holotable with your fingers like a punching bag. Is there something wrong?" Kelborn asked. Mandalore rested his hands on the holotable. He didn't speak for a while.

"The call I got, before the assault, was from Bastilla Shan." Mandalore began. "She…she had felt…a disturbance. It told her…told her the Exile was dead." Mandalore said solemnly. The Mandalorians were silent.

"Who?" Kelborn asked, breaking the silence. "Who killed her?" During her time on Duxn and Onderon, Kelborn had developed a large respect for the exiled Jedi knight. As had all the Mandalorians on Duxn.

"She was going after Revan, in the Unknown Regions." Mandalore replied.

"So, when are we going then?" Xarga asked.

"What?" Mandalore asked, confused.

"You obviously want to go find the bastards who did this, sir. The question is, when are we going to go get them? And don't give us any bullshit about it being you're battle sir; we all owe her something. If it weren't for her, none of us would be standing here." Xarga said.

"And if anything, you've taught us that Mandalorians take care of their own. The death of one who gained so much respect from us demands retribution." Zuka chimed in. Kex and Bralor nodded their approval. Mandalore looked at his lieutenants, and sighed.

"Fine. Once this business has been attended to, we all go to the Unknown Regions and look for Revan and the Exile's killers." Mandalore relented. "Now, on to the business at hand." He tapped a few more times and a three dimensional image of a massive ship appeared. It was rectangular and blocky, old and ugly. "Have you ever heard of the time before the conventional hyperdrive was invented?" Mandalore asked. His men shook their heads. "Before the hyperdrive was aboard every starship, colonization was extremely difficult. Ships would be sent off with thousands of being, and not be seen again, as it would take years upon years to reach their destination, if they made it at all. This is one such ship, discovered by a patrol from our late Darth Kiera's gang on the edge of the system." Mandalore explained. "Three groups of pirates have boarded the ship; all three have failed in their missions."

"The ship still has defenses?" Kelborn asked.

"Droid defenses." Mandalore acknowledged. "That's why there were so many ion weapons."

"So, what do we do?" Bralor asked.

"We have the weapons, our armor is superior, and we are better trained than the pirates. I think we can board the vessel and take it." Mandalore said confidently. His lieutenants nodded their agreement. "So, now that we are all in agreement, who wants to take the frigate we took out for a spin?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The frigate, named _Sith Breaker_ , in honor of Mandalore's duel on the Pirate Base, flew towards the rim of the system. The ships that the Mandalorians had used, with the exception of the fighters in the hanger bay, had all returned to their homes to spread word of the victory. Mandalore gazed out the bridge viewport as he stood, arms clasped behind his back, standing straight, chest full of pride. These were the true spoils of war; new ships, weapons, and territory. It felt good to actually be fighting for these spoils again.

"How's she running, Zuka?" Mandalore asked his tech expert. The former was slaving over a data terminal, analyzing ship readouts.

"So far, like a dream. If it's anything those pirates did right, it was ship maintenance." Zuka replied, not looking away from his work.

"Helm, status on current course?" Mandalore asked the helmsman.

"Course is steady, sir! We will arrive at the ship in t-minus two hours." The helmsman replied.

"Sensor station, anything?"

"Nothing on the scanners, sir, we're clean!" The sensor manager replied.

"Keep at them. Weapons?"

"Turbolasers at full charge, concussion torpedo launchers ready, point defense systems primed. We are ready for combat, sir." The weapons station replied.

"Perfect." Mandalore nearly purred.

"Sir, if I may?" A bridge officer asked.

"Yes?"

"Isn't it a bit odd that they didn't have anyone manning the ship when we attacked? What if this is all a trap?" The officer asked. The bridge stopped working and listened.

"I believe that the pirates were overly confident that no one would come looking for them. That's why they left it alone." Mandalore said. The bridge officer, satisfied, went back to work. Mandalore took a seat in the available captain's chair, and waited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sir, ship is in sight!" The helmsman said two hours later. Mandalore rose from his seat, and marveled at the ship that floated before him.

"That's…that's…" One of the bridge officers tried to say.

"That's a titan of a ship." Mandalore breathed. It was truly a mammoth of a ship; dwarfing the frigate at _least_ ten times." Imagine what we could gain from this. Helm, find us the nearest docking port, stat!"

"On it, sir!" The helmsman worked furiously for a few moments before replying. "There appears to be an ample docking space on the rear port side, sir."

"Take us there." Mandalore ordered. He then turned on the intercom for the ship. "All personnel, gear up!" The ship became a flurry of activity as Mandalorians secured their gear, and readied for combat. Mandalore did the same, reading the ion carbine he had chosen for himself. His secondary was an ion blaster, the vibroblade was outfitted with an ionite edge, and he had a trio of ion grenades. The droids were in for some serious trouble.

"T-minus thirty seconds until dock." The helmsman reported.

"Good. I'm going aboard, keep the ship powered up in case we need to make a break for it." Mandalore ordered, turning to leave the room.

"Aye sir, give 'em hell." The helmsman replied. Mandalore walked briskly down the gunmetal grey hallways alone, as most of his men were already at the airlock doors. Kelborn stood at the front, an ion rifle in his hands. He looked as his leader shoved his way to the front. Something was…off about him.

"Are you alright, sir?" Kelborn asked as Mandalore stood next to him.

"I'm fine." Mandalore barked. Kelborn waited patiently for the follow up. "Ever since we took the pirate station, I feel like there's an added weight to me; like I'm carrying another person."

"Do you think the Sith had anything to do with that?" Kelborn asked. Mandalore shook his head.

"No Force ritual could do that." Mandalore said. He was going to elaborate further, but the airlock doors began to open. As they did, a gust of cold, dusty air slammed into the Mandalorians. Many had to wipe their visors in order to see.

"It appears the pirates used a different airlock." Kelborn observed, wiping his armor. Mandalore grunted, raised his carbine, and marched into the bowels of the titanic ship. The corridor was narrow, forcing the Mandalorians to go two at a time. It was a long process, but they all emerged in a massive room, with nothing in it.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." One Mandalorian muttered. It echoed throughout the room.

"Stay alert. Be ready for those droids." Bralor said, coming out of the airlock. Mandalore's com link buzzed.

"This must have been a processing room." Kelborn observed. Mandalore stayed silent. On both sides of the room were wide doors, presumably to allow for quick movement of colonists to wherever they were supposed to go.

"Bralor, take a group and go through there." Mandalore ordered, pointing to the room on the far left. Bralor nodded and began to round up his group. "Xarga!" Mandalore called. The yellow armored trainer appeared within seconds. "Set up a perimeter here with your recruits. Ensure nothing jeopardizes our escape." Xarga grunted, turned, and began to roar at his recruits to set up. "Kelborn, you're with me." Mandalore gestured to his second and several other warriors and they took the far right door. The door opened as they approached, causing the commandos to pause.

"This place still has power." Kelborn said warily.

"Explains the droids." One of the Mandalorians said.

"Come on, let's get moving." Mandalore moved through the door cautiously, repeater scanning from side to side, looking for movement. There was nothing in the long corridor but dust, the Mandalorians making deep imprints in the dust as they moved through. At the other end of the corridor was another door, which also opened as the Mandalorians neared. The room was larger than the first, and in the middle was a massive cage in a track. "A tram station?" Mandalore said aloud.

"Appears that way sir." Kelborn said. Suddenly, the door slammed behind them. The Mandalorians whipped round, startled by the sudden noise. One of the commandos walked to the door, but it didn't open. Then she tried to open the door with the wall controls, which also failed.

"Door's sealed, boss." She reported. Mandalore cursed, and then stopped as his comnlink cracked to life.

"Sir, it's Bralor! We're cut off from the ship!" Bralor said a hint of panic in his voice.

"Same here. I'm going to raise Xarga, try to find a way back." Mandalore keyed Xarga. "Xarga, come in."

"Sir!" Xarga replied.

"Bralor and I have been cut off from the ship, I suspect an attack, be ready." Mandalore said.

"Yes sir, we're-what was that?" Someone screamed. "Contacts! Droids! Open fire!" Xarga barked. The sound of ion blasters consumed the comnlink, making it difficult to hear. Then, Xarga screamed, and the link went dead.

"Xarga? Xarga! Damn it!" Mandalore said. He raised Bralor to hear blaster fire as well.

"Sir, we've been engaged by the droids! They're everywhere!" Bralor shouted.

"Sir, on your right!" A commando said in the background. Bralor roared a challenge, and the link died.

"Bralor!" Mandalore shouted.

"What's going on?" Kelborn asked.

"The droids are hitting the others; we need to find a way back." Mandalore said. He went to pull a lightsaber from his pouch when a very loud THUD came from behind him. The Mandalorians all turned, weapons up, to see a massive bipedal droid, two stories tall, with smaller bipedal droids clinging onto it. "Open fire!" Mandalore ordered. They all let loose on the big droid. It crouched as it was hit by the blaster fire, allowing the smaller droids to get off. They were thin, spindly things with glowing orange eyes.

"Someone take the little ones out!" Kelborn barked. Several of the commandos threw ion grenades as they droids advanced. They landed in front of the droids and some bounced off their heads, but they all went off in a surge of electricity. The big droid was still standing, and it advanced, slowly towards the Mandalorians. Its thick arms began to shift, the armor moving to reveal weapon barrels. A high pitched whine began, and the barrels began to glow.

"Scatter!" One of the Mandalorians said, and they all did, just as a bolt of electricity spat from the barrels. They splashed into the places where the Mandalorians once stood and leapt in all directions. Several of the commandos went down, writhing in pain. More of the little droids swarmed the room, rushing the scattered Mandalorians. Mandalore surveyed the situation and understood their blunder.

"Regroup!" He cried. They needed to stay together; the droids wanted them to split up to be taken down by packs of them. However, Mandalore's order came too late. The droids surged towards the scattered commandos, taking them down in groups of five or six. Mandalore watched as Kelborn went down slashing his vibroblade, howling savage war cries. Mandalore roared his own cry and held down the trigger of his blaster. Droid after droid that came to him fell in smoking heads, but for every one that fell, two more took its place. A droid landed a stunning blow to Mandalore's head, and he fell to the ground. The droids leapt on him, grabbing and holding his limbs. Mandalore struggled but it was no use. The droids hoisted him up and began walking towards the tram. Mandalore continued to struggle and for it a droid hit him in the head once more, and Mandalore's world went dark.

When he awoke, Mandalore was inclined in a tube. He attempted to rise but he was bound by clamps at his wrists and ankles. A droid walked past the tube and Mandalore called after it.

"Hey! Droid!" He didn't expect the droid to come back, but to his surprise it did.

"Yes, human?" It asked, in an ancient, garbled, computerized voice. Mandalore gawked for a moment, and then recovered.

"Where am I, and where are my men? What are you doing to us?" He asked.

"Your men are in cryogenic storage tubes in this containment area." It answered.

"Why?" Mandalore asked.

"Because, we were instructed too." The droid replied and then marched off.

"By who? Come back!" Mandalore yelled. Then, the tube hissed and Mandalore felt himself begin to grow drowsy. He struggled to stay awake, but it was in vain. And Mandalore the Preserver slept, loyal follower of Revan and the Jedi Exile, leader of a legion of commandos, slept, peacefully, undisturbed.

 **Author's Note: I am so sorry it took me nearly half a year to update this story again! I got caught up in the madness that is the end of high school and the beginning of college prep. Anyways, go to be back and writing. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and next time you guys read this fanfic, we'll be seeing some of our favorite Jedi.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Blind Now See

**Author's Note: Welcome, ladies and gentlemen to the major point of AU for this story. From here on out, anything past Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, is completely irrelevant other than the Skywalker twins. I will also be altering certain parts of the Star Wars: The Clone Wars series to fit in with the story. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

Anakin Skywalker walked slowly through the Jedi Temple. His head was down, as were his spirits. Next to him walked his friend and mentor, Obi-Wan Kenobi, who held his head level as opposed to his younger friend. However, Obi-Wan felt similar to Anakin, despite his calm demeanor. They felt depressed, broken, and worse, like failures.

The pair had been rushed back with the Open Circle Fleet from campaigns in the Outer Rim to prevent General Grievous and Count Dooku from kidnapping Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. As they weaved through the battle that raged above Coruscant, disaster struck. A Republic Venator Star Destroyer was severely damaged, and the hyperdrive activated, sending it slamming through General Grievous' flagship, the Invisible Hand. Unfortunately, not only did the Chancellor die, but Dooku and Grievous escaped. So, as the pair entered the turbolift to speak with the Jedi Council, they went fully expecting to be exiled from the Jedi Order.

Obi-Wan glanced over at Anakin. "We got here as fast as we could, Anakin, and there was no way we could have predicted what occurred." Anakin remained silent and kept his head bowed. Obi-Wan shook his head in exasperation. The turbolift slowed and the doors slid open, and the pair walked out. The short walk to the Council Chambers felt long. When the doors to the Council Chambers opened, the Council sat in attendance, some in person, and some in holograms such as Masters Plo Koon and Ki-Adi-Mundi. Anakin and Obi-Wan stood in the center of the Council and bowed to them.

"Master Kenobi, Knight Skywalker." Mace Windu greeted.

"We've come to report our…failure in recovering the Chancellor, Masters." Anakin said. The Council nodded. "We are prepared to take whatever punishment you have for our failure, be it exile from the Order or otherwise." To the shock of the two Jedi, Master Yoda chuckled. They looked at him, confused.

"Clouded by your failure, your minds are. The clarity, in the Force, you do not feel." Yoda said.

"Master?" Anakin asked.

"Master Kenobi, do you remember the conversation you had with Count Dooku when you were imprisoned on Geonosis?" Master Windu asked.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with the Chancellor…" Obi-Wan trailed off. Anakin picked up on it.

"He said that there was a Sith Lord manipulating the Senate to war. And Master Yoda couldn't pick up on who it was because the Force was clouded by the Sith Lord." He said, looking at Yoda. "But if the Force is clear, then the one who was clouding it is dead." Yoda nodded.

"Manipulated, we were, by the Chancellor." Yoda said. Obi-Wan's mouth dropped open, while Anakin's face became a mask of shock and pain.

"We have been manipulated by the Chancellor since the conflict on Naboo and potentially further since. We will be organizing an investigation into his actions from present to the time he was the senator of Naboo." Windu said. Obi-Wan nodded and Anakin lifted his head.

"Carefully, young Skywalker, you must be. Understand your emotions, I do, but cloud your judgement, they must not." Yoda said to Anakin.

"Yes, master." Anakin replied.

"Now, both of you get some rest. The Council will address the Senate tomorrow regarding the Chancellor." Windu said. The two Jedi bowed and turned to leave. Suddenly, every Jedi in the room, throughout the Temple, and anywhere else in the galaxy, were overcome by the greatest pain they had ever felt in their lives. They all clutched their heads, covering their ears as a screeching pain shot through them. Even Yoda was doing so, the pain was so great. But the most affected was Obi-Wan. While the of the Jedi grunted and groaned in pain, he was screaming. He fell to the ground, writhing in agony. As the screaming in his head stopped, so did he as he fell into a deep sleep.

 _Obi-Wan stood on a battlefield, blasterfire streaking around him. In front of him were legions of droids and behind him stood a few valiant, but beaten clones. Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber, but before he could charge, more blasters joined the fray behind him. He turned to see others joining the clones, Wookies, Twi'leks, Rodians, Duros, and even Mandalorians joined the clones. When Obi-Wan looked back at the droids, they were crumbling into ash. Then, five figures appeared before him and lightsabers ignited from their hands. Two of the figures wielded two lightsabers, a pair of red lightsabers for one, red and black lightsabers for another. One wielded a single lightsaber, while another carried a twin bladed lightsaber, and the fifth carried four, two blue and two green. The charged at Obi-Wan and he met the fifth head on as from thin air, others join him in fighting the five figures. As soon as the battle was joined, it ended just as abruptly._

 _Obi-Wan turned to look behind him and saw a Mandalorian at the head of an army of clones, Mandalorians, and a multitude of other species. But this Mandalorian was…different, his armor, his stance, the way he existed was different. Next to him were four clone commanders, a rusty droid with glowing red eyes and two Jedi, only one of whom Obi-Wan recognized. But they were whisked away in a flash and it was replaced by a massive city. All around him were people running, parents clutching children, men in armor and holding odd looking weapons were directing the crowd. Then, from the sky, a great beam of light split the city. It washed over everyone in its path and it soon enveloped Obi-Wan. Then, it all vanished. And Obi-Wan was on his knees, chocking. Through his eyes he saw his reflection in the ground, yet it would crumble when his hands touched it. Obi-Wan looked up and gaped at the setting he beheld. The world around him was glassy sand._

 _And the world disappeared again, and was replaced by an organic, purple blue colored room with pillars and holographic terminals on the pillars. Ringing the rooms were aliens Obi-Wan had never seen before. In the center of the room and facing him was a tall alien with ornate armor with glowing symbols. The being had to be at least seven feet tall, with four mandibles for a mouth, and a very muscular structure. The being moved its mandibles into what Obi-Wan assumed was a smile and drew an odd device from its hip. It clicked a button and two blades of blue-white energy came from the sides of the device. The alien roared at Obi-Wan and ran at him. As Obi-Wan went to draw his lightsaber, the scene changed once more._

 _Now, Obi-Wan stood in a war ravaged city, lightsaber ignited and in his hand. Purple teardrop shaped fighters shot overhead, and green streaks flew from the front. They blew holes in the sides of buildings, and blue bolts followed. Obi-Wan heard the cries of the terrified, the wounded, and the mourning. His Jedi instincts kicked in and he ran towards the nearest damaged building. As he neared it, he heard a high pitched scream. Obi-Wan blew the door off with the Force and ran inside at full tilt, looking for the source. Another scream, this one filled with more fear, came from upstairs. Obi-Wan flew up the stairs, rounded a corner and stopped to see three of the mandible aliens holding a young woman by the throat. Behind her was a young child, clutching a small stuffed animal to her chest. The alien holding the woman saw Obi-Wan, and gave that sickening smile as one of its comrades stepped around it and leveled a weapon at the child. Obi-Wan quickly gathered the Force around him as the lead alien drew its energy blade and its comrade prepared to fire._

" _NOOOO!" Obi-Wan cried and released the gather Force energy at the aliens._ Only to blow apart the medical droid at the foot of his bed and destroying the window behind it.


	6. Chapter 5: Visions and Peace

Grand Republic Medical Facility

Obi-Wan Kenobi lay in the bed, sweating, shaking, and panting. His hands hung in air from where he had blasted the droid and the window. Alarms began to blare as a result of what Obi-Wan did, and soon enough, Anakin, Captain Rex, Commander Cody and three other clones charged in.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin said, rushing to the side of the bed. "Are you alright?"

"I'm…I'm…I'm not sure." Obi-Wan said in-between breaths. "How long have I been here?"

"You've been here for two days." Anakin said. Obi-Wan put his head in his shaking hands. "Obi-Wan, what happened? When we all got hit with whatever, you went down screaming." Obi-Wan pulled his head from his hands. "Obi-Wan, what happened?" Anakin asked again. Obi-Wan looked at Anakin.

"Anakin, what hit us was…it was the screams of hundreds of dying worlds. I saw worlds being…being turned to nothing but glass sand." Obi-Wan said. Anakin nodded.

"Where?" Anakin asked.

"I don't know, Anakin. There's more, but I can't make sense of it. I need to speak to Master Yoda, to make sense of it." Obi-Wan said.

"Err, doc says that a whatever put you down, sir, should keep you bed ridden for at least a few days after you wake up." One of the clones said. Rex and Cody left.

"I'm sure he was referring to what a normal human should do, private. General Kenobi here is not a normal human. Ain't that right, sir?" Cody said. Obi-Wan chuckled.

"I should think so, Cody. Now, I believe I will need my clothes before I leave." Obi-Wan said, standing.

"Private Joker, go fetch the General's clothes." Rex ordered.

"Aw, but sir?" Joker pleaded. Rex gave him a glare that sent the private sprinting from the room.

"So, who are they going to elect Chancellor?" Obi-Wan asked Anakin.

"It looks like Senator Bail Organa is going to run against Senator Orn Free Taa." Anakin said. "Which would you prefer?" Obi-Wan shot an annoyed glance at Anakin.

"You know we're not supposed to involve ourselves in politics, Anakin." Obi-Wan said. When Anakin kept looking at his former master, Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Personally, I would prefer Senator Organa as Chancellor. While he is a part of Senator Amidala's peace party, Organa is a firm supporter of the Jedi Order and will listen to the Council's opinion on matters. He also knows what must be done for the sake of the Republic, while Senator Taa is only concerned about his personally image and his legacy."

"I've got some boys that work the Senate building security. They say if Organa elected he'll continue the war against the Separatists, but that's just gossip 'round the barracks." Rex said. At that point, Joker came back with Obi-Wan's clothes. "See, that wasn't so hard, now was it Joker? No need to complain at all?" Rex said in a condescending tone.

"Complaining?" Joker asked, "I didn't complain sir." Rex cuffed him over the head.

"Give the General his clothes and go back to the barracks. You have latrine duty for a week." He said sternly. Joker groaned and left, while the two other clones snickered at him. Cody and Rex whirled on them and the two promptly shut their mouths. "You too." The pair of clones saluted and left. As soon as they were out of earshot, Cody and Rex started laughing.

"If you don't mind, gentlemen." Obi-Wan said as he unfolded his clothes. The three remaining visitors exited the room as Obi-Wan changed. When he came out of the room, it was as if he hadn't blown a medical droid and window to bits. "Alright, let's go see the Council. Gentlemen, I assume you'll head back to the barracks?"

"Yes sir." Cody replied.

"Good, but keep the boys on their toes. You never know what Count Dooku might do after such an event." Obi-Wan said.

"Will do, sir." Cody said, saluting.

"Dismissed." The two clones spun on their heels and left. Obi-Wan looked to Anakin. "Shall we?" Anakin gestured for Obi-Wan to take the lead. The pair walked out in silence, got into a speeder which Anakin drove, and shot away to the Jedi Temple. They flew in an awkward silence as Obi-Wan sat, stroking his beard in thought.

"Master?" Anakin said, breaking the silence. Obi-Wan looked at his former Padawan. "Do you think your…vision was…prophetic? Will what you saw come to pass?" Obi-Wan's eyes turned dark and he faced forward.

"I don't know, Anakin. If it is…then the Republic will be at war for a long time." Anakin remained silent for the rest of the trip. When they arrived at the Temple, they made their way to the Council chambers.

"It is difficult to believe how a couple days ago, we walked the halls fearing for our lives as Jedi." Obi-Wan commented.

"Hard to believe three years ago this place was bustling with so many Jedi." Anakin replied. Again, silence dropped like a heavy curtain over the pair of Jedi as the continued their trek to the Council. When they arrived, it was as if nothing had changed from two days ago.

"Good to see you up and walking, Master Kenobi." Master Plo Koon greeted.

"It's good to be back, thank you Master Plo." Obi-Wan replied. Yoda scrutinized the orange haired Jedi with a piercing gaze.

"Troubled you are, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Speak your mind, you should." Yoda said. Obi-Wan nodded and began to tell his tale. Every Jedi in the room listened and did not interrupt Obi-Wan clearly gripped by his tale. Only at the end did the Council ask questions.

"These Jedi, can you give us descriptions of them?" Master Windu asked. Obi-Wan shook his head.

"They went by too quickly for me to see. My vision seemed to be focused on the Mandalorian and the droid that accompanied him."

"Can you describe the droid again, Master?" Anakin asked. He had taken the seat where Obi-Wan would have sat if he were not standing in the center.

"Rust colored, red eyes, and clearly built for combat. It seemed…old, almost, yet more sophisticated than most assassin droids we fight." Obi-Wan replied. Anakin scratched his head.

"I don't remember any kind of droid like that. I'll do some digging for you." Anakin replied.

"What of the clone commanders? Did you see their colors?" Master Plo Koon asked. Again, Obi-Wan shook his head.

"No, but there seemed to be distinctions between them." Obi-Wan said.

"Please explain." Plo Koon asked.

"If I remember correctly, one seemed to be wearing a…a jetpack of sorts. Another wore standard armor yet carried an abnormal number of tools on his utility belt. The third was in heavier armor while the fourth…was normal except for a datapad that he carried." Obi-Wan said, racking his brains for every drop of information. Plo Koon leaned back in his seat, satisfied.

"What of the Mandalorian?" Master Ki-Adi-Mundi asked. "What did he look like?

"His armor was steel gray and black, heavier than most Mandalorian armors I've seen…and the helmet seemed off." Obi-Wan said.

"Describe it." Mundi ordered. Obi-Wan thought for a moment.

"It was almost as if the front of the helmet was modified. The T shape is more full than the average Mandalorian helmet; it reaches all the way down to the bottom of the helmet and almost around the sides of the head." He said. Master Mundi nodded. "Do you have any idea what that could mean, Master?"

"When I was a Padawan, I was obsessed with the Mandalorian culture. I studied nearly every aspect of it before Knighthood, and then all my obsessions were swept away by my duties. But I remember every bit I learned." Mundi said. He looked at Obi-Wan. "What you have just described was the helmet of Canderous Ordo, Mandalore the Preserver, and the last to wear the Mask of Mandalore." The room fell silent. "The odd part is, the armor description matches him perfectly as well."

"Why was he the last to wear the mask?" Anakin asked.

"Because he went missing nearly four thousand years ago on a mission to find some mystery ship." Mundi explained.

"Perhaps he fell on that ship and his armor still remains. Mandalorian armor is made to last." Master Windu suggested. Obi-Wan shook his head firmly.

"No, it wasn't the armor that stood out, it was who wore that armor. It was if they existed…well, differently, and the droid as well." He insisted. Windu looked at Yoda.

"Hmm. The aliens, explain." Yoda said. Again, Obi-Wan racked his brains, and more vivid details came back to him.

"The aliens that were most prominent were the seven foot ones that looked…reptilian almost." Obi-Wan said. "I would assume they are leaders and frontline warriors. In that room I was in…there were beings that had giant packs on them and masks to help them breath, around five feet tall. Then there were these odd bird creatures that stood with them, and then two massive beings that looked like walking tanks." The Council Chambers were silent again.

"Destroyer of worlds, you assume they are?" Yoda asked.

"I have a very distinct feeling that they are indeed the cause of the source of the pain we felt two days ago, Master Yoda." Obi-Wan said, conviction in his voice and stance.

"Master, do you understand Master Kenobi's vision? Could it be what is to come?" Anakin asked.

"It could be possible. I doubt Count Dooku will rest even with the death of his master." Windu said.

"But what of the alien species and the humans being killed, where are they?" Master Kit Fisto asked.

"Perhaps the Unknown Regions." Master Plo suggested. The Jedi fell silent as Master Yoda chuckled.

"Clarity has come." He said. He hopped of his chair and walked to Obi-Wan, walking stick in hand. "A timeline, your vision is."

"So what he saw will come to pass?" Windu asked.

"And more." Yoda said. The Council looked confused. "Fragmented and jumbled, your vision was, by the pain. Pieces missing and out of order, they are. Find them, you must, for your vision to come to pass." The Council Chambers were as silent as the grave.

"What do I do, Master?" Obi-Wan asked quietly. Yoda chuckled.

"Rest you must. Long away you have been, out of touch with peace. More pieces, peace will grant you." He said. At that moment, Windu's comnlink beeped.

"Master Windu." He answered.

"Master Windu, this is Senator Organa with an urgent message. We've received a message from Count Dooku. He wants to talk terms of peace." Senator Organa said over the comnlink. Every member of the Jedi Council were on their feet and out the door for the Senate building in seconds, leaving Obi-Wan and Yoda alone.

"Master, is this a piece I am missing?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Lie the Force never does, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Come to pass, your vision will. Come come, to peace we must listen too." Yoda tapped his walking stick and his hoverchair appeared by his side. Yoda mounted it and he floated alongside Obi-Wan as they went to hear the Sith's peace.

When they arrived at the Chancellor's office, Obi-Wan immediately noted that it was significantly different from when Palpatine had occupied it. The crimson and black colors were gone, replaced with blue and gold colors, the artifacts that had decorated the room were also gone, replaced with decorations related to the Republic. Obi-Wan chuckled when he saw an image of himself and Commander Cody helping the Twi'leks after their liberation. The occupants of the room took greater importance. From the Senate were Senator Orn Free Taa, Senator Bail Organa, and of course, Senator Amidala. The entirety of the Jedi High Counsel and Anakin were present as well. They had all formed a semi-circle around a holographic projector located just in front of the desk. Standing on it, in a blue hue, was Count Dooku, aka Darth Tyranus, official leader of the Confederacy of Independent Systems.

"Ah, Masters Kenobi and Yoda, how pleasant to see you." Count Dooku greeted. Obi-wan merely nodded, while Yoda remained silent, scrutinizing the Count.

"Can this meeting now begin?" Senator Taa asked.

"Of course, Senator. The Separatist Council wish for a ceasefire between ourselves and the Republic." Count Dooku said.

"For how long?" Master Windu asked, clearly not buying what the Count was saying.

"Indefinitely, Master Windu. The Confederacy tires of war and wishes for peace to return to the galaxy. We are prepared to send a delegation to Courscant in order to properly discuss terms of the ceasefire." The Count replied. "I will give you time to consider and put it to a vote in the Senate."

"We thank you for your offer, Count Dooku, and we will give it proper consideration." Senator Organa said before any of the Jedi could reply. Dooku smiled, nodded, and then disappeared.

"We should take it." Senator Amidala said the moment Dooku was no longer in the room.

"That is something the Senate should decide." Organa said.

"No, that is something for the Chancellor to decide, and we have none!" Senator Taa said.

"And the election will take place soon, Senator Taa, but for now it is the Senate's duty to decide." Organa replied.

"Regardless, the Senate must be informed." Master Windu said.

"Indeed, we should go at once and have the Senate assembled." Senator Amidala said. She turned and began to walk from the room.

"Master Jedi, what do you believe we should do?" Senator Organa asked the Jedi as a whole. "You are the ones fighting them on the frontlines, not me."

"It is not our place to get into politics, Senator." Master Windu said.

"I understand that, but this is also a matter of ending a war which you have been fighting. Your advice would be greatly appreciated." Organa replied. Windu shook his head.

"This is not our place, Senator. It is for the Senate to decide." Master Windu turned and left, followed by Senator Taa and the rest of the Jedi except for Anakin and Obi-Wan. Senator Organa and Amidala looked at the two Jedi.

"Do you have opinions, Master Jedi?" Organa asked. Anakin looked to Obi-Wan.

"Take the peace, Senators. But know that with a Sith leading the Separatists, this peace will not last long. The dark side of the Force must always clash with the light." Obi-Wan warned.

"In peace, prepare for war." Senator Organa said. Senator Amidala looked saddened.

"And just when I thought we would have peace for a long time." She said mournfully.

"The reality of our galaxy, Padme." Senator Organa said. He turned to Obi-Wan and bowed. "Thank you for your advice, Master Kenobi, we will keep it in mind. Now, however, we have duties to attend to." With that, Senator Organa, followed by Senator Amidala, left the room. All that remained were the two Jedi.

"So, what should I tell the boys?" Anakin asked, referring to the clones. Obi-Wan thought for a moment.

"Even with the peace, Count Dooku will find ways to fight the Republic. There will be proxies that he will use to fight." Obi-Wan said. "Tell the boys to stay ready for anything. Keep training, keep maintaining the gear, make plans for how to defend planets, just do something to stay ready for war." Anakin nodded and left the room. Obi-Wan stood there for a moment afterwards, thinking. Then, his stomach grumbled, reminding him he hadn't eaten in two days. "Peace." Obi-Wan said aloud to himself. It was the focus point of today, and yet peace was so fragile. Obi-Wan left the Chancellor's office in search of food and peace.


	7. Chapter 6: Sith Rising

Unknown System

Darkness. That was what the assassin saw when his eyes first opened. Panic rose in his chest as he feared the loss of his sight, but then a blinding light appeared from directly above him, forcing his eyes shut again. He snarled at the hurtful, hideous light, and tried to lash out at it, only to realize that he was restrained.

"Hey, he's awake." An unfamiliar voice said.

"I'll got the doc, keep an eye on him." The same voice said. No, not the same, close but ever so slightly different. The assassin opened his eyes slowly. He lay on an inclined table, hands and feet restrained by metal, guarded by a soldier in white armor.

"Where am I?" He growled out. In response, the soldier hit him in the jaw.

"Shut it, horn head." The soldier said.

"Do you know who you guard?" The assassin asked dangerously.

"One of the Chancellor's pets, and that's all I need to know." The soldier replied. Moments later, another white armored soldier appeared with a Bivall in scientist's attire. The assassin snarled and growled.

"Sure is the talkative one." The first soldier said. The scientist said nothing, instead waving a scanning device over the assassin's body.

"Vitals are normal, prosthetic legs are in working order." The scientist, a female, droned out. She opened her mouth to give orders, but something began to beep incessantly.

"Doctor Boll, we need you in the Command Center." A voice said over a comnlink.

"I'm on my way." Dr. Boll said. She turned to the two soldiers. "If anything changes, alert me immediately."

"Yes ma'am." The soldiers said. At that point it occurred to the assassin that these soldiers were Clone troopers, which explained their voice similarities. As this went through his brain, images flooded his mind. The assassin saw Mandalorians, Jedi, pirates, criminals, and…and… _Master!_ Darth Maul remembered Mandalore, where his dream of an underworld empire began to come to fruition when his former master had interrupted that dream and attacked him and… _Savage!_ Maul became enraged.

"My brother, where is he?!" He roared at the clones. His rage gave him strength, and he channeled it into the Force, lifting the clones into the air by their necks. Leaning forward, he saw a release switch, and he threw a clone into it. The restraints fell away and Maul stood tall, his face a mask of fury and rage. He looked at the first trooper. "Where. Is. My. Brother?" Maul snarled out.

"E-E-East Wing!" The trooper sputtered. Maul closed his fist and snapped the clone's neck. He turned to the second trooper.

"My weapons, where are they located?" He asked.

"S-S-S-Storage!" The trooper croaked, and Maul killed him too. As the second clone's body hit the deck, an alarm claxon began to blare.

"All units, Liquidation Protocols have been enacted, Level One. Begin liquidation of any and all experiments, beginning in the East Wing." Maul cursed and began to run. He needed his weapons to get to Savage. Maul sprinted through the halls of the facility, using the Force to stretch out and find his weapons. However, his enemies found him first.

"Hold it right there!" A trooper yelled as Maul rounded a corner. There was a full squad of clone troopers in front of him all with weapons pointed at him. Maul didn't stop, using his momentum to slam into the lead trooper. The trooper fell back into another, while the other three opened fire.

Maul dodged the blaster fire and punched a trooper hard in the chest. The armor crumpled like paper, and the trooper doubled over in pain. A second punch connected with his helmet, forcing his head up and causing him to fall. Maul finished the him with a hard stomp to the head, caving it in under the power of his prosthetic legs. Another trooper ran at him, fists up. The Sith Lord called upon the Force and lifted the clone into the air and maneuvered him into the blaster bolts of his comrade. The third clone, distracted by the death of the second received a flurry of punches to the face, the final blowing caving his skull in. The two clones that had fallen down were now up, but they both became suspended in air as their breathing was stopped. And then, with a sickening crack that echoed through the halls, the troopers fell dead. Maul stepped over the bodies and kept running. All of that had taken less than a minute.

Maul went through another squad of clones just as easily as the first before finding the storage area. He ran at the doors, ready to pry them apart, when a maintenance droid opened the door from the other side. Maul knocked it over as he dashed inside. He stretched out again with the Force and smiled as he found his lightsabers. He ran past several storage racks, stopping in front of a small rectangular box. He snatched it up and wrenched it open. Inside was his lightsaber, Darksaber, and Savage's twin bladed lightsaber. Maul smiled, clipped Savage's lightsaber to his belt, and activated his own. He turned to leave.

"If I were you, I'd turn off those lightsabers." In front of Darth Maul were at least twenty clones with weapons leveled at him. The leader was a clone in red stripped armor.

"And why would I do that?" Maul asked. "You've been ordered to eliminate me." The leader of the clones shrugged.

"I'd rather not worry about losing some of my brothers." The clone said. Maul laughed.

"When I'm through with you, there will be none of your brothers left." And the Sith assassin lunged forward.

"Open fire!" Blue blaster bolts filled the air as Maul charged. He batted bolts away from him, deflecting several into the clones, killing two. When the assassin reached the clone group, he knocked the leader aside for later and cut through the closet clone trooper. He twisted his body, dodging the blaster bolts as they flew around him. Maul roared and thrust his hands out, sending four clone flying away. He turned, deflected a storm of blaster bolts, killing another clone in the process, stabbed another in the chest, and decapitated a third. In the span of thirty seconds, Maul had killed six clones.

"Doctor Boll to all forces, proceed to liquidate all experiments in the West Wing. Units 3 and 7, redirect to storage. An experiment is escaping." The doctor called of the intercom. Maul hissed, cut down another pair of troopers, and sprinted away.

"After him!" The clone leader shouted. However, they would never catch the Sith assassin. Calling upon Force, Maul augmented his speed and agility, blazing through the hallways. He had to find his brother before he was killed. As Maul went, he ripped apart clone squads, cutting them to ribbons with his lightsabers.

"Where are you, brother?" Maul asked the open air as he reached the West Wing. As he turned the corner, he ducked as a clone was sent flying. Maul looked up, and smiled. "Brother!" He greeted, holding outstretched arms. Savage Opress towered before him, the opposite of his brother, a hammer compared to the scalpel Maul had been trained to be.

"Brother, where are we?" Savage asked, embracing his brother.

"A Republic facility. It would seem that my former master kept us alive to experiment on us." Maul said. He handed Savage his twin bladed lightsaber. Savage activated it watching the crimson blades spring to life.

"Why?" He asked.

"I do not know. But we most move quickly, the Republic forces here are trying to destroy us." Maul said.

"There he is!" Maul turned. The clones had caught up to them. There were now fifty of them. "He's got a friend! Kill them!" Blue bolts flew once more at Maul, but Savage stepped in front of his brother and began to deflect them. The advantage of the twin bladed lightsaber against a group of blasters became obvious; ten clones fell to their own shots before Maul and Savage pressed their attack. Maul deactivated Darksaber, opting for his own crimson lightsaber instead. The pair of Sith made short work of the clones, Savage tore apart groups of clones with single swipes of his lightsaber, while Maul channeled his rage into the Force, throwing clones like rag dolls. In less than a minute, the clones had been eradicated. As Maul surveyed the carnage, a body moved. Savage raised his lightsaber over his head.

"Wait!" Maul ordered. He lifted the clone into the air with the Force and chuckled. It was the clone in red stripped armor. "Well, well, what do we have here?" Maul said in an amused tone.

"Bastard!" The clone hissed. "Just kill me and get it over with!" Maul laughed again.

"No, I won't do that." Maul began to rotate the clone in mid-air, showing him the carnage that they had inflicted. "What I need you to do is to tell the Jedi Order and the Republic who did this. I need you to tell the Jedi that the Sith are rising. And I need you to tell Obi-Wan Kenobi that Darth Maul and Darth Savage are coming for him." Maul said, enunciating every syllable with force. "Now, what is your name, clone?"

"Go to hell!" The clone said. Maul waved his hand, and the clone seemed to relax. "Commander Jacks." Maul smiled.

"Well, Commander, you've got a lot ahead of you. I think you need some rest." Maul waved his hand again and Commander Jacks fell asleep.

"Why did we do that, brother?" Savage asked. Maul smiled at his brother.

"Because, brother, the Sith are rising once more. I can feel in the Force that my master is dead, yet his apprentice, Count Dooku, still lives. It is time that the Rule of Two is ended, and that the Sith Empire be resurrected. And Sith do not hide in the shadows. Now, I believe that we should…collect the head of this establishment. As a gift for our friends in our new Sith Empire." Savage nodded and the pair turned to find their way to the command center.

The pair were the embodiment of carnage as they made their way to the command center. Squads of clones fell in the blink of an eye as the Sith moved forward. The command center was the supposed challenge to the two Sith. There were heavy turrets guarding the preceding corridors, easily dispatched by Maul as Savage covered him, and after that were ARC troopers, who were smarter than the average clone, but still no match for the two Sith. The center doors were magnetically sealed, but then a pair of lightsabers could easily solve that problem. As soon as the doors came down, a hellstorm of blasterfire flew from the door at the two Sith. Savage was instantly at the center of it, deflecting the bolts.

"What do you see?" Maul asked over the din of blasters and lightsabers.

"All clones, hiding behind terminals and walls." Savage replied.

"Move forward, make them back up!" Maul ordered. Savage complied and began a slow march forward. Maul followed behind, lightsabers out and ready, waiting for his time to strike. The clones began to back up to different positions, firing as they went, but not a single shot made it through Savage's whirling lightsaber. As he cleared the door, Maul dashed out from behind him and threw Darksaber at the nearest clone. Several clones shifted their fire to him, allowing Savage to move more freely. Maul leapt in between two clones, ducked and allowed one to kill his comrade, and ended the second with a stab through the throat. Another clone punched Maul in the chest, but the Sith responded with a crescent kick to the head, snapping the clone's neck. Savage deflected a hail of blasterfire and threw his lightsaber in an arc, cutting three clones' bodies into halves. Two remained and they fire at Maul, hoping to kill at least one of the Sith, but Maul easily deflected their shots back into them. At the back of the command center, Doctor Bolls and several of her staff members knelt, eyes filled with terror.

"Well well, brother, look what we have here." Savage mocked. Maul smiled.

"Do you have a ship?" Maul asked. One of the staff nodded.

"It's in the hanger! Please, just take it and leave us alone!" He begged. Maul laughed.

"No, I think not. You will come with us." Maul waved his hand over Boll and her staff as he said this.

"We will go with you." They all replied. Maul smiled, turned and marched out with the Republic scientists and Savage in his shadow. The way to the hanger was unimpeded by clones, and even the hanger lay empty, save for the Republic transport that lay there. As Maul marched the scientists onto the transport, a door opened behind him. Savage activated his lightsaber and turned, but Maul calmly looked behind him. Commander Jacks and a group of clones had arrived. One of them raised a rifle to his shoulder, but Jacks put a hand on it. The clone looked at his superior questioningly, but offered no resistance as Jacks lowered it.

"Come on, let's get to the command center and get a ride off this place." Jacks said. He never broke eye contact with Maul, who smiled and marched up the ramp to the ship. Savage followed, and shortly after the ship took off and left the hanger. Jacks watched it go and he stood there for a long time afterwards. A clone approached him.

"Sir?" He asked.

"Yes, trooper?" Jacks asked.

"We have a Venator on the way to pick us up, sir." The clone reported. Jacks nodded. "Sir, if I may, what does this mean for the Republic, for us?" Jacks looked at the trooper.

"What's your name, trooper?" Jacks asked.

"Flash Foot, sir." The trooper replied.

"Well, Flash Foot, I think that at some point, we'll be seeing those two again, and hopefully on a battlefield." Jacks said.

"Yes sir." Flash Foot replied. Jacks sighed.

"Come on, we ought to get the bodies ready for transport." He said. As they turned to go, Jacks replayed what the Sith had said in his mind. One phrase stuck out in his mind: _"The Sith are rising."_


	8. Chapter 7: Assignment and Introduction

Courscant, Jedi Temple

Two month later…

Peace had come to the galaxy. Thanks to the efforts of Senator Amidala and her team of negotiators, they had brokered an effective ceasefire between the Confederacy of Independent Systems and the Galactic Republic. As part of the terms, both sides agreed to pull their forces off planets they waged war upon and send relief efforts to them. War reparations were paid to both sides, though the Republic reaped more than the CIS did in damages. The CIS also agreed to hand over war criminals, General Grievous included. However, the General and several other CIS commanders escaped arrest, taking large fleets and armies with them. The CIS vowed to track down these criminals, but so far no real effort had been made. As for the clones, nothing had been done about them. They remained as the Grand Army of the Republic, but now served in a peacekeeping capacity alongside the Jedi Order. As for the Jedi, many were content to return to their peacekeeping roles, but some missed the action of the war.

In their spare time, many sparred with each other. Which was what Anakin and Obi-Wan were doing that particular day. They had been fighting for ten minutes, neither gaining the upper hand. Many knights and Padawan learners had gathered to watch, and all were solely focused on the duel. Obi-Wan preformed a rapid flurry of blows that forced Anakin back, but he retaliated with a high to low chop, followed by a slice to the abdomen that made Obi-Wan jump back. Seeing his opportunity, Anakin lunged forward, going for the kill. Obi-Wan side stepped and parried, knocking Anakin's lightsaber from his hand. Those assembled cheered as Obi-Wan caught Anakin's lightsaber and held the blue beams to Anakin's throat.

"No fair." Anakin said.

"What, that I'm the better swordsman?" Obi-Wan retorted. The two Jedi smiled and laughed. Obi-Wan deactivated the lightsabers and helped his former apprentice up, giving back Anakin's lightsaber. The assembled Jedi clapped and cheered.

"Take a bow!" A Padawan yelled from the crowd. Anakin and Obi-Wan did the most over exaggerated bow possible for the amusement of the crowd.

"We could go into show business together, Master." Anakin said.

"Oh I'm too formal for circus life, Anakin." Obi-Wan said, causing Anakin to laugh.

"All right, settle down." Master Windu boomed as he walked into the sparring room. The Jedi all turned and bowed to the Jedi Council member. "Master Kenobi, you're needed in the Council chambers." Master Windu turned and left, followed by Obi-Wan hot on his heels.

"Where am I going?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We'll explain in the Council chambers." Windu said. Obi-Wan remained silent the rest of the journey to the Council chambers. When he arrived, Master Windu returned to his seat." A situation has developed on the planet Derylon. A former Separatist general by the name of Carcus Vork has taken control of the planet and is using it to attack civilian traders on their way to the Outer Rim. We've assembled a task force consisting of the 501st Legion and the 83rd Heavy Brigade for you to take the planet. Admiral Yularen will be heading up the fleet that will support you in your assault."

"What are the specifics of the enemy fleet I will be facing?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Intelligence reports that he maintains one Providence class battleship, three Lucrehulk battleships, five Munificent frigates, and eight Recusant destroyers." Master Windu replied. Obi-Wan sighed.

"How could the Confederacy allow beings such as this to run away with so much equipment?" He asked.

"Carelessness, perhaps?" Windu suggested. Obi-Wan scoffed.

"I'll get the job done, Masters." Obi-Wan bowed and left the room. As he went to freshen up before he left, he called Commander Cody. "Cody, have you heard? They're sending us back to the battlefield."

"Oh, we've heard, General. The boys are bouncing off the walls waiting to go." Cody said.

"Excellent, I'll be there shortly." Obi-Wan said. After a short shower, Obi-Wan packed some things and left. He took a shuttle to the _Vigilance_ , impatient to get to work. When he arrived, the ship was a buzz of activity. Commander Cody and Admiral Yularen and an unfamiliar clone commander greeted him.

"Greetings, General Kenobi. Good to see you, considering the circumstances." The admiral greeted.

"Considering the circumstances? With respect, Admiral sir, I'd rather be meeting him on the way to what I do best than anywhere else." Cody said.

"I'll second that." The unknown commander said. Obi-Wan turned his gaze to the new commander. "I'm Commander Prizefighter, 83rd Heavy Brigade." Prizefighter's armor was stripped in dark grey, and his armor was that of a clone that bore heavy combat equipment. His face had been broken in several places, by the looks of things; stich marks, the scars that marked his face were telltale of that.

"Prizefighter?" Obi-Wan inquired. Prizefighter chuckled.

"I was stationed on a planetary defense station when I got off Kamino; hadn't gotten a name yet. The station had a boxing league going, so in my spare time I joined. Turns out I'm quite the fighter. I went so far undefeated, I got called that often around the station. The name stuck after I left, so I kept it." He explained. Obi-Wan smiled. He extended his hand for Prizefighter to shake it.

"Pleasure to meet you, Commander Prizefighter." Obi-Wan said.

"Likewise, sir." Prizefighter replied. Cody cleared his throat.

"Prizefighter here did a tour on Kashyyyk as his first stint as commander." He said. Prizefighter chuckled.

"Ah yes. You haven't felt power in a handheld weapon until you've fired a bowcaster. Those things are built to hurt tanks!" He said.

"A good starting point, I should think. Unfortunately, we must get under way if we're to ensure the renegade CIS general doesn't do too much more damage. Admiral, signal the fleet that we're ready to depart." Obi-Wan ordered.

"At once, sir." Admiral Yularen spun on his heel and set off at a brisk pace for the bridge.

"Let's go make sure the boys are all ready, Prize. Sir, good to see you." Cody said, saluting.

"And you as well. Again, a pleasure meeting you, Commander Prizefighter." Obi-Wan said as the two clones turned away.

"And you as well, sir." Prizefighter called over his shoulder. As he left, a trooper ran over to him with a Z-6 Rotary blaster. Prizefighter took the weapon and hefted the weapon like is was nothing, thanked the trooper, and kept walking with Cody. At that moment, Obi-Wan as hit with an odd sensation. One moment he was standing on the hanger deck of the _Vigilance_ , and the next he was on a battlefield.

" _What is going on?" Obi-Wan said aloud. He reached for his lightsaber, but he found it was not there._

" _Observe." A voice said. Obi-Wan looked around, searching for the source of voice, but he found no one. So, Obi-Wan watched as he was told to. The battle was between Mandalorians and the droids. The Mandalorians were few in number, yet held superior ground, and were taking hits that would've killed most soldiers in armor. Instead, they bounced off shimmering surfaces, like shields on starships. In the center of the Mandalorians was the Mandalorian leader Obi-Wan had seen in his previous vision._

" _Kelborn, get an ion grenade out there!" He ordered. His voice was hard, full of authority, yet aged._

" _Right away sir!" A Mandalorian in red armor, presumably Kelborn, tossed a grenade into the midst of the droids, taking down dozens of them, yet more still took their place. "We're gonna need a couple thousand more of those, Mandalore!" Mandalore huffed._

" _What we need are reinforcements!" Mandalore shot back. On que, LAATi gunships descended from the sky firing into the oncoming droids. As they neared the ground, clone troopers leapt out of them, firing into the droids as they came out. Obi-Wan watched as Prizefighter jumped out of one of the gunships and ran up to the one they called Mandalore._

" _Sorry we're late, boss, got a little held up in orbit." Prizefighter said._

" _Well you're here now, so get to work!" Mandalore ordered._

" _Yes sir. All right you miserable bastards, wreck these clankers!" Prizefighter shouted at his troopers._ And just like that, the vision was over. All the clones were in the same positions as they were before; it was as if only a second had passed. Obi-Wan shook his head and went to his quarters. There was much to do in the coming hours.

Three hours later…

Obi-Wan's task force consisted of five Venator star destroyers, and six Acclamator destroyers. They had six fewer ships than the renegade Separatists, but the Venators were more powerful than their Separatist counterparts. All the same, there was an uneasy feeling in the pit of Obi-Wan's stomach. He did his best to quell the feeling as he strode onto the bridge. Around the holotable were Commanders Cody and Prizefighter and Admiral Yularen. They all stood to attention as he approached.

"At ease, gentlemen. Admiral, brief me on the situation." Obi-Wan said.

"As you wish, General. Intelligence reports that General Vork has deployed his fleet over the plant Derylon's capital, Derylon Station, in a defensive formation. On the ground, the security forces have taken as much as they possibly can in terms of arms and munitions, and are mounting a resistance effort against Vork's droid army. The planetary governor, Karik Lascren, ordered the security fleet into hiding when Vork arrived in the system." Yularen said.

"At least they had the sense not to fight the droids in open battle." Cody commented.

"Can we expect any support from the security fleet once we arrive in system?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Unknown, General, there's been no sign of them since their retreat." Yularen replied. Obi-Wan sighed.

"Then we attack Vork's fleet under the assumption the security fleet won't show up to help us. What's the situation on the ground?"

"Vork has the planet's population in camps all around the planet, heavily guarded by droid forces." Yularen said. Obi-Wan nodded.

"Sounds like Naboo and the Trade Federation all over." Obi-Wan said.

"So, what's the plan, boss?" Prizefighter asked.

"Well, we need to start in orbit." Obi-Wan said. "Admiral, adjust our route; I want to arrive at the very edge of the system, outside of their sensor range. I want time to take stock of the situation and make sure General Vork doesn't have anything up his sleeve. From there, we'll attempt to draw out the enemy fleet bit by bit so we won't face the full might of their fleet."

"What happens if we find the security fleet?" Cody asked.

"Yularen, what was the composition of the security fleet?" Obi-Wan asked. Yularen pulled a datapad from his belt, punched a few buttons on it, and rattled off what he saw.

"The majority of the fleet is comprised of Corellian corvettes…and all have been modified." Yularen said.

"Modified how, exactly?" Prizefighter asked. Yularen read some more before he replied.

"There are a total of ten corvettes in the fleet, six of which have been modified with repeating turbolasers and faster engines, while the other four have been modified with high capacity cargo ports and long distance missile launchers. The other two ships in the fleet are Interceptor type IV frigates, similar in power to our Acclamators."

"A sizeable defense fleet." Obi-Wan said. "Change of plans, we need to find that fleet."

"We'll get on it as soon as we get in system, sir." Yularen said.

"And on the ground?" Cody asked.

"We'll need to get into those camps as soon as we can. We'll bypass the main population centers where the droids will most likely be and evacuate the civilians as soon as we can. Then we'll move onto the bigger targets such as Derylon Station. We'll discuss more once we have full stock of the situation. Until then, prepare your troops. Dismissed." Yularen and the commanders saluted and turned to return to their respective posts. "A moment, Cody." Cody paused.

"Yes sir?" Cody asked, curious. Obi-Wan stood closer to Cody.

"I need you to do your best to keep Prizefighter alive." Cody cocked his head.

"Sir?"

"I can't discuss it further, Cody, but just do as I ask." Obi-Wan ordered. Cody stared at him for a moment and nodded.

"I'll do my best, sir, and I trust your judgement." Cody turned and left. Obi-Wan turned back to the holotable.

"Admiral, can you get me through to the Jedi Temple?" He asked.

"Right away, sir."

"Put it through to my quarters." Obi-Wan turned and retreated to his quarters. A hologram of Master Yoda appeared as soon as he entered the room.

"Master Kenobi, questions you have?" Yoda asked.

"No, but I have something to report. The commander of the 83rd Heavy Brigade, a clone that goes by Prizefighter, he…appeared in my vision." Obi-Wan explained.

"Fragments, come together." Yoda said.

"My thoughts exactly. How should I proceed?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Hmmm." Yoda thought for a moment. "Ensure his survival, Master Kenobi, you must. Overt however, you should not be."

"I understand, thank you for the advice, Master Yoda." Obi-Wan bowed and the hologram dissipated. He sat down on his bunk and began to meditate.


	9. Chapter 8: Calm Before the Storm

Derylon System

Obi-Wan stood with Admiral Yularen on the bridge of the _Vigilance_ at the edge of the Derylon system. The system was quiet, which was unusual considering the fact that most of the time there was heavy star traffic going through here. General Vork had put a temporary halt to that, but Obi-Wan intended to rectify that.

"Do we have anything regarding the Derylon security fleet?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Nothing at the moment, sir." One of the clone deck officers replied. "I'll update you as soon as we have anything."

"Thank you." Obi-Wan turned back to the viewport, stroking his beard as he usually would. "The security fleet would be a much needed addition to our fleet, not to mention whatever marine forces they have on board."

"Agreed, sir, it's just a matter of finding them." Yularen said.

"Lieutenant, what signatures are you looking for?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Uh, thermal signatures, coolant, that sort of thing." The lieutenant replied.

"Check for gravitonic anomalies. "The lieutenant looked confused. "Artificial gravity, lieutenant."

"Oh, right away, sir." A few taps on a keyboard later… "Oh, got something sir! Twelve gravity readings quarter way across the system."

"Shall I reposition the fleet closer to them?" Yularen asked.

"No, that would draw attention. I'll fly over in my interceptor and make contact with them myself. Make sure it's ready when I get down there." Obi-Wan said. He turned and left the bridge. The turbolift ride allowed him to think about when he would make contact with the fleet, which was going to be problematic. If he tried communications, Vork might pick it up and move in on the fleet's position, which would force not only the security fleet into the open, but the Republic fleet as well. As the turbolift came to a halt, Obi-Wan contacted Yularen. "Admiral, as soon as I leave the ship, assume radio silence. I don't want Vork to pick up on the fact that we're here."

"Understood, sir. Best of luck." Yularen replied. A clone ran up to Obi-Wan.

"Sir, your interceptor is ready." He said.

"Excellent, is R4 ready to go?" Obi-Wan asked. On que, a cheerful chirp from the Eta-2 Actis light interceptor. Obi-Wan smiled at the astromech. "Ready for work, R4?" R4 replied with a series of excited bleeps. Obi-Wan climbed into the interceptor and shut the hatch. "Do me a favor and run quiet until we get to the security fleet." R4 gave an affirmative beep. "I knew you'd be alright with it. Now, let's go to it." Obi-Wan activated the interceptor and took off. As he did so, the hanger control deck opened the ventral hanger doors. Obi-Wan lifted the interceptor through open doors and in to empty space. "Alright, R4, go silent." In response, R4 chirped once, and his lights went dim. Obi-Wan flew through the depths of space keeping one eye on his route to the fleet, and one eye in the direction of General Vork's fleet. To pass the time, Obi-Wan recalled the dossier he had been given on Vork.

Vork was born on Serrano, the homeworld of Count Dooku. He was born into the nobility and became friends with Dooku before his departure to the Jedi Order. When Dooku returned and formed the Confederacy of the Independent Systems, Vork joined him. According to the dossier, he was a master tactician in both space and on the ground. He was known to use brutal tactics, such as the ones employed by Wat Tambor on Ryloth with the use of the Twi'lek shields. Vork was no stranger to retreat, however, but he always left something behind that prevented his capture. While no such thing had occurred when he fled from CIS custody, Obi-Wan had no doubt that there was something that Vork had in store for him.

Obi-Wan snapped out of his thoughts as he approached the coordinates of the security fleet. He approached from the edge of the system, facing towards the sun so he could faintly see the silhouettes of the ships. They were all there, ten modified Corellian corvettes and two Interceptor IV frigates. Obi-Wan approached one of the two frigates and flashed his lights at the it. Then he waited. A moment later, and light flashed from the opposite frigate. Obi-Wan maneuvered the interceptor over to the opposite frigate. When he approached, a small hanger on the side of the ship opened. Obi-Wan slowly flew the ship into the frigate's small hanger and landed. It was a cramped hanger, with shuttles packed together like cattle in a pen, but the interceptor fit easily into the space provided. R4 powered back up as Obi-Wan opened the cockpit and popped out. Obi-Wan stepped out of the interceptor and as he did so, two squads of security forces stepped out from a pair of shuttles.

"Freeze! Hands in the air!" Their leader ordered. Obi-Wan sighed and put his hands in the air.

"You have no need to be afraid gentlemen, I'm your reinforcements." Obi-Wan said. The leader cocked his head. "I am Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi." The security forces visibly relaxed.

"Apologies, Master Kenobi. Lieutenant Jarvi Lors, Derylon Security Forces. Our commander will want to see you, please follow me." Lieutenant Lors turned on his heels and began to march out of the hanger. Obi-Wan and the rest of the security forces followed. The Interceptor-IV's hallways were dimly lit with dull yellow lights that gave the ship's hallways are foreboding atmosphere, making Obi-Wan feel somewhat unwelcome. When they came to a bank of turbolifts, Jarvi motioned for a trio to accompany them into the turbolift, dismissing the rest.

"Good group of soldiers you have." Obi-Wan commented.

"The planetary governor ensured that the security forces trained until we collapsed." Jarvi said. "I'd bet we could fight with the best of clone forces." Obi-Wan chuckled.

"Well, I hope that we can use your support in retaking the planet." Obi-Wan said. The turbolift came to a halt and the five stepped out of the lift. The hallway to the bridge was heavily guarded by guards and turrets, giving the impression that the Derylonites were always expecting an attack by the Separatists.

"Starry skies." One of the guards called out.

"Moonlight nights." Jarvi replied. The guard nodded and opened the door to the bridge, allowing Obi-Wan through.

"Thank you for the escort, Lieutenant." Obi-Wan said as the doors closed. He turned and faced the bridge. It was shaped like a trapezoid and had three descending levels, each filled with terminal stations with officers at each of them. At the center was a large seat with numerous terminals around it. The chair swiveled to reveal a female Cathar in a uniform laden heavily with medals.

"Master Kenobi, I am Commander Ruhr Hulav of the Derylon Security Fleet, welcome aboard." The Cathar said, rising nimbly to meet the Jedi, extending her right hand.

"A pleasure, commander." Obi-Wan replied, the outstretched hand. "Excellent work keeping your fleet concealed from General Vork." Hulav chuckled.

"It was not easy at first, but the droid fighter's search patterns became painfully easy to avoid them." She said modestly.

"And that is why we have the advantage over the droids. Speaking of which, I believe it is time to get rid of your unwanted guests." Obi-Wan said. Hulav nodded.

"Indeed, what is your fleet composition? As you can see our fleet is meant for pirates and the occasional raider, not a full Separatist war fleet."

"We have five Venators and six Acclamators, and with your two Interceptor IV frigates, that evens us out to at least a thirteen on eighteen fight. Your modified Corellian corvettes might help bolster our odds. What are the capabilities of your missile corvettes?" Obi-Wan asked.

"The missile corvettes essentially serve as snipers; they hang back at a distance and fire at the enemy. The missiles ignore shields and go straight for the ship." Hulav explained.

"Really?" Obi-Wan asked, surprised. "I wasn't aware of that missiles of that caliber were in existence." Hulav's eyes darted to the side.

"Well…let's just say the governor had…friends in the underworld at some point." She said. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.

"Perhaps you could give us the names of some of these friends of the governor, the Republic could use some of this weaponry." Obi-Wan said. Hulav nodded.

"Do you have a plan?" She asked. Obi-Wan stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"I will use my forces to draw out the enemy fleet and commit them to a big fight. Once that happens, come around the rear of the enemy fleet and attack. General Vork will have some way of escaping planed ahead, so target the ships' engines so I can take him into Republic custody."

"What happens if Vork doesn't totally commit his forces, if he holds some of his fleet back?" Hulav asked. Again, Obi-Wan thought.

"If that occurs, use your missile corvettes to cripple them and ensure they cannot enter the battle or escape. If Vork somehow escapes I want the rest of his fleet destroyed so they cannot be used against us again." Obi-Wan said. Hulav nodded. "Might I ask, how have the turbolasers on those corvettes been modified?"

"They were modified to combat small craft, such as fighter and bomber craft." Hulav said.

"Your governor is quite invested in your planet's safety." Obi-Wan observed.

"We're a hub for merchants and travelers, which makes us a target for pirates. Governor Lascren wanted the best possible for our defense, so he got what he could." Hulav replied. "Well, we have our plan for taking the fleet out."

"Indeed, I believe I'd better get back to my fleet. Begin repositioning your fleet to flank Vork, and contact me once you're in position. We will begin our assault then."

"Understood, may the Force be with you, Master Jedi." Hulav said.

"To you as well, Commander Hulav." Obi-Wan replied. He and left the bridge. As he made his way down to the hanger, the security soldiers parted way for him and saluted. He nodded to them as he passed. When he returned to the hanger, R4 sat waiting for him. "Ready, R4?" The astromech chirped a happy response and jumped back onto his slot on the interceptor. Obi-Wan climbed back into the cockpit, started the interceptor, and took flight.

 _On the Vigilance_

Barracks

Commander Cody lay on his bunk with a datapad in his hands, analyzing the structure of a standard CIS concentration camp. There had been very few operations during the Clone Wars that Republic forces had ever had to breach a concentration camp, as the droids were programed to take no prisoners unless instructed otherwise. Of those operations, Cody had not been on a single one, nor did he know any fellow clones who had been. So here he lay, learning the technical redoubts of the camps. The barracks was currently inhabited by only a few clones, all of which were located far away from Cody's bunk, thankfully. As Cody read, Commander Prizefighter approached.

"Whatcha got there?" Prizefighter asked, his bunk was next to Cody's, and he sat down on it.

"Data on the concentration camps we'll have to be taking." Cody replied, placing the datapad on his chest and looking at Prizefighter.

"How does it look?" Prizefighter asked.

"Standard droid firebase, only enlarged, and the commander center is in the center of base, surrounded by the housing for the prisoners." Cody said, sliding the datapad off his chest and sitting up with his legs over the side of the bunk. Prizefighter sighed.

"Which means I'm outta the picture. General Kenobi won't let me near those camps with my boys." He said gloomily.

"Why do you say that?" Cody asked. Prizefighter thought for a moment before replying.

"If I were in a tool shed, I'd be the big sledgehammer the worker would use to break things. I'm meant to break enemy lines and destroy them, not rescue prisoners." He said finally.

"If things go well enough in orbit, we won't have to do our job on the ground." Cody said. Prizefighter scoffed.

"You never fought General Vork, did you?" He asked. Cody shook his head. "I did once, when I was a captain in the 83rd. I was working with Jedi General Shaak Ti at the time to break the Seps at Rhen Var, a giant frozen ice ball of a planet. Vork was dug in deep and we teamed up with the 14th Infantry to dig them out. We had the bastard on the ropes when he contacted General Ti and told her that he had the mountain range the 14th was in set to blow if we didn't let him go. The catch to letting the general go was the remaining droid army of Rhen Var was still active, so we had to fight there for another three months to fully rid the planet of droids." Prizefighter looked at Cody. "What I'm willing to bet is that we'll beat the living hell out of them here in orbit, and Vork is gonna threaten the concentration camps on the planet if we don't let him leave. He leaves, but the droids on the planet stay, most likely around the camps, forcing us to fight them instead of pursuing him." Prizefighter's face was grim and dark.

"Does the general know about your previous experience?" Cody asked. Prizefighter shrugged.

"I'm assuming he does, either the Jedi Council told him or he read it in my file, why?" He asked. Cody took a glance around him before answering.

"Because he told me to keep you alive." Prizefighter cocked his head with a confused look on his face. "He didn't say why, but it seemed off about him. He's never shown particular interest in a single clone before."

"I wouldn't know why. Did you have any idea?" Cody thought for a moment.

"Did you hear what happened to the Jedi after the chancellor died?" Cody asked.

"They all got a massive headache from whatever the chancellor released when he died." Prizefighter replied.

"The general was in hospital for two days after that. When he woke up, it was as if he had a nightmare the whole time. He Force blasted the doc bot and the window behind it. He said something to General Skywalker about a vision or something before they left." Cody said. Prizefighter scratched his head.

"I don't know why I'd be in a vision of a Jedi's, I'm just a clone, nothing special." He said. "Did he say anything else?"

"Only that there would be war with Seps again." Cody said.

"Even with the peace?"

"Even with the peace." Prizefighter scratched his chin.

"Well, don't worry about me too much, Cody. I can take care of myself in a fight." He said, cracking his knuckles. Cody nodded as the intercom blared.

"General quarters, all hands, man your battle stations!" It said. Alarm klaxons began to screeched as crew men and clones scrambled for their posts. Prizefighter smiled.

"And now the fight begins."


	10. Chapter 9: Vork

Derylon Orbit

General Vork sat in the command chair of his flagship, _The Cunning Count,_ mulling over reports from Derylon. The resistance there was becoming quite irritating, freeing Vork's prisoners and stealing his supplies. The droid commander was quite inefficient in dealing with the resistance, so much so that Vork considered taking personal control over the droid forces on the planet. The command droid could use a replacement and he had friends in the Confederacy that could smuggle him another one if he asked. Vork began to envision the droids finding the resistance hideouts and wiping them from existence under his command. It was such a delicious image, he admitted. But he could not; the Republic was due to retaliate any day now, and Vork needed a quick escape should he become outmatched, which was unlikely. He was expecting General Skywalker, who's headstrong tactics could be easily defeated.

"Sir, the commander reports that yet another convoy has been ambushed and destroyed." The communications droid droned from his post. Vork fingered the hilt of his ornate vibrosaber. It may seem like a show piece; it was made to fight Jedi. And right now, Vork wanted to use it badly. "He is requesting orders."

"Order droid starfighters to accompany the convoys en route to their destinations. And order another change in the routes taken." Vork said.

"Anything else, sir?" The droid asked.

"Oh yes, tell the commander if he does not take measurable action against the resistance, inform him he can be replaced." The droid sent the message without question. Vork again allowed himself a moment to lapse into vision of glory.

"Sir! I'm reading Republic signatures on course to our position!" The sensor droid cried from his post. Vork was alert and focused.

"Any readings of the Derylon fleet?" He asked.

"No sir, nothing on scanners."

"What's the Republic fleet strength?"

"Five Venators and six Acclamators." Vork frowned.

"Begin moving the fleet into position and open communications with the Republic fleet. It's time to finally fight someone." Vork stood from his chair and straightened his uniform. It was the regal uniform of a Serrano count, with medals sparkling on his chest, ornate pearls as buttons for his uniform, and dark gloves on his hands. Vork snapped twice and a floating drone with a mirror appeared in front of him. The Serrano count was only in his late twenties, having met Dooku when he was merely a teenager before the Clone Wars. His hair was still bright blonde, his face still young, his green eyes still bright with youth, and his posture straight and proper. A wave of the hand dismissed the droid, and Vork approached the holoprojector. It sparked to life and Vork had only one thought: _"Damn it!"_

Obi-Wan stood on the bridge with Admiral Yularen and the two clone commanders stood facing the holoprojector as Vork appeared. Prizefighter scowled as he saw the Serrano count smile.

"Ah, General Obi-Wan Kenobi, a pleasure. And what is this? Is that the hard headed clone captain I escaped from on Rhen Var I see?" Vork mocked. His voice was light, yet cold and haughty. Prizefighter growled and Obi-Wan gestured for him to stay quiet

"General Vork, I presume. It's a shame I don't share your pleasure, not after you've raided Republic shipping and placed a whole planet in camps." Obi-Wan replied. Vork chuckled.

"Well, I maintain a certain standard of living, and a renegade Confederacy general has to make money somehow." Vork replied nonchalantly. Prizefighter's hands curled into fists.

"Never the less, your time of piracy is at an end. By the authority of the Senate, I am bringing you in for war crimes of mass slaughter, destruction and theft of Republic property, and evading arrest. Submit and you will be treated fairly, resist and you will be treated worse than scum." Vork howled with laughter, clutching his sides as he did so. Obi-Wan's lips turned into a scowl and Prizefighter snarled.

"You won't be laughing when we blow your fleet to hell, Vork." He said, his voice dripping with venom.

"You are outnumbered, dear Prizefighter. I don't see how you will win against me." Vork replied after calming down.

"You underestimate the general." Prizefighter retorted.

"No, I don't think I do. I believe it is time to end this friendly charade. Kenobi, I hope to see your body floating through space like a rag doll once I'm done with your fleet." And with that, Vork cut the communications.

"Well, that went well." Cody commented.

"Yes, it did." Obi-Wan said. "Vork is unaware that the security fleet is moving in behind him, which means he will devote his fleet to engaging us. This is exactly what we want. Admiral Yularen, deploy all fighters and put the fleet into attack formation. Commanders, whether we win in space is or lose inconsequential to your job. Get your men onto the surface and establish bases. Cody, your objective is to liberate the concentration camps on the planet, while you, Commander Prizefighter, will engage the droid forces on the planet at their population centers, ending in Derylon Station. By that time, we should be done in orbit and Cody should be finished with the concentration camps."

"What about resistance force, sir? Should we wait for them?" Cody asked.

"Once you engage the droids, the resistance forces will show themselves to support you. Locals tend to rally behind rescuing forces. Once they do, direct those with knowledge of Derylon Station's layout and defenses to Commander Prizefighter." Obi-Wan replied.

"What happens if you lose in orbit, sir? How are we going to defend ourselves from airborne attacks?" Prizefighter asked.

"Use the locals; Derylon is a rocky planet with long mountain ranges broken by expanses of plains and forests. They'll know the best places to hide you and the troops." Obi-Wan said.

"What should I expect from Derylon Station?" Prizefighter asked.

"Derylon is inhabited by a wide variety of predatory creatures, and as such all population centers are walled to protect their inhabitants. The droids have modified the wall in order to turn Derylon Station into a fortress, with anti-infantry, anti-armor, and anti-air weapons ringing it. Before you engage, gather as much intelligence on those defenses as you can. Go through them for weak points and ways to get around the defenses. The locals may have secret entrances to the city as well, so use those to distract the droids and to destroy any defenses you can." Prizefighter nodded, his gaze filled with worry. "Nervous, Commander?"

"Never commanded a siege against a city before, sir. I always laid siege to Sep defensive emplacements that were pretty much all the same." Prizefighter replied, rolling his shoulders.

"You need anything, call me." Cody said, placing a hand on Prizefighter's shoulder. "I'll do the best I can to help." Prizefighter nodded.

"If there are no more questions, we have a planet to liberate, gentlemen. May the Force be with us all." Yularen, Cody, and Prizefighter snapped salutes before moving out to their respective places. Obi-Wan strode to the window on the _Vigilance's_ bridge and gazed out at the vast expanse of stars. Suddenly, Obi-Wan found himself not the bridge.

 _It was dim in the room Obi-Wan now stood in. It was a throne room of sorts, long, wide, and ornately decorated. At the very end, on a regal throne of dark blue and silver, sat Vork. He had a stern look on his face, making his youthful face appear much older. Around him were commando droids, MagnaGuards, and guardsmen who wore Vork's colors, all armed for a fight. The door to the throne room was suddenly blown open, and clones rushed in. They were followed by a variety of large beings with all sorts of weaponry. Following them came Prizefighter. Neither side exchanged fire, but both pointed their weapons at each other._

" _You DARE!" Vork hissed. "You DARE invade my home? My seat of power?"_

" _You invaded plenty of others' homes, most all better than you, Vork." Prizefighter said, his voice filled with venom as he walked to the front of his troops. Vork stood quickly from his throne, hand on an ornate vibrosaber._

" _They were peasants, commoners who deserved nothing but the dirt beneath their feet! I am a pure being of nobility!" Vork said, walking down from his throne. "While you deserve nothing but oblivion, clone." He spat the last word out with equal venom._

" _And who were you to judge? To judge that their hard work meant nothing?" Prizefighter asked. "You had no right. And now I'm going to ensure that you can never harm another family with your taint ever again." Vork laughed mockingly._

" _I'd like to see you try." He drew his vibrosaber and an equally ornate blaster pistol, and both sides opened fire._

And then Obi-Wan stood on the bridge once more and nothing had changed. He rubbed his forehead, a slight headache forming.

"Admiral, is everything ready?" He asked.

"Yes, General. Our fighters are being deployed as we speak, and the fleet is in offensive position." Yularen reported.

"Good, advance the fleet, and have the Acclamators hang back just enough to allow the ground forces to depart before we engage." Obi-Wan instructed.

"Yes, General." Obi-Wan stroked his beard once more and prayed that he would not preside over the destruction of a two fleets, his and the security fleet, and that he would not strand two armies of clones on an enemy held planet.

 _The Cunning Count_

"General Vork, sir, ten minutes until we are in weapons range." The sensor droid reported.

"Excellent. What is the status on their ships?" Vork asked.

"They are in an offensive formation, but their troop ships are lagging behind, sir." The droid replied.

"Most likely they are deploying their forces to the planet below. No matter, let them. The droid commander could use the practice. Launch all fighters and send in the Munificents and Recusants. Oh, and one Lucrehulk." Vork ordered.

"Why not the whole fleet, sir?" The droid asked.

"We do not need a whole fleet to destroy them. Are you sure there is no sign of the security fleet?" Vork asked.

"No sir, nothing on sensors."

"Strange…it is odd for Kenobi to go in head on. No matter, he will pay for his folly." Vork said. He fingered his vibrosaber, envisioning the Republic fleet in ruins before his fleet.

"The ships are moving out, sir."

"Excellent! Let the Republic fear my name once more!"

 _Vigilance_

"General, it appears Vork is not sending his full fleet to fight us." Yularen reported.

"What is he leaving behind?" Obi-Wan asked

"His flagship and two core ships." Yularen replied. Obi-Wan nodded.

"Contact Commander Hulav and tell her to target the flagship's engines when she engages. I want Vork in custody." Obi-Wan said. "How long until we can engage?"

"Ten minutes, sir, at normal power." An officer reported.

"Transfer all nonessential power to shields and turbolasers, and instruct the fleet to target the Munificents." Obi-Wan ordered.

"Yes sir!" The officer replied and set to his task.

"Instruct the fighter squadrons to engage the droid starfighters and keep them preoccupied. I want Vork to stay focused on us as much as possible."

"Yes sir!" Obi-Wan looked out the window again. "Firing range in four minutes, sir."

 _Vigilance Fighter Hanger_

CT-8219, aka "Suckerpunch" sprinted for his ARC-170. He was in the last wave of fighters being deployed, but all the same, he needed to be in his fighter yesterday. Other pilots scrambled around him, making final checks on their fighters as they prepared to go into battle. As Suckerpunch neared his fighter, a silver-gray astromech was being lifted into its respective socket.

"Ready, Stonechrome?" Suckerpunch called, dashing up the ladder to the cockpit. The astromech chirped a response as his pilot shut the cockpit. Normally, ARC-170s were manned by a pilot, navigator, and a rear gunner, but the ARC-170B was made for single pilots. Suckerpunch ran one final check on the ARC-170B before signaling his flight master he was ready. A moment later the flight master directed the last wave of fighters to take off. Suckerpunch eased the fighter out of the hanger, following his squadron leader, Arrowhead. As soon as Arrowhead and the four other fighters ahead of him cleared the hanger, Suckerpunch put the pedal to the metal. He shot away from the _Vigilance_ like a bolt of lightning, with the rest of the squadron following behind.

"Alright boys, check in." Arrowhead called over the comn link.

"Blue 2, checking in."

"Blue 3, checking in."

"Blue 4, checking in."

"Blue 5, checking in."

"Blue 6, checking in." Suckerpunch called. Stonechrome gave a short chirp. "We'll be fine, Stone, just watch my back and make sure no droid fighters get the drop on us." Suckerpunch told the silver-gray droid. Stonechrome manned the turret behind him and functioned as the navigator, but he primarily functioned as Suckerpunch's companion. He gave a series of loud and sharp beeps and bleeps. "Hey, we don't use that kind of language! I'm gonna tell Korgs you two can work on the fighter together." Stonechrome beeped once and fell silent. "Yeah, I thought so."

"Attention, all fighters, this is General Kenobi." Obi-Wan said over the comn link. "Your objective is simple; ensure that General Vork's fleet is solely focused upon us. Target the droid fighters and should you see any opportunity to damage an enemy ship, take it. General Kenobi, out."

"All right boys, you heard the general; keep the clankers busy and if you can, hit their big ships where it hurts." Arrowhead called out. "I don't want any heroes today, I want to bring as many of you back as I can, is that clear?"

"Yes sir!" Blue squadron replied.

"Contact in 30 seconds!" Suckerpunch readied himself for what came next. He took deep breaths and rolled his shoulders, trying to relax a bit. Stonechrome made a worried whistle.

"We'll be fine, Stone. Just do your job, I'll do mine, and we'll both make it back safe and sound." Suckerpunch said reassuringly. But as the droid starfighters closed with the ARC-170s, he wasn't sure he really believed that. And then hell broke loose. A droid starfighter fired a missile, followed by others, creating a mass of exhaust trails.

"Break and engage!" Arrowhead ordered. The fighters broke their formation, diving, spinning, or turning away from the missiles. Suckerpunch dove hard and to the right as missile alerts blared in his ears. When they stopped, he jammed the stick back into a climb to find a target. He came up right behind a droid fighter and jammed his finger down on the firing button. Blue bolts of energy flew out from his blaster cannons and eviscerated the fighter.

" _One down, a few hundred more to go."_ Suckerpunch thought as he scanned for another fighter to shot down.

"I've got two on my tail, I can't shake 'em!" Blue 2 cried.

"I ready you, Blue 2, I'm on my way." Suckerpunch replied. He made a hard left to come around until he spotted Blue 2's fighter, followed by two droid fighters. Blue 2's astromech was making a valiant effort at taking down the two fighters with the rear gun, but it proved to be fruitless. Suckerpunch fired a pair of leading shots at the droids, managing to hit one in the side. It disengaged, smoke beginning to pour from the damaged side. Suckerpunch lined up a shot on the second on and fired again, missing as the fighter rolled out of the way. "Bastard." Suckerpunch muttered so Stonechrome didn't hear. He lined up another shot and shot once more, hitting the droid in the center and blowing it to pieces.

"Thanks for the cover, Suckerpunch." Blue 2 thanked.

"Anytime, Heckler, but you owe me." Suckerpunch replied. He then swung around and back into the fray.

 _Vigilance_

"Time until we can engage Vork's fleet?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Thirty seconds." An officer replied. Obi-Wan stroked his beard in impatience. Yularen noticed and chuckled a bit, which Obi-Wan in turn noticed.

"Something funny, Admiral?" He asked suspiciously.

"Nothing sir." Yularen replied. Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes but turned back to the window.

"Ten seconds, sir." The officer called from his station. The seconds felt like hours to Obi-Wan as they always did before battle. "We are within primary weapons firing range."

"Target the Munificents, now!" Obi-Wan ordered. "All batteries fire!" Blue bolts shot from the barrels of the _Vigilance_ 's turbolasers, accompanied by the rest of the fleet. They raced across space before finally impacting on the droid ships. "Continue sustained fire until the Munificents are destroyed, then move onto the Recusants."

"As you wish, General." Yularen replied and set about delivering the orders.

 _The Cunning Count_

Vork watched as his fleet was engaged outside of their firing range by the Republic fleet.

"Sir, it appears that we are outranged." One of the control droids said.

"Can you tell me anything more obvious?" Vork hissed.

"Uh, they seem to be targeting out Munificent class ships, sir?" The droid suggested. Vork clapped his hands.

"Good, order the Recusants to divert power to engines and shields and engage the enemy at close quarters. Kenobi will pay for that mistake." Although as a Munificent's shields flattered and exploded, Vork wasn't so sure.

 _Vigilance_

"General, the Recusants are speeding towards us!" An officer called from his station.

"Vork is committed to attacking us. Get Commander Hulav on the line and order our ground forces to get planet side." Obi-Wan ordered moving quickly to contact the Cathar security commander. As he arrived, Hulav appeared.

"General, is it time?" She asked.

"Yes, but unfortunately, Vork did not deploy the full might of his fleet against us. His flagship and two droid core ships remain as rearguard. Target the flagship, I intend to take Vork into custody." Obi-Wan replied.

"What happens should they send fighters against us en masse? We have no fighters of our own." Hulav asked.

"Based upon what I've been told about your modified corvettes, they should be more than capable of dealing with any starfighters." Obi-Wan said reassuringly.

"Understood, see you soon, Master Kenobi." Hulav's image disappeared and Obi-Wan turned back to the battle. Two Munificents had been destroyed already, but the Recusants were speeding towards his fleet.

"Admiral, order the Acclamators to target the Recusants; two Acclamators on one Recusant." Obi-Wan ordered.

"Right away, sir." Yularen moved to give the orders. Obi-Wan keyed his comn-link.

"Commander Cody, Commander Prizefighter, status reports."

"Cody here, I've got most of my boys entering atmo soon, I'm following with the rearguard." Cody reported.

"Prizefighter, reporting. I'm hitting atmosphere now. I'll let you know once I've hit the ground." Prizefighter reported.

"Excellent, I hope to here from you soon." Obi-Wan cut the connection and again faced the window. He had to steady himself as a blast rocked the ship. "Status report!" He barked.

"A Recusant launched a boarding party! Our defenses got the majority, but three pods hit the ventricle hanger bay!" An officer reported.

"Deploy the marines and tell them I'm coming for support. Admiral Yularen, you have the bridge." Obi-Wan spun and sprinted for the turbolifts as Yularen took his place, demanding reports and shouting orders. The turbolift ride down to hanger deck was too long for Obi-Wan's liking. He keyed his comnlink to get in contact with the marines. "This is General Kenobi, status?"

"Lieutenant Pike here, sir, they dropped commando droids on us! We have them contained in the ventricle hanger, but I dunno for how much longer." The clone lieutenant replied. Blasterfire could be heard in the background and clones were calling to each other.

"I'll be there shortly, Lieutenant Pike, hold the line." He cut the connection as the turbolift came to a stop and the doors slid open. A trio of commando droids stood a few yards away with their backs turned to the lift, but their heads turned at the noise. "Well it looks like they let some of you through." Obi-Wan commented, igniting his lightsaber. The three droids turned and opened fire on Obi-Wan, who deflected several of them into one of the droids, destroying it. He moved quickly from the lift doors and into the hallway, closing with the remaining two. One dogmatically kept firing its blaster, while its companion drew its vibrosword and charged Obi-Wan. It slashed at Obi-Wan's head, but he ducked and lunged forward, his blue blade sliding into the droid's chassis with a hiss. The droid went limp, and Obi-Wan blasted it forward with a Force push. The third droid went down under its companion and as it tried to regain its feet, lost its head. Obi-Wan sprinted on, knowing the real fight was still ahead.

When Obi-Wan arrived, the clones were slowly being pushed back. A quarter of a platoon lay dead or wounded behind hastily arranged crates to serve as defenses. The remaining clones were doing their best to hold their position underneath the droid onslaught, but it was a losing battle. Obi-Wan leapt into the fray, jumping in front of a trooper and deflecting a trio of red blaster bolts that would've ended his life.

"Much obliged, sir!" The clone said gratefully before blasting the offending droid to bits. Upon seeing their general fighting with them, the clone marines fought with renewed vigor, advancing in short bounds upon the commando droids. However, the remaining droids matched the clones' vigor with an assault of their own. Two clones went down near Obi-Wan.

"Droid poppers, gentlemen." Obi-Wan said, batting another bolt back at a droid, who ducked back into cover as it bounced off its shoulder.

"Droid poppers!" The clones chorused. Four droid poppers flew towards the droids, six of whom retreated out of their range while their fellows were overloaded with electricity. Two of the droids drew thermal detonators and threw them towards the clones. "Get to cover!" One of the clones cried. Obi-Wan raised a hand, stopping the grenades mid-air, and threw them back at the offending droids. They exploded, leaving four droids. Two of them charged, blasters in one hand, swords in the other, while the other two provided cover fire.

Obi-Wan met the first of the two droids with a swing of his lightsaber, and the vibrosword and lightsaber hissed against each other. The droid pulled back and, to Obi-Wan's surprise, unleashed a flurry of slashes, cuts, and stabs that a skilled swordsman would have made in a duel. Well, against a regular duelist, which Obi-Wan was most certainly not. He blocked the strikes, parrying the last and lunged for the droid's exposed torso. A pair of blaster bolts prevented a killing blow as the second rushed in, blaster firing. Obi-Wan pushed the droid with the Force into the cover fire of his comrades, riddling its back with scorched holes. He returned his attention to the first, only to receive a metal fist to his cheek. He retaliated with a hard kick to the droid's left knee, bending it at an unnatural angle and breaking it. With one cut, the droid's head rolled on the floor of the _Vigilance_. Obi-Wan raised his lightsaber to eliminate the remaining two droids, but they had been felled by the clones.

"Excellent work, gentlemen." Obi-Wan said to the clones. "But you let three past to the turbolifts."

"Slappy!" A clone officer, presumably Lieutenant Pike, growled.

"I swear I sealed that door, sir!" Slappy said in protest. Obi-Wan chuckled.

"In any case, I must return to the bridge. Stay on alert for any more boarders." Obi-Wan ordered. The clones snapped salutes as Obi-Wan sprinted past for the turbolifts.

 _The Cunning Count_

"Status on the fleet?" Vork demanded.

"Our fleet has sustained heavy casualties, sir. Three of our Munificents and five of our Recusants have been destroyed. The rest are taking heavy fire from the Republic ships." A droid reported.

"Mhmm…I have been outmatched. Prepare to recall the fleet and jump to hyperspace." Vork ordered.

"Sir, I'm detecting incoming missile contacts from behind us!" Another droid cried in alarm. Vork was on his feet.

"The security fleet. Kenobi outmaneuvered me! Get the ships out of the path of those missiles, now!" He bellowed. "And get me Kenobi! It is time for our exit strategy"

 _Vigilance_

Obi-Wan arrived back on the bridge as Yularen was racing towards the turbolifts.

"General, the security fleet has engaged the rearguard, but Vork is contacting us." He reported.

"Let's hear what he has to say." Obi-Wan said. They moved to the holoprojector as Vork appeared. He began clapping as he saw Obi-Wan.

"I must say, I applaud your strategy. I was truly convinced the security fleet and fled the system, and I didn't consider they simply remained outside my sensor range." He admitted. "Perhaps I underestimate the filthy lower classes."

"Indeed. So have you contacted us to surrender, General Vork?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"No, I have contacted you in order to discuss the terms of my retreat." Vork said.

"And what makes you think we're going to let you retreat?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Why the bombs I have at the concentration camps, of course." Vork said. He pulled a detonator from his uniform. "For example." And he flipped the detonator switch.

 _Derylon Surface_

Prizefighter looked out the open slits on the LAATi as they descended onto Derylon. It was exactly as General Kenobi had described it; mountainous, broken by expansive forests and grassy plains. It was a beautiful planet, much better looking than Rhen Var had when Vork had last stood his ground. Prizefighter clenched his fists as he thought about the Serrano general.

"You alright, sir?" Major Lance, his second in commander, asked, noticing the motion.

"Hm? I'm alright, Lance, just…remembering Rhen Var." Prizefighter said. Lance nodded.

"General Kenobi knows his stuff, sir. Even if Vork does slip away, he won't be able to trouble the Republic anymore." He said reassuringly.

"I hope you're right, Lance." Prizefighter said. He straightened up. "Pilot, get me comns to the 83rd gunships."

"Right away, sir." The pilot replied, working quickly. "Ready for you, sir!"

"83rd Heavy Brigade, this is Commander Prizefighter. Welcome to our new jobsite of Derylon, boys, this is where we'll be getting some payback for the 14th Infantry on Vork. Our objective is to lay siege to take back this planet, village by village, town by town, city by city, ending in our capture of Derylon Station, the capital. We're in it for the long haul boys, so buck up and get ready. You have your assignments as to where you'll be going, and I expect you'll do your jobs to the best of your abilities. Commander Prizefighter, out."

"Truly motivating speech, sir." Lance said. The clones in the gunship all laughed and sniggered as Prizefighter glared at Lance.

"I'd like to see you do better." He said. Lance chuckled.

"I'll leave that to you, sir." He replied.

"Damn right, you'd better." Prizefighter said, turning to the cockpit. "Time until landing at our first target?"

"We'll be at Forest's Edge in a minute, sir." The pilot replied. Prizefighter's first target was the aptly named town of Forest's Edge. Sitting at the edge of the largest forest on Derylon, the town served as a major hub of transportation for hunters, campers, and scientists who went out to find the still unknown creatures of Derylon's wilds. And as the gunship flew over the area leading to the clone LZ, Prizefighter could also see that it was home to a very active Derylon resistance cell. Droid tanks, transports, droids, and even a starfighter here and there dotted the landscape in a field of wreckage.

"Looks like the resistance is tough here." Lance noted.

"Well once we assault the town, they'll come out of the woodwork." Prizefighter said.

"Pun intended, sir?"

"What? Oh, go to hell you stupid bastard." Lance chuckled again.

"Wherever you send me, sir." He said. The gunship began to slow as they neared the LZ, circling in order to ensure they were not being ambushed as they landed. Once they were certain, the gunships landed and the 83rd Heavy Brigade set foot on Derylon. And as they set foot on the ground, it shook violently. Clones fell over as what seemed like an earthquake rocked them.

"The hell was that?" A trooper asked as the ground steadied. Prizefighter scanned the skyline and saw a giant mushroom cloud in the distance.

"Vork!" He roared.

 _Vigilance_

"You see, I have acquired a number of thermonuclear devices; completely illegal, but I no longer worry about being legal, thanks to Senator Amidala." Vork said, grinning sickly from ear to ear. An officer ran up to the holoprojector.

"Commander Cody reports that once of the camps was just destroyed by a nuclear detonation." He said quickly.

"And every camp has one, General Kenobi." Vork stated. Obi-Wan glared at the image of Vork.

"Continue fire upon the attacking elements of Vork's fleet," Obi-Wan said, causing a look of surprise on everyone's faces, "but contact Commander Hulav and tell her to stand down." Vork smile grew.

"A pleasure meeting you, General Kenobi, and send Commander Prizefighter my regards as well. As a gesture of good will for my retreat, I will withdraw all droids from the camps into the population centers. And if you choose to follow me, General, I can contact the droid commander and tell him to blow the camps up. Farewell!" And Vork vanished from the holoprojector. Obi-Wan stared at the space that Vork's holographic image had left. He knew that Jedi were not supposed to hate, as that led well down the path of the Dark Side. However, it was very, very difficult not to despise a man who had just destroyed hundreds, if not thousands of lives with the press of a button. All while doing it with a smile on his face.

"Contact Cody. Tell him to order his forces to attack the droids retreating from the camps. And tell Prizefighter that he and I are going to Derylon Station."

 **Author's Note: I am very satisfied with this chapter. Not only was I able to introduce a villain, but I felt like I was able to get some decent character building in here. Anyways, tell me what you think, offer some suggestions, and as always, this has been Innocentblaze686, burning out!**


	11. Author's Note

Author's Note: Hey guys, it's Innocentblaze686 here! First and foremost, thank you all for the feedback on _From Domination to Genocide V2_. I'm so glad with the direction I'm taking with it and I'm also glad you guys are enjoying it as well. However, on to the main point of business.

Several of you have been saying, "Great job, I can't wait for the Republic to show up in the Halo galaxy and show the Covenant what for!", or variations thereof. It wasn't until yesterday that user Ajd3po asked "Uh where is the halo. This is a crossover isn't it?" Yes, it is, but Halo isn't coming for a while. Here is my plan for this fanfic: there are a total of three acts, we are presently in Act 1. Act 2 comes about with Canderous Ordo, aka Mandalore the Preserver/Badass appearing as a primary character. Act 3 is when the Halo universe comes into major play. And it is going to take a long time to get the Act 2, not to mention how long it's going to take to get to Act 3.

So, I've come to ask you guys, the readers, your opinion on this. The way I see it, I have two options; Number 1, I continue with my current plan, where in I do have Halo chapters in between parts of my acts, bringing together characters I want to use and the events that bring them together. Option 2 is I stop treating this as a crossover and write the first two acts purely as a Star Wars fanfic, but modify the story so that the Halo crossover elements appear at the end of the story instead of the beginning as the driving force behind the story. Then I write Act 3 as its own crossover story, using the end elements of Act 2 to springboard into Act 3.

I would much rather go the route I am traveling right now, as this is how I originally wanted it. However, I am willing to make the concession of Option 2, it'll just take a little re-writing to make it work. This is up to you guys, the readers, who read to make the story popular and review to make it better. So please, either PM me or write a review with your thoughts. As always, this has been Innocentblaze686, burning out!


	12. Chapter 10: March To Derylon Station

**_Author's Note: To begin with, thank you all for the feedback on my previous note! I was amazed by the fact that everyone who reviewed told me to keep going down this path. I will be implementing Halo as I previously said, and, in a new, blended fashion. By blended I mean Star Wars/Halo in some chapters before act 3. In any case, thank you all! This has been Innocentblaze686, burning out!_**

 _Derylon_

 _Near Derylon Station_

"Take cover!" Clones dove in every direction as droid artillery opened fire on the advancing clones. After Vork's retreat out of the system, Cody had viciously harassed the retreating droids, most forces not reaching their intended destination. Those who did found the wrathful 83rd waiting for them. As the clones went, they left a path of destroyed droid equipment behind them. Ye they also brought great joy to Derylon; liberating concentration camps filled to the brim with Derylonites, many malnourished and starving. And as the clones did this, the Derylonite resistance rose up, going before the advancing clones, destroying droid ambushes and firebases.

Unfortunately, this was one ambush they had missed. The artillery rounds slammed into the ground around the marching AT-TEs and missing the majority of the clones. Bits of rocky earth slammed like shrapnel into several clones, throwing them around like rag dolls, breaking bones.

"How can you miss an assault walker?! Did you not get your optics calibrated?" One of the battle droids chastised.

"I did! You just gave me bad coordinates!" The other retorted.

"No I didn't!"

"Stop your bickering and fire!" The leading commando droid ordered. However, a blast from the lead AT-TE silenced the gun. The commando turned away to shield his optics from the blast, but when he turned back, he received a hail of blaster bolts. Commander Prizefighter and Major Lance led a platoon of clones over the rocky terrain the droids had set up as their ambush site.

"I want those guns off our walkers! Bravo Company, those guns are yours! Delta Company, with me!" Prizefighter barked into his comnlink. A pair of 'yes sirs' came back as the captains set about moving their men. Prizefighter surveyed the situation around him. The AT-TEs were under serious threat from the droid artillery and from potential airstrikes as well. However, the artillery was lightly guarded, it was further along the rocky route that concerned Prizefighter. It appeared to him that the droids had dug in; heavy blaster cannons, repeating blaster cannons, and anti-tank weapons lined the route. They needed air support. "This is Commander Prizefighter to _Vigilance_ , come in, over."

" _This is_ Vigilance _, how copy, Commander?"_ Answered Admiral Yularen.

"We're en route the Derylon Station, but the droids are dug in pretty deep along our path. Request close air support and combat air patrol, ASAP." Prizefighter said. To his right, an artillery piece exploded in a plume of orange and red as Bravo did its work.

" _General Kenobi is on his way with air support, he'll be with you shortly."_ Yularen replied.

"Roger that, we'll hold the line for him. Prizefighter out." He hefted his Z-6 and keyed his comnlink once more. "Commander Prizefighter to Advance Force, eliminate the guns and form defensive positions until we get air support from the general. AT-TEs, halt advance and take defensive formation. General Kenobi's coming with air support." But the droids would not wait. A company of B1 battle droids, backed by a platoon of B2 Super Battle Droids marched against. A clone went down with a shot to the chest and the clones dove for cover. Prizefighter got behind a rock that permitted him to use his Z-6 in a standing position. He swung out of cover and raked fire along the droid line. The super battle droids continued their march forward even as four of the number went down. The B1 droids, however, dove for cover, much like a commando droid would, which surprised the clones. Their shock cost them three more troopers.

"Get your heads out of your arses, boys! Kill the clankers!" Major Lance barked, leaning out of cover and downing a super battle droid with his DC-15s carbine. The clones shook themselves out of their shock and got their heads back into the game. The super battle droids slowly but surely began to fall one by one. Their standard battle droid companions also began to fall, but there were many of them, and the clones were few.

"Where's that air support?" Prizefighter asked no one in particular, firing a sustained burst into the droids. On que, an Eta-2 accompanied by V-Wing starfighters bombarded the droid positions. Plumes of fire erupted from the droid positions as munitions were hit and exploded.

"That's what I'm talking about!" A trooper cheered.

"They missed our droids!" Another said dejected. In response, the interceptor came back around and strafed the droids with blaster fire. The interceptor turned towards the clones and the pilot leapt out of the opening cockpit. The pilot landed in the droids' frontline, releasing a shockwave as he landed, blowing droids away from him and a bright blue beam emitted from a device in his hand. Prizefighter had to admit, General Kenobi had balls.

"That's our que, boys! Forward!" Prizefighter ordered. "AT-TEs, advance! Now's our chance!" And Prizefighter charged in with his men. The droids began to retreat as their tactical advantage vanished, making a tactical retreat, firing as they went. General Kenobi was having none of it, pursuing the droids with reckless abandon, which was emulated by his clone followers. Soon, the droids were reduced to scrap and the clones had won yet defeat yet another ambush.

"Alright, party's over, boys! Round up munitions and get our dead and wounded back to friendly lines!" Lance ordered. Prizefighter didn't mind that Lance was giving orders; he was an excellent leader and would do well with his own unit. General Kenobi surveyed the wreckage.

"You missed a few with that flyby, General." Prizefighter commented. Kenobi chuckled.

"I wanted to be able to stretch my legs. Besides, it has been sometime since I've participated in pitched battle." He responded. He looked at Prizefighter. "How have we fared thus far?"

"The resistance has been good at eliminating or at least alerting us to ambushes and traps, so we lost very few. This is one they missed, but we didn't lose too many, based off what I saw during the engagement, but we'll have a fair few in sick bay." Prizefighter reported. "All AT-TEs were undamaged, so we're good to move forward once the casualties are moved back."

"Excellent. Cody reported in shortly before I arrived; the remaining droids are rallied at Derylon Station. Forward elements of the 501st and resistance cells are probing the defenses as we speak." Kenobi said.

"We'll pick up the pace, sir." Prizefighter said. "Just out of curiosity, sir, why isn't Cody with the 212th?" Kenobi chuckled.

"Anakin requested the transfer. He and Captain Rex very much enjoy working with Cody. Unfortunately, the 212th is lacking a leader at the moment." He replied. Prizefighter nodded and looked for Lance. He was directing now arriving LAATi gunships to take the wounded and dead. "Your second would make a good fit." Kenobi commented.

"He would, but I'm not ready to lose him just yet." Prizefighter said, turning back to the general. He was staring at Lance, yet his eyes seemed glazed over. "General?" Kenobi shook his head.

"Commander, can I assume Cody told you what I asked of him?" He asked, looking at Prizefighter. The clone commander scratched the back of his neck. "I'll take that as a yes. I shouldn't have asked that of him."

"Why did you ask that of him, sir? I'm just some clone commander you just met a week ago, what makes me special?" Prizefighter asked. Kenobi rubbed his beard for a moment before responding.

"Did Cody tell you what happened to me after the Chancellor's death?" He asked. Prizefighter nodded. "I had a vision while I was in hospital, about the cause of the wave that hit the Jedi. You were in that vision." Prizefighter took a step back.

"What was I doing, sir?" He asked after a moment.

"You and several other clone commanders were standing with a Mandalorian with a massive army behind you, which, based upon additional visions, was to fight the Separatists." Kenobi replied. "One of which occurred directly after I met you, another after I met Vork, and yet another upon seeing Major Lance. Which is troubling."

"How so?"

"Because Lance wasn't in my first vision. There were only four commanders…and now there are eight of them." He didn't mention was that there were two more Jedi as well.

Outskirts of Derylon Station

Obi-Wan stood atop an AT-TE as Prizefighter's forces finally joined with the 501st and the Derylon resistance. They had taken siege positions around Derylon Station, within firing range of their artillery. Unfortunately, artillery and air support was useless; the droid commander had activated a city wide shield that prevented any assault by siege weapons. Obi-Wan sighed.

"Nothing is easy these days." He muttered to himself. As he surveyed the siege lines, he saw Cody jogging towards the column. Obi-Wan leapt off the walker towards Cody, landing a few meters in front of him.

"About time, sir, we were wondering if you'd get here." Cody mocked. Obi-Wan smiled.

"Prizefighter was in a spot of trouble, and after I came to his rescue I decided to tag along." He replied, dusting himself off from the march. Cody nodded.

"Clankers are dug in pretty deep, sir." He said grimly. "I had a scouting party get under that shield of theirs and release some probes; the damn place is a fortress! They have artillery and anti-air lining the walls and they have lines of defenses following that." Obi-Wan shook his head in exasperation.

"It's like Geonosis all over again." He said, staring at Derylon Station. They city was set on a series of rocky hills; dipping in some places and rising high in others. Around it were the trademark gravel color walls that all population centers on Derylon had. They were high walls, designed to keep out the tallest and most nimble predators of the planet. Coincidentally, they also were extremely good at keeping sentients out as well. "Damn."

"That's what I said when that shield went up." Cody said. "If we weren't concerned about the galactic value of the place, I'd say we'd just have Admiral Yularen Base Delta Zero the place." Obi-Wan winced as he heard that particular protocol.

"Cody, that protocol is for extreme instances." Obi-Wan said harshly. His subordinate looked at him, and from Obi-Wan's experience with clone armor/body language, he was surprised.

"Are you alright sir?" Cody asked. Obi-Wan realized the severity of his tone and the cause of it; his visions of the planet being, as he now called it, glassed, had risen to the surface.

"I apologize, Cody, I'm…troubled." He said. Cody nodded and shuffled his feet.

"I told Prizefighter, sir, about what you told me to do." Cody admitted. "Not to compound your troubles, sir."

"Prizefighter and I have discussed it already. I shouldn't have put that upon you." Obi-Wan apologized again. Cody nodded.

"Is it about er…you know, the vision?" He asked, tapping his head. Obi-Wan nodded.

"In any case, we have a siege to begin. Order the artillery to begin bombardment of the shield. Let's see how much punishment it can take."


	13. Chapter 11: Padawans and Proposals

**Author's Note: Alright, so I feel the need to explain this chapter. Basically, this chapter is a set up for a future section in this act, and I wanted to do it now primarily so it didn't feel rushed to me and it fit in my little timeline. I will be uploading the next chapter in the Derylon campaign directly after this, so now worries. Anyways, enjoy!**

Courscant

Jedi Temple, Council Chambers

The Jedi Council, with the exception of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, sat in attendance, half of the masters in holographic form. As was the case with Obi-Wan, the Jedi were deployed in an effort to keep peace across the Republic, as was their duty. The majority of those deployed were hunting the renegade Separatist generals, while some, such as Master Shaak Ti and Master Luminara Unduli, were representing the Republic elsewhere. The only one who was being awaited was Master Plo Koon.

"Should we begin without Master Plo?" Master Ki-Adi-Mundi asked, his holographic form turning to Master Yoda.

"At the very least we can give reports that can be found elsewhere." Master Kit Fisto added. Yoda nodded indicating Master Fisto to begin. "My forces have tracked General Grievous to Raxus Prime. Preliminary reports suggested he is gathering scrap and materials for his fleet."

"Self-sufficient, he must be, without Dooku aiding him." Yoda observed.

"Indeed. My forces have repulsed the renegade Separatists led by Nute Gunray from the fringes of the Naboo system. However, his forces are still a threat, as he fled before I could do much damage." Master Mundi reported. The rest of the Jedi masters gave similar reports, all stating the renegade Separatist generals were fleeing rather than fighting.

"Without the aid of Count Dooku and the Confederacy, the renegades are fleeing like cowards." Windu commented.

"Perhaps." Yoda said. "Preparing, they could be, for something."

"Such as what, master?" Master Mundi asked.

"Know, I do not. But on guard, we must be." Yoda said. As he spoke, the doors opened admitting Master Plo and two padawans, a boy and girl. The three bowed.

"Apologies for my tardiness, masters, these two were difficult to track down." Master Plo said, taking his seat. "Might I introduce Padawans Baro and Palara." He said, pointing to the boy and then the girl. The two bowed once more.

"How might we serve the Council?" Baro asked. Yoda studied the boy. He was tall, around 6 foot, with dark hair contrasting his bright green eyes. His stance radiated strength and confidence, yet also humility. At his belt were two lightsabers, representing the blended path of Guardian and Councilor. Yoda's eyes shifted to the girl, Palara. She was around five feet tall, with brown hair and equally brown eyes. She was thin and lithe, a nimble fighter. At her hip was a double-bladed lightsaber, a family heirloom from times past.

"A mission, for you we have." Yoda said finally. The two padawans' eyes brightened as they realized they were getting their first solo assignment.

"At the beginning of the war," Master Windu began, "the Hutt clans of Nal Hutta sought protection from the Separatists. In exchange for safe travels through their territory, we built a defense platform above Nar Shaddaa, where most of the Hutts have territory. Due to recent events, the Hutts have asked for increased security. We are sending a full detachment of clones accompanied by Jedi leaders. We have decided that you will lead this detachment until further notice." The padawans were going to burst with excitement. "Be aware that you are not only serving as defenders of that system, but as representatives and diplomats of the Jedi and the Republic. Your actions will reflect upon us. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Master Windu." The pair replied.

"Learning experience, this will be. Home to many cultures, Nar Shaddaa is." Yoda said. "Your time, wisely use."

"We will, Master." Baro said. Yoda chuckled.

"No doubt, I have. Now, go, and learn." He said, emphasizing the last word. The pair bowed and left.

"Is this wise, sending two padawans away in these times?" Master Unduli asked.

"It is in these times that padawans will show their worth." Master Windu said. "Our numbers are depleted; we must make up for that in quality." Yoda nodded in agreement.

"Much, those two will do together. Masters, they will need." He said. The Council was silent.

"What about Master Kenobi and Knight Skywalker?" Master Ti suggested finally.

"Master Kenobi would no doubt welcome the change of pace." Master Fisto said. "Anakin, however…I'm not sure he is ready after his ordeal with padawan Tano."

"No matter." Yoda said. "Teacher, he will be."

 _Serreno_

 _Count Dooku's Palace_

Dooku sat at his high desk in his palace on his homeworld of Serreno, waiting. He had been taught to be patient many times, but he often found it difficult. However, he was a leader and a Sith, so he must be patient. He glanced at his desk chronometer. It was almost time. As he glanced back to the assembled holoprojectors, the doors to his office opened, admitting General Vork and General Grievous. Dooku stood.

"Welcome, gentlemen." He said. Gentlemen might be a stretch for Grievous, but for his fellow Count Vork, it was no stretch.

"Good to see you again, dear Count." Vork said, bowing to Dooku. Grievous bent his knee.

"What is thy bidding, my master?" He said.

"There is no need for that here, General. Rise." Grievous rose. "How goes the war?"

"The Jedi believe I am at Raxus Prime harvesting resources for my fleet. I have since moved my fleet to further in the Outer Rim, near Mustafar." Grievous reported. Vork bowed his head.

"Kenobi outmaneuvered me at Derylon, destroying most of my fleet. However, I was able to delay him by threatening the planet's populace." He said.

"Kenobi is a clever tactician, Count Vork." Dooku said. "Learn from your failure."

"I will." Vork said, determined. Dooku nodded and motioned for the two generals to join him near the holoprojectors. When they were next to him, Dooku tapped a button on his desk, and the holoprojectors sprung to life. On them stood the images of the renegade generals of the CIS. Among them was Nute Gunray and other Trade Federation members.

"Greetings, generals." Dooku said, bowing. The generals returned the bow. "How goes our war?"

"The Jedi are convinced we are all operating on our own agendas." Gunray said. "I allowed them to engage me near Naboo before retreating, making it appear I was after the Naboo." The other generals gave similar reports.

"Excellent. The Jedi will be unaware of our true intentions." Dooku said. "Continue to confuse the Republic with attacks on smaller systems, but do not linger long. You must conserve your limited forces for our plan to work. General Shorv, Viceroy, remain with me a bit longer." The generals bowed and vanished, with the exception of Gunray and Shorv. General Naraka Shorv was a pirate lord that had made a name for himself in the slave, spice, and gun trade in the Mid and Outer Rim. The Hutts had often called upon him to preform dangerous tasks…or to deal with their criminal rivals. Dooku had called upon the pirate to serve as muscle and transportation. Towards the end of the war, Shorv took it upon himself to fight the Republic head on, with several successes across the Outer Rim. The man was tall, broad shouldered, well-muscled, and the image of intimidating. His eyes were stone grey, his head was shaven bald, and his jaw was rock set.

"What needs to be done?" Shorv asked.

"General Shorv, you will need to take the place of General Vork, as his fleet has suffered significant damage. Draw the Republic's attention away from the activities of the Confederacy." Dooku ordered.

"Consider it done." Shorv dissipated, leaving Nute Gunray's holographic form alone.

"What would you have me do, Count Dooku?" Gunray asked.

"Our cause is going to need credits, weapons, men, and material. I require you to create a network loyal to us to provide your fellow renegades with necessary resources to carry out what needs to be done." Dooku said.

"Would this network have to be…legal?" Gunray asked, rubbing his hands together.

"Use legitimate businesses as to avoid suspicion…but do not be afraid to use the galactic underworld to make ends meet." Dooku said.

"As you wish, Count Dooku. Until we meet again." Gunray smiled, bowed, and vanished, leaving the Count and his two generals.

"General Grievous, you will engage the Republic as General Shorv will be. I want them to believe that you and your comrades are scattered and purposeless." Dooku said, turning to the cyborg. "Vork, replenish your fleet and forces. Take what you need from Serreno and await my orders. I will have need of you soon."

"As you wish, Count." Vork said, bowing. Dooku's comnlink suddenly began to beep.

"Sir, a Republic transport has landed at your palace."

 _Landing Pad_

Darth Maul and Savage Oppress emerged into the harsh sunlight of Serreno. Savage raised his arm to block the sunlight, while Maul marched forward. He took in the palace before him, analyzing it. Once Savage had sufficiently adjusted to the light he joined his brother.

"This is where I was trained." Savage commented. Maul grunted.

"Not sufficiently." He hissed, moving forward.

"Dooku did not train me much before I rebelled against him. However, he is a deadly fighter, brother." Savage cautioned.

"We shall see, brother, we shall see." Maul said. A half-platoon of battle droids approached, led by a MagnaGuard.

"Halt." It ordered, activating its elctrostaff. "On who's authority are you here?"

"We are here on our own authority." Maul said, getting in the droid's face. "We have come to discuss a…proposal with Count Dooku." The droid studied Maul for a moment, then moved to Savage. It took but a moment for something to click in the droid's databanks, recognizing Savage as an enemy of the Confederacy.

"That one is wanted dead. Attack!" The MagnaGuard ordered, twirling its elctrostaff to fight. It took one step before Maul drove both his lightsabers into its chest and ripping them out, splitting the droid's shoulders and head from its body. The battle droids began firing at the two Sith. Savage stepped in front of his brother and deflected the blaster bolts back at the droids. In mere moments, the droids were smoking piles of scrap.

"Well…this…complicates things." Maul said. The doors to the palace opened, and from them came a full company of regular and super battle droids, led by four MagnaGuards. Savage smiled and Maul chuckled.

"Let's have some fun." Savage said. Gathering the Force around him, he sprinted forward, lightsaber spinning as the droids opened fire, a storm of red meeting crimson blades. Maul leapt after his brother meeting two of the MagnaGuards head on. The pair brought their elctrostaffs down on Maul, but he was gone. He jumped up, kicked one in the head, and removed the head of the other. Thinking he had only one opponent, he turned to the first and unleashed a spinning flurry of cuts, slashes, hacks, and stabs. The MagnaGuard retreated, blocking each blow as it came. As Maul closed in, he heard the crackling of another elctrostaff, too late. It came crashing on his back, the purple electricity coursing into Maul's body. He snarled, a primal, vicious snarl and blasted the second MagnaGuard backwards. The first lunged forward, but Maul parried, forcing the droid off balance, and stabbed forward, creating a burning hole in the droid's chest. He turned, letting the droid fall off his lightsabers, and faced the second, headless droid. It came running at him, sprinting faster than any droid in existence, but Maul was Sith. He was faster, and stronger. He gathered the one thing the droid could not defend against; the Force. Maul let it course through him, fed by rage and the pain he felt in his back, and let it out in a burst of lightning at the rushing droid. The droid stumbled as the lightning short circuited its systems, took one more step, and fell face first onto the ground.

Savage had already reached the droid lines, and he laid waste to them. A fair few had fallen before he had reached them, by their own shots. He planted his foot and spun, bisecting several droids around him.

"I can't feel my… legs." One droid moaned as it shut down. Savage roared and mowed into the droids, hacking as they began to encircle him. The Sith began to spin and deflect, remembering how the last encounter with his former master had ended. Savage gathered his rage, his hatred, his pain, and let it out. He thrust his hands out, repulsing the droids around him, knocking of others behind them. The Super battle droids stood tall, firing upon the green-black Zabrak. Savage rushed forward and punched into one of the battle droids, his fist protruding out the back. He spun the droid around, pulled his fist back, and blasted it forward with the Force. The droid collapsed into two of its comrades as Maul came in, slashing the droids around him. Savage heard the crackling of electricity and thrust his lightsaber behind him, blocking an electrostaff. Another jabbed him in the ribs and Savage roared, forcing the first MagnaGuard back with a kick and blocking the next jab. He attacked the droid spinning his lightsaber so it became a pinwheel of death. First the hands came off, then the arms, then the head, and then he split the chest in two. The first MagnaGuard came running at him, electrostaff held behind it, waiting to strike. Savage deactivated his lightsaber, dropped it, and met the droid head on. It became a contest of strength, which the MagnaGuard lost as Savage amplified his already considerable might with the Force. He ripped the arms off, threw them aside, and grabbed its head. He squeezed the head until it popped in a pop of electricity. Then he grabbed the core and ripped it from the droid, and let it fall. He summoned his lightsaber, but there was no need. Maul had finished the remaining droids. The two Sith stood in the carnage they had wrought; droid bits were everywhere, broken, slashed, ripped apart. Then, someone clapped. The two Sith turned to the doorway to see Count Dooku and General Grievous, with ten MagnaGuards approaching.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to return to his master." Dooku said mockingly.

"You are my master no longer." Savage growled, reigniting his lightsaber.

"And who is, this one?" Dooku asked, indicating Maul.

"He is my brother." Savage said. Dooku frowned.

"There were no other Nightbrothers selected to train under me."

"I was not trained under you, Count Dooku." Maul said. "I was trained by the greatest Sith the galaxy has ever seen!" Dooku narrowed his eyes.

"It…can't be you." Dooku said. Maul smiled.

"I am our master's first apprentice, his assassin, his shadow, his servant. I was Darth Maul before you were even considered as an apprentice!" Maul said, spreading his arms in a theatrical gesture. Dooku drew his lightsaber, igniting it. Grievous and the MagnaGuards followed suit.

"If you have come to end me, you will not find it a simple challenge." Dooku said. Maul dropped his arms and deactivated his lightsabers, clipping them to his belt.

"I have not come to kill you, Count Dooku." He said, walking forward to the Count. Savage followed suit, walking just behind his brother. Two of the droids stepped forward, only for Maul to blast both to the sides. "I have come with a proposal that is mutually beneficial." Grievous stepped forward, lightsabers spinning.

"Wait." Dooku ordered. He studied the tattooed Sith Lord before him. He stretched out with the Force, looking for any indication of deceit or treachery. He found none, and deactivated his lightsaber. "What proposal?"

"To rebuild a Sith Empire." Maul said. He feet from Dooku now. "The Rule of Two has failed. The Jedi discovered our plans and are on guard for Sith in hiding. We must create an empire if we are to survive." Dooku and Maul looked each other in the eyes. And in those eyes, Dooku saw an empire being built.

"How?" He asked.

"To begin with, I require a seat of power. I am still Mandalore of the Mandalorians." Maul said.

"That…can be arranged." Dooku said. "But what shall I get in return?" Maul smiled and gestured for Dooku to follow him. Grievous moved to follow by Dooku shook his head and followed Maul to his ship. He stepped aboard and found a number of captives.

"I present to you Doctor Boll of the Republic and her science team." Maul presented. The scientists looked tired, malnourished, and terrified. Dooku was impressed.

"A respectable gift." Dooku said. "They will be of great use to me. However…I see further potential in our…agreement." He turned to Darth Maul. "There are tasks that need to be done to ensure the Confederacy will attain a dominate advantage over the Republic in the war to come. Several of which need to be carried out without the Republic knowing I am behind these."

"What needs to be done?" Maul asked, grudgingly accepting what Dooku was leading them to.

"To begin with, we need the Hutt clans of Nal Hutta to lose faith in the Republic. Go to the Y'Toub system, find allies, then destroy the Republic defense platform in the system. Then, harass the Hutts' territories on Nar Shaddaa. I will offer the Hutts an offer of better protection, which they will have no choice to accept." Maul nodded.

"Let our empire rise." He said.

"I have one other condition." Dooku said. Maul grimaced. "Your brother, he has yet to complete his training as a Sith. You have done much to progress his training, but I _will_ finish what I began. Once you are finished with the Hutts, I will train him." Maul nodded.

"I will not disappoint, brother." Savage said.

"I don't think you will disappoint either of us." Maul said. He stood tall, looking fresh and ready. "Is there anything I should know about this station?"

"If my sources are correct, the Jedi have dispatched two Jedi padawans to act as representatives to the Hutts. Do what you will with them, but do not allow them to live."


	14. Chapter 12: March for Mass Drivers

Obi-Wan gazed across the rocky landscape at the shimmering city of Derylon Station. He stood in contemplation, left arm crossed over his chest, his right arm resting upon it, hand on beard. A series of booms echoed over the land and blue orbs streaked towards the shield. The artillery fire fell upon the shield, but it did not waver or break. Obi-Wan sighed.

"Any progress, sir?" Prizefighter asked as he approached.

"Unfortunately not. The shield the droids have is quite resilient." Obi-Wan replied, still staring at the city.

"Vork knew this would stump us." Prizefighter said.

"I will hand it to the general, he excels at being a coward." Obi-Wan said scornfully.

"Well, at least he's not as large a threat as he was before we arrived." Prizefighter said, somewhat happily. "I just wish there was a way to penetrate this shield without massive casualties."

"Perhaps not. I've been looking over the blueprints of the city, and there is an underground tunnel network we could use to gain entrance." Obi-Wan said. "Not many would fit in these tunnels without being detected."

"The governor must've had a backup, an override, something!" Prizefighter said, frustrated.

"Until we find him and the planetary legislature, we'll never know." Obi-Wan replied. Prizefighter crossed his arms, angry. Then, he got an idea.

"Governor Lascren might have some mass driver cannons." He said. Obi-Wan frowned.

"I don't believe I'm familiar with that kind of weapon." He said.

"It's essentially a high powered slug thrower. Because they rely on kinetic energy as opposed to our energy based weapons, they can puncture shields on capital ships. I'm willing to be that our governor has some, hidden somewhere, and ready to use." Obi-Wan nodded.

"I believe it's time I gave Commander Hulav a call." He said, pulling out a small holocommunicator. He hit a few buttons and waited until the female Cathar appeared in miniature form.

"Master Jedi, how goes the siege?" She asked.

"Presently, we are in a deadlock due to the shield the droids have in place. However, I believe we have a solution." Obi-Wan answered.

"What is your solution?" Hulav asked, eager.

"Did Governor Lascren happen to purchase any mass drivers before Vork arrived?" Hulav frowned.

"Yes, he did." She answered after a moment's consideration.

"Excellent! My solution is that you tell us the location of the mass drivers, we will retrieve them, puncture the shield, and retake Derylon Station. Now, if you would be so kind as to tell us the location of the weapons." Hulav sighed.

"They are in Carga City. We have them kept in two freighters in the eastern side." She said. Prizefighter groaned.

"Carga City was one of the objectives I dropped in favor of a faster march to Derylon Station." He said. Obi-Wan nodded.

"Thank you for your assistance, commander, and may the Force be with you." He said, turning off the comnlink. "Start getting the 83rd ready. I'll leave Cody and the 501st here to continue the siege."

"General." A clone aide ran up to the pair. "You've got an incoming call from Courscant."

"I suppose that's the Council requesting an update, get the men ready, I'll be along shortly." Obi-Wan said to Prizefighter. He turned and followed the aide to a holoprojector, upon which stood Anakin's standing image.

"How goes the Derylon campaign?" He asked.

"Unfortunately, not well. Vork has escaped, but he left behind his planetary forces for us to deal with." Obi-Wan answered. Anakin frowned.

"How did he escape?"

"I'll explain once I debrief the Council, but essentially he placed a blaster to the planet's head and threatened to pull the trigger if we didn't allow him leave." Obi-Wan said. "At the moment, I am attempting to bypass a city wide shield by obtaining mass driver cannons."

"Where are you getting those?"

"Another city, which is also infested with droids. The governor seems very keen on protecting his planet, to the point of obtaining illegal arms and modifications." Obi-Wan smiled. "You'd get along quite well." Anakin shook his head.

"Well, it's just as well that I managed to get you some reinforcements. The 212th is headed your way, along with a detachment of the 14th Scout and Intelligence Division." He replied. "Captain Rex is coming with."

"Why an intelligence division?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'd figured you could use some brains with you." Anakin said. Obi-Wan sighed.

"Have you no faith in my tactical and strategic abilities?" He asked.

"No, but you can use some help every now and then." Anakin replied.

"That I can. Thank you Anakin, I'll see you when I return to Courscant." Obi-Wan said.

"See you soon, Obi-Wan, and may the Force be with you." Anakin replied, and his image disappeared. Obi-Wan turned and went to find Prizefighter. He found the commander getting his forces on the move. As he approached, Prizefighter turned around.

"What's the word, sir?" He asked.

"We're getting some reinforcements from the 212th and the 14th SID." Obi-Wan said. "You'll also get to meet the good Captain Rex."

"I'm looking forward to it." Prizefighter said. "But why the 14th?"

"Anakin said I could use some brain power on the force." Obi-Wan replied.

"What, am I too dumb for you, sir?" Prizefighter asked in mock offense.

"In Anakin's esteemed opinion, I suppose not." Obi-Wan replied. "In any case, let's get the moving as soon as possible. I want to make some decent headway towards Carga City before our reinforcements arrive."

Two days later…

Obi-Wan stood at the peak of a large rock formation, a pair of microbinoculars in his hands. He scanned the area, which consisted of numerous rocky outcroppings and formations, interspersed with hills. A mile and a half beyond that was the landing zone for Obi-Wan's reinforcements; an open area that was perfect for a landing. But for two days there had not been a single droid attack. While planetary scans had found no sign of droid activity, Obi-Wan's gut was telling him something was wrong.

"Anything, sir?" Prizefighter called from below. Obi-Wan turned and jumped down to the AT-TE that Prizefighter stood upon.

"Nothing, but I get the feeling we'll be seeing droids soon." Obi-Wan said. Prizefighter nodded and keyed his comnlink.

"All forces, move forward, but stay alert." He ordered. The column began to move forward slowly. "It always amazes me how accurate the feelings of Jedi are."

"The Force is a powerful thing." Obi-Wan said simply.

"I wish I had it." Obi-Wan chuckled.

"Everyone one has the Force, Commander, it is a matter of who it decides to use." He said. After that, the two were silent as they column made its way forward. They were nearly there when Obi-Wan's comnlink buzzed.

"General Kenobi, come in." Said a clone voice, yet Obi-Wan recognized it as Captain Rex.

"Is that you, Rex?" Obi-Wan asked.

"It is, sir. We've just broke atmosphere and will be reaching the LZ shortly." Rex replied.

"We'll be waiting to welcome you to the party." Obi-Wan said.

"Looking forward to it sir, and I'm sure the general is as well. Rex out."

"Kenobi- wait, the general? Is Anakin with you?" Silence answered his question.

"Everything alright, sir?" Prizefighter asked.

"I believe you'll be introduced to my former padawan within the next few hours." Obi-Wan said.

"Something wrong with that?"

"Nothing wrong with meeting him, it's serving with him that's the trouble." Obi-Wan replied. Suddenly, there was a slight rumble in the air. Obi-Wan turned and looked up and behind him to see an Acclamator in the distance, slowly descending upon the planet.

On board the Acclamator, _Humble Arms_

Captain Rex walked onto the bridge of the _Humble Arms,_ helmet under his arm. Standing in the center of the bridge was General Anakin Skywalker.

"I take it you failed to inform General Kenobi of that fact you were coming with us, sir." Rex said as he walked up next to him.

"I figured he could use the surprise." Anakin replied. "How'd he take it?"

"With surprise and I thought I could hear a small bit of 'Please Force, no' in his tone." Rex answered, smiling. Anakin chuckled.

"Well, I couldn't just sit around at the temple anymore, so I figured I'd come help." Anakin said. At that moment, the doors to the bridge opened and out stepped a clone in dark green armor. At his hip was an abnormally large datapad.

"Commander Cortex, 14th SID, reporting for duty!" The clone said, snapping to attention.

"At ease, Commander. Rex, this is Cortex of the 14th SID." Anakin introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you, sir." Rex said, offering his hand.

"Same to you. Can't wait to see Skywalker's best in action." Cortex said, shaking his hand.

"I wouldn't say best, sir." Rex replied modestly.

"Humble, but not true. Everything I've read about you says otherwise." Cortex said, taping his datapad.

"You've read about me, sir?" Rex asked, a bit concerned.

"I wouldn't be in charge of an SID if I didn't read up on those I worked with." Cortex replied.

"In that case, what can you tell me how Commander Prizefighter works?" Anakin asked, curious. Cortex scoffed.

"Oh, I don't have to read up about _him_." He said.

"I take it you worked together?" Anakin asked.

"I was his CO for a time. He's a blunt instrument, not good for anything involving finesse." Cortex chuckled. "Which is why I liked him, and why he's perfect for his job."

"So you work well together, sir?" Rex asked.

"Oh I don't know; I've never worked with him on the same level of command. I was just ordering him to go smash droids here and there, which he did, without question." Cortex chuckled again. "The good old days."

"Sir!" One of the clone navigators called. "I'm detecting Vulture droids on course for our ship!"

"Contact General Kenobi and warn him. And tell the hanger crew to ready my starfighter!" Anakin said as he starting running from the bridge. Rex and Cortex watched him go.

"Does he do that a lot?" Cortex asked.

"All the time." Rex replied. "He does it from meetings, regular conversation, meditation, you name it."

"So do try holding a conversation with him when there's the potential for a fight?" Cortex asked.

"Basically." Rex said. "We should start getting the boys ready."

"Good idea."

"This is the _Humble Arms_ to General Kenobi, come in!" Obi-Wan's comnlink spoke.

"This is Kenobi, report!"

"General, scanners have detected a group of Vulture droids on an intercept course for our ship!" The clone on the comnlink said. "General Skywalker is going to his starfighter as we speak."

"Order all combat units on-board to get off that ship and order reinforcements from orbit. Prizefighter, order the column to spread out! I don't want to be held up because we lost an AT-TE and it blocks the whole line!" Obi-Wan ordered. The clones went about their duties as he jumped from the AT-TE. "Forward units, with me! Let's make sure there aren't any droids waiting for us up ahead." A platoon of clones followed Obi-Wan as he began to navigate the rocky landscape. The clones kept pace with the Jedi as he leapt from rock to rock. As they neared a small clearing, Obi-Wan stopped, raising a hand to halt the clones behind him. They found the nearest usable cover and took aim past Obi-Wan. He stood on a high rock and surveyed the area around him. He used the Force to amplify his senses, stretching them as far as they could go. And then, he heard, very faintly, the mechanical sound of battle droids. The _snap-hiss_ of Obi-Wan's lightsaber was all the clones needed to know that there was a trap about to be sprung.

"Everyone, hit the ground!" Obi-Wan yelled, jumping high into the air as grenades came from the rocks around them. They detonated in midair, shattering rocks into thousands of pieces, flying through the air like shrapnel. Thanks to Obi-Wan's warning, the clones were unharmed, and ready as battle droids emerged from hiding places, firing away. Obi-Wan landed in the midst of the blaster fire and assumed his trademark form, Soresu. He began deflecting blaster fire back at the droids as the blaster bolts came, slowly dwindling the numbers of the droids. The clones were giving the droids more than their fair share of blaster fire as well, their precision fire whittling the droid's numbers. Slowly, the clones began to advance, two or three at a time, under the covering fire of their comrades.

"We're losing too many of us! We need to retreat!" A droid cried.

"Keep firing, we'll get them." Another said. It received a blaster bolt to the head for its stubbornness. Obi-Wan too, began to advance, continuing to deflect the blaster fire as it came at him. As he neared, he abandoned his defensive stance, instead charging at the droids, cleaving into theM.

"Retreat! We've lost too many!" A droid cried, running from Obi-Wan has he hacked his way through the droid's fellows.

"Oh no you don't!" Commander Prizefighter and a second clone platoon came storming forward. The droids fell in greater numbers as the clones overran the droid positions. Obi-Wan cut down the last squad of droids with ease. "Why didn't you invited me to the party, General?" Prizefighter asked, crushing a droid head under his boots.

"I wanted to enjoy myself, Commander, I though you might intrude on my fun." Obi-Wan joked. Prizefighter took mock offense.

"You just shot me in the heart, sir, I thought we had something special." Prizefighter replied, a pretend hurt in his voice. The clones around them chuckled. Suddenly, there was a whoosh, and then a plume of smoke and fire erupted from a large rock, showering the air with shards of stone. A Vulture droid followed the explosion, climbing into the air as others joined it.

"There's the Vulture droids, now where is Anakin?" Obi-Wan said to himself, watching the droids. On que, a yellow Eta-2, followed by V-Wing fighters, gave chase to the Vulture droids. Obi-Wan keyed his comnlink. "You failed to mention you would be accompanying the reinforcements."

"I thought you might like the surprise." Anakin replied. "I thought you might get bored from dealing with just clones."

"I have the Admiral." Obi-Wan countered.

"He's not that entertaining, Obi-Wan." Anakin retorted.

"No, but at least he doesn't surprise me."

"Aw, now that hurt me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to take care of these Vulture droids." The comn went dead as Anakin put on a burst of speed and began to blast the Vulture droids. As that occurred, a mass of LAAT gunships descended on the landing zone.

"Looks like we're behind schedule." Prizefighter observed, moving towards the gunships. It was only a quarter mile hike, but by the time they had arrived, the gunships were taking off, leaving the landed clones in defensive positions near their own AT-TEs or in rocks. The yellow-orange stripes of Cody's 212th dominated the unit, with green striped armor interspersed between them. As Obi-Wan approached, a blue armored clone walked out to meet them.

"You took your time, sir." Rex said.

"We had a droid ambush to deal with, otherwise we'd be on time." Obi-Wan replied. "Allow me to introduce Commander Prizefighter of the 83rd Heavy Brigade."

"Captain Rex, the famous captain of the 501st. Your reputation precedes you." Prizefighter said, shaking Rex's hand.

"Oh don't flatter him, Prize, it's unbecoming of a commander." A clone in green striped armor with the appearance of a commander walked up next to Rex. Prizefighter stared at the clone.

"Cortex? Cortex, is that you?" He asked in surprise.

"Who else would they send to put up with your clumsy self?" Cortex replied. Prizefighter chuckled.

"I take it you two know each other?" Obi-Wan observed.

"He was my commanding officer around the time I got my name." Prizefighter explained. "Smartest clone alive."

"And I've been paired with arguably one of the thickest clones alive." Cortex commented. This earned him a hard punch to the shoulder from Prizefighter.

"Well, this'll be interesting." Rex said as the pair began to bicker over how hard Prizefighter actually punched Cortex.

"Indeed." Obi-Wan said, grinning a small bit.

"It's kinda like you and General Skywalker, sir." Rex commented.

"And now you've ruined the moment, Captain." Obi-Wan joked. "Let's get the troops moving. Now that the droids know we're moving towards Carga City, they'll be strengthening their defenses."

"What about General Skywalker, sir?"

"It's Anakin, he can catch up."


	15. Chapter 13: Assault on Carga City

Outskirts of Carga City

Obi-Wan scratched his chin as he gazed at Carga City. This was a much easier target than Derylon Station, the walls were about half the strength of the capital, the droids had fewer defensive turrets, and fewer droids to boot. And, the best part, there was no city wide shield. A sustained artillery barrage would eliminate the droid defenses, allowing clones to assault the city unhindered by blaster cannons. Once a foothold was established, Obi-Wan would lead an asset retrieval team to find the mass drivers and extract them. After securing the mass drivers, a detachment of the 212th would remain behind to finish clearing up the city while the main force would return to the siege at Derylon City. As he was thinking, a yellow Eta-2 flew overhead, followed by V-Wing short range fighters. The interceptor broke off, slowed, and landed a short distance from where Obi-Wan stood. A blue-silver astromech emerged from the socket on the interceptor, followed by the pilot.

"Couldn't wait for me to finish, huh?" Anakin called as he approached, followed by R2-D2.

"I'd like to end this siege as quickly as possible." Obi-Wan replied. "Besides, you we taking your sweet time with the Vulture droids."

"I was not!"

"Please, Anakin, I was your mentor for ten years, I know when you're being serious and when you're toying with your opponents." Obi-Wan said. He looked down at R2. "Hello R2, safe flight?" The astromech let out a cheerful series of whistles and chirps. "It's a wonder how he hasn't gotten himself killed without you."

"Hey!" Anakin said in protest. "I can make it without R2!" R2 let out a sad tone and began rolling away. "What? Oh, R2, I didn't mean it!" R2 shot back a sharp bleep. Obi-Wan hid his smile and laughter behind his hand. Anakin leveled his eyes on his former master.

"Don't look at me, that was all your doing." Obi-Wan said.

"Whatever, I'd better go apologize to him." Anakin said, turning to go after his astromech.

"Once you're done making up with your droid, join me with the commanders. I have a plan for taking the city." Obi-Wan said, turning his gaze back to the city for a moment, before turning and walking towards the clone command post.

A half hour later…

The clone command post was a group of shelters strung together in a circle, with a large tent in the center, under which sat a large holotable powered by portable generators. Clones moved around the CP, coordinating the siege forces with data from resistance members in the city. At the center point, were the two Jedi and three clones leading the assault.

"So, what's the plan?" Anakin asked, placing his hands on the holotable. Obi-Wan tapped a button and a hologram of Carga City appeared.

"Our assault on the city is to retrieve the mass drivers that lie within the city for our siege of Derylon Station." Obi-Wan began. The hologram began to add more shapes, clone artillery and clone soldiers. "We will maintain a sustained barrage of the droid defenses until the vast majority are eliminated. Commander Cortex, Commander Prizefighter, you will lead the forward charge. Once the walls are breached, Cortex and I will take a task force and secure the mass drivers, leaving Commander Prizefighter, Anakin, and Rex to deal with the droids. Once we obtain the mass drivers, we will extract them from Carga City and begin moving them to our siege lines at Derylon Station. After they are gone, we will finish up in the city before moving on. Any questions?"

"Where are the mass drivers, sir?" Cortex asked.

"Based upon what I've gleaned from the Resistance, the mass drivers are being kept in a pair of freighters impounded towards the center of the city. We'll be relying upon Anakin to keep the droids distracted while we move to take the mass drivers."

"What about Resistance support?" Rex asked.

"There's a company's worth of fighters hiding in the city, waiting for our assault." Obi-Wan replied.

"You said the mass drivers were in freighters?" Anakin asked.

"Indeed."

"Why am I not coming with you? You know I can fly better than you can."

"Because this mission requires a bit of discretion." Obi-Wan replied and smiled as Anakin's face started turning red.

"Are you calling me indiscreet?" Anakin asked, offended.

"Not at all. Besides, the clones need someone who can cover them from blaster fire."

"You can do that better than I can!" The clones began to chuckled as the two Jedi argued. "How come I can't make the plans?"

"Because this is my mission and I'm the Jedi Master."

"So? I can make good plans."

"When you're a master and have a mission, you can make the plans."

"How can I become a master if I can't make the plans or preform important components of missions?"

"Get your own missions instead of tagging along on mine, for starters!" The clones were now full on laughing. Anakin glared at Rex.

"I thought you were on my side!" He said.

"Sorry, sir, but General Kenobi is the master here." And the clones began to howl with laughter as Anakin turned a deep shade of red. Obi-Wan again hid his laughter behind his hand.

"Can I not catch a break?" Anakin said to the air.

Two hours later…

"FIRE ALL BATTERIES!" The artillery guns all along the Republic siege lines boomed. The shots arced in the air and came down hard, slamming into droid defensive positions and exploding, causing further damage.

"We're under attack!" A battle droid cried, moments before an artillery shot slammed into its position and blew it and its gun to pieces. All along the wall and within Carga City, droid defensive positions were obliterated by the coordinated assault of the clone army.

"Status?" Anakin asked a clone aide/

"Initial barrage has caused twenty percent more than initial projections. Nearly half of the exterior defenses have been disabled or destroyed already, while thirty percent of interior defenses have been disabled or destroyed." The aide replied.

"Well, that's better than expected." Anakin replied cheerfully.

"Indeed. Either this is a showing of General Vork's hubris, or this is a trap." Obi-Wan said, rubbing his chin.

"I don't sense anything, do you?" Anakin asked. Obi-Wan closed his eyes.

"No…no, nothing." Obi-Wan said. "Continue the barrage, I want the exterior defenses eliminated by the time we begin our assault on the city."

"Yes sir. All artillery, concentrate fire on exterior defenses."

 _Close Combat Air Support, Blue Squadron_

Suckerpunch guided the ARC-170 over the rocky landscape towards Carga City. The ground flew by in a blur of green, brown, and grey as the 170 sped over it. The landscape was pretty, in its own rugged way. Though, Suckerpunch didn't envy the ground troops that had to march through that. Tough terrain, coupled with a near infinite amount of ambush points made and trooper's life hell. Now that he was thinking about it, that terrain could hide AA guns. He shuddered just thinking about it. Stonechrome chirped a question, noting the short spike in Suckerpunch's heart rate.

"Oh, nothing, Stone. Just…thinking." Suckerpunch replied. Stonechrome chirped another question. "Well…you know how many hiding places are down there?" Stonechrome gave an affirmative. "Well, I was just thinking…how many of those places could hide an AA gun, or a heat seeker?" Stonechrome bleeped harshly. "Korgs and I are going to have a talk about what he says around you." Stonechrome fell silent.

"All pilots, Carga City coming up in two minutes. Lock S-Foils in attack positions." The order came through the comnlink and the ARC-170s, nearly in perfect unison, unlocked their wings and assume combat positions. As they did so, a half-squadron of V-Wing fighters fell into formation with the 170s.

"This is Green Leader, we've got your backs, Blue Squadron." Green Leader said to the 170 pilots.

"Much obliged, Green Lead." Blue Leader replied. The Republic siege lines and Carga City came into view. Artillery showered up the city and explosions rocked the exterior. As they approached, blips appeared on Suckerpunch's radar. "Contact, contact, multiple Vulture droids launching! Break and engage!" The Vulture droids shot up from their hiding places in the city and raced towards the scattering Republic fighters. Suckerpunch went high and then dove down, hunting for a target. Stonechrome gave a whoop of excitement as Suckerpunch got behind a Vulture droid and pulled the trigger.

Anakin noted the ARC-170 as it took down the first Vulture droid. It spun off and began hunting for new targets.

"Impressed?" Obi-Wan asked.

"That pilot has some guts diving in so quickly." Anakin commented.

"Don't you do the same?"

"Yes but I'm a Jedi, I can get away with that because I can sense when I'm about to get shot at."

"I believe that's called a lock on alert." Obi-Wan said, smiling. Anakin groaned and was about to retort when a clone ran to Obi-Wan's side.

"Exterior defenses have been destroyed, sir." The clone said.

"Order the artillery to begin firing upon the interior defensive positions." The clone saluted and ran off as Obi-Wan keyed his comnlink. "Commanders, it's time."

Commander Prizefighter rubbed his hands together eagerly as General Kenobi gave the order. He hoisted his Z-6 and climbed atop an AT-TE.

"Copy that, General." He said, before switching the channel to his men. "Boys, it's time!" The 83rd Heavy Legion cheered as the AT-TEs began their march forward.

"To war, to war!" The 83rd sang as it marched forward. Overhead, ARC-170s and V-Wings dueled with Vulture droids and debris began to rain onto the battlefield. Yet the 83rd marched on, eager to begin the fight. As they neared the wall, B1 droids worked furiously to set up anti-infantry emplacements.

"Here they come, blast them!" One of the droids cried. The heavy repeating blasters all along the wall opened fire, crimson bolts of light flying towards the white armored clones.

"Take cover!" A clone cried as he dove behind a rock. Clones fell, either to blaster fire or behind cover. The AT-TEs began firing, green and blue bolts flying past the red bolts. The clones began to fire and advance, pairs of clones running forward as the other clones covered them. Prizefighter leapt off the AT-TE he was riding and sprinted towards the nearest gun emplacement. From the Republic Siege lines, Obi-Wan watched through a pair of microbinoculars.

"What on earth is he doing?!" Obi-Wan said in alarm. Anakin pulled out his own pair and observed.

"A…suicide run?" He suggested. Prizefighter fired at the droid emplacement as he neared, a spray of blue bolts speeding towards the battle droids. Several fell to the clone commander.

"It's just one clone, kill him!" A battle droid cried. A super battle droid leveled its rocket arm at Prizefighter and fired. The rocket soared toward Prizefighter, who saw the rocket and smiled.

"Come on!" He cried as the rocket impacted the ground in front of him.

"Prizefighter!" Obi-Wan cried. He dropped the microbinoculars and sprinted towards Prizefighter's position. His speed was augmented by the Force, and he blazed towards the wall. He reached the clone commander's position and gaped as he saw Prizefighter punching the offending super battle droid in the face. The super battle droid responded in kind, but Prizefighter dodged and pulled back to punch the droid. Instead, he watched as the upper body was cut in two by Obi-Wan.

"Oh, how are you, sir?" Prizefighter panted out. His armor was a mess of scorch marks, missing pits of armor, and fragments dug into the armor.

"Surprised you survived that rocket blast." Obi-Wan said. Anakin appeared beside him, panting slightly.

"I don't remember you running that fast when I was an apprentice." Anakin said.

"I was trying to let you catch up." Obi-Wan said. As he spoke, a formation B1 spotted the trio.

"Blast them!" One of them cried. The formation of battle droids opened fire, crimson bolts filling the air. They were met by two bright blue blades as the Jedi activated their lightsabers and assumed the Soresu form, using tight motions to deflected the tidal wave of blaster fire. Prizefighter picked up his dropped Z-6 and opened fire from behind the two Jedi. The 83rd began to pour in behind the trio, firing into the droids. The two Jedi began to move forward with the clones, forming the center of their line. The droids were dwindling rapidly, falling to blasters and deflected bolts. "Retreat!" A droid cried as it was cut down by Prizefighter's blaster. The droids began to a fighting retreat, slowly backing up and firing at the clones. The two Jedi leapt into the midst of the droids, refusing to let the droids escape. Obi-Wan slashed a droid in half, Force pushed three into a nearby building, and destroyed another four with deflected bolts. Anakin used his martial skills, weaving in between red bolts and cutting down droids left and right. The clones, not wanting to be out done, got in close with the droids, punching them, butting them with their blasters, kicking and shooting them point blank. In a few short moments, it was over. The Republic had breached Carga City.

High above the city, the clones were holding the clear advantage. While the droids were incapable of experiencing G-forces, they were incapable of improvisation. As a result, the clone pilots were engaged in a battle of technological superiority versus mental superiority. Suckerpunch rolled right, barely avoiding a spray of red bolts as a Vulture droid chased him.

"Stone, get that Vulture off us!" He yelled. Stonechrome bleeped back an angry response and fired at the droid. It grazed one of the wings, but it still flew. Stone gave a shrill cry of anger as he fired again, missing. "This is Blue 6, my astromech can't shoot to save our lives, I need some help!" Suckerpunch said into his comnlink. Stonechrome gave an angry bleep and shot once more. This time, he hit the Vulture dead center, causing it to explode. "Cancel that support, he got it."

"You outta have more faith in your astro, Blue 6." One of his squadron mates said.

"Yeah, yeah." Suckerpunch said. Stonechrome whistled proudly. "If we make it back, I will personally give you a steam bath." The astromech warbled happily as Suckerpunch got behind another vulture droid and fired.

Commander Cortex surveyed the city from a broken section of the wall. He stood with a pair of microbinoculars in his hands, scanning the buildings. An artillery gun boomed behind him and moments later, another droid position went up in flames. Cortex smiled as the smell of smoke and burnt metal wafted through the air. As much as he enjoyed intelligence work, the battlefield was still the greatest place in the military to be.

"Taking in the sights, Commander?" Obi-Wan asked as he approached.

"Yes sir, just taking in the beautiful city we're laying to waste." Cortex said. Obi-Wan frowned. Cortex turned and saw the frown. "Bad joke, sir."

"Quite alright, Commander. At least this isn't Christophsis." Obi-Wan replied.

"True enough. Are we ready to move towards the mass drivers?" Cortex asked.

"Anakin, Rex, and Prizefighter are engaging the droid forces in the city, driving them towards the western side. Thankfully, the freighters are on the eastern side of the city, meaning there should be little resistance."

"With Prizefighter in the midst, it'll be smooth sailing." Cortex said, drawing his DC-17.

"What was it like, working with the young Prizefighter?" Obi-Wan asked, leading the way down the broken wall section.

"Who says he still isn't young? He has the mind of a shinnie." Cortex replied, smiling as he thought of old times. "He's tough, sometimes it's just ridiculous how much punishment he could take."

"Is that how he got his name?" Obi-Wan asked.

"He rarely out-boxed his opponents, instead he just weathered the storm. When they tired, he was somehow still fresh and able to fight." Cortex said. There was a half company waiting for them, comprised of Cody's 212th and Cortex's 14th. As the pair approached, they rose from their positions and moved to follow them.

"Explains how he took a rocket earlier today." Obi-Wan commented.

"Again?" Cortex groaned. Obi-Wan gaped slightly.

"Again?! He does that on a regular basis?!"

"Unfortunately. He seems to enjoy taking those hits." Cortex chuckled. "He carried another set of armor when we went campaigning."

"By the Force, what have I been sent?" Obi-Wan said in awe.

"You've been sent a tank, sir." Cortex said, somewhat proudly. "I wish I still had him."

"I assume you've never told him?"

"It'd get to his head and inflate his already considerable ego." Cortex joked. "I think he knows, though. I always had him doing the hard jobs, because I knew he could get the job done."

"What hard jobs, might I ask? I was told he was on a defense platform when he got his name."

"Did he tell you where it was stationed?"

"I don't believe so."

"The Republic maintained a defensive platform over Nal Hutta earlier in the war to garner favor from the Hutts. From time to time, the Hutts would ask favors from us, usually taking care of some bandits and the like. We went all over that system for the Hutts." Cortex explained.

"And I take it they didn't tell you everything?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No, sir, they did not. It's why I became interested in intelligence; so I wouldn't get caught off guard again." Cortex replied. By this point in the conversation, the clones and Obi-Wan were marching past the remains of droid positions. The 212th clones formed a defensive ring around their commanding officers, while the scouts of the 14th were in varying distances in front and behind of them pair, scouting for any signs of droid activity.

"Sir, got a major droid position up ahead. Looks destroyed, but I'm not sure the proton cannon is totally offline." A scout reported over the comnlink.

"Explain, scout." Cortex ordered.

"I see a power generator still attached to it, looks like it's still going. Permission to further investigate?"

"Take a squad and go, we'll be there shortly." Cortex said, ending the call.

"A proton cannon, with a power generator?" Obi-Wan said confused. "They have an internal power source, why a generator?"

"Perhaps it's an older model. Vork might've had a decent fleet, but it doesn't mean he has good equipment." Cortex suggested.

"Perhaps. Let's see for ourselves." He quickened the pace, eager to investigate to see if Cortex's suggestion was correct. As they approached the massive gun, a squad of scouts approached.

"Generator's offline, sir. Power has stopped flowing, but the gun wouldn't work without an authorization code." The lead scout reported. Obi-Wan surveyed the area. The gun was situated in an intersection of roads, with buildings on every side of the streets. Broken droids littered the intersection, their bodies in pieces everywhere. As Cortex and the scout conversed, Obi-Wan got a warning from the Force. Something was about to happen.

"Scout, have you surveyed the surrounding buildings?" Obi-Wan asked quickly.

"Yes sir, nothing there."

"What about the roof tops?"

"Clear, sir." Obi-Wan scratched his beard, then stopped.

"When did you check that the gun needed after authorization?"

"Right after we turned off the…" The clone faded off as he realized the implication. Behind Obi-Wan, the proton cannon came to life. It aimed its massive gun at the group of clones before it, murderous intent flooding through it. As it prepared to fire, Obi-Wan thrust his hands forward and up, lifting the massive droid up as it fired. The gun fell backwards and the shot went high into the sky. The clones and Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief as the stress left his system, but it quickly returned when he heard the shot hit something.

Suckerpunch got in behind another Vulture droid had fired, blasting the droid to bits. He banked right and flew over the city, surveying the situation. The vast majority of the Vulture droids had been eliminated, with a few dogmatically fighting with the remaining V-Wings and ACR-170s. Suckerpunch, instead of diving in, sighed.

"Good job, Stonechrome." He said to his astromech. The droid chirped happily as Suckerpunch flew over the city, scanning the ground below. "Now it's up to the ground troops to get those mass drivers, which means we can go back to base." Stonechrome whistled a question, making Suckerpunch chuckled. "Yes, I'll give that steam bath. A promise is a promise, after all." Stonechrome chirped happily as Suckerpunch smiled and prepared to leave the airspace. Suddenly, there was a high pitched whine, and the left side of the 170 exploded into flame. Stonechrome began to scream in alarm as the 170 began going down. Suckerpunch heaved back on the throttle as he keyed his comnlink. "Mayday, mayday, this is Blue 6, I'm hit! I'm going down into the city, repeat, I am going down!" As the city rose to meet him, Suckerpunch kept pulling the stick back, pulling the nose of the 170 up. A building clipped his wing, causing the fighter to spin like a top. The 170 collided with several buildings, tearing the fighter apart. It finally came to an abrupt rest as it hit one last building. Stonechrome gave a low, concerned whistle as the ARC-170 settled.

The cockpit slide halfway open, stopped, then was thrown all the way open as Suckerpunch crawled out. He was battered by the crash, but thankfully not broken. Stonechrome gave a sharp chirp and ejected himself from the fighter.

"You okay, buddy?" He groaned. Stonechrome gave a series of chirps and whistles as Suckerpunch abruptly threw off his helmet and wretched in the street. Stonechrome bleeped harshly. "Your bath will have to wait, buddy. We're stuck in a warzone." Stonechrome warbled slightly. "Come on, let's get some cover."

Obi-Wan watched in horror as the shot hit the ARC-170 in the side, and the fighter crashed headlong into the city. He winced as he heard every impact of the fighter as it went down. When the fighter stopped, Obi-Wan stretched out with the Force to determine his location. He searched the city, feeling around every corner for the downed pilot. It wasn't until he was past where he needed to go that he founded the pilot.

"Sir?" Cortex nudged his commanding officer.

"The pilot is alive." Obi-Wan said, coming out of his trance.

"He is?" Cortex asked, surprised.

"Yes, but he is beyond our objective." Obi-Wan replied.

"I'll send a team after him once this is all over." Cortex said.

"Good. Now, let's move on. We have mass drivers to collect."

 _Derylon Station_

 _City Hall_

The once regal halls of Derylon were now filled with droids, terminals, charging stations, and cables. Legions of droids marched the halls on guard, their metal feet filling the halls with the noise of clanking metal on polished stone. Deep in the hall stood the droid commander, his metal arms crossed behind his back. The droid was waiting for his master to call, to update him on the situation. It was a half hour past when he was supposed to call, but his master was known for that. Organics called it, "being fashionably late." A ridiculous notion, but organics were not droids, and thus they had droids to aide them. The droid continued his musings until General Vork appeared on the holoprojector behind him.

"Commander, report." Vork ordered.

"The Republic are doing exactly as you anticipated, General." The droid droned. "They have laid siege to the city and are massing for an assault."

"Good. Has anything else developed since they had surrounded the city?" Vork asked.

"Yes. They have attacked Carga City, which has no strategic value towards their siege." The droid said. Vork's face turned red with anger.

"You stupid droid! Carga City is where the mass driver weapons are located!" He screamed. "Those weapons can penetrate your shield!"

"I have already calculated for that, sir." The droid replied. Vork listened as the droid outlined what he had prepared.

"Very well, proceed. However, should the Jedi penetrate City Hall, call me. I want to see his face when the lights go out from him."


	16. Chapter 14: Assault on Carga City PT2

Carga City

Suckerpunch looked over the pile of debris that covered half the street he was in, scanning for any sign of droid activity. Seeing none, he motioned to Stonechrome to begin going around the debris, while the clone pilot vaulted the debris pile. Stonechrome chirped a question. "Well, we crashed somewhere inside the center of the city, so we're headed east, away from where all the big fighting is." Suckerpunch replied. Stonechrome chirped again. "Yes, I'm sure this direction is east. My helmet compass is telling me so." Suckerpunch said, irritated as his droid's lack of trust in him. Stonechrome groaned. "Whatever." Suckerpunch said, exasperated. At that moment, a noise, permeating the sound of battle to the west, began. Suckerpunch recognized the clanking noise as the sounds of a droid patrol. He motioned for Stonechrome to follow him as he dove into an alleyway. The gray astromech barely made it inside when a platoon of droids came clanking down the road.

"How are we doing against the clones?" One of them asked its commander.

"Not good. The clones are beating us in the western side of the city." The commander replied.

"Shouldn't we join the fighting?" Another droid asked.

"No, we need to guard those freighters with the mass drivers. The commander made it clear that those are not to fall into enemy hands." The commander replied.

"Mass drivers?" Suckerpunch said quietly. Stonechrome spun his head in reply. "Well, I don't think General Kenobi would mind if we made sure those freighters got out okay." Suckerpunch said. Stonechrome bobbed his body back and forth, signifying that he agreed. "Alright, we've a trail to follow." As the droids disappeared into the next street, the pair slinked behind them, following them towards their objective.

"Contact, contact!" The lead squad of 212th clones dove for cover as AAT tank rounded the corner and opened fire. It landed just in front of them, sending permacrete flying in all directions in a shower of fragments. Behind the leading squad, the rest of the clones ran for cover as two platoons of B1 battle droids stomped behind the tank, accompanied by a squad of super battle droids. Obi-Wan's lightsaber was out in an instant, blocking and deflecting blaster bolts as they came.

"I want my demo man up front, now!" Cortex bellowed. A clone with a rocket launcher on his back sprinted to the front of the clone line. By this point, the battle droids were in front of the tank and had opened fire, marching forward all the while. The clone troopers were pinned down, as was Obi-Wan.

"Droid poppers!" A clone yelled, pulling the EMP grenade from his utility belt.

"Droid poppers!" The rest of the clones chorused.

"There's no way we can stick our heads up long enough to throw them!" A clone private said. His point was proven as a clone made ready to throw his grenade and was shot in the face.

"Toss the grenades over your cover, I'll give them to the droids." Obi-Wan ordered. The clones complied, tossing the grenades as high and as far as they could. Obi-Wan reached out with the Force and pushed the grenades forward. They landed among the battle droids, discharging and disabling many of them, but their comrades tramped over their bodies. The AAT tank fired again, this time killing two clones and causing a house to sag into the street.

"Why the hell is that tank still functional!" Cortex screamed. The rocket trooper aimed his launcher and fired, the rocket soaring through their air, slamming into the tank's cockpit. It sputtered, fell to the ground, and exploded, showering the droids in metal fragments. The clones pressed their attack, firing into the ranks of the oncoming droids. A super battle droid, armed with an arm mounted rocket launcher, noted the sagging house. It leveled its powerful secondary weapon and fired. It hit the base of the house, destroying the remaining base of that house. It crumbled and collapsed, falling towards the street. The clones saw this too little, too late, and they tried to scramble away. As the building was about to impact the street, it suddenly stopped. The clones looked around and saw Obi-Wan, hands outstretched, his face a mask of concentration.

"Don't just stand there you louts, MOVE!" Cortex bellowed. The clones moved quickly into cover behind their general. Obi-Wan, sensing the clones were safe, leaned back and then lunged forward. The house flew forward, smashing the droids in its way and sending the wreckage of the tank flying. The clones moved forward in the wake of the house, blasting the heads off droids they weren't already removed from their bodies. Cortex joined Obi-Wan, who was panting slightly. "You alright, sir?"

"Fine, just don't ask me to throw another house anytime soon." Obi-Wan said, wiping sweat from his brow.

"Be thankful I'm with you and not Prizefighter. He'd have you throwing houses all day." Cortex chuckled. He patted Obi-Wan on the back and began to walk forward. Suddenly, there was a flash, and Obi-Wan returned to his vision of the Mandalorian and his army. Prizefighter stood there with Major Lance, and now, Obi-Wan recognized, Rex, Cody, and Cortex. And just like that, the vision passed and he was back in Carga City. "Coming sir?" Cortex called.

"Yes, just catching my breath!" Obi-Wan replied and hurried after the clones.

Carga City Impound Dock

After shadowing the droid platoon, Suckerpunch and Stonechrome arrived at the exterior of the impound dock. Around it was at least two companies of B1 battle droids, a platoon of Super Battle Droids and a half-platoon of Droidekas. In short, the droid army did not want anyone getting through the impound dock easily.

"There is no way we're walking through the front door." Suckerpunch said from his vantage point in the second story of an old house. Stonechrome beeped. "Shut up, or no steam bath for you." Suckerpunch threatened. The astromech bleeped angrily. "Yeah, and I can take it away. Now shut up and let me think." Suckerpunch ordered. He stared at the impound dock for a few more minutes before speaking again. "We need to contact General Kenobi." Stonechrome whistled in fear. "Yeah, I know, but he needs to know what he's gonna be facing here." Suckerpunch argued. Stonechrome bleeped again. "What did I do to deserve a sassy droid like you? Fine, I'll at least try to find us a quick exit." Suckerpunch said. He stood and went downstairs and began to look around. The astromech chirped, explainging he had searched the whole place as Suckerpunch's armored foot caught the a piece of carpet and lifted it, revealing an escape hatch. "Did you really look everywhere, Stonechrome?" Suckerpunch said, amused. "Maybe you don't deserve that steam bath after all." He opened the hatch and peered in. "Looks like it could lead under the impound dock." He muttered as Stonechrome exploded in anger. The astromech bleep and beeped as his master laughed. "Easy now, Stone. Let's get through this then we'll discuss that steam bath. Now, get General Kenobi for me." Stonechrome beeped angrily. A panel on the astromech's head opened and a small satellite dish appeared.

The street was quiet as the clones moved forward. After that last attack, the clones were much warier. Obi-Wan used the Force and stretched out, feeling in every nook and cranny of the path ahead of them, trying to get a whiff of danger. Suddenly, there was beeping noise, causing everyone but Cortex and Obi-Wan to jump, their weapons swinging around.

"Easy, gentlemen, it's just my comnlink." Obi-Wan said, pulling his holocommunicator from his belt. He activated it, and the image of a clone pilot kneeling flashed into existence.

"General Kenobi, this is CT-9210 Suckerpunch, do you copy?" Suckerpunch said.

"I copy, pilot. What's your situation?" Obi-Wan replied.

"Sir, I was shot down by fire from the city. My astromech and I have managed to survive and evade droid patrols, and have reached the area near the Carga City impound dock." Suckerpunch explained. Obi-Wan winced as he realized this was the pilot he had accidentally shot down.

"What's it look like, pilot?" Cortex asked.

"At least two companies of standard battle droids, a platoon of supers, and a half-platoon of destroyer droids, sir. I don't know how many clones you brought, sir, but you need at least a battalion backed with AT-TEs to break through." Suckerpunch reported grimly. Cortex sighed, while Obi-Wan thought.

"Can you find a secure way in?" He asked finally.

"I've found an escape tunnel that could lead under the dock, sir. I could try to hijack one of the freighters."

"I advise against that, pilot. If you can take the chance and escape, do so." Cortex said.

"I'm not gonna sit back and not do anything, sir!" Suckerpunch protested. A noise caused him to whip around. "Droids incoming, got to go!" And he disappeared as Cortex opened his mouth to stop him. Instead, he sighed.

"Are there any droids near him, sir?" Cortex asked. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and stretched out.

"Yes, but not as close as he'd like us to think. This clone shows promise, commander. If he can potentially make our job easier, then power to him." Obi-Wan said. "No come along, we need to hurry if we're to catch the second freighter in the confusion he causes."

Suckerpunch opened the hatch once more and ushered Stonechrome in. As the astromech descended the short ramp, the clanking of droid feet became louder and louder. As soon as Stonechrome was down the ramp, Suckerpunch followed, pulling the carpet over the hatch as best he could before close the hatch.

"Is this it?" A battle droid asked his comrade as they approached the house door.

"This is where the signal is coming from." The other said. "Open it up." A super battle droid blasted the door down, and a squad of battle droids marched in.

"Search the place, find whoever was here." The squad leader ordered. A series of four "Roger, roger's" replied, and the droids began to search the house. However, the simple-minded droids could not detect the slight difference in the carpeting. The astromech and the clone pilot slunk through the tunnel. Suckerpunch was in a low crouch, while Stonechrome had plenty of room to roll through. A panel that was slightly pulled downwards clipped Suckerpunch's head.

"Damn panel." He cursed, rubbing his head where his helmet had hit him. Stonechrome gave his version of a snicker. "Shut up." Suckerpunch snapped. And so, the two went on for about ten minutes at a slow pace before coming to a grate above them. Suckerpunch motioned for Stonechrome to move under the grate, and the chromed astromech did so. He stuck up a visual sensor through the grate and looked around. Once he was finished, he retracted the sensor, and preceded to shake his head side to side. "Well, tell me what's up there." Instead, Stonechrome projected a hologram of what he had seen. The dock was filled with battle droids; turrets ringed the dock, there was sparse cover between the entrance and the freighters, and there was plenty of crossfire for the droids. However, as Suckerpunch gazed at the image, he noticed a fatal flaw. It was almost as if this was out of a holo game. "Look at all those fuel barrels they have stacked around the place! One good shot and we have a clean run to those freighters." He pulled his pistol as Suckerpunch groaned. "Do you want that steam bath or not?" The astromech fell silent as Suckerpunch lifted the grate out off the ground and away from the hole, aimed his pistol, and fired.

The blue bolt streaked from the short barrel of his blaster pistol and flew unwaveringly towards the fuel barrels. It struck the center of a stack, punctured the plasteel metal, and ignited the fuel inside. It exploded, and soon, the entire stack was a ball of fire, spreading to others and igniting them. As the droids turned or were destroyed by the fire, Suckerpunch leapt out of the tunnel, hoisted Stonechrome out of it, and sprinted for the nearest of the two freighters. He recognized it as a VCX-100 Corellian light freighter, while the other freighter was a YT-1300 Corellian light freighter. As Suckerpunch sprinted up the ramp of the VCX, a battle droid noticed him.

"Hey, this area is restricted! Get away from there!" It called, waving its arms as Stonechrome rolled up the ramp. He gave a defiant whoop as he crested the ramp and shut it.

"Come on, buddy! We're getting out of here!" Suckerpunch cried triumphantly as he arrived in the cockpit. He quickly figured out the layout of the dashboard and activated the engines. They rumbled to life as the droids, realized what was going on, began to open fire on the freighter, but the bolts simply bounced of the VCX's armor. Stonechrome entered the cockpit and plugged into the ship. Suckerpunch lifted the ship off the ground and turned it to face out of the city. Stonechrome let out an excited whoop. "There's a nose gun?! Hell yes you can use it!" The gray astromech whistled with delight as he took control of the nose gun. Suckerpunch angled the ship towards the ground and kept it at a safe height as the gleeful astromech opened fire. The droids were blasted to bits as Stonechrome whistled away, a bit too happy with what he was doing. Suckerpunch didn't care, he was cheering as his astromech blasted away. A rocket soared past the ship, bringing the clone pilot back to reality. "Okay, time to go!" He said, turning the ship and flying towards the Republic siege lines. He opened a channel to his squadron. "This is Blue 6 to Blue Actual, come in, over."

"Blue 6, this is Blue Actual, is that you flying that freighter out of the city, over?" Blue Actual asked in sheer disbelief.

"Blue Actual, who else could it be?" Suckerpunch said happily as he slowed to land.

Obi-Wan watched in satisfaction as one of the two freighters lifted away from the impound dock, crimson bolts of blaster fire flying after it. He watched it fly over the city and over the remains of the walls. Cortex gaped in awe.

"That's one ballsy pilot." He said in admiration. Obi-Wan cocked an eyebrow at him.

"You haven't pulled anything similar with the SID?" He asked.

"I usually have backup, he didn't. Just him and an astro." Cortex answered. Obi-Wan chuckled.

"Come along, let's get to the other freighter before the droids decide to destroy it." He said, motioning for the clones to follow. "Don't bother trying to be quiet either, the droids will know we're coming." This allowed the clones to pick up the pace, moving at a trot rather than a walk. Obi-Wan and Cortex took point along with the scouts, their eyes scanning the buildings. The impound dock came into sight as they rounded a bend in the road, as did a droid barricade. A platoon of battle droids, two squads of super battle droids, and a pair of AAT tanks saw them and opened fire. A trio of clones were downed as they dove for cover, but most clones made it safely to cover and returned fired. Obi-Wan once again stood in the center of the clone line and began to deflect the blaster fire.

"Come on, boys, we're almost there!" One of the clones encouraged.

"Then it's on to Derylon Station!" Another cheered. They could taste the end, the victory, and it motivated them for one final push. A rocket streak from the clone line and blew the top of one of the AATs off. The droids were picked off one by one as they marched forward, their programming making them single minded and open targets for the clones. The super battle droids took longer to kill; their durasteel armor taking hit after hit before falling in a pile of smoking parts. A squad of clones surged forward, headed directly for the second AAT. The battle droids took aim at them, but the rest of clones blasted them to bits, paving the way for their comrades. Three of clones started blasting any remaining battle droids while the other two jumped onto the tank. One grenade went in the front hatch, while another went in the top. As the pair jumped off, they were rewarded with an explosion from inside the tank, then another, and then the whole thing exploded.

"Last stretch, boys, push forward!" Cortex called as the other clones sprinted forward into the impound dock. Inside was a maelstrom of fire and smoke as the droids fought to contain the blaze. The clones blasted any droid they saw as the ran in, causing the rest to turn their attention to them.

"Everyone, on that freighter, move it!" Obi-Wan ordered. The clones sprinted onto the ship, as did Obi-Wan and Cortex. Destroyer droids unfolded from their positions and opened fire, downing a squad of clones as the sprinted to the ship. Obi-Wan returned the favor by Force throwing a stack of crates into them, crushing the rolling droids. Then, he went up the ramp. Inside the freighter was cramped. The ship wasn't meant to hold this many people at once and it was showing. The ship suddenly lurched as the two clones that were selected to pilot lifted the ship off the ground and into the air.

"Sir, come look!" A clone called from further in the ship. Obi-Wan pushed himself through he packed clones to the source of the voice. In the cargo hold were four large boxes, all containing parts and ammunition.

"Gentlemen, we have what we came for. Well done." Obi-Wan said. The clones cheered, not only for a successful mission, but the fact that the end was in sight.

Three hours later…

It did indeed take three hours to untangle Anakin, Captain Rex, and Commander Prizefighter from the battle in Carga City. Cortex had been instrumental in shifting through the conflicting reports of one being in one place, two in another, when in fact both reports were wrong. The trio had been gleefully tearing the droid army apart in the western side of Carga City. Truthfully, it had taken an hour to find the three, but from the actual reports, if they were left alone, the droids would be removed from the city in another two hours. Not ones to deny others their fun, Obi-Wan and Cortex sat back and watched the carnage from the siege lines. During that time, Obi-Wan hunted down the ARC-170 pilot called Suckerpunch. He was found with his squadron admiring the VCX-100 light freighter that he had captured. As Obi-Wan approached, one of the clones spotted him.

"Atteeeeen-shun!" He bellowed. The clones turned and stood at attention.

"Which one of you is Blue 6, Suckerpunch?" Obi-Wan asked.

"That would be me, sir!" Suckerpunch stepped forward. His face was the same as every clone's, but Obi-Wan saw that he was different. Clones were stubborn and tenacious by nature, but Suckerpunch's tenacity was what defined him. This clone would never quit, no matter the odds.

"The rest of you, dismissed." Obi-Wan ordered. They saluted and left, leaving the pair alone…not quite. A silver grey astromech rolled down from the freighter and chirped a question.

"No, he's not in trouble." Obi-Wan said. "I came to offer an…apology." The clone and astromech were confused.

"I… don't understand, sir? An apology for what?" Suckerpunch asked.

"For accidentally shooting you down." The astromech went crazy, bleeping, beeping, and whistling in anger.

"Hey, I can still take that steam bath back!" Suckerpunch chastised. The astromech calmed down after that.

"While I was making my way to the freighters, there was a deactivated droid proton cannon. When myself and my element of clones approached it, the droid reactivated a prepared to fire. I was able to redirect the shot away from my element, but it hit you instead." Obi-Wan explained. Suckerpunch nodded.

"Apology…accepted, sir?" He said, unsure of what to say.

"I also owe you my thanks for retrieving the other freighter." Obi-Wan waved his hand at the freighter.

"She's called the _Ghost_ , sir. She's got engines that are baffled, energy dampened, and has static jammers to make them nearly undetectable. And those are just three out of eighty-seven illegal stealth upgrades." Suckerpunch explained. "Stonechrome here found them all when he plugged into the ship." Obi-Wan stared at the ship, nodding.

"What would you recommend we do with her?" He asked after a moment's thought.

"Use her, sir. She'd be perfect for a cell to operate out of and wreak havoc and confusion on any force pursuing her." Suckerpunch advocated.

"Then we'll keep her. We can certainly use her for special operations against the Separatists." Obi-Wan commented, not realizing what he just said.

"Are we going to war again, sir?" Suckerpunch asked, confused. Obi-Wan chuckled, recovering quickly.

"No, Suckerpunch, we aren't. Old habits die hard, I suppose." He said.

"Amen to that, sir." Suckerpunch said. "Is General Skywalker going to own this one?"

"No, I am. And you're going to help me pilot it." Obi-Wan said.

"Uh, what, sir?" Suckerpunch asked, surprised. Stonechrome whistled.

"And you too." Obi-Wan said to the astromech. "Now, get her back to Derylon Station. We need those mass drivers up as soon as possible." And with that, the general walked away, leaving a confused Suckerpunch. Stonechrome chirped a question.

"I don't know, Stone. All I know is that today I got shot down by a Jedi, stole an impound freighter with vital weaponry, and got recruited to be a pilot by the same Jedi who shot me down." Suckerpunch replied. He then turned and walked up the ramp to the ship, followed by his loyal astromech, and took off, headed towards Derylon Station.

When the Jedi and two clone leaders returned from the fight, they were a mess. Sweat, ash, dirt, and bits of stone and metal covered their bodies. And they were all grinning like school boys.

"There are some days when I feel like I'm an adult surrounded by children." Obi-Wan remarked as the trio approached the CP.

"And now you know how I felt with Prizefighter." Cortex said.

"Hey, at least we had fun!" Prizefighter said joyfully. He was the worst out of the three, his armor pock marked with blaster bolts, fragments of metal and stone, and missing pieces in some places.

"I'm pretty sure I got more than you, sir." Rex said proudly.

"No no no, I got more than _you_!" Prizefighter retorted, jabbing a finger into Rex's chest.

"Gentlemen, easy now, there's a simple way to solve this…I got more than both of you combined." Anakin said triumphantly. The clones and Obi-Wan groaned.

"You're a Jedi, sir, you don't count!" Rex protested.

"General Kenobi, could you possibly be distracted for, say, five minutes?" Prizefighter asked, jokingly.

"Prize." Cortex chastised.

"Unfortunately not, Commander." Obi-Wan replied. Anakin grinned further. "However, I can do this." Obi-Wan thrust his hand towards Anakin and blasted him backwards with the Force. The clones howled with laughter as Anakin flew backwards into a tent and ripped out the back of it.

"You think you're so funny!" He yelled as he picked himself up.

"No, but Rex certainly seems to." Obi-Wan commented. Rex quickly regained his composure as Anakin stalked back to the group.

"Does he now?" Anakin asked.

"Absolutely not, sir." Rex replied firmly. Anakin stared at the clone for a bit before turning back to Obi-Wan.

"You know I can tell when you're lying, Rex." Anakin said as Rex's feet suddenly left the ground.

"Sir!" Rex cried as he began to rise into the sky. The other clones laughed once more at Rex's kicking and squirming form.

"Enough, gentlemen. We are professionals after all." Obi-Wan said. Rex returned to the ground, shaken, but fine.

"Please never do that again, sir." Rex said, panting.

"Moving on," Cortex said, drawing the conversation back to the matter at hand, "inspections of the contents of the crates have confirmed that they are indeed the mass driver cannons we were searching for. Both Corellian freighters are en route to our forces at Derylon Station under V-Wing guard as we speak."

"In that case, I believe it is time we bade Carga City farewell and return to Derylon Station. It is time to finish this siege." Obi-Wan said.

"I'll tell the men to pack up." Cortex said. And with those final words, the battle of Carga City was finished. However, the Battle of Derylon Station was about to begin.


	17. Chapter 15: Out of Galaxy Experience 1

**Author's Note: For those of you who have been persistent in reminding me about adding Halo (not calling you out, thank you actually, you made me rethink how I was going to do the Halo bits) here's a Halo-Star Wars bit for you. Now, to preface, I'm technically breaking Halo canon here. In the book series, Master Chief encounters Hunters and Engineers during the Battle of Sigma-Octannus IV. I say, simply and bluntly, bullshit. The Human-Covenant War had been raging long enough that Chief had to have encountered those two species at some point earlier in the war. Also, Spartans were probably a well-known secret by the point of that battle, so I am breaking canon in this chapter in my portrayal of the Spartans. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

Republic Siege Lines

Derylon Station

A day after the battle of Carga City…

Obi-Wan watched in satisfaction as the mass driver cannons were being assembled. They were bulky beasts with long, spiral barrels to put spin on their ordinance, enhancing their penetration capabilities. Obi-Wan chuckled as a pair of clone dropped a piece of one of the guns, only to gape as Prizefighter hefted the piece in both arms and delivered it.

"How goes it?" Anakin asked, walking up next to Obi-Wan.

"Quite well. We have two set in this area of the line, and six others set elsewhere to distribute fire into the city." Obi-Wan replied.

"Have we figured out where the shield generator is?" Anakin asked.

"We have its location and are waiting for all guns to be operational before we open fire." Obi-Wan answered. "It is located just past the City Hall, and I'd like to avoid hitting the hall at all costs."

"Understandable. Have we located the governor at all?"

"No. Him and the vast majority of Derylon's legislature are stilling missing from those we've rescued."

"Do you think he's dead?"

"I'm not sure. We have the location of all the concentration camps, all of which were liberated, and there was no evidence of any killing. It is possible they are held somewhere in the City Hall."

"Sounds like a rescue mission is in order." Anakin suggested.

"No, we'll take them when we assault the city." Obi-Wan said firmly. "By the way, did you like the freighter I decided to keep?"

"You decided to keep one?" Anakin asked.

"Would you like to see it?" Obi-Wan said. When Anakin nodded, he motioned for his former padawan to follow him. They made their way to an area just behind the command post, where the Corellian freighter was being kept.

"What a piece of junk!" Anakin exclaimed as he saw the ship. Obi-Wan chuckled, for Anakin's voice betrayed his instant love of the ship.

"Do you like it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well…I'm not sure about it." Anakin said, feigning disinterest.

"What I shame, I felt I owed you for the destruction of the _Twilight_. I guess I'll just have to sell it." Obi-Wans said.

"Wait, you're giving that to me?" Anakin asked.

"Who else would I give it too? Some roguish smuggler and a Wookie?" Obi-Wan joked.

"Thank you for the gift, master." Anakin said, deeply grateful.

"You're welcome, but keep in mind we'll share the ship." Obi-Wan said.

"What's her name?" Anakin asked.

"I believe the registry had it as the _Millennium Falcon_. Charming, is it not?"

"Depends, is she fast?"

"I have no idea. I assume once this is all over with, you'll be pushing the ship to its limits." Obi-Wan said as Anakin moved past him to the loading ramp.

"Why wait?" Anakin said excitedly.

"No, Anakin!" Obi-Wan called as Anakin began closing the ramp. He sprinted and dove into the ship as the ramp closed. "There are more important matters to attend to!"

"Aw, are you sure, master?" Anakin asked in a childlike voice. Obi-Wan shook his head as he entered the cockpit.

"Yes, Anakin. I swear you still act like a padawan some days." Obi-Wan admonished. As he went to haul his friend out of the chair, a voice echoed through the cockpit.

" _I thought I trained you to rise above such squabbles, Obi-Wan."_ The voice said. Obi-Wan froze and Anakin turned his chair around. Standing behind them, in transparent form, was Master Qui-Gon Jinn.

"It can't be." Obi-Wan said, turning around to face his dead master.

" _Do you really doubt the power of the Force, my dear apprentice?"_ Qui-Gon asked. Obi-Wan smiled.

"It is good to see you, master."

" _It is good to see you also, but I wish I was here on happier circumstances."_ Qui-Gon said.

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked. Qui-Gon waved his hand, and the two Jedi slumped down, fading into unconsciousness.

" _You are to be taught, in order to face what is to come"_ Qui-Gon said as the pair faded.

Obi-Wan awoke on grass. He sat bolt upright and scanned the area around him. Next to him, awakening more slowly, was Anakin. They were in a grassy area, with small groups of trees interspersing the area. To their backs were cliffs, to their front was a beach.

"Where are we?" Anakin asked. It took a moment before Obi-Wan realized where he was.

"We're on Telos IV." Obi-Wan said. "I remember this place from my time in the Jedi Agriculture Corps."

"You initially failed to be a Jedi?" Anakin asked in disbelief.

"I was not a wise child." Obi-Wan replied. He got to his feet, as did Anakin. "Do you see that?" Obi-Wan pointed to a figure leaning against a tree.

"Yeah. Let's go say hi." Anakin began walking towards him, Obi-Wan following. "What do you think Qui-Gon meant be us needing to be taught?"

"I think we'll find out shortly." Obi-Wan said as they approached the figure. The figure in question was a pale skinned, well-muscled, and tall Iridonian Zabrak. He wore a green shirt and work pants. One of his most notable features was his left forearm, or lack of a natural one. Instead, it was replaced with a metal repulsor arm.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" The Zabrak asked as the two Jedi stopped near him.

"Indeed it is." Obi-Wan replied, taking in the scenery. The Zabrak turned his head to the pair.

"You've been to Telos?"

"Yes, unfortunately I was working on farms and stopping evil plots to truly appreciate the planet's beauty." Obi-Wan said. The Zabrak chuckled.

"Understandable. I was working to make this place habitable once again, which meant fighting mercenaries and Sith." He replied. Obi-Wan cocked his head.

"The Telos Restoration project was over four millennia ago." Obi-Wan said, confused.

"Is it so hard to believe that a spirit in the Force was alive four thousand years ago?" The Zabrak asked, standing to his full height.

"Who are you?" Anakin asked.

"My name is Bao-Dur. I was once a simple Iridonian engineer, but then I was a Jedi. Funny how that happens." Bao-Dur said.

"Nice arm, where'd you get it?" Anakin asked. Obi-Wan sighed. " _Of course he would ask that_."

"I got tired of dropping my hyrdrospanner, figured I get a new one." Bao said, causing the two Jedi to chuckled at the joke. "It's a scar of war. How'd you lose yours?"

"Got chopped off by a Sith lord." Anakin replied nonchalantly.

"That makes you the weird one here." Bao said, nodding at Obi-Wan.

"I never thought I'd see the day were that was said to me." Obi-Wan said. Bao's smile faded.

"You're probably wondering why you're here." He began. "Well, to start with, you're here to learn."

"Learn what, exactly?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Right now, you're going to learn how to be a shield to the vulnerable." Bao replied. He waved his hand, and the two Jedi dropped to the grassy ground. The pair awoke not on grass, but on a hard surface. They sat up and looked around as their senses were assaulted by screams, smoke, and heat.

"What in blazes is going on?" Obi-Wan said in shock as he got to his feet. They were on a building that rose high into the air, yet was dwarfed by other taller buildings.

"Sounds like a war." Anakin observed as he strode to the edge and looked down. Obi-Wan followed, looked down, and froze.

"It can't be." He said in disbelief. Below them were humans, most likely soldiers, battling it out with alien creatures. These creatures matched the ones in Obi-Wan's vision.

"What?" Anakin asked.

"Anakin…those aliens match ones from my vision after the Chancellor died!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. Anakin stared at his master.

"How?" Anakin asked.

" _Again you forget the power of the Force."_ Bao-Dur materialized between the two. _"Now what are you waiting for?"_

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked.

" _You are not observers here, but participants._ " Bao said, then disappeared.

"Well then, I suppose we'd better get down there." Obi-Wan said. Anakin nodded.

"Should we be dramatic about it by landing in front, or look like reinforcements from the rear?" He asked.

"I think it would be more sensible to land front and center and take the bulk of the fire." Obi-Wan said. The two Jedi leapt off the building and plummeted to the battle below.

Planet: Sentinel's Watch

Outer Colonies

2536

John, Seirra-117, Petty Officer Master Chief, fired his assault rifle. The burst of fire slammed into a grunt that was hefting a Fuel Rod gun, punctured the grunt's skin and mask, killing it. Around him, the UNSC Marines and Blue Team held cover behind rubble, debris, and broke vehicles. Their objective was to hold the Covenant back long enough for the evacuation transports to leave. As of right now, it wasn't looking good. The Covenant were bringing a fair amount of firepower to bear on this position, but no vehicles. In Chief's experience, that was going to change soon.

"Grenade!" A marine cried as a blue orb flew over some rubble. It landed just behind a pair of marines, who scrambled to cover as it exploded. Broken concrete scrapped the two, but they were unharmed. Another marine took a shot from a needle rifle to the face. He slumped down where he was, his gun clattering to the ground. Linda found the offending jackal and blew its head off.

"Blue Team, status." Chief said over his radio. Three green lights appeared on the side of his HUD, signifying they were all in good condition. Chief fired again, this time breaking the shields of an Elite, but it dove into cover before he could land the killing blow. There was boom, and a green flash lit up the center of the defensive line. Five marines flew into the air in various states of dismemberment, effectively destroying the center. "Blue 2, Blue 3, take the center." Chief ordered. As the two moved to do so, two figures dropped into the center of the line, and blue blades extended from devices in their hands. In that instant, the fight turned.

As the two Jedi hit the ground, they grabbed their lightsabers and activated them. Immediately, the entered Form V, Soresu. Their landing drew light fire from the enemy, allowing the pair some flexibility in their defense. The pair analyzed their opponents. Obi-Wan recognized the dog-like creatures, the cruel bird looking creatures, and the tall reptilian beings from his vision. Their weapons varied between what Obi-Wan determined was plasma, small needles that exploded in tiny pink balls when they made contact with the lightsabers, and projectiles that ricocheted off the lightsabers. The two Jedi adjusted their deflections accordingly, adapting quickly to the situation.

"Anything like your vision, master?" Anakin asked as he sent a burst of plasma back at a reptilian warrior. They impacted on an invisible barrier that surrounded the warrior, allowing it to survive and duck back into cover.

"The aliens are the same, but I don't remember this." Obi-Wan replied. He swung his lightsaber wide, deflecting a hail of plasma back at a duo of dog creatures. They turned to run, but the plasma impacted the massive packs on their backs, causing them to explode. Then came a loud hum as a pair of oddly shaped aircraft flew into sight. On the underside of one of them was a vehicle that looked like a tank. The tank dropped from the aircraft to the ground, a device activating just before impact, allowing the tank to hover. From the dropships came more reptilian warriors and dog creatures, and they took cover around the tank. The tank seemed to look at the two Jedi before it fired, a huge blob of plasma. The pair leapt away from the blast, landing and resuming the fight.

"I'll distract the tank; you take it out!" Obi-Wan ordered. He moved forward, deflecting the enemy fire as it came, drawing the vast majority of fire. Anakin followed in his wake, taking any remaining fire that came his way.

Chief watched as the two men ran headlong towards the Wraith tank. They were insane, attempting to take an entire Covenant platoon and a tank on, but they had already proven to be capable, effectively forming the center of a breaking UNSC line. Chief gave credit where it was due; these two strangers had just saved the UNSC defense.

"Blue 4, give those two cover fire, Blue 2, Blue 3, with me." Chief ordered. He vaulted his cover, firing a spray of bullets at an Elite, forcing it back to cover. Fred and Kelly charged from their positions, Fred downing a duo of Jackals with a shot each from his DMR, Kelly obliterating a grunt with a blast from her shotgun. Kelly sprinted ahead, catching the closer of the two strangers, a dark haired man who couldn't have been more twenty-five. The man gave Kelly only a glance before deflecting a plasma bolt back at a jackal. The second of the two, a ginger haired man that looked close to forty, leapt high into the air, higher than any Spartan could ever go, as a fuel rod hurtled his way; directly at Kelly.

"Watch out!" The younger man cried. He extended his left hand towards Kelly, and suddenly Kelly was blasted aside by an unseen force, the fuel rod flying harmlessly past.

"Kelly, status!" Chief said.

"I'm good!" Kelly replied, getting to her feet quickly and sprinting forward once more. The ginger man was now amongst the Covenant, and the Spartans watched as a trio of Elites roared and charged, energy swords drawn and ready to kill. With a skill and grace that made the Spartans gape in awe, the man parried one Elite, ducked another's swipe, stabbed the third in the chest, kicked the first in the jaw, cut the second in half, then finished by beheading the first. The younger man neared, the Wraith, whose gunner focused on him and fired. The man kept sprinting ahead at it, but deflected every bolt directed at him. The ginger man threw his weapon at the gunner, cutting the hapless grunt in half, and, like a boomerang, it returned to him. The younger man leapt onto the armor above the cockpit. He stabbed downward, the blade of his weapon going completely through the armor. The Wraith suddenly stopped and powered down, the blue machine blowing up dust as it settled on the ground. The remaining Covenant, which consisted of grunts and jackals, fell back. Blue Team made quick work of the disorganized retreat, cutting down the fleeing Covenant.

"Well, that wasn't so hard." The younger man said. The Spartans, glanced over at the young man.

"Yes it was, coming from the one who took the least amount of fire." The ginger man said. He wiped some ash from his shoulder, the only sign that he had been in combat.

"Well it wasn't my idea to take the most fire." The younger man retorted.

"Indeed, I decided it would be me because I knew you wouldn't be able to handle it." The ginger man shot back, his voice filled with mirth.

"Witty one, isn't he?" Fred commented over the radio to Blue Team.

"Show off." The younger one muttered.

"Area clear, Chief." Kelly reported. The Spartans relaxed somewhat, be remained cautious of the two men before them. At that moment, Chief's radio crackled to life.

"This is Captain Brown to Blue 1, how copy, over?" Said the voice of Captain Brown, Blue Team's handler on Sentinel's Watch.

"This is Blue 1, area secure, no contacts, two unknowns, over." Chief reported.

"Define 'unknowns' Blue 1, over." Brown ordered.

"Sir, the two unknowns are both human, with weapons that can deflect Covenant weapons fire, cut Elites in half through their armor, and posses telekinetic abilities, over." Chief explained. Brown was silent

"What?" He finally said.

"Do I need to repeat, sir, over?" Chief asked.

"No, Blue 1, you do not. In any case, we've got the last transport nearly filled; get your team and the marines back to the starport ASAP for extraction, over." Brown ordered.

"Are we abandoning the planet, sir, over?" Chief asked.

"Unfortunately, yes, Blue 1. The Covenant have broken our defenses in orbit and are preparing to glass Sentinel's Watch, over." Brown answered, anger and gloom in his voice.

"What about the two unknowns, sir, over?" Brown paused.

"Bring them with you. ONI is going to want to have a chat with those to, I imagine, over." He said after a moment.

"Understood, sir. We'll make haste for the extraction, over." Chief said.

"Godspeed, Blue 1. Captain Brown, out." The line went dead.

"Blue Team…we're leaving." Chief said. The three other Spartans nodded sadly as they understood the implications of those orders. "You two," Chief said to the two men, "come with us, we're leaving the planet."

"Leaving, why?" The younger of the two asked.

"We've lost the battle in space and are evacuating the remaining forces on the planet." Chief said as he began moving back to the marines.

"Why-" The younger one began.

"Don't, Anakin." The older one said. The younger one, Anakin, sighed, but said nothing, simply accompanying the Spartans. As they passed a dead Elite, the older one bent down and picked up its energy sword. "Curious." He said, before replacing it. When they rejoined the marines, Chief relayed the news to them. Every face fell as they heard the news.

"Hey, buck up!" The lieutenant yelled. "We leave Sentinel's Watch now, there's another colony to protect, another battle to fight! We stay, we're getting glassed and not doing any fucking good! So, get in the Warthogs and keep your cool! Got it?"

"Sir yes sir!" The marines belted out. They mounted up, with the Spartans splitting between two Warthogs.

"You, with those two, you with me." Chief said, pointing to Anakin and Obi-Wan respectively. The two came without any complaint or question, trusting in their allies. Kelly took Chief's turret, while Linda took Fred's. Once the marines got moving, the Spartans followed. They drove in silence, passing burning buildings, ruins, debris, and ruined cars. It was a grim setting.

"I did not miss seeing this much destruction." The ginger man said gloomily.

"You've been to war?" Chief asked, curious.

"I'm a general in my army. I've seen world, beautiful worlds with towering cities brought low by war." The man said pensively. "Too many."

"What army are you talking about?" Chief asked. The man paused, then opened his mouth to speak, then froze.

"We're being followed." He said, turning in his seat. Chief checked the rearview mirror. As he did so, a quo of Ghosts appeared, and they opened fire.

"Contact, six o'clock!" Kelly said, turning the turret and firing on the Ghosts, with Linda doing the same. The man ducked down as plasma flew over his head. One of the Ghosts swerved and crashed as Kelly killed the driver. The three other ghosts let loose another barrage of fire. Suddenly, Kelly grunted and fell back.

"Blue 3!" Chief said. The looked at her. She had been partially hit in the chest by a plasma bolt, but it was survivable. The turret had taken the brunt, the barrel warped beyond use.

"I'll take it from here." He said. He jumped over Kelly, sliding her into his seat, and stood at the gun. He drew his weapon, cut the turret head off, and then gave a telekinetic push towards a Ghost. The turret hit the Ghost full on, hitting the engine and destroying it. Then the man cut the base of the turret and flung it at another Ghost. It hit the driver, crushing the grunt driving it and killing it, sending the Ghost spiraling out of control. Linda took care of the last one, blowing the Ghost to kingdom come.

"Blue 1, status." Fred said.

"I'm fine, Blue 3's unconscious, but she'll live." Chief reported.

"The witty one seems to be a big help." Fred observed.

"The captain figures ONI will want to talk with him and his friend, and it seems the witty one was a general." Chief said.

"In what military?" Fred asked.

"I don't know. I'll leave it to ONI to find that out." Chief said. They continued to drive in silence, with the ginger haired man remaining in back, ready to deflect anymore attacks, yet none came. The destruction around them faded into the starport, which was relatively unharmed, save for crashed Banshees and scorch marks. "Blue 1 to Captain Brown, we're in sight of the starport, over."

"Roger that, Blue 1, we see you. Good to have you back." Brown replied. The starport was heavily guarded, with manned turrets lining the entry ways, and Scorpion main battle tanks scanning the sky. Suddenly, the ginger haired man let out a gasp.

"You may want to speed it up, my friend." He said, reactivating his weapon. Chief glanced in the rearview mirror, and felt his gut drop as a Wraiths began to pour in from the road behind them. He stomped on the accelerator.

"Multiple Wraith contacts, six o'clock!" He said over the radio. The other Warthogs sped up as well, screaming towards the UNSC defensive line. Chief waited for the blast of a plasma cannon to sound, but none came. As they stopped just behind their line, Chief looked back and watched as the Wraiths formed a line.

"What are they doing?" A marine asked.

"They're going to bombard the place to dust." Another said. The two strangers met in the middle.

"Well, have we learned our lesson yet?" Anakin asked Obi-Wan.

"No, I believe we have not." Obi-Wan replied, gazing out at the tanks. He scratched his beard, thinking. "A shield to the vulnerable…what if Bao-Dur was being literal, not metaphorical?" He said suddenly. Anakin's eyes widened.

"We could make a shield, with the Force! But how could we do that?" He wondered. Obi-Wan thought hard, his mind in overdrive.

"A push!" He said after a moment. "All it is a simple Force Push that we solidify and keep in one place! That could make a Force Shield!"

"Could we do that?" Anakin asked.

"We have to try." Obi-Wan said. He turned and began walking past the "UNSC" line.

"Hey, stay inside the line." A marine said, grabbing Obi-Wan by the arm. Obi-Wan probed the marine's mind. There was…. static in his mind, but he could be persuaded.

"You will allow us to pass." He said, waving his hand.

"I will…" The marine started, somewhat in a daze.

"You will allow us to pass." Obi-Wan said again, putting more effort into it.

"I will allow you to pass." The marine said. He released Obi-Wan's arm and the two Jedi walked into the open. They put distance between each other, about one hundred yards worth, in order to distribute the shield. Then, the tanks fired, as well as numerous other smaller craft that had joined them.

"Ready!" Anakin called. The two Jedi stepped back in a ready stance. The arcing shots reached their peak.

"Now!" Obi-Wan said, and the two Jedi gave a massive Force Push. Mid-way between them and the shots, the push stopped and became a visible, translucent shield. The shots impacted the shield, splashing against the shields in beautiful explosions, like a fireworks show. The Covenant tanks fired again with the same result, and again. "Hold, Anakin, hold!" Obi-Wan called, straining under the fire. Then, the fire stopped.

"Looks like they've learned their lesson, master!" Anakin called. Suddenly, the air around them rumbled. The two Jedi glanced behind them and watched as a transport ship took flight.

"It appears our work here is almost finished!" Obi-Wan said. Then, the Covenant line surged forward. "And our lives, for that matter if we don't fall back!" The two Jedi sprinted back towards the UNSC lines as the air rumbled once more. The Jedi stopped in their tracks and gaped as a warship opened fire on the Covenant line. Missiles rained down upon them, killing everything in the area. Concrete cracked and disintegrated, vehicles exploded, bodies flew away like ragdolls and were burnt to a crisp.

"Well…that was a show." Anakin said, in awe.

"Indeed it was." Obi-Wan said. There was a noticeable change in the air, and the two Jedi began to fade. "I believe our time here is finished."

"How'd you know?" Anakin asked, sarcastically. Obi-Wan shook his head, then turned to face the UNSC line. One of the massive soldiers was approaching.

"What's happening?" He asked.

"Our time here is finished." Obi-Wan replied, turning to face him, fading slowly. "However…I do believe we will meet again. Might I know your name, soldier?" The soldier hesitated.

"I'm referred to by my rank, Master Chief, sir, or as Spartan." Chief answered.

"I believe that will suffice. My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, and this is Anakin Skywalker." Obi-Wan introduced.

"It was an honor fighting with you, Master Chief." Anakin said. And then, they were gone. Chief stood there, looking at the space they had occupied. The stoic super-soldier was honestly…confused as all hell. After a moment's thought, Chief turned and returned to the line. He had to explain to Captain Brown, and most likely, ONI, what he had just seen.

The two Jedi found themselves not on Telos, but floating in space. The pair panicked, as space was not a place one should be unprotected.

" _Don't panic, just watch."_ Came the disembodied voice of Bao-Dur. The two calmed and looked around. The space they floated in orbited a planet and was filled with debris, broken hulks of ships, and bodies. Gray, blocky ships fled from the planet into huge purple holes that appeared in space, then disappeared. Around the planet where blue-purple ships with more organic curves then the fleeing ships. The fleet blanketed the planet, forming a net around it.

"What are we supposed to be watching for?" Anakin asked. And then it happened. The underside of all the ships lit up and bright white beams shot from them to the planet. As they punctured the atmosphere, the two Jedi felt the need to throw up. Then came the pain as they felt the Force on that planet die, slowly. They bent double over, clutching their sides as the pain racked their bodies. And then, they lay on grass, back on Telos.

"That is what we want to end." Bao said, kneeling next to them. "Not only is there genocide, but the Covenant are unintentionally destroying the Force on every planet they destroy."

"The Force is calling for help." Obi-Wan realized, sitting up, slowly.

"Exactly. And, as you felt, the Force is not as strong there as it is here." Bao said.

"There was…static in their minds, like they hadn't been touched by the Force before." Anakin commented, also sitting up slowly. "Otherwise, Obi-Wan wouldn't have had trouble with that soldier."

"Indeed. Now you have a base understanding of what you'll be facing." Bao said, standing. "And it won't be easy. But there are two other things that I need to explain."

"This sounds promising." Anakin muttered, earning a harsh glare from Obi-Wan.

"The inhabitants of this galaxy do not possess hyperdrive capability, instead using something called 'Slipspace'. It's a dimension where time and space are warped, and thus, not everyone reaches their intended destinations." Bao explained.

"And they spill into ours." Anakin said.

"And with our coming into their galaxy, there will be more than usual." Obi-Wan finished.

"Correct. The humans from that galaxy with seclude themselves to their own people, while the Covenant will be more…active. You must be on guard for their attacks, for they will show this galaxy the same mercies they show in their own. But there's one other thing, a bit more… promising, yet an equally risky one." Bao-Dur explained. "The Rakata, a powerful Dark Side using species that built technological wonders. Several of such wonders were portals to another galaxy, the same galaxy you have just visited."

"So we could go there right now?" Obi-Wan asked, eager.

"Not quite in the fashion you would wish, Master Kenobi. Most of the portals created are small scale, only able to transport ground based objects, not the fleets you would want. Besides, you had a vision about what was to come, didn't you?" Bao said. Obi-Wan nodded. "And nearly all the clones are in place. Just two more are missing."

"And the Jedi?" Bao asked. Obi-Wan shook his head. "Then let me fix that." Bao waved his hand and immediately, Obi-Wan was standing before the army. He watched as two of the Jedi lit up, and then he was back on Telos. "Well?" Obi-Wan was silent for a moment.

"I was there…and so was Anakin." Obi-Wan answered finally.

"So we're helping this Mandalorian?" Anakin asked.

"First you have to find him, then you have to work with him." Bao said.

"You sound like you have experience with him." Obi-Wan observed. Bao chuckled.

"He and I served the General in her time fighting the Sith. I disagreed with his ideology, but the man is the best warrior, tactician, and strategist I ever fought with. He's worth every ounce of energy you spend looking for him." He replied.

"So when do we look for him?" Anakin asked.

"Not for awhile yet, Skywalker. Pieces must be put into place before you can go hunting for my old comrade." Bao held up a hand to stop the flow of questions that were going to burst from the two Jedi. "In time. Now, go finish your siege." And with a wave of his hand, the pair found themselves on the floor of the _Millennium Falcon_.

"Well…that was…special." Anakin said, standing and stretching.

"That is by far the greatest understatement I have ever heard." Obi-Wan said, standing and dusting himself off. Anakin gazed at his former master.

"The prospect of having the aliens we fought in our galaxy is concerning, master." He said.

"Indeed it is, so we will do as Bao-Dur said and remain on guard." Obi-Wan said, beginning to walk out.

"But how? We're back to being peacekeepers instead of generals. We can't lead fleets to hunt for them any more." Obi-Wan stopped.

"I believe that Master Yoda, once we tell him of all that we have learned, would gladly advocate for the creation of a task force to protect against such incursions with the new Chancellor." He said.

"I know Chancellor Antilles is in support of most of what Master Yoda would suggest, but could he really convince him to do that?" Anakin asked, skeptically.

"The taskforce's directive need not have outer-galaxy aliens as its primary focus. We could get it formed based upon the rouge Separatist generals that threaten the Republic." Obi-Wan replied.

"We, master?"

"Oh, Anakin, who else would help me lead such a thing?" Anakin smiled.

"Can we bring the _Falcon_ with us?"

"I just gave you the ship as a gift, you can do whatever you want with it. Now, as Bao-Dur said, we have a siege to win." Anakin placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What about the clones you mentioned with Bao? Who are they?" He asked.

"Cody, Prizefighter, Rex, Cortex, and Lance are all commanders in my vision. The other three I have yet to meet." Obi-Wan answered.

"But Rex and Lance don't have official commands." Anakin said.

"Perhaps it's time for Rex to inherit the 501st as his own command. He's essentially the commander of it when you're not around. As for Major Lance, I haven't seen enough of what he is capable of to give him a command. While he's an exceptional second in command for Prizefighter, he'll need to be placed in a position where his talents will clearly show." Obi-Wan sighed. "There was something I didn't tell Prizefighter when I saw him in my vision…that clone will face something terrible on this planet."

"What?" Anakin asked.

"I don't know…but this city," Obi-Wan turned his gaze out the _Falcon's_ cockpit, "will be a crucible for Lance. He will emerge, changed for good or otherwise." Obi-Wan turned his gaze to Anakin, sorrow in his eyes. It changed to determination in an instant he thought of the planet. "In any case, what shall happen will happen regardless of what we do. Now, let's go win ourselves a siege."


	18. Chapter 16: Siege of Derylon Station

Derylon Station

Republic Siege Lines

The air was dense with the tension of the upcoming battle. The clones felt it, the Derylonites felt it, and even the droids felt it. The Jedi lived in the tension, allowing it to flow around them, to remind them of their duty. The two stood around the command post's holoprojector, finalizing plans for their assault. As they finished up, the clone commanders, Prizefighter, Cortex, Cody, and Rex, assembled around the holoprojector.

"Are we ready, generals?" Prizefighter asked. He was wearing new armor, replacing the blaster scared, rocket blown armor he was wearing in Carga City.

"We are indeed." Obi-Wan said, activating the holoprojector. An image of Derylon Station sprung into existence. "Gentlemen, our objective is to retake the capital of Derylon; Derylon Station. Due to our efforts at Carga City, we have obtained mass driver cannons to bypass and destroy the shield covering the city." At that point, small models of the mass drivers appeared around the city. "We will begin our assault with a targeted artillery strike on the shield generator." The mass drivers fired, went into the city, and the shield flicker and died. "After that, we will bombard the droid positions on the wall and within the city." Artillery models appeared and opened fire, blowing up droid positions. "Once the majority of the wall defenses have been destroyed and over fifty percent of the inner-city defenses are as well, we will begin our attack. Commander Prizefighter, you have the center, Commander Cody, with me on the right, Captain Rex, on the left with Anakin, and Commander Cortex, you will support Commander Cortex. Once we reach the city hall, we will halt our advance and consolidate our position before purging the remaining droids. Are there any questions?

"No sir!" The clones replied in unison. They were all spoiling for a fight, it radiated in the Force off them.

"Then to your posts, gentlemen. We have a battle to win." Anakin said. The clones saluted, turned, and went to their units.

"What's the expected casualty rate?" Anakin asked.

"Twenty percent across the board, thirty if we have a bad day." Obi-Wan replied grimly. "This will be no easy battle."

"When is it ever easy, master?" Anakin replied, walking away from the CP to go join the 501st.

"Indeed." Obi-Wan said to himself. He took one last look at the city on the holoprojector, then turned it off, and looked at the real Derylon Station. As he gazed at it, a voice spoke to him in a whisper.

" _There will be a high price for this planet…one that cannot be avoided, no matter what you do."_ The voice said.

"Can I lessen this price?" Obi-Wan asked, not bothering to look around.

" _No. The price paid now will return in triplicate upon Vork later. That, I can promise you, Obi-Wan Kenobi."_ The voice replied. Obi-Wan now recognized the voice as the one that had urged him to watch in his first vision of Prizefighter.

"Who are you?" He asked. A figure materialized before him. He wore dark robes with armor, and a Mandalorian mask on his face.

" _I am Revan…and I will be a teacher and a guide to you, Jedi. Now, go to your siege. Let us see how much Bao-Dur will need to work you."_ And the spirit of the old Jedi vanished, leaving Obi-Wan thoroughly confused.He shook his head, clearing it. He had a siege to win.

Two hours later…

Anakin, Obi-Wan, and the clone commanders stood on a hill overlooking the Republic siege lines. They were waiting for the ready signal, and they didn't wait long. Obi-Wan's personal holoprojector began to beep rapidly. He pulled it out from his belt and an image of a clone captain in artillery armor appeared.

"Are the mass drivers ready?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes sir. All guns are in position to fire, aimed at the target, and are waiting for your orders." The captain replied.

"Then by all means, captain, open fire."

"Yes sir." The captain killed the holoprojector on his end and activated his comnlink. "All batteries ready!" He barked. The gun crews got into ready positions. "Aim!" The gun crews checked their alignment, angle of fire, and wind. "FIRE!" The captain screamed. In near perfect unison, eight magnetically accelerated rounds shot high into the sky, traveled over half the distance to the city, and then fell. They slipped through the shield without hindrance and fell upon the generator as one. The generator buckled and exploded, a shower of parts and shrapnel raining down up the droid guards destroying all of them. The shield itself hung in the air for a moment more, then sputtered and died, leaving Derylon Station open to artillery fire. Obi-Wan activated his comnlink.

"All artillery batteries, fire at will!" He ordered. At once, dozens of blue projectiles flew from dozens of artillery guns. They all flew towards the wall and impacted at various points along it. Droid guns and defensive positions went up in an inferno.

"We're under attack!" A B1 droid yelled, jumping on its turret.

"Really, how could you tell?" Another retorted as it ran to its post. In the city hall, a messenger droid walked up to the tactical droid.

"Sir, the Republic has begun its assault." It said in a monotone voice. "Our exterior defenses are begin destroyed as we speak."

"As expected. Begin our own barrage with our batteries mounted in the city." The command droid ordered.

"Roger roger." The droid turned around and began to relay the message to the gun crews. The guns sprung to life and began to fire back, red bolts crisscrossing with blue.

"Generals, the droids are returning fire!" A clone aide informed Obi-Wan and Anakin. "They have guns mounted inside the city!"

"This changes things." Obi-Wan said. He looked to Prizefighter. "Change of plans. Commander Prizefighter, take the 83rd and breach the walls." Obi-Wan turned to the aide. "Continue the barrage, but shift some of our batteries to target the droid guns inside the city." The clone saluted and dashed off to do his duty.

"You sure about this?" Anakin asked.

"No, but I see no other choice." Obi-Wan replied.

"We'll get the job done, sirs!" Prizefighter said enthusiastically. "My boys have been waiting for this since we landed."

"Then you'd better get going, commander." Obi-Wan said. Prizefighter saluted, threw his helmet on, scooped up his Z-6, and sprinted off the hill.

"Excited one, isn't he?" Anakin commented.

"You don't know the half of it." Cortex said.

Prizefighter sprinted through the Republic siege lines to the 83rd. He ducked, swerved, and dodged other clones as they passed him, not allowing anything to slow him down. He was beyond excited, beyond jubilant. He had been waiting for the big, final battle on Derylon since they had first landed. When he arrived at his unit's staging point, Major Lance was talking to a couple of captains.

"Lance! We're going in!" Prizefighter called as he arrived.

"The artillery's not done with the exterior defenses though, sir!" Lance exclaimed.

"Change of plans, clankers got artillery in the city. The generals need us to breach the walls to get them." Prizefighter explained.

"Then what the hell are we waiting for, sir? And you two, quit standing around and get to your companies!" The two startled captains saluted and sprinted away to their companies. "We're the Forlorn Hope then, sir?" Lance asked, putting on his helmet and picking up his DC-15s.

"That we are, Lance my boy." Prizefighter said.

"Would that make it time for a speech, sir?" Lance asked, a slight hint of mirth in his voice. Prizefighter groaned.

"You and your bloody speeches…alright." He activated his comnlink and set it so it went to the whole of the 83rd. "Troopers of the 83rd Heavy Legion, this is Commander Prizefighter. There's been a change of plans. The clankers have got guns set up inside of the city, which has altered our plans. This means our generals, in their infinite wisdom, have decided to send us to make a breach. So, I expect every one of you to give your best today, no matter the odds and no matter the cost! This siege ends today! For the Republic!" Prizefighter deactivated his comnlink. A cheer went up throughout the 83rd.

"That was amazing, sir. I think there's a tear in my eye." Lance said. He received a hard slug in the shoulder for his statement.

"Mount up, you ass kisser." Prizefighter said.

"Sir yes sir!"

Twenty minutes later…

Prizefighter gazed across the rocky plain between him and the wall. The distance was a little under six hundred meters, most of it would be vaulting over rocks and sprinting to cover. The AT-TEs would be firing as they went, giving the clones cover from the droids on the wall and their guns. The charge wouldn't be without casualties though, assaults like this were often costly. Prizefighter rolled his shoulders and activated his comnlink.

"Go time." Was all he said. Instantly, the AT-TE's began their march forward as clones scampered out from behind cover and sprinted forward. Prizefighter joined them, Lance right behind him. The droid guns opened fire, crimson bolts streaking through the air to impact rock, dirt, or armor. A clone went down a few yards from Prizefighter, a pair of scorch marks in his chest. "Cover to cover, men!" Prizefighter yelled into his comnlink, then dove behind a pile of rocks. Lance slide next to him.

"Remember that assault on Rhen Var, up the ice slopes?" He asked.

"How could I forget?" Prize panted.

"Think of it this way, same thing, except with no ice, no cold, and no slope, just a bunch of droids behind a wall with guns." Lance said, trying to bring light to the situation.

"Shut and up and charge." Prize ordered, then vaulted his cover, and sprinted forward, Lance following close behind. A huge red bolt slammed into the ground ten meters from the pair, sending dirt and rock flying high into the air in a dark plume. "Keep pushing!" Clones surged forward as the AT-TEs reached firing range. Their top mounted turrets opened fire on the droids manning the wall, blue bolts flying high into the air as green ones from the forward mounted guns pummeled the base of the wall, weakening it. A droid artillery gun took aim and fired, hitting an AT-TE. The AT-TE stopped as it began to overload. The clones inside quickly dismounted as the walker went up in a plume of orange and red.

"Someone take out that gun!" Lance ordered. An AT-TE took aim and fired, blowing the gun to a thousand pieces. "That's more like it!"

"83rd, to the walls! We're scaling them!" Prizefighter ordered. The clones sprinted to the wall, dodging blasterfire as they ran for the wall. Once they reached the base of the wall, the clones fired scaling hooks. The hooks flew high into the sky and latched onto the top of the wall. The clones gave a tug on their hooks and then began to climb. Their squad mates provided cover fire, taking out any droid that so much as looked wrong over the wall. However, several droids were able to take out the scaling hooks, causing clones to fall to their deaths on the rocks below. Prizefighter reached the wall, aimed his own small scaling gun, fired, attached the gun to his waist, and began to climb. A B1 poked its head over the edge to blow off his hook, but a spray of his fire reduced it to scrap. "Come on boys, over the top!" Prizefighter called to his troops. He took a few more steps, then threw himself over the edge. He was up in an instant, and opened fire, a platoon of droids before him. Fortunately for him, the wall restricted the spread of the droids, allowing only four to fire at a time to face him. Prizefighter smiled. "Come get some of this!" He yelled, leveled his Z-6, and opened fire. The droids barely had time to fire a shot before they were mowed down, one line after the next. Clones began to vault the wall behind him and joined him in mowing down droids. Soon, that section of wall was cleared of droids and the clones owned it.

"Sir, this section of wall is clear!" Lance reported. Prizefighter nodded.

"Lance, take Spearpoint Battalion and see if you can't get some of those guns out of commission. I'll secure the main gates and follow after you." He ordered.

"Copy that! Spearpoints, with me! Let's take this fight deeper into the city!" Lance called over the comnlink. The Spearpoints, clones with blue and gold stripes, cheered and followed Lance off the wall.

"The rest of you, with me! Let's take this wall!" The rest of the 83rd poured onto the wall, eager to blast droids to bit.

"Forward!" Lance bellowed as he led the lead platoon of Spearpoint Battalion through the upward sloping streets of Derylon Station. A droid anti-infantry gun opened fire upon the advancing clones from a barricade. They dove to the sides of street as crimson bolts soared through the air, except for Lance. He sprinted towards the barricade, firing his carbine as he went. When the gun turned on him, he zig-zagged across the street, still firing. Two B1 droids at the gun standing guard aimed their blasters and fired, too late. Lance vaulted the barricade, kicked one droid backwards, shot the other, then shot the one on the ground. As the one on the gun went to draw its blaster, but was also shot by Lance. "Come on you lazy bastards, let's go!" Lance cried, running forward once more.

"Don't you think the major's being a little reckless?" A clone sergeant asked his lieutenant.

"It's our mission is to disable the guns that are inside the city, so speed is of the essence." The lieutenant replied firmly.

"What happens if we get pinned down, sir? We have no support." The sergeant persisted.

"Then we make do with what we have, now let's go!" The clone sergeant sighed and chased after the lieutenant.

City Hall

The tactical droid watch in irritation as the Grand Army of the Republic scaled the high, black walls of Derylon Station and took the gatehouse via a tactical holotable. Its defenses were being brushed aside like flies as; carefully placed, well planned defenses. As it watched the battle unfold, a droid aid approached.

"Sir, General Vork would like to speak with you." It droned. The tactical droid nodded and turned to a smaller holoprojector, tapping a few buttons, and a mini version of Vork appeared.

"Commander, how goes the battle?" Vork asked.

"The clones have scaled the walls and have taken the gatehouse and are regrouping, presently. I calculate that at current rate, we will only deal fifteen percent casualties." The tactical droid answered. Vork shrugged dismissively.

"You are a diversionary force, commander, nothing more." He said. The tactical droid went to reply, but a B1 commander interrupted it.

"Sir, a clone battalion is headed towards our artillery at the Plaza of Defenders!" It called. The tactical droid turned, and the holoprojector disconnected from its base to float and follow the droid. Indeed, a clone battalion was rushing headlong towards the plaza. A dozen droid guns were situated there and firing away at the Republic siege lines. Unfortunately, the guns could not hit the oncoming clones, as they were too close.

"Those are clones from the 83rd…commander, if you were to divert forces to destroy them, what would the causality rate be then?" Vork asked.

"An entire clone legion is roughly ten thousand clones. Six hundred clone deaths would place their specific causality rate at 0.06 percent." The tactical droid replied after quick calculation.

"Trap that battalion in the plaza, after they have destroyed the guns. That will draw the rest of the 83rd there. If you are able to eliminate that battalion before the rest of the 83rd arrives, how much damage could you inflict?" Vork asked.

"We could increase the causality rate from 0.06 percent to thirty five percent at minimum." The droid replied.

"You have your orders, commander. Oh, and make sure that the 83rd's commander is killed as well." Vork's image disappeared as the tactical droid began issuing the necessary orders.

The Spearpoint Battalion swarmed the Plaza of Defenders like a horde of hungry mynocks. The droid defenders, which were few as they droid commander had not expected the Republic to breach so far and so quickly, were cut down ruthlessly. The clones cheered as they seized and destroyed the droid artillery pieces around the plaza. As Lance watched the demolition, his comnlink began to beep.

"This is Lance, I'm receiving you." Lance said.

"Lance, this is Prizefighter. How goes the fight?" His commander asked.

"We've just eliminated a dozen droid guns at the Plaza of Defenders, and are awaiting orders." Lance replied.

"Well then you'll be waiting awhile longer. Hold the plaza until the 212th and the 501st are inside the walls with us. We're holding the wall against the clankers until they get here." Prizefighter ordered.

"Roger that. Lance, ou-" As Lance began to end the transmission, Admiral Yularen's voice interrupted him.

"Major Lance, do you copy?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"I copy, sir, what's the situation?"

"Scans of the city indicate that there is a large number of droids headed towards your position. Estimates mark the droids at over two thousand, plus armor." Yularen briefed.

"Stang! How long do we have?" Lance asked.

"Approximately thirty minutes until you have contact from the city center. I will divert air support to your location as I can, but you will need to hold out until reinforcements arrive." Yularen replied.

"Copy that, thanks for the heads-up sir."

"Lance, pull back!" Prizefighter, who had heard the entire conversation, ordered.

"Sir, with respect, we've made massive gains with this assault. If I give up this position, there'll be far more casualties if we try to retake this position. We should hold the plaza, sir." Lance argued. Prizefighter sighed heavily.

"Then get ready to fight. Prizefighter out." As his commander ended the transmission, Lance turned and began to bellow orders. The Spearpoints began gathering debris from the wreckage and scattered them about the plaza, making makeshift cover where they could. Groups of clones lift the heavier pieces of debris and laid them across the four entrances to the plaza, forming obstacles and cover. Lance watched as a sense of dread took root in the pit of his stomach as the clanking of the oncoming droids echoed through the air. This would be a very, very bloody fight.

Derylon Gatehouse

Prizefighter watched anxiously as the AT-TE's of the 501st, 212th, and 83rd lumbered through the gate. Most his men plus the detachment of the 14th were already through and set up a perimeter. Scouts from the 14th had already ventured forth into the city, eliminating droid emplacements and positions as they went. But Prizefighter was worried about Lance and the Spearpoints. It had been forty minutes since he had last checked in with them, and he was growing increasingly worried as time passed. He was distracted from his worry by the approach of the rest of the command force.

"Excellent work securing the outer wall, Commander." Anakin said. "That was much less painful than I thought it would be."

"Thank you, sir. Just doing my job." Prizefighter said. His head whipped around as an explosion echoed through the air. A plume of smoke came from where Lance and the Spearpoints were.

"What was that?" Obi-Wan asked in surprise.

"I ordered Lance to take a battalion and eliminate some of the droid guns. That is where he's holding out until we advance. There's nearly a brigade of droids bearing down on him right now." Prizefighter explained. Obi-Wan's face paled a shade.

"Prizefighter, you have my permission to go relieve your second-in-command. Commander Cortex, take your men and follow him." He ordered..

"Yes sir!" The pair sprinted off as Obi-Wan turned to Rex and Cody.

"As for you two, begin your assault towards the city center. Let's end this now."

Plaza of Defenders

"Incoming!" A rocket soared from the arm of a super battle droid into the midst of the clones. It detonated, killing the four clones closest and wounding the eight others. Lance winced as he witnessed the blast. Twelve troopers gone, twelve bodies not holding back the onslaught of droids.

"Hold the line! We must hold this position!" Lance called to his men. Since the droids had attacked ten minutes ago, it had been rough. The droids were relentless, marching forward over the many smoking bodies of their fallen comrades, firing as they went. The clones were outnumbered and it was showing. For every droid that went down, another stepped forward to take its place.

"Watch your left, Eights!"

"Barrel's melted, anyone got a spare?"

"Medic! Doughie's been hit!"

"Keep shooting!" The roar of the battlefield was deafening and difficult to keep up with. The droid's clanking, blasters firing, the screams of the wounded and dying, the calls of the soldiers, and the explosions as rockets and grenades were exchanged. Lance leaned out from his cover and fired a three-round burst into a super battle droid. All three impacted, but the droid kept marching, firing its wrist mounted blasters in retaliation. Lance ducked back into cover as the hail of red bolts streamed past him. Another clone fell next to him, his helmet a smoking ruin, his face a mangle of flesh, muscle, and bone. They needed air support, and fast.

"Admiral Yularen this is Major Lance, come in, over." Lance said into his comnlink. There was naught be static. "Admiral Yularen, this is Major Lance of the 83rd, requesting immediate air support, come in, over!" Still nothing. As the root of dread that had been planted in his stomach grew, Lance realized that the Spearpoints were being jammed. And soon to be slaughtered.

"Vultures!" A trio of Vulture droids descended from the sky and fired their proton torpedoes at the clone defenses.

"Everybody, scatter!" Lance cried as he threw himself as far away from the blast as possible. The proton torpedoes impacted the clone defensive line dead center, blowing the clones and their cover to smithereens. Lance pulled himself up from the ground and surveyed the situation. Their forward position was lost, nearly, if not a full, half of the Spearpoints that had been stationed there were dead or wounded, and the droid forces were marching forward. "Fall back to secondary positions, now!" The surviving clones sprinted for the center of the plaza, some firing behind them as they ran. Clone after clone went down, a blaster bolt in the back marking their end. As Lance reached his cover and started shooting, explosions rocked the plaza. Looking around, Lance watched in horror as the clones guarding the other entrances to the plaza were cut down as more droids poured through the gaps. "All clones, positions in the center of the plaza, ASAP!" Lance leveled his blaster and shot a B1 dead center. If the Spearpoints were going to die, they were going to die fighting.

Prizefighter ran ahead of his men, his legs like pistons on the permacrete. His Z-6 swung back and forth in his hands as he ran, ready to face forward and fire if need be. Behind him were the 4th Battalion of the 83rd, aka the Wreckers. These were the battalion Prizefighter had led in when he was a major, and had led them personally into battle even after he took command of the 83rd. They shared his urgency to get to their brother battalion, only a few paces behind them. Ahead of the Wreckers was Cortex and his men, scouting ahead and eliminating anything in the path of Prizefighter. Their work was evidenced by the numerous squads of droids in bits and pieces along the road.

"Prize, it's Cortex. The clankers have the plaza entirely surrounded, and it doesn't look like there's much of the Spearpoints left." Cortex said.

"Then save what's left! I'm not leaving them to die!" Prizefighter barked, and he ran a bit faster. Up ahead, Cortex surveyed the situation from a rooftop. The Spearpoints were at less than half strength and a good portion of those still fighting were wounded. It was a grim situation by all accounts, and if Cortex and Prizefighter didn't intervene, there would be none left.

"14th, thin the herd." Cortex ordered over the comnlink. As he leveled his blaster carbine, the 14th opened fire on the rear of the droid forces. Battle droids began to fall, their backs smoking holes. Their comrades, unaware of the sneak attack, continued their assault forward, oblivious to the danger behind them. Cortex aimed and fired, blasting a B1's head off. He fired again, three times into the top of a super battle droid, disabling. At this point, the droids were taking notice and began to shift their fire. Red bolts began to fly at the clones of the 14th SID, clashing with the blue. The scouts of the 14th stood their ground and kept shooting in the face of overwhelming odds.

"For our brothers!" A clone yelled as he fired.

"Keep up the pressure!"

"Blast the bastards!"

"LANCE!" Prizefighter joined the fray, sprinting straight for the droid lines. Behind him, the Wreckers fired into the droid line, clearing the way for their commander as he ran for his second in command. A sea of droids parted for the heavy clone commander and he ran through to the center. The Spearpoints looked battered, worn, and exhausted. When the Wreckers and the scouts of the 14th broke through, they knew their fight was over. Prizefighter found Lance standing over a squad of wounded clones, firing his carbine into the mass of droids before him. Lance himself was battered, scorch marks all over his armor and a few holes in it as well.

"Sir!" Lance said, surprised as his commander joined him, the Z-6 sending a swarm of blue at the droid lines.

"Did you honestly think I would let you go through hell alone?" Prizefighter said as he fired. Lance laughed and opened fire again, his spirits uplifted by his commander joining the fray.

"Sir, the clone commander has reached his battalion." A messenger droid reported to the tactical droid.

"Excellent, send in the bombers. We will deliver a heavy blow to the clones today." The tactical droid said.

"Roger roger." He relayed the message to the Hyena bomber droids that stood waiting. They spoke in their garbled language and took off ready to deliver death.

"Can we divert any reinforcements to the Spearpoint battalion?" Admiral Yularen asked a clone aide.

"I can pull a squadron of ARC-170s from patrol around the city." The aide replied.

"Do it now, they're getting slaughtered down there." Yularen ordered.

"Blue Leader, this is Command. Divert from present patrol and provide Combat Air Support (CAS), for 83rd battalion, Spearpoints."

"Affirmative, Command, we'll move out immediately." Blue Lead replied. "Blue Squadron, we're moving to provide CAS for the assault. Watch your fire, we don't want any friendly causalities."

"Bombers!" Prizefighter, Lance, and Cortex, who had just joined them in the center, looked up in horror. Indeed, a group of Hyena bombers were screaming down towards them.

"Everyone, scatter and get to cover!" Cortex bellowed into his radio. Clones grabbed their battle buddies, carried their wounded, and sprinted to the closest cover possible. The three leaders dove into a crater from a rocket fire, and covered their heads. They waited for the bombs to drop, but they never came. Instead, they heard the beautiful sound of ARC-170s firing their blaster cannons.

"Thank you, Admiral." Lance breathed, the relief flooding his system. He looked up and watched as the Republic fighters scrapped the bombers before they could drop their bombs. As they did so, the droids fell back, their initial two thousand reduced to barely two hundred. The clones cheered and opened fire again, destroying all the remaining droids. Cortex and Prizefighter cheered, slapping each other's backs. But when Prizefighter turned to Lance, he had left the foxhole. Prizefighter looked out of the foxhole and watched his second-in-command walk slowly into the battlefield. His carbine hung loosely from his hand, he was hunched forward, and his head was starting to sag.

"Lance?" Prizefighter called.

"Causality report." Lance said numbly into his radio. He listened as the remaining sergeants and officers gave their reports. When he heard the final count, he fell to his knees.

"Lance!" Prize vaulted out of the foxhole and ran. "What's wrong?" Lance looked at his commander, and without seeing his eyes, Prizefighter could tell that there were tears coming from unseeing eyes.

"Out of the six hundred that came here, I have sixty-eight uninjured, and over two hundred wounded. Out of that, maybe a third will be able to fight again." Lance replied, his voice wavering. "I failed, sir."

"No, you did what you set out to do, Lance." Prize said.

"No, sir. I failed my men. I got nearly all of them killed. How am I supposed to command when I got my first major command annihilated?" Prizefighter took off Lance's helmet and his own, and knelt to look the major in the eye.

"Look at me." Lance lifted his head to look his commander in the eye. Tears ran down his face and he looked broken. "These are the responsibilities we bear as officers, Lance. We run the risk of losing a command to a trap, to a mistake, to chance, but we must press forward. Sure, you lost a command today, but the next time this happens, you can be ready. It's not the failure that matters, Lance, it's how we bounce back that matters the most." At that moment, a corporal from the Spearpoints approached.

"Major Lance, sir?" He asked. Lance shook himself, put his helmet back on, and stood.

"Yes, corporal?" Lance answered.

"The boys are wondering if we're getting payback, sir. For what Vork did to us today." The corporal explained.

"They want to keep pushing?" Lance asked. Prizefighter stood back and watched.

"Completely sir. We're all waiting on you, sir." Lance looked and saw the other sixty-seven uninjured clones waiting in a bunch. They all looked not at Prizefighter, not at Cortex, but at Lance.

"What's your name, corporal?" Lance asked.

"Freefall, sir." Freefall replied.

"Well then, Corporal Freefall, let's not keep them waiting." Lance turned to the rest of the Spearpoints and walked towards them. He stopped a few meters in front of them. "So, I hear we want payback."

"Sir yes sir!" The Spearpoints belted.

"THEN LET'S GO FUCKING GET IT!" Lance bellowed. The Spearpoints cheered, loud and proud, spoiling for another fight. Cortex walked up next to Prizefighter and watched as Lance stirred up his troops.

"You taught him well enough." Cortex commented.

"I had a good mentor." Prizefighter replied.

"That you did." Cortex said. "The generals' are going to want an update."

"I'll get on that."

Obi-Wan watched from a building behind the 212th as they steamrolled through the droid army. He smiled as he watched Cody take down a trio of battle droids in rapid succession, with barely any thought. That talent was what helped them win battle after battle in the Clone Wars, and it still served him well. At that moment, Obi-Wan's comnlink beeped.

"Kenobi." He answered.

"Sir, we've secured the Plaza of Defenders and we've rescued the Spearpoints." Prizefighter reported.

"What's their combat strength?" Obi-Wan asked. Prizefighter sighed.

"A little over ten percent." Obi-Wan placed a hand on his forehead.

"And the major?"

"He's bouncing back. He and his boys will be heading up our charge towards City Hall."

"Really? I'd thought they'd be exhausted."

"We're soldiers, sir, we push no matter what. We're beginning our assault forward as we speak, sir."

"Good. Anakin and I are already making headway. The droids are falling to our assault."

"Estimated casualties?"

Around six percent, less than initial estimates…though I am having some reservations about City Hall."

"Why sir?"

"Call it paranoia or a Force warning, but I feel like we're walking into trap." Prizefighter didn't answer for a moment.

"I'd take it as a warning, sir. Better to be on guard than to dismiss something like that."

"I suppose you're right, commander. Begin your assault, we'll see you in City Hall."

"Copy that, sir. Commander Prizefighter, out." Obi-Wan turned his gaze to the City Hall. Something about the place did give Obi-Wan worry. He pushed it into a corner of his mind and returned his attention to the battle at hand. The droids had just received some reinforcements.

"Well, I see no reason not to go out and stretch my legs." He said to himself. He unclipped his lightsaber from his belt and jumped down into the street.

"Droid turret, ten o'clock high!" A spray of red followed the warning as a droid anti-infantry turret opened fire. Battle droids opened fire with it, creating a tidal wave of red blaster bolts. The Spearpoints dove for cover and returned fire, their anger and lust for revenge for the previous attack fueling their every movement. Behind them came the Wreckers and the 14th SID scouts, who added their fire to that of the Spearpoints.

"I want a thermal detonator up there, now!" Lance barked. A clone pulled the grenade from his belt and threw it hard at the turret. It bounced off the barrel of the gun and exploded mid-air, wrecking the gun and blowing the stone platform that it had been on it bits. The Spearpoints began to move forward, one covering another as they sprinted from cover to cover.

"Cover me while I move!"

"Got you covered!"

"Moving!" The clone would; sprint forward for 3-5 seconds and drop into the next cover. "Set!"

"Cover me while I move!" And so, the process went. The droids fell one by one, blue bolts taking off heads and limbs and leaving black holes in their torsos. Lance sprinted forward, vaulted a short wall, and kicked a battle droid in the face. As it fell, he blasted it and the one behind it. Next to him, Corporal Freefall swung his rifle like a bat, knocking a pair of droids back. Another made to grab him, but he shouldered it out of the way, shot it and then the two he had hit earlier. The Spearpoints overran the droids, taking no loses as they mercilessly moved forward.

"Keep pushing, we're almost there!" Lance called. The Spearpoints cheered and ran forward again, pushing their exhaustion to the darkest corners of their minds. Prizefighter and Cortex ran behind them.

"The man's possessed!" Cortex panted.

"I taught him well then!" Prizefighter panted back. Lance rounded a bend and threw himself behind a wall. A rocket flew past, forcing the clones down as it missed everyone and impacted against a business' front door.

"Super battle droids!" Lance called. Prizefighter slid into the cover across from his second in command and took a peak out. They were nearly at the City Hall, a thousand meters away. In battle, that was a whole planet away. But as Prizefighter ducked back into cover, he heard the familiar _thud_ of an AT-TE, followed by clone blaster fire and the hum of a lightsaber.

"Let's give the general a hand!" Prizefighter called. He spun out of cover, leveled his Z-6 and opened fire. A blaster bold hit his shoulder plate, but the armor held, leaving a scorch mark in the armor. Prizefighter pushed forward, pouring fire into the droid army. As he moved forward with the Spearpoints, Commander Cody and General Kenobi came into view.

"About time, Commander!" Obi-Wan called, deflecting a blaster bolt into a battle droid, destroying its head.

"I'm surprised it took you this long to get here, sir!" Prizefighter retorted, spraying more blaster bolts into the mass of droids before them. The battle droids attack in a parade formation, a mass of droids marching forward. When one fell, another took its place. But Prizefighter pushed his way to the front and led the charge forward, his Z-6 spiting destruction for the droid army. "Come on boys!" And then a giant red bolt fell from the sky and impacted not far from Prizefighter. He vanished in a cloud of smoke and debris as shattered permacrete and stone flew through the air.

"Commander!" Obi-Wan called.

"Is he dead?" Vork asked. The tactical droid and the holodroid that held Vork's image stood next to a droid artillery gun, one that had just blown Commander Prizefighter to kingdom come.

"It is highly unlikely that he survived that blast." The tactical droid said.

"Load another round, just in case." Vork ordered and the droid gunnery crew began to load another round. And the smoke began to clear.

There was a high-pitched whine as Prizefighter awoke. Smoke filled his vision, making the air gray and dark. He shook his head and slowly sat up. He was in a rocky crater with debris all around him. The air was filled with a high-pitched whine and muffled noises. Prizefighter looked down at himself. His armor was cracked in numerous places, ash and scorch marks coating the white-gray armor and his helmet was cracked. He took off the helmet and got shakily to his feet. His Z-6 lay a few feet from him, miraculously undamaged. He stumbled over to it and slowly picked it up. Above him, blue and red flew across the air, and the muffled sounds of war became apparent to Prizefighter.

" _They tried to drop a bomb on me."_ Prizefighter realized, then, anger began to surge in him. _"They tried to kill me with bloody bomb!"_ He snarled and energy flooded his tired limbs. He climbed up the crater and out of the smoke. Before him stood the droid army, weapons pointed ahead at the lone clone commander. He gave one great roar and opened fire.

"How is he not DEAD?!" Vork thundered. "Kill him, kill him now!" The tactical droid signaled for the for the gunnery crew to fire once more as Prizefighter opened fire. As he fired, the droid army opened fire. Crimson bolts flew around the commander but none touched him. And as the smoke cleared, the rest of the clone army followed him. "KILL HIM!" The gun fired, the shell flew from the barrel and impacted, but not against the ground.

Obi-Wan vaulted the crater and froze as he saw Prizefighter roaring and shooting, still alive. The man just would not die. Shaking himself from his stupor, he rushed to the clone's side and began deflecting the droid blaster fire back at them.

"Glad you could catch up, sir!" Prizefighter called.

"Glad you could survive an artillery round, commander!" Obi-Wan replied.

"What can I say, sir? I'm a hard person to kill!" Prizefighter shot back, mowing down a squad of battle droids. Around them, clones surged over the crater edge and joined the fight. Lance and the remainder of the Spearpoints were among them. As they began to push forward, Obi-Wan felt a disturbance. He looked up and saw an artillery gun pointed directly at them. And then it fired. Everything slowed down for the Jedi. He dropped his lightsaber, summoned the Force, and let out a massive push towards the gun. The Force Shield solidified a few meters above the heads of the clones when the artillery round impacted it. A flash of red and orange lit up the street before a plume of smoke took its place. Obi-Wan then pushed again and sent the shield directly toward the artillery gun.

"What. Just. Happened?" Vork asked as he saw the round hit open air. Then, the artillery gun next to his holodroid and the tactical droid suddenly flew up into the air and onto its back. "My previous statement still stands." He sighed and turned to the tactical droid. "Derylon Station has fallen to the Republic, commander. Is your trap in place?"

"It is, sir. And the hidden camps are ready to be destroyed." The tactical droid replied. Vork nodded.

"Contact me when they have breached the command center." Vork said before his image dissipated.

"Come on men, forward!" Lance called as he charged forward. They were at the base of the steps to City Hall. All along the way were droid gunnery placements, small anti-infantry and anti-tank batteries protected by barricades. The clone army surged up towards them, the end to their fight in sight. The Spearpoints led the charge, blasting anything in their way. A thermal detonator arced towards an anti-infantry gun, landing just behind it.

"Grenade!" A droid yelled, just before it was blown to bits. An AT-TE showered the steps with fire, blue and green lasers creating scorch marks and craters on the steps. The gun emplacements were blown to bits or seized by the clones. Just behind the Spearpoints were Obi-Wan, Cortex, Cody, and Prizefighter. They were all battered, Prizefighter the most so, but they pushed forward, Obi-Wan's robes were singed in several places, a testament to how hard the battle had been. A sudden wave of blue bolts off to the right of the advancing clones signaled the arrival of the 501st and Anakin. He and Rex ran ahead of their forces, joining up with Obi-Wan and the three clones.

"About time." Obi-Wan said.

"We had to deal with a few more droid positions than we thought." Anakin explained before turning his attention to Prizefighter. "What happened to you?"

"They dropped an artillery shell on me." Prizefighter replied.

"Wait, they did what now?" Anakin asked, disbelief etched across his face.

"Story time later, fighting now!" Cody said as he put a burst of three into a super battle droid. Anakin turned his attention upward as Rex took down two droids. The six pushed forward, joining Lance in his ascent. They raised their weapons, but Lance put one final shot into the last battle droid at the top of the steps. They reached the top and looked around, yet saw nothing. Across the city, battle could still be heard as the rest of the clone and droid armies fought.

"I smell a trap." Anakin said.

"I do to…keep the rest of the men outside, we shall enter alone." Obi-Wan said. The clone leaders nodded and signaled for their men to take defensive positions around the City Hall. Then, the seven entered the building. It was a dark stone gray building, with tall pillars and ornate designs carved into them. The interior was wide and high, and equally as dark. Droid terminals and charging stations lined the walls and cables and wires crisscrossed on the floor. The clones formed a star around the Jedi: Prizefighter in front, Cortex and Cody on the sides, and Lance and Rex at the rear. The proceeded to the turbolifts.

"Well if this is indeed a trap, let's spring it." Anakin said, opening the turbolift and stepping in. The rest of them followed and soon they were ascending to the governor's office. They rode in silence, too tired to talk and too worried to even attempt to discuss what might come next. When the doors opened, they were greeted with an odd sight. Commando droids stood in parallel lines leading to the governor's office, weapons held in a ceremonial manner.

"Oh, there is no way this isn't a trap." Cortex muttered as they walked forward. The clones kept their weapons on the droids as they entered the governor's office. Inside was a tactical droid, a squad of commando droids, and General Vork's miniature image standing arrogantly on a holotable.

"Gentlemen, welcome! It's been so long." Vork greeted mockingly.

"Cut the attitude, Vork, you're done on this planet." Prizefighter snarled.

"Not quite, Commander." Vork said. He motioned with his hand and two commando droids appeared with a prisoner in tow. It was a human in official clothing, beaten and broken. "This, gentlemen, is Karik Lascren, governor of the planet Derylon." The Republic leaders all gasped in horror. "Now, as a former Separatist, I am inclined to offer the dear governor for ransom."

"What is your price?" Obi-Wan asked. Vork waggled his finger at him.

"I wasn't finished yet, dear General Kenobi. However, his security forces gave my forces quite the headache, on his orders, might I add…so I'm inclined to kill him." With one swift motion, he drew his vibrosaber and drew it across Lascren's gut. Lascren's legs buckled, but the droids held him up. "You see, I cannot abide resistances. They are filled with rabble and they simply cannot accept the inevitable." Slowly, Vork drew his vibrosaber across Lascren's throat. "So I make them pay in blood." The Jedi and clones could only watch in horror and rage as the governor of Derylon was murdered before their eyes.

"You will pay for your actions, General Vork." Obi-Wan said, containing the anger that was surging to the surface.

"Uh uh uh, I have one more for you. Commander?" The tactical droid drew a detonator and pressed the button. The governor's office had a view of a tall mountain range that were situated far from Derylon Station. The mountains erupted in a mushroom cloud of orange, red, and yellow. "Those were nuclear devices exploding underneath the two camps that contained the rest of Derylon's legislature. And there's one more beneath this building, and you have six minutes. Commander, kill them." And Vork disappeared. Anakin roared and unleashed a Force Repulse. The droids flew backwards and smashed into the wall, breaking them as the door behind the clones and Jedi flew open. The clones unleashed a volley of blue fire, downing every droid before they even had a chance to shoot.

"How do we disarm the bomb?" Rex asked.

"There's no time. Get out of the building and get you soldiers as far from the building as possible. Anakin and I will make a Force Shield around the building and contain the blast." Obi-Wan said. He blasted the already weakened windows and leapt out of the office, followed by Anakin. The clones wasted no time and dove into the turbolift. It took twenty seconds to reach the bottom and the five clones sprinted from the building, screaming at the top of their lungs to clear the area. Cody turned to look at the building as he cleared the steps and watched the two Jedi position themselves on opposite sides of the City Hall.

"Ready, master?" Anakin asked over the comnlink.

"Ready, go!" Obi-Wan replied. The two Jedi put every ounce of energy into the shield. The air shimmered as the shield solidified in the air, forming a giant bubble around the City Hall. Time seemed to slow as the clones that had followed the Jedi to the City Hall watched the bubble. Then, a bright flash lit up the bubble, forcing the clones to turn their heads away from the blast and the ground rumbled. The nuclear detonation disintegrated the city hall surged up and out, only to be met with the Force Shield. The two Jedi began to sweat profusely as they struggled to keep the shield up. "Hold, Anakin, hold!" Obi-Wan called over the comnlink. Cracks began to appear in the shield as it began to buckle. For what seemed like an eternity, the two Jedi held the Force Shield up with all their might and willpower. Then, it faded and the bubble was filled with smoke. The shimmering shield faded and the smoke spiraled into the air. The clones cheered as the two Jedi panted and sweated heavily.

"We…. we did it, master." Anakin panted. He watched Obi-Wan raise his forearm to speak into the comnlink, then collapse in exhaustion on to the top of the roof. "Someone get a medevac on General Kenobi!" Anakin barked into the comnlink. Then, he took collapsed onto the roof. They had done it. The Battle of Derylon was over. But the Proxy Wars had only just begun.

 **Act 1**

 **Part 1: Derylon**

 **END**

 **Next**

 **Act 1**

 **Part 1: UNSC** _ **El Dorado**_

 **Author's Note: Yes, yes, YES! It took me nearly two whole weeks to get this to where I wanted it to be, and I am so satisfied with it. And yes, as the little end of a part announcement has implied, we will be giving the Halo side of this crossover a go. Expect minimum of three chapters, most likely more as I've really been working at this. As a fanfic writer of course, I will be playing God here with what's here and what's not. Expect the next chapter to be up in less than a week.**


	19. Chapter 17: UNSC El Dorado

UNSC _El Dorado_

Year: 2551

The first thing Captain Alexander Wright noticed as he awoke was the cold. Then it was the fluid that came from his throat as he began coughing violently. Such was the typical awakening from cryogenic stasis, and other people along the room began coughing as well. All the essential staff were waking up, as well as one extra. After he finished coughing, he looked to his right. Next to him, slowly rising from his own tube, was a Spartan. This Spartan was a Spartan-III who had been granted his own suit of Mjolnir armor and had been assigned to the _El Dorado_ to ensure ONI's interests in the vessel were kept safe.

"Morning, Spartan." Captain Wright said groggily.

"Morning, sir." The Spartan replied, with no trace of the grogginess that his. superior office had.

"Good morning, Captain." A disciplined voice said over the intercom.

"Good morning, Kaldin, how's my ship?" Captain Wright asked.

"The UNSC _El Dorado_ is fine, sir. All systems running at optimal levels. I am commencing a sensor sweep of the system as we speak, sir." The ship AI, Kaldin, answered.

"Don't have too much fun without us, Kaldin." Wright said as he got dressed. The Spartan was already leaving the room, taking slow, long, but deliberate strides.

"Does cryo sleep even effect that guy?" Ensign John Benson, the navigator, asked as he pulled on his clothes.

"It's a Spartan, who knows what gets to them." Ensign Samantha Jensen, the weapons officer, replied. The rest of the bridge crew dressed in silence and then filled out of the cryo bay, headed by Captain Wright.

"Kaldin, status." Wright ordered.

"Sensor sweep is nearly complete sir, but according to what I'm seeing, we may have a problem, sir." Kaldin replied.

"Define 'problem', Kaldin." Wright said.

"I need to finish the sweep before I can answer that, sir." Kaldin replied. Wright scratched his chin as the he stepped into the elevator, now worried about what could possibly be wrong. He fidgeted in the elevator as it sped upwards towards the bridge, impatient to get back in his captain's chair. It hadn't even been a damn hour and something was going wrong. When the elevator reached the bridge, Wright fling himself out of the elevator and into the bridge.

"Kaldin?" The AI appeared in the holotank, a male, World War era general for an avatar.

"Sensor sweep is complete."

"And?"

"Captain, according to my scans, this is not the correct star system." Kaldin said. Wright relaxed.

"Well that can be corrected, Kaldin."

"I'm not finished, sir. When comparing the sensor sweep to current star charts, neither match each other. We may not be in the correct galaxy, sir." Kaldin finished. The entire bridge crew had their mouths on the floor.

"What?" Wright said after a long moment of silence.

"I cannot explain it, Captain. Slipspace can be unreliable."

"Yes, but send us to a different galaxy is an entirely different story, Kaldin…. Wake the crew, it's best we rip the band aid off quickly." Kaldin nodded and began carrying out his orders as Wright turned to the bridge crew. "The rest of you, to your posts. Get us up and running." As the bridge crew went to their stations, the captain finally noticed the black armor Spartan leaning against the wall. He stood a few inches taller in the Mark V armor than he did outside of it, and it was an intimidating sight. He wore an EVA helmet with ODST shoulder armor, with a Breacher chest piece, and tacpad on his left wrist.

"Sir." The Spartan said, standing at attention.

"Does anything faze you, 01?" Wright asked, shaking his head.

"Plenty of things, sir, I just don't show it." Spartan B-001 replied, relaxing and leaning back against the wall. "Though ending up in another galaxy, if what Kaldin says is right, is something that will definitely get to me."

"So until proven true, you're all good?" Wright asked, moving to his captain's chair and settling in.

"You could put it that way, sir." 01 replied.

"I suppose I could. Bridge crew, status. How are we looking?" Wright asked.

"Weapons are set and ready to go." Jensen reported.

"Nav systems are in the green." Benson reported.

"Comms up and running." Ensign Haley Cousens reported.

"Sensors are fully operational." Ensign Nathan Dupuis, the sensor operator, reported.

"Engines are fully functional and ready to burn." Ensign Levi Leitch reported.

"Stealth system is ready to go." Ensign Henry Bonilla reported. And that was what made the _El Dorado_ special, its prototype stealth system. Not only could the ship hide itself from scanners, it could also turn completely invisible. However, this effect could not be held for long periods of time, as that would potentially destroy the system. ONI had headed the project, thus was why Spartan 01 was present, overseeing the operation of the stealth system. However, there was a snag to this.

"Dupuis, can you find the _Camelot_ and the _Atlantis_?" Wright asked.

"Negative, I got nothing here, captain." Dupuis reported.

"Kaldin, are we alone in this system?" Wright asked the AI.

"According to my scans, yes, we are." Kaldin replied.

"Cousens, system wide transmission." Wright ordered.

"Ready when you are, sir." Cousens said after a moment's work.

"UNSC vessels _Camelot_ and _Atlantis_ , this is Captain Alexander Wright of the UNSC _El Dorado_ , do you read me?" Silence answered his call. " _Atlantis_ and _Camelot_ , this is the _El Dorado_ , do we you copy?" Again, silence. "Son of a bitch."

"It is possible the _Camelot_ and the _Atlantis_ did not end up in the same situation as us, captain." Kaldin said. "Or, if they did, they ended up in another system."

"Just fuckin' great." Wright said, dragging his palm over his face, pulling down his features. "Get all the department heads in a meeting in three hours. Dupuis, what's in this system. We might as well know our surroundings."

"According to Kaldin's earlier sensor sweep, we've got two gas giants, stable sun, and one mid-sized world, appears to be primarily tundra, with a moon slightly smaller than Luna. If we got a probe on the planet's surface, we can determine habitability." Ensign Dupuis reported.

"Benson, set a course and get us there in a timely manner." Wright ordered. He then turned to 01. "Don't you have your own unit to check on?" 01 sighed.

"Yes, I suppose I should go check on that lovely bunch." He said, coming off the wall and walking into the elevator. "See you in three hours, captain."

ONI had invested much into the stealth frigate program. The largest known ONI stealth vessel were the Prowler classes, barely eligible for frontline duty and liabilities in a fight. So when UNSC engineers realized they could create a stealth system that could not only cloak a vessel both on scanners and to the mortal eye, ONI leapt on the project like a waiting hunter. So not only did they send a Spartan that was under their thumb, they also sent in ODST. Referred to as ONI-STs, these soldiers were trained to a higher level than that of the average ODST. There were three groups in the UNSC stealth frigate group, all three under 01's leadership: The Reapers, the Devils, and the Poltergeists. Each were a half company, giving 01 control of little over a third of a battalion. On board were the Reapers, arguably the best and most dangerous of the three. And, fortunately for 01, the least disciplined. Every once in a while, the Reapers would give him an excuse to knock heads together and remind them who is in charge, and that he could kick all their asses. It was honestly fun for the Spartan.

As he walked into the Reaper's barracks, he could tell they were stirred up, presumably by the lack of orders. The original mission had been to investigate signs of a Covenant patrol base and to test the effectiveness of the stealth systems against Covenant sensors. Now, the mission was unknown, and the Reapers sensed it. The Reaper's barracks was filled with noise, half-naked, naked, and armored ODSTs, all of which were music to 01's ears.

"Freak on deck!" ODST Captain Amanda Lesko bellowed. The ODST's all turned to look at 01, not saluting or coming to attention, most just turning their bodies to him.

"At ease, Reapers." 01 said, mocking the lack of discipline of the Reapers.

"Kiss my ass!" An ODST yelled and the whole barracks erupted in laughter. 01 chuckled slightly, then went into business mode.

"Alright, in all due seriousness, this op has hit a major snag, so listen up." 01 barked. Every Reaper in the room got serious. "Roughly forty-five minutes ago we exited Slipspace in an unknown system, and if our esteemed AI Kaldin is right, which he usually is, existing star charts show no record of this system being able to exist in our galaxy. So if he's right, we're in another galaxy with no way of getting home." Whispers and chatter broke out among the Reapers. "Another snag is that we have no idea where the _Camelot_ and _Atlantis_ are, which leaves us all on our lonesome. In about three hours, myself and the other department heads aboard this ship will meet and discuss what our present course of action is. As of right now, our esteemed captain has us directed towards a tundra planet that appears uninhabited. So, until then, gear up, run through First Contact protocols, and stay in one piece. I don't want to hear about any brawls in my absence. Understood!"

"Sir yes sir!" The Reapers belted out. 01 nodded and went to his locker, as he kept his gear with his soldiers. Opening it, he pulled out a battle rifle, a shotgun, a M6D pistol, and a M7 submachine gun.

"Expecting trouble, sir?" Sargent Mark Chors asked.

"You never know, Chors. It is a new galaxy after all."

Three hours later…

In the conference room of the _El Dorado_ were all the department heads of this ship: Captain Wright, Marine Lieutenant Colonel Bryant, ODST Major Andy Swedeen, Chief Engineer Tad Levering, First Officer Cody MacAdam, Spartan B-001, and Kaldin. The room was filled with an anxious tension, putting the three regular humans on edge while Kaldin and 01 maintained their composure. The silence in the room only added to the tension. Finally, Captain Wright broke the silence.

"So, can I assume that you've concluded that we aren't where we're supposed to be?" He asked the officers sitting at the table with him. They nodded. "Approximately four hours ago, we exited Slipspace. After myself and the bridge crew awoke from cryo, Kaldin preformed a system wide sensor sweep. The sweep revealed that, not only are we in the wrong system, but potentially the entirely wrong galaxy." Eyebrows shot up around the table, but they remained silent. "Not only that, but the rest of the battlegroup, codename _Hidden Cities_ , is MIA. At present, we are headed towards a tundra cover planet to see if we can use it as a temporary base. So, any questions?" Bryant raised his hand. Out of all the officers, Bryant was the oldest and most composed. Starting in the enlisted, Bryant eventually went to an officer training school and worked his way up the ladder, making him a veteran leader. "Lieutenant Colonel?"

"Would it be safe to assume that we will encounter alien species not affiliated with the Covenant, if this is a new galaxy?" Bryant asked.

"That would be a safe assumption."

"In that case, how should we proceed with First Contact?"

"We will begin development of a First Contact packet during the course of this meeting, but assume hostility until we can prove otherwise. We will activate our stealth drives and communicate with the aliens until we can determine their stance towards us." Wright replied. "Any other questions?" Major Swedeen raised his hand. The major was young and tough, and it showed in his face and body.

"If we do decide to fight against an alien race, what would our rules of engagement be?" He asked.

"Attack hostile targets only. If they raise their weapon at you or threaten you in any way, you are permitted to engage. We well further develop this as we develop our First Contact packet. Now, are there any other-" Kaldin suddenly went from blue to red.

"Alert, unknown energy spikes at the edge of this system!" The AI warned. The officers were on their feet in an instant.

"Activate stealth system and prep our weapons. Beat to quarters, Kaldin." Wright ordered as he began to walk briskly out. "To your stations gentlemen."

"Aye, sir, beat to quarters." Kaldin said. Alarm klaxons began blaring all across the _El Dorado._ "Unknown energy spikes on the edge of the system. All hands, beat to quarters, man your battlestations." Sailors scrambled for their stations, ODSTs and Marines sprinted to their barracks to arm up, and officers fought for control of the situation. As Wright stepped into the elevator with First Officer MacAdam, Kaldin spoke up again. "Confirm energy spikes are ships emerging from FTL. Designs do not match any known ship design in our databanks."

"Then we can confirm your theory, Kaldin. We are in an unknown galaxy."

 **Author's Note: Alright, we finally got to start some real Halo here. So, this is my little notice to inform you of what I will be doing, as I am playing God with this. So, you know the Sticky Detonator, Railgun, SAW, Wasp VOTL, Falcon, Hornet, etc.? Yeah, all in this, and Act III, where the crossing of galaxies will happen, ends at Halo 3. As I said, I am playing God and I get to decide what goes where and when and why. Paris-class stealth frigate? Totally reasonable. SPARTAN-III pulled from his company to lead ODSTs? I don't see why not? You got a problem with that, message me and we can begin a reasonable discussion. If you just say, "Adding this and this sucks," and nothing else, then I'm just going to write you off and forget about you. And I will at some point write an author's note to explain what and why I am doing things if people get confused. Anyway, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa, etc.**


	20. Chapter 18: Mixed First Contact

**Author's Note: From now on, I'm marking point of view switches with a line of Xs. I'm going back through and doing this to the rest of the chapter so the POV changes are more distinct. Anyways, enjoy!**

UNSC _El Dorado_

Unknown System

"Talk to me, people, what do we have?" Captain Wright barked as he entered the bridge. The bridge was a mad flurry of activity as the bridge crew worked furiously.

"Sir, eight contacts have jumped into the system, and they appear to have their weapons and shielding charged." Dupuis reported. "Five contacts are Prowler size, three contacts corvette size."

"Local patrol force?" Wright said aloud.

"Highly possible, sir." Kaldin replied, his World War II avatar appearing in the holotank.

"Engage stealth system and monitor communications." Wright ordered. "Maintain our present course and prep our probe launchers. I want to know what's on that rock."

"Sir, transmission coming through, audio only." Ensign Cousens said.

"Put it through." Wright ordered. The bridge went silent as the transmission was accepted. "This is the UNSC _El Dorado_ to-"

"We don't give a damn who you are, trespassers! You infringe upon the sovereign space of Lord Naraka Shorv and if you don't leave within the next three hours, we will find your ship and destroy you!" A high, harsh voice bellowed. Then, the channel went dead. The bridge was stunned silent.

"Was…that…a human talking?" Bonilla asked.

"Kaldin?"

"Negative, that was not a human speaking. It is our language, but whatever spoke was not human." Kaldin replied. Wright nodded and sighed, the gravity of the situation settling in.

"Kaldin, prepare to enact Cole Protocol. Engines, I want us at that planet within the next half hour. Weapons, I want the MAC at 100% ASAP." Wright ordered. "Comms, get me a ship wide transmission." A moment later, Cousens gave a nod. "Attention crew, this is Captain Wright. We have just made contact with an unidentified alien race, and have declared themselves as hostile. How they know we were in this system is unknown, but we're going to find out. Within the next half hour, we will be probing a tundra world to determine whether or not there are life forms on the planet and if so, if they are friendly. I want all ODST units on standby for potential drop onto the planet. Everyone else, man your battlestations. We will not fall this day. Wright, out."

"An excellent speech, sir." Kaldin stated.

"Well, let's hope the last part is true." Wright muttered to himself as he watched the white ball of a planet slowly grow.

XXXXXXX

ODST Drop Deck

"Atteeeeen-shun!" Every ODST snapped to attention as Major Swedeen and Spartan B-01 walked in. Both were fully armed and ready to go, Swedeen showing it more than his stoic counterpart. The Reapers were in full attendance, their armor painted a blend of black and white, the white forming skulls and bones on the armor.

"As you were." Swedeen said. The ODSTs resumed whatever they were doing. "Do you think we're ready for this?" He asked 01.

"They gave us a warning at least." 01 replied. "Makes them better than the Covenant." Swedeen gave a grim chuckle.

"I guess so. Are your men ready?" Swedeen asked. 01 looked over at the Reapers, who were preforming their pre-action rituals. A small sparing circle had been erected and two Reapers were duking it out, watched by a sergeant and a medic.

"They're getting there." 01 said. He found a crate and sat himself down and removed every magazine of ammo he had, then removed every bullet. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have my own ritual to complete." He said to Swedeen. The major nodded and walked off as 01 began to reload every magazine, one bullet at a time, counting as he did so.

XXXXXXX

Bridge

Wright watched as the _El Dorado_ entered a high orbit around the tundra planet and felt the ship shake as a probe was launched. He sighed, preparing to subject himself to waiting.

"Sensors, run a sweep of planet while we're waiting for habitability reports, see if there's anything of note." Wright ordered. "Kaldin, how long is that probe going to take?"

"It should only take a few minutes, sir." Kaldin replied. Wright rubbed his eyes.

"Status on the alien fleet that knows our language?"

"It has remained in its original position since it has arrived."

"Why would they do that?" Wright said to himself.

"Sir!" Dupuis called. "Preliminary scans are showing thermal signatures on the planet's surface."

"Show me." A moment later, Kaldin's image was replaced in the holotank by that of the planet. Six red dots, each of varying size, appeared on the planet, the largest of which was nestled against a mountain range.

"Preliminary reports from the probe suggest that the planet has an Earth-like atmosphere, Captain." Kaldin reported.

"I'm also getting a lot of chatter between two of these sites and the hostile fleet." Dupuis said. Two of the dots began to pulse. The larger of the pair, which was the smallest thermal signature, was located in the middle of a forest.

"Captain, I believe that that site is a sensor station. This would explain how the hostile fleet found us." Kaldin suggested.

"Then we have our primary objective." Wright said. "Relay this to the ODSTs, I want the Reapers on that sensor station within the next hour, while the rest of the ODST battalion hits the four smaller points."

"Rules of engagement, sir?" Kaldin asked.

"Limited use of explosives, we may want to keep any structures and tech we find intact. Check fire when it comes to apparent non-combatants. We don't' know what the situation on the planet is, so killing civilians is the last thing we want to do." Wright said.

"Anything else, sir?"

"Yes. I want whoever's in charge down there brought to me in cuffs. And tell the ODSTs to give 'em hell for me."

XXXXXXXXXX

ODST Drop Deck

Alarm klaxons began to blare throughout the deck, and red lights suddenly turned on. Instantly, the ODSTs moved from formation to their pods. 01 watched the Reapers look to him for orders.

"Let's go." 01 ordered. The Reapers dashed for their pods while as 01 stood and watched them go. When the last one was in their pod, he entered his. His pod was larger than the average pod, as it had to carry a full armored Spartan III in Mark V armor. He slotted his BR and shotgun into slots on either side of the pod door, then sat down, pulling down the restraints.

"Hello, Spartan 001." Kaldin greeted.

"Hello Kaldin, what's the job today?" 01 replied.

"The Reapers are being assigned to seize control of a sensor station planet side. Once completed, you will rendezvous with the rest of the ODST battalion and capture what appears to be the planetary capital."

"Terrain?

"Tundra, expect dense woods, light to medium levels of snow, rocky terrain, and open, exposed plain areas."

"Force estimates?"

"Unknown, however this is the smallest of the six populated areas on the planet, so expect light resistance."

"Civilians?"

"Doubtful."

"Rules of Engagement?"

"Limit explosive use. The captain wants there to be salvageable technology. Check fire with apparent noncombatants."

"Secondary objectives?"

"Seizure of enemy technology, key personnel, and the capture of the enemy leader on the planet."

"That all?"

"The captain says to 'give 'em hell' for him." 01 chuckled.

"Of course he did." He glanced around the pod one more time. "Who left a sniper rifle in here?" Then, a countdown began over the pod door as it closed. 10…9…8. 01 took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and imagined a forest of green. No matter how many times he dropped in one of these pods, he still got pre-drop jitters. Then, there was a beep, a mechanical whir, and 01's stomach was now in his throat. He opened his eyes and watched through the glass as other pods shot towards the planet below. As he approached the planet, the pod began to bounce and shake as it began to enter atmosphere, and a loud roar dominated 01's ears.. Over the radio, someone in the Reaper company began to play a classic from the early 21st century.

" _Let it go, let it go!_ " The song went.

"I'm gonna kill whoever put this garbage on!" An ODST yelled over the radio. Everyone laughed as the song continued. 01 closed his eyes again and reimagined the forest. This time, he was standing in his old SPI armor with his squad from Bravo Company. They were playing Capture the Flag against another squad and they were winning. The roar suddenly stopped as the pod entered atmosphere. 01 opened his eyes and looked outside. There were fewer pods outside now, and it was snowing. 01 took a deep breath and let it out slowly, then repeated the process. Then, without warning, the pod slammed into the snow and the pod door flew open. 01 scooped up his BR and shotgun, then looked at the sniper rifle again.

"Oh hell, why not?" He said as he grabbed the rifle, placing the other two weapons on his back. He opened an encrypted radio channel to the Reapers. "Reaper unit, report." Every Reaper reported in, all of them landing safely on the planet. Most ODSTs would call that a miracle, but the ODSTs of the Hidden Cities task group referred to it as "ONI looking after an investment." Nonetheless, they were all thankful for the safe drop. "Reapers, find your squads and converge on first objective. Do not begin assault until I give the order, clear?" A chorus of "Yes sir!" answered his question. "Radio silence until we assault, move out." 01 looked at the nav point that indicated the location of the sensor station. _"Four miles? Not a problem._ " And 01 broke into a run covering the ground in long, fast bounds. Snow kicked up a haze around him, coating his armor and melting, making the already black armor darker. He covered a mile in four minutes, slow by most Spartan standards, but 01 was working with non-Spartans, so the slow speed was acceptable. He was a mile and half in when a bolt of red flew past his head. He instantly went to cover behind a wide fir tree and scanned the area. Four red bolts flew through the air, either flying away harmlessly or hitting trees and causing small fires.

"After her!" A voice yelled. 01 activated his armor's built in stealth system, similar to that of Elite Spec Ops, and went silent. A moment later, a flash of orange went by 01. He turned to watch the flash and saw it was…somewhat human and a she. She had orange skin and blue and white…. head tails? 01 shook his head and watched as she ran. Then, there a loud hum as a narrow, brown vehicle flew past. It hovered in the air, much like Covenant vehicles, but there were no tendrils of electricity that kept the thing afloat. On the prow was a weapon that fired the red bolts, and it fired after the alien female.

" _Well, this just got a hell of a lot more interesting."_ 01 thought as he took off in pursuit. He arced away from the chase, staying just out of their sight. Then he had a horrible realization. They were headed towards his drop pod.

XXXXXXX

Former Jedi padawan Ashoka Tano ran with every bit of strength and willpower that she had left in her. Since coming to the planet of Kvaiias, she had been working with the weary people that inhabited the planet to overthrow the pirates that had taken over the planet. And it was no easy task, even with her experience working to reinstate the Onderonian king during the Clone Wars. She had no Republic backup, no Jedi masters to teach her, and no friendly pirates to provide prototype missile launchers. She was on her own, and it was going horribly. Such was the situation she had gotten herself into as she ran from the pirate skiff. Another pair of blaster cannon bolts flew overhead, causing her to duck her head.

" _Come on, Ashoka, run faster!"_ She thought as she ran, digging deeper than before. The humming grew louder as another blaster bolt flew overhead. She ducked and slowed just a bit, but it was enough for the skiff to catch up. There was crack, and suddenly there was s net around her. Her legs and arms entangled, she fell forward, skidding through the snow to stop against something cold and metallic.

"Finally go the brat!" A Twi'lek said in triumph. The skiff stopped a few meters from her as the pirate crew dismounted. There were seven in total; three humans, one Twi'lek, a Rodian, and two Transdoshans. They all looked at her with hate, a few with lust in their eyes.

"Oh how the Scorekeeper will reward ussss for your capture, Jedi." One of the Transdoshans said, crouching before her. He licked his scaly lips as his narrow eyes looked her up and down.

"Hey, what is that?" One of the humans asked. The seven turned their attention to the object Ashoka was leaning on. It was a metal pod with an open hatch, and the interior could fit one of the Transdoshans.

"Dunno. Could be from that ship that entered the system earlier." The Rodian said.

"Call it in." Another human said. The Rodian pulled out his comnlink. He opened his mouth to say something. _BOOM!_ The Rodian's head exploded.

"The hell?!" _BOOM!_ One of the humans went down in a spray of blood. _BOOM!_ Another went down.

"Where is this guy?!" The Twi'lek asked. _BOOM!_ His head exploded in mess of blood, bone, and brain. One of the Transdoshans picked up Ashoka and put his blaster to her head.

"Shot again and the girl diessss!" He said. There wasn't a fifth shot. "Show yourself!" Nothin appeared. Ashoka struggled against her captor and the net. But as she struggled, she noticed a faint shimmer in the air. It moved towards the three pirates. Then she noticed the footprints in the snow. So did the pirates. The human shot first and the shimmer moved faster than Ashoka could track. Then, the Transdoshan was thrown backwards and Ashoka dropped to the ground. The net was ripped open as a tall, broad figure in black armor slowly materialized before her.

"Are you alright?" It asked in a male voice.

"I'm fine." She replied, standing and facing the pirates, who all stood, blasters pointed at the pair, frozen. The armored figure turned to look at them.

"Drop your weapons and you'll live." The figure ordered. The Transdoshans laughed and dropped their weapons.

"Have you ever faced a Transdoshan in hand to hand combat?" One of them asked the figure.

"Is that what you're called? I though ugly lizard person would've sufficed." The figure said. The Transdoshans roared and charged. The pair lunged forward, hissing. The figure back stepped, let them miss, and then lash out with a kick to one of the Transdoshans' chin. His head went back, then his neck snapped, and he flew backwards. The other Transdoshans roared and aimed a punch at the figure. When he drove his fist forward, it was stopped by the figure's own hand. Slowly, the figure twisted the Transdoshan's hand until he was forced to his knees. While this was happening, Ashoka noticed the remaining human lining up a shot with his blaster. She Force Pushed the blaster out of his hand, then lifted him into the air, and slammed him into the pod. The figure glanced at the human, then drew back his fist and punched the Transdoshan in the face, caving in its skull.

"What…are you?" Ashoka asked. The figure turned to her.

"I could as you the same thing. You look human but you have…what are those anyways?" The figure pointed at Ashoka's head tails.

"These are head tails." Ashoka said. Curious, she stretched out with the Force into the figure's mind, only to be pushed back by strong mental barriers. But from what contact she had, there was a static that seemed to resist the Force. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"You could say that." The figure said. Then he paused, as if he was listening to something. "Why were they chasing you?" He indicated the broke bodies of the pirates.

"They're pirates, under a pirate lord named Naraka Shorv. They're been oppressing this planet for a few months now." Ashoka replied.

"And you're trying to stop them?" The figure asked.

"You could say that." Ashoka replied. The figure regarded her for a moment.

"Can you fight?" He asked.

"I can fight. My gear is stuck in the pirate sensor station four miles away." Ashoka replied. She felt naked without her lightsabers, despite the thick winter gear she had on. "We go there and get my gear, I can help you with whatever you need."

"My primary objective is that sensor station, so you're in luck." The figure said. He turned and began to walk back the way they had come, then stopped. "What's your name?"

"Ashoka Tano. Yours?" The figure was silent for a moment.

"Call me 01." He began to walk off again.

"Wait!" Ashoka called. 01 turned. "Why don't we use their skiff?" She pointed to the pirate skiff that still hovered near the pod. 01 looked at it.

"How fast is that thing?" 01 asked.

"It can cover four miles faster than we can on foot. And it has a blaster cannon on the front of it." Ashoka said. 01 looked at the blaster cannon.

"I don't see why not. Wait, give me a moment." 01 strode back to the pod and ducked inside. "Ah-ha!" He pulled out four long, rectangular objects. "I knew there would be some more ammo in here!" 01 came out of the pod and jumped onto the skiff. "You know how to drive this thing?"

"Yes." Ashoka replied, jumping onto the skiff with a Force powered jump. The jump was twice her height and 01 regarded her for a moment.

"How…how did you do that?" He asked.

"What?"

"You just jumped nine feet in the air. Either gravity is low on this planet or you have something you're not telling me about." 01 stared at her until she sighed and relented.

"Do you know what the Force is?" Ashoka asked.

"The what?"

"The Force is energy that connects all living beings in the galaxy. Some are gifted with it and can use it." Ashoka explained.

"And you can? Is that how you threw that guy into my pod?" 01 asked as Ashoka stepped behind the controls.

"Yeah, that was it."

"Oh." 01 turned to the tree line and pointed to a spot. "Go over there for a moment." Ashoka piloted the skiff over to the spot and waited as 01 jumped off. The skiff visibly wobbled and bobbed as 01 got off. He walked up to a tree and grabbed a long-barreled weapon.

"Is that how you killed those four?" Ashoka asked as 01 jumped back on, the skiff again wobbled and bobbed.

"Yes." 01 replied.

"Couldn't you have shot the rest of them?"

"Yeah..."

"So, why didn't you?"

"…I ran out of ammo." 01 said sheepishly as he reloaded the weapon. Ashoka shook her head, turned the skiff and drove towards the sensor station.

"So you never answered my first question." Ashoka said.

"And that was?"

"What are you?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm a soldier."

"I can tell that, but you're not an average soldier. So what are you?" 01 was silent for a moment.

"Let's just say that I was trained to fight impossible odds and then some." He replied. Before Ashoka could speak, he held up a hand for a moment. He nodded his head and then lowered his hand.

"What was that?"

"I was letting the rest of my unit to our approach."

"How many of you are there?"

"Of my kind, I'm the only one here. Of my group, there's a little over a battalion on the planet. My specific unit is around seventy soldiers." 01 replied.

"Why are you here?"

"Whoever leads the patrol fleet for this system is gunning for our ship. We got sent down to take the population centers on the planet. My unit is capturing the sensor station." 01 explained.

"What did you do to make Baroness Tasva mad?"

"Who's that?"

"The planetary governor."

"And she's called a baroness? What is this, feudal times?" 01 asked.

"It's how Shorv organizes his criminal empire."

"Sounds like this Shorv is full of himself." He held up a hand again. "Stop." Ashoka slowed the skiff to a stop. There was a three-note whistle, which 01 returned.

"Damn good to see you, freak." A female voice said. Suddenly, there were eight armored figures slowly appearing around the skiff. They wore black armor with white skulls and bones painted on.

"And you too, Captain Lesko." 01 said, disembarking from the skiff. Captain Lesko saluted, which 01 returned.

"I see your brought another freak, sir." One of the other armored soldiers said, pointing his weapon at Ashoka.

"Stand down, she's friendly." 01 ordered as Ashoka jumped off the skiff, landing softly in the snow. At this point, night was beginning to set in and it was getting colder. Even with her winter gear, Ashoka shivered a bit.

"She gonna be in our way?" Lesko asked.

"She's an asset and an ally." 01 said. "Treat her as such, captain."

"Yes sir."

"What's our target look like?"

"Come see for yourself." Lesko motioned for them to follow and they did so. They walked fifty meters to a tree line. Down a slope and in the middle of a clearing was their objective: the pirate sensor station.

XXXXX

01 gazed at the sensor station and found himself…disappointed. For a sensor station that covered the system, it was remarkably open. There were no walls, only barricades with turrets behind them. There were five buildings, the fifth being the primary target, the actual sensor station.

"Well, this looks easy." 01 said.

"Don't be fooled." Tano said. She pointed towards a set of mountains that were ten miles away. "There's a quick response force stationed in those mountains. The sensor station sets off an alarm, you've got a pirate gunship and repulsorlift tanks bearing down on you."

"You speak from experience." Captain Lesko said. Tano nodded.

"I'm organizing a resistance on the planet. We tried making an assault here, but the QRF ensured the assault failed." She said.

"You said you were organizing a resistance here?" 01 asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"We have troops that are going to attack the other population centers on the planet, other than the capital. If we were to attack, could we count on your resistance for help?" 01 asked.

"Definitely. I've told my fighters to take any change they can get." Ashoka said.

"Lesko, have the Reapers gotten our supply pods?" 01 asked.

"Yeah, we did. You need the long-range radio?" Lesko asked. When 01 nodded, she radioed for it.

"Good news, Tano, you're liberating a planet today." 01 said. A moment later, the long-range radio arrived. 01 took it, hooked it into his helmet. "This is Reaper 1-1 to Gladius 1-1, do you read, over?"

"Reaper 1-1, this is Gladius 1-1, we ready you, over." Replied Major Swedeen.

"Gladius 1-1, Reaper 1-1 has made contact with a friendly alien. She's claims to be rallying a resistance on the planet, over."

"Reaper 1-1, can we validate that claim, over?" Swedeen asked.

"Gladius 1-1, hold, over." 01 turned to Tano. "Can you give us evidence that your claims of resistance are true?"

"Outside each of the population centers are hidden bunkers we've made." Tano replied. "Trees have mountains carved into them with open hands pointing towards the bunker's location. The doors are hidden in rock faces. You knock three times, pause, then another two times." 01 nodded.

"Gladius 1-1, this is Reaper 1-1, friendly alien can validate her claim. Look for hidden bunkers outside population centers, break, look for trees marked with mountains and open hands to point you to the bunkers, break, Doors are hidden in rock faces, knock three times, pause, then knock two times, over."

"Reaper 1-1, Gladius 1-1 acknowledges. Status on your objective, over?"

"Gladius 1-1, we are positioned outside our primary objective, prepping assault, over."

"Reaper 1-1, get to it. Once we make contact, we will begin our assaults, over."

"Gladius 1-1, copy that, we'll start soon, Reaper 1-1 out." 01 turned to Captain Lesko as he unplugged the radio from his helmet. "Lesko, if we don't get the alarm off in time, what kind of heavy weapons do we have?"

"We have five Jackhammers, and I think one of the guys brought a Spartan Laser." Lesko replied. 01 shook his head.

"The things ONI provides for us." He muttered. "Tell the Reapers to be ready for a QRF attack from the air and land from those mountains."

"Yes sir. We going to attack now, sir?" Lesko asked.

"As soon as you radio the Reapers and tell them to be ready." 01 said. Lesko did so. 01 turned to Tano. "Do you need a weapon?"

"No, I'll be fine. If I can get myself into their armory, I can get my gear back." Tano replied. 01 nodded.

"Petree, White, you're with her until she gets her gear." 01 ordered, pointing to two ODSTs.

"We babysitting, boss?" Petree asked.

"Only for a little bit." 01 said.

"Shit, I didn't sign up for this." Petree said, shaking his head. Suddenly, he was being lifted off the ground by his chest piece.

"Are going to have a problem, private?" 01 asked, his helmet inches for Petree's.

"No sir." Petree replied, his tone even and calm. 01 nodded, then headbutted him. As Petree groaned, 01 dropped him.

"You get orders, you follow them, clear?" 01 said.

"Yes sir." Petree replied.

"Good. Now, you will babysit as long as I say, understood?"

"Yes sir." Petree groaned. 01 nodded and turned back to the sensor station.

"You didn't have to do that for me." Tano said.

"No, I didn't. I just wanted to." 01 said. Tano looked confused. "It's fun reminding them who's in charge."

"If you say so." Tano said.

"Lesko, everyone ready?" 01 asked.

"Yes sir." Lesko replied. 01 activated his radio,

"Marksmen, target the guards." There were eight guards outside patrolling the compound. Eight rifle shots later, there were none. But as the bodies dropped to the ground, the guards on the inside looked out, saw their dead comrades, and sounded the alarm. "I want our heavy weapons ready for their air support first! First platoon, move in, Second Platoon, support!" The Reaper First Platoon emerged from the woods as alarm klaxons blared, red lights flashing all across the compound. Guards streamed out of the buildings and took defensive positions as Second Platoon provided cover fire. "Tano, stay with me." 01 handed Lesko his sniper rifle. "You, stay back and direct, understood!"

"Yes sir!" Lesko said, dropping into the snow to open the tripod to shoot.

"White, Petree, let's go." 01 drew his Battle Rifle and moved forward, staying as low as possible. Tano, White, and Petree followed suit, Petree firing his DMR, while White kept his Assault Rifle ready for closer engagements. 01 hadn't fired yet, even as red bolts began to fly towards them he waited until they were closer, then he opened fire. He sent bursts of bullets into the guards, killing one for every burst from his BR. Suddenly, when First Platoon was thirty meters from the compound, there was a loud _WAAAAAAAAH_ and they all ran towards the compound shooting. This was a tactic called "turn and burn". Usually used when ambushed within thirty meters, turn and burn was essentially this: find the nearest enemy, start shooting, and ran at them while shooting. This was an effective tactic as it got mobile targets up close with stationary ones.

The ODSTs of First Platoon bulldozed through the pirate lines, as the pirates were off put by the bold tactic. 01, Tano, White, and Petree followed suit, running into the enemy defensive lines. Blaster bolts impacted 01's shields, dropping them steadily, but not as much as a Covenant weapon would. Suddenly, Tano was ahead of him and she pushed her hands forward. There were four pirates in front of them, and they were all thrown backwards by an invisible wave.

"The heck was that?" White asked.

"Questions later, White!" 01 barked, putting a burst into the chest of lizard-person. It stayed up, still hissing, until a burst went into its skull. "Tano, go find your gear!"

"On it!" She replied and dashed towards one of the buildings, White and Petree behind her.

XXXXX

Ashoka burst through the door to the armor to find two stunned guards crouched behind an overturned table. She blasted the table backwards, knocking the two pirate guards out. Her two armor "babysitters" came in behind her.

"Clear." She said.

"What are we looking for, ma'am?" The one called White asked.

"Don't call her ma'am, she's an alien." Petree said.

"01 said to treat her like an ally, Petree, so I'll do what the boss says. What are we looking for, _ma'am_?" White replied.

"You two just keep an eye on the door, I'll find my gear." Ashoka said. White and Petree took defensive positions, guns facing towards the door.

"What kind of gear is she looking for?" Petree asked White, via a private radio channel. White just shrugged. Unbeknownst to them Ashoka was probing their minds. While not as strong as 01's, their minds were remarkably resistant to intrusion. They also, like 01's mind, had a noticeable amount of static, making intrusion even more difficult. Ashoka stopped probing and focused on finding her lightsabers. She found them on a mid-tier shelf, placed there by some lazy pirate. Next to it was her comnlink and her pack of thermal detonators that she had stolen from a Republic outpost before coming her. Well, stolen wasn't the proper word, the clones practically gave it to her after they heard what she wanted to do.

"Got it!" Ashoka called, putting the pack on her back and taking her lightsabers in her hands. She turned back to the soldiers.

"That's it?" Petree asked. Ashoka activated her lightsabers. _SNAP-hiss._ "Whoa."

"Follow me." Ashoka said. She went to the door, opened it, and stepped out into the fight.

XXXXXXX

"Contact, contact, enemy air support coming!" A Reaper yelled.

"I want those Jackhammers on that thing, now!" 01 bellowed over the radio. He poked his head out of cover and watched as the gunship that Tano had warned about came into view. A pair of blaster cannons came from the nose of the ship and began to fire at the Reapers, who ducked for cover. "Jackhammers?!" Five rockets soared up from the ground and impacted against the gunship's hull. The ship bobbed but stayed upright. "Again!" Five more rockets soared upwards, but the gunship moved quickly and dodged out of the way of the rockets. "Where's that damn Spartan Laser?!"

"Sir, Corporal Irving had it! He's wounded near the main building!" A private replied. 01 snarled.

"Mark him for me." 01 ordered. A blaster cannon fired and landed a few meters near him, bathing his armor in heat. If 01 had been in his SPI armor, it would've melted. The waypoint came up on his HUD, and the Spartan-III sprinted for it. He was there in seconds, next to the wound corporal. "You alright?"

"Bastard got me in the leg, sir." Irving replied, indicating where a blaster had gotten his left leg. The armor was melted and warped, but his leg was intact. "I'm the first fucking casualty in a new galaxy, sir."

"Well at least we know our armor can take their weapons fire." 01 replied, scooping up the Spartan Laser. He aimed at the gunship and held down the trigger. A small red laser appeared on the gunship's hull and within the next few seconds, it went from flickering to solid. Then, once the charge was complete, the laser turned bright red and it thickened. The gunship moved at the last second and instead of the hull, the right engine was hit. The gunship suddenly accelerated past the sensor station, then braked hard and fell, belly down, into the snow.

"Enemy armor, west side!" 01 turned and saw six vehicles lumbering towards them, accompanied by foot soldiers.

" _Man, they really don't want us to take this station."_ 01 thought. "Think you can walk, Irving?"

"I'll try, sir." Irving said. 01 helped him up as he put weight on his left leg. "Armor's tight, and it burns like a bitch, but I'll live."

"Good. Take the laser and start picking off those tanks." 01 ordered, handing the weapon back to the corporal. Then he watched as Tano reappeared with two lasers coming out of her hands, one yellow and one green.

"The hell?" Irving said.

"My thoughts exactly, Corporal." 01 said. He turned on his radio. "Second Platoon, move on primary objective. Second Squad, sweep the downed gunship for survivors, stat, then move on objective."

XXXXXXXX

Capital City, Garo Gnezdo

Baroness Tasva sat in her office, waiting. She hated waiting, especially now. When the alien ship had entered the system, she waited for Lord Shorv's relief fleet to arrive. When they arrived, she waited for an update on whether or not they left, only to learn the ship had disappeared. Now, she waited on the update from her sensor station on where that ship was. And she hated the wait. Then, her terminal began to beep.

"Yes?" She answered.

"My lady, the sensor station has come under attack!" One of her soldiers reported. Tasva reigned in her rage and maintained her calm.

"By whom, that annoying Jedi and her resistance?" She asked.

"No ma'am, but she is with the attackers. They're using some kind of advanced slug throwers, but we've got our QRF en route to their position." The soldier answered.

"How did these soldiers get on the planet? Are they from that ship?" Tasva asked.

"Most likely. After the freak meteor shower we had, I dispatched few squads to investigate. Turns out they're drop pods, not meteorites." The soldier said.

"How many?"

"Around eight hundred." Tasva paused and thought.

"Put all stations on high alert and I want patrols around the clock. We will not lose this world."

"Yes, ma'am."

XXXXXXXXX

"Take out those tanks!" A rocket soared from a Jackhammer and hit a tank dead center. The turret exploded in a hail of metal and fire, and the repulsor generators died, and the tank slumped to the ground. "Keep it up!" 01 leaned out of cover and drilled a human with a three-round burst. He leaned back into cover and watched Tano as she deflected blaster bolts with her laser swords. Whatever she had done before she came her had to have been rigorous, as it took time and practice to attain the level of skill that she was displaying.

"Where's the other Jackhammers?!" He bellowed into the radio. Another two rockets blasted away, detonating against the tanks, disabling both of them. Three more remained. Suddenly, a red laser burst into existence, gutting another tank. Two remained. One of the tanks fired, nearly killing Private Petree.

"Petree, move from your position! I can cover you while you move!" Tano called.

"You can't tell me what to do, alien bitch!" Petree retorted. He stood up from his cover to fire and received a tank shot to the face.

"Petree's down, Petree's down!" White cried.

"Vantress, check him!" 01 ordered. Sergeant Vantress ran towards his fallen comrade and dragged him to safety.

"No vital signs, sir." Vantress called. 01 grimaced. Petree had been the first official death in the new galaxy.

'Jackhammers!" 01 bellowed again. Three rockets streaked towards the tanks, two of them hitting one, destroying it completely, while the other missed the tank, which had just moved out of the way.

"I got the last one!" Tano yelled. She sprinted for the tank.

"Tano, what are you doing?" 01 yelled after her. Tano ran headlong into a squad of enemy troops, and 01 watched in amazement as she cut down every one of them without even a scratch. Then, she sprinted to the tank, mounted it, opened the hatch, pulled what looked like a grenade out of her pack, threw it into the tank, and leapt ten meters away from the tank. She landed as it blew up. 01 gaped. That move was Spartan-like.

"Holy shit, sir." Captain Lesko, who had joined him with Second Platoon, said.

"No kidding." 01 replied. He shook himself. "Second Platoon, sweep for survivors, First Platoon, search the compound and the dead." The two platoons moved to their assigned tasks as Tano walked back to the compound.

"That wasn't so hard." She said.

"You've seen worse?" 01 asked.

"You could say that." Tano replied.

"What are you, sixteen, seventeen? What did you do before this that makes this seem easy?" 01 asked.

"Liberate this planet and I'll tell you." Tano replied grinning. 01 shook his head in annoyance.

"Sir, we're clear!" Lesko called.

"Good. Set up defensive positions and wait for Major Swedeen's signal to move on the main population center." 01 ordered. He looked skyward. "I wonder how the _El Dorado_ is doing." He muttered to himself. Then he turned towards the main building, curious as to what he would find.

 **Author's Note: Alright, so let's talk about Ashoka. I'm aware there is a book detailing Ashoka's journey after the Clone Wars animated series, but I have not read it nor do I want it spoiled, so forgive me, those who have read it, if I have strayed from canon in that regard. However, I am happy that I finally found a way to implement her somewhere, and I figured after she departed the Jedi Order she'd want to keep helping people. So, I put her to work liberating people from oppressive rulers, i.e. Lord/General Naraka Shorv. And yes, this is the same fellow as I introduced before in the chapter** _ **Padawans and Proposals**_ **, so this is a part of a bigger story, this isn't some tangent I made up. Also, the Reapers specifically have active camo as a part of their armor, as does 01. These guys are tricked out by ONI to safe guard their investments, so I thought it would be fitting that would have something that matched their duty: watching over a stealth ship.**

 **Also, to those who called me out on what I said last chapter, THANK YOU! I want people to call me out on my stuff because that's how my writing gets better and better, so again THANK YOU, and keep doing it! Now, this is most certainly going to be more than three chapters, so get ready for some more. Next chapter, I'm going to really try and get a space battle right, so be ready for some possibly sub-par writing. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	21. Chapter 19:Outnumbered but not Outfought

Garo Gnezdo

Baroness Tasva screamed. Her advisors maintained their calm composure despite the fear they were feeling. The baroness usually lashed out in her anger.

"How did a group of slugthrowing strangers kill all my guards, destroy a gunship, and destroy or disable six tanks?" Tasva asked, balling her fists. She looked to her two advisors. "ANSWER ME!"

"It appears that their weapons are more advanced than the typical slugthrower, my lady. From what we have heard, they also were equipped with rocket launchers and a high-powered laser weapon. Another report suggests that the former Jedi, Ashoka Tano is with them." One of the advisors said hastily. Tasva snarled.

"That Jedi bitch has been interfering with our rule here for the past three months! Did she bring them here?" She said.

"No, my lady, the soldiers that are with her are from the alien ship that suddenly appeared in the system several hours ago." The other advisor said. "She has had no communications off the planet."

"Then how did they get here, and where is that ship?" Tasva asked.

"The arrival of the sip coincided with a sudden spike of time-space energy, my lady. It is possible that these aliens travel differently than the rest of the galaxy. As for where they are, we cannot say. They seem to have a highly-advanced stealth system that can evade our sensor stations scans." The first advisor answered.

"Which is now in their grasp…you have done your duty, leave me. I have a….a call to make." Tasva said. The two advisors bowed and left the room quickly, as they both knew who she had to call. Tasva activated her holo-transmitter and placed her call. A moment later, Lord Naraka Shorv appeared.

"Baroness, you had better have a good reason to be contacting me." Shorv said dangerously. Tasva gulped.

"My lord, your investment on Kvaiias is threatened. An alien ship has deposited troops on your world and are proceeding to take it." Tasva said. "I would ask for your battle droids, my lord."

"And why have you not dealt with these intruders?" Shorv asked.

"We are attempting to deal with them, my lord, but they did not arrive as a normal invasion force would. They…dropped from pods from orbit, my lord." Tasva replied. Shorv raised an eyebrow. "Their forces are spread out and hidden from our forces on the planet."

"And what of their ship? Where is it?" Shorv asked.

"We do not know, my lord. It is of alien design, and has an advanced stealth system that can evade our sensors." Tasva answered. Shorv nodded and scratched his chin.

"Very well, I will dispatch a _Munificent-_ class and four _Recusant_ -class ships to Kvaiias, and their battle droid complement. Do not disappoint me, Baroness." Shorv said.

"I will not, my lord. Thank you for your generosity." Tasva said, bowing. Shorv scoffed and cut the transmission. Tasva sighed. She would keep her planet.

XXXXXXXXX

UNSC _El Dorado_

Captain Wright sipped his coffee nervously on the bridge of the _El Dorado_. It had been roughly two hours since the ODSTs had all dropped and there was yet to be a report. While he expected the regular ODSTs to take a few a few hours, Spartan B-001 would've gotten him a report at least an hour ago. This was the cause of Wright's nervous.

"Captain, transmission from the planet. Looks like the sensor station." Cousens said.

"Put it through." Wright ordered. He looked to the viewscreen, but the holotank flashed and 01 appeared on it.

"Hello sir." 01 said. Wright raised an eyebrow. "This galaxy uses holographic communication, sir."

"I see. I assume you have the sensor station then?" Wright asked.

"Yes sir. Sensor station has been taken and secured. Major Swedeen's going to make his move within the next few hours, then we can assault the primary population center…Garo Gnezdo." 01 answered.

"Excellent, but why is Swedeen waiting?" Wright asked.

"I have someone who can explain that." 01 said. An alien female with what looked like stripped head tails appeared next to 01, who towered over her. "This is Ashoka Tano. She's leading a resistance against the government on this planet."

"A pleasure to meet you, captain." Ashoka said bowing. Wright looked in disbelief at her. She couldn't have been more than eighteen.

"How old are you, Miss Tano?" Wright asked.

"Seventeen." Ashoka said.

"She can hold her own in a fight, sir, and she seems to have military experience. I can vouch for her." 01 said quickly. Wright nodded, still not fully convinced.

"I'll take your word for it, Spartan. Now, Miss Tano, explain your resistance to me."

"We're still in our early stages. We've got bases set up outside the four minor population centers, lines of communications have been set up, we've contacts embedded in the population, and we have some weapons, but not enough to arm the whole resistance." Ashoka explained. "We've been doing small stuff, stealing supplies and making communication difficult, hassling patrols, that kind of thing."

"Sounds like you've done this before." Wright observed. Ashoka nodded.

"Liberate this planet and I'll explain everything." She said. Wright considered her for a moment. From their brief interaction, Wright had determined that there was far more than the surface level to Ashoka Tano. Underneath her young exterior, Wright saw a soldier and a leader, and a source of information on this new galaxy.

"Then we'll help you liberate the planet." Wright said finally. "What do you need my ship to do?"

"For starters, take out the patrol fleet that's hunting for you, then you can drop whatever remaining forces you have for the assault on the capital." Ashoka said.

"Anything I should know about this fleet?" Wright asked.

"The patrol fleet is mostly pirate corvettes and interceptor frigates, no fighter power to speak of." Ashoka replied. Wright glanced at the image of the eight ships. The five small ships, corvettes, were gray and teardrop shaped, while the three larger ones, frigates, were black with enlarged prows and sterns and a skinny neck.

"What kind of armaments?"

"Pirates usually just have heavy blaster cannons, but from what I've heard the interceptor frigates have forward mounted missile launchers." Ashoka answered.

"Can we expect any reinforcements?"

"Have any transmissions left the system?" Wright looked at Cousens.

"There was one an hour ago, out of system transmission." She replied.

"Then you can most likely expect some more of the same class, or heavier ships if Shorv is feeling generous." Ashoka said. Wright nodded.

"Then let's get to it." Wright said. "Tell Swedeen to make his move soon, so the marines have no trouble landing."

"Yes, sir. Best of luck up there." 01 said, saluting.

"To you too, Spartan. Wright out." Wright cracked his neck as Kaldin reappeared in the holotank. "Nav, give me a course that takes us around the flank of the enemy fleet, stealth, keep us cloaked, weapons, spin up the MAC and make ready the point defense guns. I want engines running at fifty percent to avoid detection. It's time to see how the UNSC _El Dorado_ stacks up to the starships of this galaxy."

XXXXXXXX

Forty minutes later…

"Captain, have you found any trace of the alien ship so your initial transmission?" Baroness Tasva asked the patrol fleet captain.

"No, my lady, we haven't. That ship has escaped all our sensors, both electronic and visual." The Nikto captain replied. Tasva hissed.

"Then I suggest you find a way to locate it! Because you allowed it to escape, it has dropped troops onto my planet! Tasva out." The hologram of the baroness disappeared, and the captain breathed a sigh of relief.

"You heard her, think of something!" He barked at the crew. He sighed again and looked out the viewport of his interceptor frigate. There was nothing but the planet, its moon, and the blackness of space. Then, he noticed a faint shimmering off his port bow. He blinked and it was gone. He shook his head and was about to focus on his crew when a big, gun-metal black prow appeared where the shimmer had been.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Fire the MAC at the lead interceptor!" Wright ordered. The ship vibrated as the MAC cannon fired. The MAC round tore through the interceptor and out the back of it, gutting it, then causing it to detonate. "Spin up the MAC again and fire point defense guns!" The point defense guns, which could also serve as broadside batteries, opened fire. The two other interceptor frigates turned towards the _El Dorado_ and began firing, red lasers cutting through space. The corvettes also opened fire, smaller, yet more numerous red lasers soaring towards the _El Dorado._ Several of the bolts impacted. "Damage report!"

"Damage is superficial at best, sir. These weapons can't penetrate our armor." Kaldin reported. Wright grinned like a mischievous child. The point defense guns were hitting their targets. The frigates, whose captains expected blaster fire, were shock to discover that they were being shot at the giant slugthrowers. They completely bypassed their shielding, impacting against the hull with great effect.

"All ships, switch to particle shields, they're using slugthrowers!" One of the captains cried into his communicator just before a round hit the bridge. The frigates exploded as the other five pirate ships prepared their ships.

"Captain, enemy frigates neutralized." Kaldin reported.

"Fire on those corvettes! This is a cake walk." Wright said. The point defense guns adjusted their aim as the _El Dorado_ charged into the middle of their formation. One of the corvettes was in the way and couldn't maneuver out of the way.

"Warning, impact with enemy ship imminent." Kaldin warned.

"All hands, brace for impact." Wright said over the intercom as restraining straps came over his body. The corvette was smashed to bits against the _El Dorado_ 's prow as it just kept going. The impact was felt through, as everyone was jolted forward.

"Minimal damage sustained, captain. Ten casualties reported, minor injuries at best, sir." Kaldin reported. Wright smiled again. The point defense guns were hitting their targets, the initial rounds disintegrating against the particle shields of the corvettes, but when they broke, they eviscerated the corvettes. Two of them turned to flee, only for the point defense guns to rip them to shreds. As they exploded, the bridge crew cheered. "Scanning debris for survivors…no survivors, sir." Kaldin said.

"Well, that wasn't too hard." Wright said.

"Captain, I'm detecting five energy buildups six thousand kilometers off our bow." Dupuis warned.

"Reengage stealth systems and take us out of the debris field!" Wright barked. The bridge became a flurry of activity as the UNSC _El Dorado_ disappeared from view. As it did so, five ships, all larger than the _El Dorado_ shot into existence.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Author's Note: Yes, the typical CIS ship is larger than a Paris-class frigate. A Munificent class is 825 meters long, a Recusant class is 1,187 meters long, while the Paris class is only 535.05 meters. Small, but those ships pack a helluva punch.**

XXXXXXXXXX

"We've arrived in the system." A battle droid said to its captain. The captain, a simple B1 commander droid nodded.

"Contact the Baroness. And where's the patrol fleet?" It asked.

"Scanning…there is no patrol fleet, sir. There is a debris field a few thousand kilometers in front of us." A sensor droid replied.

"Probably what's left of the fleet. Any survivors?"

"No, sir."

"Sir! Baroness Tasva is ready to communicate."

"Put her through." A relieved image of Baroness Tasva appeared on a holoprojector.

"Commander, thank the stars you've come. Is the patrol fleet waiting for you?" Tasva greeted.

"Negative, they have been destroyed. There is no sign of the ship that destroyed them, either." The commander replied. Tasva's face fell.

"What…I spoke with their commander not twenty minutes ago!" Tasva said.

"I apologize, Baroness, but they are all dead." The droid replied. Tasva sighed.

"And you said there is no sign of the ship?" She asked.

"Negative."

"Sir, I am picking up an unusual amount of tungsten slugs in the debris field." The sensor droid called.

"Tungsten slugs? That makes sense, their troops are using slugthrowers." Tasva said.

"The invaders are using slugthrowers? How are you losing?" The commander droid asked. Tasva flushed.

"They have a Jedi with them, commander." She stated. The commander nodded.

"We will search for the invader's ship." The commander said.

"But what about those invaders on my planet?" Tasva asked. "Shouldn't you land your troops first?"

"I suppose we could do that." The droid said. "We will make a course for Kvaiias and land our droids at Garo Gnezdo."

"Thank you, commander. I will see you planet side." Tasva ended the call.

"All ships, set a course to the planet to deposit troops. Afterwards we will search for the alien ship." The droid commander radioed the other captains. Their navigators set the course and the five ships lumbered towards Kvaiias.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Captain, the newcomers are headed towards the planet!" Dupuis said. Wright nodded and thought for a moment.

"Comms, get me Reaper 1-1 and our new ally." He ordered. A moment later, the two appeared in the holotank. "Miss Tano, we've got five new hostile contacts that just entered the system and are headed towards the planet. What can you tell me about these?" Next to the pair appeared an image of the five ships. Ashoka gasped.

"Shorv sent warships?" She said in disbelief.

"Warships?" Wright asked.

"Yes…Captain, you must not allow those ships to reach the planet. If they do, they'll deploy an army of battle droids, and even with your soldiers' support, we couldn't last against those numbers." Ashoka said.

"Miss Tano, once this is all over, we're going to have to talk about what you did before this." Wright said.

"I'll do anything you need me to once we free this planet." Ashoka promised.

"I'll hold you to that, Wright out." He turned to look at the five ships as they headed towards the planet. "Do we still have the MAC charged?"

"Yes sir, charged at 100%." Jensen replied.

Wright nodded. "Dupuis, scan those ships for life forms." Dupuis, somewhat confused, nodded and carried out the task.

"No life forms on board, sir." He answered, shocked.

"Then they are using an army of droids." Wright said. "Bonilla, is it possible to disengage the visual stealth, but keep our systems stealth operational?" Bonilla looked at his console and did a few calculations.

"They're meant to work in unison, sir…but if we divert power from nonessential systems, I think I can get it to work. Why?" Bonilla replied.

"Because if my theory is correct, they won't be able to hit us without visual contact." Wright said. "Nav, plot a course that puts us at a diagonal angle above that formation."

Ten minutes later…

"In position to attack, sir." Navigator Benson reported. Captain Wright nodded.

"Kaldin, do we have firing solutions on all those ships?" He asked the AI.

"Aye, sir, we do." Kaldin replied.

"Ensign Bonilla, drop visual cloak and keep system cloak online." Wright ordered. Bonilla did so.

"Systems cloaking online and holding, don't know for how long, sir." Bonilla reported.

"Make it last, ensign. Line up on center target." Wright ordered. He watched as the center of the lead ship, the smallest of the five, was centered in the viewport.

"Target acquired, Archer missile pods ready for action, point defense cannons ready, MAC cannon at one hundred percent. Awaiting firing orders." Jensen said. Wright took a deep breath.

"Fire."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do we have any sign of the invading ship?" The droid commander asked the other four droid captains that stood before him in holographic form.

"Negative, there has been no sign of the invaders." One of them answered.

"Should we launch our fighters to look for them?" Another asked.

"We don't have any. General Shorv ordered more deployment ships to be loaded and to sacrifice our fighter squadrons." The commander replied. Suddenly, there was a faint _boom_.

"What was that?" The first droid captain asked. Then, the Munificent-class shook violently and alarm klaxons were blaring. Then, the ship exploded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Confirmed kill on the center target." Jensen reported.

"Fire Archer Missile pods 1 through 4 one pod per ship, let's see what damage we can do. Get our point defense cannons on target three." Wright ordered.

"Aye aye!" Jensen replied, her hands flying across her terminal. The sides of the _El Dorado_ flared brightly as one hundred and four Archer missiles soared from the ship to their intended targets.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What just happened?" The first droid captain asked.

"That looked like a giant metal slug went through the ship!" The second captain cried.

"The invaders are attacking, come about and find them! Activate particle shields to deflect their slugs!" The third captain said.

"They're not on our sensors! Get visual on them before firing!" The fourth said to its compatriots. Their ships rocked as something hit their ships.

"Missiles impacted on the ship, sir! Damage on all decks, several of our guns are offline!" One of the bridge droids reported.

"My ship's taking fire!" The third droid captain reported.

"Ship two, move to cover ship 3." The first captain ordered.

"Roger roger."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sir, enemy ships are coming about!" Dupuis reported. "Archer missiles have dealt light damage to the ships, several energy signatures are offline, most likely guns!"

"What the- sir, our point defense cannons are being deflected!" Jensen reported.

"Damn it, they have shields!" Wright hissed. "Get us alongside target number 3. Jensen, prep Archer pods 5 and 6." He felt the ship speed up as it turned and dove towards the space near target three as it turned. Suddenly, from the further ships, red lasers began to fly from their guns.

"Looks like they have visual contact with us." Wright observed.

"At least they aren't terribly accurate." Kaldin commented. One of the lasers impacted. "Spoke too soon."

"Damage report!"

"Hull armor still uncompromised, but it's getting there, sir!" Dupuis replied. By now, they were nearly alongside their target.

"Archer missiles prepped!" Jensen reported.

"Fire!" Fifty-two Archer missiles flew in a broadside volley at the enemy ship. In reply, a storm of lasers flew back at the _El Dorado_. The missiles made impact and lit up the side of the ship.

"We hit a nerve, sir! Shields are gone!" Dupuis called.

"Gun 'em down!" Wright bellowed as the ship shook. The point defense guns ripped the enemy ship apart as heavy tungsten slugs tore through the armor meant for other laser based weapons. The _El Dorado_ went the length of the enemy ship, leaving the ship broken and disabled.

"Power on the enemy ship is dropping, sir! We hit their reactor!" Dupuis reported.

"Get us away from them and reorient on the other three targets! Damage report!" Wright called.

"Armor has been compromised, damage to decks 4, 9, 13, and 20." Kaldin reported. "I do not recommend we do that again, sir."

"Noted. Jensen, status on the MAC?" Wright called.

"Seventy-two percent and charging, sir." Jensen replied.

"Kaldin, where on the ship did we hit to drop their shields?" Wright asked. An image of the enemy ship appeared in the holotank and a portion of the side of the ship was highlighted.

"Archer missiles impacted in this general area, sir. It appears they bypassed the shields." Kaldin noted.

"That's too general, I'm not wasting two Archer pods where we might only need one. Dupuis, scan target two, find their shield generator." Wright ordered.

"Aye aye, captain!" Dupuis replied.

"Fire point defense cannons at target two, let's drop its shields in the meantime. Evasive maneuvers, I don't want my ship to be damage any more than it has to be." Wright said.

"Firing on target two, aye!"

"Evasive maneuvers, aye!" The _El Dorado_ began to go 'up' relative to the other three ships, firing as it went.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ship three has been destroyed!" The second droid captain cried.

"They're just using slugthrowers, how are have they destroyed two ships?!" The first asked. Then his ship shook as it began to take fire. "My ship is taking fire!"

"Moving to cover you. Ship four, move to attack." The second droid said.

"Roger roger, moving to attack, the fourth droid said."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Captain, target four is moving to cover target two, and target five is moving to attack." Dupuis reported. Wright scratched his chin.

"Have you found their shield generators?" He asked.

"I have a rough idea of where it is." Dupuis said. The ship image reappeared in the holotank and narrowed the highlighted area where the Archer missiles hit down to a quarter size.

"I'll take it. Jensen, fire Archer pods seven, eight and nine at targets two, four, and five respectively." Wright ordered.

"Aye, firing Archers." Jensen reported. Seventy-right missiles flew out into the void, streaking towards their intended targets. Pod seven hit its target, puncturing the armor and destroying the shield generator. Pod eight hit as well, but Pod nine hit target four instead of target two. "Archers have made impact, but target four took target five's missiles."

"Status of the MAC?"

"Ninety-nine…one hundred percent!"

"Fire MAC on target five!" The _El Dorado_ shook as the MAC fired, sending a massive slug at target two. The ship was facing directly towards the _El Dorado_ , so the MAC slug hit the prow, tunneled through the ship, and came out the back. The ship split into two, the two halves floating slowly away from each other.

"Confirmed kill on target five!" Jensen said. "Recharging MAC."

"Captain, I can't maintain system stealth any longer, it's going to overheat!" Bonilla called. Wright sighed.

"Vent the stealth system and reroute the power to the MAC. Weapons, with that power, how long will it take the charge the MAC?" Wright asked.

"Twenty-two seconds, sir." Jensen replied.

"Captain, what are you thinking?" Kaldin asked.

"Dupuis, what's the status on target four's hull?" Wright asked, ignoring Kaldin.

"Severely weakened. A MAC round could tear through it easily." Dupuis reported.

"What about a Paris-class frigate?"

"Sir! I must protest!" Kaldin said.

"Totally, sir." Dupuis said, grinning.

"Ahead full towards target four, get the MAC ready for target two!" Wright ordered, grinning. "Sound the collision alarm!"

"Oh boy." Kaldin said as he sounded the alarm. "All hands, brace for impact! I repeat, all hands, brace for impact!"

"This is gonna hurt!" Benson yelled.

"MAC status?" Wright asked as the restraints slid over him.

"Ninety eight percent!" Jensen called. The _El Dorado_ sped headlong into target four. It hit directly on the weak spot, plowing through the ship like a warm knife through cold butter. "Fully charged!"

"Fire!" Wright bellowed. The _El Dorado_ rumbled and shook as the MAC fired. The massive slug ate the short distance between the _El Dorado_ and target two. The slug made contact with the shields, broke them, hit the ship's armor, tore through it, shredded the innards of the ship, and out the other side. "Pull away!" Wright ordered, and the _El Dorado_ turned away and up as target two began to explode. Everyone in the bridge slumped in their seats as the restraints slid off them.

"Confirmed kill on target two. Confirmed, the UNSC _El Dorado_ has eliminated all hostile targets in the system. Confirmed, the system is secure." Kaldin reported.

"Thank. God." Wright said. He sat upright in his chair. "Get me Major Swedeen and Spartan B-001, and send for Lieutenant Colonel Bryant." In a moment, the two appeared in the holotank. "Gentlemen, updates."

"Sensor station remains secure, awaiting orders to move out." 01 reported.

"Population centers secured, awaiting orders to move on the primary objective." Major Swedeen reported.

"Space above the planet has been secured." Wright said. "Begin moving to primary objective, we'll meet you there." The two saluted their captain as they vanished from the holotank. Behind Wright, LTC Bryant walked onto the bridge.

"You called, sir?" Bryant said.

"I did, are you men ready?" Wright asked.

"Yes sir, they are." Bryant said.

"Good, cause we're going down to the planet. Time to end this."


	22. Chapter 20: Starved Shadow

**Author's Note: On the topic of the last chapter, to those who reviewed, THANK YOU! I was well aware that the battle was too easy for the** _ **UNSC El Dorado**_ **when I was reading it after I posted. SOOOO, it will be more difficult in the future. However, there is some logic behind why the** _ **El Dorado**_ **wrecked face, aside from my writing.**

 **Number 1: Starships in the SW universe have two shield types: particle and ray. Ray shields are meant to deflect energy based weapons and are used in battles. Particle shields are used to protect ships against asteroids, and thus are far less powerful than a ray shield would be. So, when the** _ **El Dorado**_ **smashed the last ship with one MAC round with its particle shields up, it isn't because the MAC is just that powerful, even though it is, it is also because particle shields are not meant to stand up to that kind of firepower. However, once more UNSC ships are found and more battles are fought, that will change. And uh…spoilers.**

 **Number 2: The** _ **El Dorado**_ **, in the SW universe, is essentially a space tank. I say this mainly because its armor was built to withstand MAC rounds, so it's a few meters thick and thicker than the armor of the SW universe. However, I will be reducing that factor later in story, so don't worry about that.**

 **Number 3: This is a direct response to a reviewer that I want to address. H.G. Wells said: "If SW warships fare that badly against a single unshielded UNSC frigate…** **they aren't going to last five minutes against the Covenant." Again, let's go back to the shielding point I made. Plasma and energy weapons, which the Covenant ships use as primary weapons, can be deflected by a SW universe ship shield. So, in a fight, let's say a Venator verses as typical Covenant frigate, the two ships would be duking it out for a while, as they both possess shields capable of protecting their ships from each other. So, no worries in that regard.**

 **One final thing before we get to the main story. As this story progresses, it will cover campaigns that I cannot fully cover without it becoming a story of its own. So, I am proposing creating a "sub"-fanfiction, wherein I will be providing more in depth coverage of these campaigns. It will parallel the primary story, but it won't cover every Part, just the ones where a large scale planetary or system battle occurs. If I'm ever stuck on a particular chapter in the main story, I can go knock out one or two side chapters until I find a way around it. It's just a suggestion for you guys to mull over. Anyways, enjoy the story.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Garo Gnezdo

"WHAT?!" Baroness Tasva screeched. The two advisers visible flinched as their mistress began to rage. "HOW DOES ONE, ONE SHIP, THAT THROWS AROUND GIANT SLUGS, DESTROY A PATROL FLEET AND FIVE DROID BATTLESHIPS?!" The advisers remained silent, heads bowed. Suddenly, Tasva whipped out a blaster pistol and shot both of them. The pair had expressions of shock on their faces as holes were burned into their chests, then went slack as their bodies crumpled to the floor. "Clean this up." Tasva ordered her Gamorrean guards. A pair of them stepped forward and each picked up a body and walked out of the room. Tasva slumped into her chair, exhausted. She pulled a datapad towards her and read the details of the attack on her planet.

In less than a day, eight hundred plus alien soldiers had landed in orbital drop pods around the four population centers and the sensor station, attacked them with slugthrowers with aid from the resistance on the planet, and had taken control of all of them. In space, the alien ship had destroyed twelve ships, seven patrol vessels and five former CIS warships, then descended into Kvaiias' orbit, and offloaded a battalion of soldiers plus armor. The situation, to coin a soldier's saying, was FUBAR. Tasva sighed and placed her head in her hands. She was losing her world. She took a deep breath, and sat up. She still had the capital, which was walled and had ample defenses to hold out against a siege.

Suddenly, the lights flickered and died. Tasva sighed again. It was a weekly system reset, as the techs had just recently installed a new power grid and were working out the kinks in it. It was an annoyance, but bearable. Tasva then turned her thoughts to her prisoner. Three weeks ago, a ship had landed somewhere on the planet, where was still unknown. Shortly afterward, the Jedi bitch, Ashoka Tano, had a new friend. A week and a half ago, the friend had been captured and imprisoned in Garo Gnezdo. She smirked at the defeat she had given Tano that day. After ten minutes, the power came back on with a buzz and a whir. Tasva activated her comnlink and called the detention area.

"This is Tasva, how is the prisoner?" She said into the comnlink. No response. "Detention area, respond!" A moment later, a voice obeyed her order.

"The prisoner has escaped." Said a deep, grave voice. Tasva felt her body go cold. She turned off the channel and switched to security.

"Security, send a detail to the detention area! The prisoner has escaped!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

During the power reset…

There was a total of ten guards in the detention center. Six humans and four Gamorrean guards. The humans held blaster rifles, set to stun, while the Gamorreans had stun spears and their trademark axes. They all guarded a very dangerous being, one that, when it had been free, tore through patrol after patrol that it had been sent after. It had finally been captured when it had to choose between its life and that of the Jedi girl, Tano. The plan was to get it to stand down, then capture the girl when it was cuffed. However, it had been able to get the Jedi away before surrendering, buying Tano time to escape. Now, after a week and a half of near starvation, the guards thought the being was finally ready to give.

Suddenly, the lights flickered and died as the power grid went through the weekly reset. The guards turned towards the door as it opened to a dark room. It was open for all of three seconds, and nothing escaped as the door closed.

"Huh, looks like the fight in the bastard's dead." One of the guards commented. The Gamorreans grunted in pleasure as they turned back to their original posts. Suddenly, there was a crack as one of the humans' neck was snapped. The guards turned towards their fallen comrade as a faint wavering in the air moved to the next two guards. One of them went flying into a wall headfirst, while the other was punched in the gut and then the jaw, falling to the ground. The other three guards fired wildly into the air around their two comrades, hitting nothing but the ceiling and the walls.

"Where is this guy?" One of the guards cried. A small, blue blade entered the back of his neck, and another in the neck of one of the other human guards. The third fired in between them, hitting a seven-foot-tall being in silver armor. A shimmering blue shield held over the being's armor as it removed the blue blades and turned its head to the last human guard.

"Forgive me." The being said as it swiped forward, dragging the blade across the human's neck, killing it. As the body slumped to the floor, the being turned to the bewildered Gamorrean guards. "But you, I need no forgiveness from." The Gamorreans squealed and charged, spears pointed forward. The being sidestepped the first, then he stabbed forward into the pig guard's gut. The Gamorrean roared and aimed a punch. The being withdrew his blade, back stepped, grabbing and pulling the spear by the haft with him, yanking it from the hands of the guard. Now armed with a longer weapon, the being became bolder, stabbing forward at his first target. The Gamorrean squealed as the electrified spear made contact with his arm skin, then went silent as the spear went into his brain through the mouth. The other three guards dropped their spears in favor of their axes. The being gave a deep, throaty chuckled.

"Come to die, pigs." He beckoned. The three obliged him, squealing and swinging at the being. The being was like a shadow, disappearing from view before reappearing behind the second guard. The spear, not meant to penetrate the tough flesh of a Gamorrean, snapped as it shocked the pig guard. The being snarled as the spear broke, cursing the poor craftsmanship of the spear. It jumped back and scooped up the axe the first guard had dropped. The thing was little more than a poorly made slab of metal jabbed into a long, thick stick for a handle. It would have to do. The being took the axe in both hands, roared, a thundering sound, and swung hard at the head of the second guard, still stunned by the stun spear. The axe split the pig's face in two, blood spurting out from the cut open veins. The other two guards roared and swung their axes at the being. In an almost comedic way, one was left handed, the other was right handed. All the being had to do was duck. The axes whistled over its head and dug themselves into the flesh of the opposite Gamorrean. The two guards squealed and grabbed at the axes as the being swung his axe in an uppercut at the third guard. The Gamorrean flew backwards, blood oozing from a long cut in his body. The being turned and dug the axe head deep into the neck of the final guard. The guard clutched at his throat, then stopped moving.

"Disgraceful." The being said, dropping the axe and the body. It turned its long neck to a row of lockers. One of them contained the being's gear, and it strode purposefully over to the row and began ransacking them. In the middle of the row, he opened the correct locker. Inside were three pieces of gear: one purple-pink rifle, one short blue weapon, and one gray hilt. The being took each piece of gear and placed it on the appropriate slot: rifle on the back, blue weapon on the right leg, and the hilt in his hand. As he did this, the power turned back on.

"This is Tasva, how is the prisoner?" The being's captor asked over the intercom. The being looked at the console that would allow it to reply. "Detention area, respond!" The being strode to the console and activated it.

"The prisoner has escaped." It said. He heard a small gasp and Tasva cut the connection. The being spread its four mandibles in its species form of a smile. Security would soon be on the way, and Jauu Blava' would be long gone. For it was not wise to imprison a Sangheili, not wise at all.

 **Author's Note: So, this was a "fuck it" chapter, where basically I got stuck on what I was originally writing and diverted to another idea that was swimming around in my head. Difference between this and what I was proposing earlier, is that this has primary story implications, not secondary like the stuff I have in mind.**

 **In regards to Mr. Blava', I'll just let you readers determine what I have in mind for him. As you can clearly tell, he's missing his 'ee' suffix and as he killed a human, he asked for forgiveness. Again, I'll let you decided what I have in mind for him. Next chapter, we'll be doing the battle for Garo Gnezdo. Bonus points for anyone who figures out what that means and what language its in. For future references, any names that look extremely wacky and outlandish are usually in another language and mean something in relation to what the name is characterized as. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll be seeing you soon!**


	23. Chapter 21: Assaulting the Mountain Nest

Outskirts of Garo Gnezdo

"Reaper 1-1, this is Reaper 3-1, over." Sergeant Kyle Vantress said into his radio.

"This is Reaper 1-1, go ahead 3-1, over." 01 replied.

"Reaper 1-1, we have a situation outside the enemy capital, over."

"Reaper 3-1, define 'situation', over." 01 ordered.

"Reaper 1-1, sir with respect, it'd be best if you and our allied asset come see this, over." Vantress said. He heard 01 sigh.

"Roger that, 3-1, en route. Hold position, over." 01 said.

"Copy that, we'll crack open a cold one for you, sir, over." Vantress replied.

"A cold one? 3-1, get some hot chocolate, I want nothing cold going down my throat!" 01 retorted. Vantress chuckled.

"Roger that sir, out." Vantress turned to his team. His five-man team consisted of himself, Private Brandon White, Private Addison Skarski, Specialist Marshall Bane, and Private John Holk. "Take security positions until Reaper 1-1 gets here." The four other Reapers nodded and moved out. They nestled themselves behind trees, rocks, and logs for cover.

"Active camo, sir?" Private White asked.

"Save it for when we get movement." Vantress ordered. White nodded and kicked out his SAW's bipod on the log he was laying behind. From up a tree, Vantress heard Bane balancing himself before he propped his sniper rifle on a tree branch. Holk took his BR and laid it across a rock that at some point had been cut in half. Skarski took his time wedging his assault rifle into space in a tree trunk. Vantress took his DMR and laid down behind a thick tree trunk, and propped the rifle up on a rock. And they all waited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours' march from Garo Gnezdo…

Major Sweden watched as the UNSC _El Dorado_ descended from orbit. The air shook as the Paris-class heavy frigate broke into the atmosphere and descended towards the ground. The ODSTs briefly turned to look at it, then went back to their duties. The resistance members and civilians all gaped at the quarter kilometer vessel descending from the sky towards them, having never seen such a thing in their lifetimes.

"Is it going to crash?" A woman asked, clutching her two children tightly to her.

"It shouldn't, ma'am, those things are designed to break atmo." An ODST medic who was tending to the injured answered. "We make our ships tough."

"And ugly." Said a resistance member. Swedeen glanced over at him. The person in question was a... Pantoran if he recalled correctly, named Aro. He led the primary resistance cell outside Population Center #1, and he was a cocky, yet smart and efficient soldier. Swedeen respected him, but also disagreed with his sometimes-brash tactics and methodologies. But they got results, and Swedeen didn't argue with that.

"Can't be ugly as you, Aro." Swedeen said. "I've seen plenty of girls fall for a crew member on a ship like that." The gathered crowd chuckled, even Aro did a bit as he approached Swedeen.

"What do you have on there?" Aro asked.

"Battalion of marines, with armor and air power, plus whatever food and medical supplies we can spare for these people." Swedeen replied.

"Do you think it'll be enough?" Aro asked.

"Sometimes, numbers aren't everything," Swedeen answered, turning away from the _El Dorado_ to Aro, "it's about the fight in the soldier." Aro nodded. There was a group of rumblings and roars from somewhere in the crowd, and Swedeen craned his head to see the source of it. In the crowd were twenty "Wookies" as they were called. They were all speaking to each other in their guttural language. All of them were armed.

"Don't worry about them, they're with us." Aro said.

"How can you tell?"

"They're used to be two kids in that group." Aro said grimly. Swedeen nodded and then watched as one of the Wookies approached. "This is Chudarr, he speaks for his group."

"You can understand him?" Swedeen asked.

"Yes…can't you?" Aro asked. Swedeen shook his head. "Then I'll translate. He can understand us however." Chudarr gave a grunt. "Chudarr this is Major Andy Swedeen, he liberated our town." Aro introduced. Swedeen offered his hand, which Chudarr took in his own massive paw and shook it. Chudarr gave a growl. "He says thank you for dealing with Tasva's soldiers."

"Our pleasure, Chudarr. Can we expect you and your people to support us in the coming fight?" Swedeen asked. Chudarr nodded again and gave a series of grunts and growls.

"He says that all of his people, a total of one hundred and twenty, will fight with you." Aro translated. Swedeen nodded, then noticed the crossbow-esq weapon on Chudarr's back.

"What is that weapon?" Swedeen asked. Chudarr grunted.

"It's a Wookie Bowcaster, a common Wookie weapon that packs a punch." Aro said. Chudarr pulled it from his back and presented it to Swedeen. "He asks if you'd like to try it."

"Thank you." Swedeen said, taking the Bowcaster. Though, as he did so, he noticed a small grin of Aro's face and mirth in Chudarr's brown eyes. Wary, Swedeen switched the safety off, turned away from the crowd, leveled it with his eye, and pulled the trigger. At that point, all the Wookies were watching Swedeen without him knowing, and were all purring with laughter as they imagined him being blown back by the force of the Bowcaster. Instead, he slightly leaned backwards as the Bowcaster kicked into his armor and a large, bright green bolt flew off. There was silence, and then the Wookies began roaring and howling with shock and surprise. Swedeen whipped around as Aro and Chudarr stared in awe at him. "What?" He asked.

"You…you didn't fall over." Aro said. Chudarr continued to gape.

"Explain for me please?" Swedeen asked.

"Most Bowcasters put normal beings on their asses because of the kick. You just absorbed it like it was nothing but a breeze!" Chudarr gave a roar and thumped Swedeen on the back, causing the major to stumble. The ODSTs watched with worry and curiosity. "Chudarr says he likes you, major."

"That's a good thing?" Swedeen asked, handing the weapon to Chudarr, but the Wookie leader pushed it back.

"Yes, and the fact that he's letting you _keep_ the damn thing is even more impressive." Aro said. Swedeen slung the weapon over his shoulder by the strap.

"Again, thank you Chudarr." Swedeen said. Chudarr gave an affirming grunt, then walked back to his kin.

"It's not often someone earns a Wookie's respect." Aro commented.

"All it takes is not falling on your ass when you shoot one of their weapons?" Swedeen asked.

"Well, you did save their town too." Aro replied. Swedeen shrugged and turned back to the _El Dorado_ as it flew low over the forest towards the planetary capital. As it flew over, a Pelican emerged from the hanger and flew towards Swedeen's position. "Someone important?"

"One of my superiors." Swedeen said. The Pelican neared the ground, slowed, turned so the cargo bay was facing Swedeen. From the cargo bay came Lieutenant Colonel Bryant, Command Sergeant Major Rives, and thirteen Marine guards. "ODSTs, attention!" Swedeen bellowed. Every ODST turned to Bryant and stood at attention.

"As you were!" Bryant called, and they all returned to what they were doing. "Good to see you, Major." He extended his hand to Swedeen.

"And you as well, sir." Swedeen replied and shook his hand. "This is Aro, he leads the resistance around here."

"A pleasure." Aro said, bowing his head in respect.

"How are we doing?" Bryant asked.

"All population centers outside the capital have been secured. The Spartan and the Reaper ODSTs are moving to the capital as we speak, and the population appears to be mobilizing to aid us." Swedeen reported. Bryant cast his eyes over the crowd, settling on the Wookies.

"The hell are those?" He asked, pointing.

"They're called Wookies, sir. Aro here can explain better." Swedeen let Aro have the floor.

"Wookies are among the strongest sentient species in the galaxy and technologically savvy. You put one in a fight against ten men, and the Wookie walks out of the fight untouched with a few ripped off arms." Aro said. Bryant raised his eyebrows. "It's never wise to anger a Wookie." Bryant nodded and glanced at the Bowcaster on Swedeen's back.

"And what's that?" He asked.

"A Wookie Bowcaster, one of their standard weapons." Swedeen said, pulling the Bowcaster off his back and handing it to Bryant. The marine LTC examined the weapon. "Sir, I wouldn't, it has quite the-" Bryant put the weapon to his shoulder and pulled the trigger. The kick of it put him fully in the snow. "-kick." Swedeen finished. The crowd was chuckling as the Wookies began roaring in laughter. Rives picked up his CO, who handed the Bowcaster back to Swedeen.

"A quicker warning next time, major?" Bryant suggested as he brushed his armor off.

"Of course, sir."

"Now finish up what you're doing here and get to the capital. It's time we were off this planet." Bryant ordered. Swedeen saluted.

"Sir yes sir! Safe flight to the capital!" Swedeen said. Bryant returned the salute and walked back into the Pelican, followed by the CSM and Marines. As it took off, Swedeen turned to the ODSTs. "Time to finish up, gentlemen! We've got a capital to take!" The ODSTs and resistance members cheered and set about their tasks with renewed vigor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside Garo Gnezdo…

"Sir, I have movement, my two o'clock!" Bane said quietly.

"Camo, now!" Vantress ordered. All five Reapers faded into the environment as boots crunched through the snow. The Reapers scanned the woods, waiting for any sign of friendlies or hostiles. Then came the signal. _Olly Olly Oxen Free_. The cloaked Reapers returned the signal, and the rest of the Reaper unit decloaked. The Spartan materialized five feet from Bane's tree.

"Work on that movement detection, Bane, I almost killed you." 01 said, patting the ODST on the arm. Then, with a rustle of tree branches and falling snow, Ashoka Tano landed in the middle of the scout team.

"And I would've killed all of you." She said, grinning. 01 shook his head as he went to Vantress.

"So, what did you want to show me, Sergeant?" He asked. Vantress motioned with his hand and led the Spartan and Tano to the edge of the woods. The view explained all. "This makes a siege very, very difficult." 01 said, balling his fists. Tano gasped when she saw what was going on. For outside the walls of Garo Gnezdo was its entire population, minus guards and security forces.

"Why haven't they left?" Lesko asked as she approached. 01 pointed to the wall. It was lined with turrets and towers, all aimed at the crowd. "Those sons-of-bitches."

"I need to inform the _El Dorado_." 01 said, going for his radio. As he did so, the air and ground began to shake and a massive shadow began approaching. Everyone looked up as the UNSC _El Dorado_ slowed to a halt over the forest.

"Orders sir?" Lesko asked.

"Keep an eye on the capital, I need to go speak with the captain." 01 said. He motioned for Tano to come with him, and the pair walked towards the ship as the cargo bay descended from the ship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Captain Wright stepped off the cargo bay floor and into the snow. His breath misted into the air as he walked, flanked by marines. Behind him, marines mounted their vehicles, checked their gear, and began to move. In front of him, the Reapers had security set up.

"Trafalgar." One of them called.

"Waterloo." Wright replied.

"Welcome to the planet side, sir!" The Reaper called.

"Thank you. Wonderful weather, isn't it?" Wright asked.

"If it ain't snowin', rainin', or some other storm, it ain't war, sir!" The Reaper replied. Wright chuckled as he walked past.

"Carry on!" He said. As he looked forward, he saw Spartan B-001 and the resistance leader, Ashoka approaching. _"Well this looks good."_ Wright thought.

"Sir!" The Spartan said, coming to attention.

"As you were, Spartan, good work down here." Wright said.

"Thank you, sir, but we've hit a snag." The Spartan said. Wright sighed.

"Explain."

"The enemy has forced all the civilians from the capital and are holding them outside the walls with their wall mounted turrets." 01 explained. "At this rate, they'll die from exposure." Wright's face was grim as he looked at Ashoka.

"Commander Tano, a pleasure to meet you in person. I apologize that it had to be in this fashion." He greeted.

"The pleasure is mine, captain, and I'm sure the people of this planet will thank you when Baroness Tasva is dead." Ashoka replied, bowing slightly.

"Do we have a plan to save those civilians?" Wright asked.

"No, this is a recent development, sir." 01 said.

"We'll need Bryant and Swedeen here to make a sound plan." Wright said, moving past the pair. He and the Spartan began to talk about what they had and what needed to be done. As they did so, Ashoka's comnlink began to beep.

"This is Ashoka." She answered.

"Hello, little one." A deep, grave voice replied.

"Jauu, is that you?" Ashoka asked.

"Yes, it is. There was a short power outage and I made my escape. I am free, hiding in the capital, but there is no one. What has happened, little one?" Jauu asked.

"They're all massed outside the city walls, staring down the barrels of the wall turrets. I've got the resistance mobilizing right now, and we have help." Ashoka answered.

"From who?"

"A group called the "UNSC". They're all human and use slug-throwers that are highly effective." Jauu was silent. "Is everything alright?"

"There is…much I have not told you about myself. These humans are apart of it, and my atonement. I will do what I can, however they may still try to imprison me, or worse. Do not tell them of this, little one, simply tell them that there is a friend on the inside who can eliminate the guns." Jauu said.

"Okay, but what will you do afterward?" Ashoka asked.

"Make life extremely unpleasant for the Baroness. Now, go, help the humans with their siege, and await my sabotage. We will see each other so, little one, I promise that. Jauu out." Ashoka turned her comnlink off and looked around her at the UNSC soldiers. Everyone glanced warily at her, despite not hearing her conversation. It was if they were wary of aliens…Ashoka shook her head and went to find Captain Wright and the Spartan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Garo Gnezdo

"What's our situation like?" Baroness Tasva asked her security chief.

"All residents of the capital are outside the walls and all turrets are aimed either at them or the massing enemy forces. I estimate that we have at least two to three, maybe four days before they all die off." The security chief, a Chagrian, answered.

"Plenty of time to set up chokepoints and traps." Tasva said.

"Yes ma'am, I'll have men get to it right away." The security chief said.

"And what of the prisoner, the one the Jedi whelp had help from?" Tasva asked.

"There's been no sign of him, all squads have met their last check in, and there has been no evidence of sabotage since his escape." The security chief answered.

"I want him found, and quickly. There's no telling what kind of damage that being could do." Tasva said. She leaned back in her chair as she thought of the terrifying being. When she had first seen the being, all it had done was stare at her. It had been…unnerving, to say the least. "Now, let's hope that what we do to prepare in these next few days will be enough to save us from this assault."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Six hours later…

Night had fallen on the planet. The was dim while the stars shone brightly. The silhouette of the _El Dorado_ hung in the air, MAC cannon facing Garo Gnezdo, giving the impression that the humans were forcing those inside to stare down the barrel of gun. Jauu Blava' gave the Sangheili version of a human scoff. It was typical of humans to do so, even against a technologically superior enemy. However, Jauu admitted to himself, the rebel forces that had rallied to the humans had balanced the odds in their favor. And now he, a former Spec Ops warrior, was going to ensure that the odds swayed in the humans' favor. Jauu surveyed the city from his vantage point, a tower that had once housed several families, now emptied by the city's security forces.

Beneath him, the enemy moved like ants in a mound; constantly moving to and fro, carrying equipment, calling to each other, preparing for war. Jauu observed them, watched them setting up choke points, traps, and weapon placements. Should they have the time they so desired by placing the innocents of the city out in front of their guns, it would be an extremely bloody battle. Jauu wasn't sure who would win then. So, it was time for him to cause some havoc. He turned and walked silently down the stairs, taking his energy sword from his left hip. Left hand swordsman, right handed shooter, an odd trait to have, but one that was useful when fighting in pitched battle, but this was no pitched battle, this was pure infiltration and sabotage. Not as honorable, but still necessary in times such as these. As he reached the entry way and the door slid open, Jauu activated his active camo, letting himself blend with his surroundings. Then, he stepped out into the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A group of six guards stood along inside a narrow alleyway, observing their work. They had transformed it into a kill zone, lining it with tripwire traps and automated turrets. They were extremely proud of themselves.

"Anyone who tries to come through here isn't gonna come out in one piece." The leader said proudly.

"More like a hundred." Another guard said. They all laughed and chuckled as a faint shimmer passed quickly behind them, snatching up one of the guards. No one noticed the sudden absence of their comrade as they turned and left the alley.

"You think they'll try to take the city with the people outside?" A third guard asked. He and the fourth guard brought up the rear as they walked, while the leader and second guard walked in front.

"Dunno, but I doubt it with the Jedi girl leading them." The leader said as the shimmer returned, and two blue energy daggers found their way into the brain stems of the back two guards. At that precise moment, the second guard turned around.

"Wha!" he half-cried as a massive footed kicked him into a wall. The leader went for his blaster as a gauntlet wearing fist slammed into his skull, breaking it and killing him. The stunned second guard didn't even realize he was about die as Jauu drove his energy sword into his chest. He quickly deactivated it, picked up the body and dragged it back to the alley. Then, he retrieved the other four bodies and did the same. Once they were all in, Jauu set off the tripwire traps. In an instant, the bodies were shredded to pieces as blades flew from the traps set. After that, Jauu set about disabling the turrets. Once that was complete, he faded once more into the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sir, one of our trap teams has gone silent!" A guard reported to his captain. The Duros groaned.

"Take some men and go find out what happened to them. The Baroness will not tolerate mistakes tonight." He ordered. The guard nodded and ran off to gather his friends to help him. The Duros turned back to his task. He was overseeing the construction of the first main barricade, just behind the main gate. His men were creating barrels of permacrete and placing them strategically around the entryway. Neither blasters nor slugthrowers would be able to punch through that.

"Sir, how many more should we put out?" Another guard asked. The Duros surveyed the area.

"Another fifty and we can move to other areas." The Duros captain said. The guard nodded and turned to do his job. Suddenly, there was a faint humming, and a cargo speeder came screaming down the road.

"Watch out!" The Duros captain cried and dove out of the way. Two of the guards were splattered as the speeder hit them dead on, then crashed in the center of the barricade. It came to a halt, sputtered, then died. "Who the hell let that thing loose?!" The captain cried. He looked to the speeder and saw that it was filled the energy and fuel containers. "Why-" He never finished his sentence as there was a small whine and the speeder blew up. Fire spread in every direction, the force of the blaster disintegrating, smashing, and scattering the barrels. The blast killed most the guards, including the captain, and injured the rest beyond recovery. Jauu smiled from his perch atop a building, holstering his carbine. He then looked to the walls and the guns mounted atop them. Eliminating individual squads and orchestrating the destruction of the barricade had been easy, trivial, almost, but the wall was a different story. He began moving as his comnlink began beeping.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ashoka sat with her knees tucked into her chest as she watched the city. There were lights on in the city, but far fewer then there should've been. Down below, she could feel the pain and suffering of the civilians trapped beneath the guns of Garo Gnezdo. It was nearly unbearable for the former Jedi, but she endured. Then she felt the unmistakable presence of 01 approaching from behind her.

"Everything alright?" He asked, his heavy armored boots crunching through the snow. He knelt next to her, watching the city.

"The people down there, I can feel the pain radiating off them." Ashoka said. 01 placed a massive hand on her shoulder.

"We'll get to them." He said. He was about to say more, when a plume of orange and red erupted from Garo Gnezdo's gates.

"Jauu." Ashoka whispered. She whipped out her comnlink. "Jauu, was that you?"

"Yes, little one. I've been working to sabotage the enemy from within their own fortress, and that was the latest of my attempts. Tell your allies to be ready, for the guns on the wall will soon fall." Jauu replied.

"That's a tall order, even for you." Ashoka said.

"This is what I was born to do, little one. Now, be ready to get the civilians out of the way. Jauu, out." The alien warrior cut the comnlink.

"Who was that?" 01 asked.

"Friend of mine who was captured…he just broke free." Ashoka answered. 01 looked to the column of smoke rising from the city.

"He seems…capable. What's he doing now?"

"He's going for the wall guns, so we can get the civilians out of the way." Ashoka replied.

"Then we'd best be ready."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jauu scanned the length of the wall from his perch on a rooftop and was beginning to regret his explosive solution to the gate barricade. The wall top was crawling with guards, keeping watch on the civilians trapped beneath the wall, while the entrances to the wall interior were patrolled regularly. A silent entrance, possible, a silent sabotage, impossible. So, Jauu would attempt a silent entrance. He leapt down from the rooftop, engaging his active camo as he landed, and made his way over to one of the entrances. It was a double door, guarded by four human-like beings with head-tails and small spikes coming out of their heads. The Sangheili Spec Ops waited until the next patrol came, a group of five. The leader conversed with one of the guards, a female head-tail, in a seemingly flirtatious manner. Jauu resisted the urge to scoff at the unprofessionalism of the exchange, and instead waited until the leader opened the doors. In a flash, Jauu moved from his cover and slipped in behind the leader. The eight other guards later would recall a shimmer, a small gust of wind, and a loud gasp from inside. Jauu activated an energy dagger and stabbed the leader in the back. He let out a small gasp and died as Jauu grabbed his body and hid it behind a collection of pipes.

Jauu deactivated his energy dagger and began moving to the mid-levels of the wall. The wall interior was a beehive of activity, and Jauu had to resist the urge to kill his foes numerous times, so much so that it was unbearable. Then, he reached his first target, one of the large turbolaser chambers, guarded by only one human, a young one by the looks of it. He had only a pistol and he sat, nearly asleep, by a terminal.

"Forgive me." Jauu whispered as he activated an energy dagger and killed the human. There was no gasp, no dramatic final breath, just a simple exhale of breath, and the boy slumped to the ground. Then, Jauu began working on the console. One of his first discoveries in this galaxy was the use of the human language, called "Basic" in this galaxy, which made infiltration and electronic sabotage much easier. Jauu redirected the turbolaser from the civilians to the closest turbolaser. Once there, Jauu fired the gun. The red lasers cut through the air in an instant and blew the turbolaser to bits. Jauu quickly redirected the gun as the wall exploded into action and confusion, and fired at another turbolaser. Once that was complete, Jauu drew his energy sword and sliced through several cables, rendering the turbolaser inoperable. He deactivated his active camo as a group of three guards sprinted into the room, weapons ready.

"What the hell are you?" One of them asked. Jauu turned.

"Your doom." Jauu simply said, and lunged forward. He stabbed a guard in the chest as the guards attempted to react to the Elite. A blaster fired in the cramped space, grazing Jauu's shields. Jauu sliced into another guard, cutting the poor being into two diagonal halves. The third guard screamed and ran. Jauu drew his Plasma Rifle and shot it in the back with contempt. He had no patience for cowards. The Elite then moved through the wall interior towards the final two turbolasers, when the wall shook violently. Jauu knew that the humans, impatient as ever, had just opened fire. He snarled and ran for the surface of the wall. The guards were liable to shot the civilians any time now. Jauu found a ladder with a hatch at the top, pulled himself to the hatch, and burst out. In front of him, there were two guards manning a blaster turret. Jauu raised his plasma rifle and shot the two of them and sprinted along the wall, killing guards as he went.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

01 looked through his built-in helmet binoculars at the wall of Garo Gnezdo. Two turbolasers had just gone up in flames, while a third sat completely still, inert. From his left, two Scorpions fired and the final two turbolasers went up in flames.

"This is Captain Wright to all ground forces, begin suppression of wall defenders and evacuation of noncombatants." Wright said over the radio. 01 opened the Reaper radio channel.

"This is Reaper 1-1, let 'em have it, marksmen." He ordered. DMRs and sniper rifles began booming and barking as they joined the ODST and marines in firing on the wall. Transport Warthogs and Pelicans shot from friendly lines towards the trapped civilians, who began, few at first, to move towards their rescuers. Following them were speeders and skiffs from the resistance. 01 continued to monitor the wall as war erupted around him. He fixed his eyes on a gun emplacement and opened his mouth to order a Reaper marksmen to kill the gunners. Then he watched as a Spec Ops Elite killed the gunners with a few shots from his plasma rifle. 01 froze and watched the Elite as it continued his rampage.

"Tano, does your friend wear silver armor?" 01 asked Ashoka, who stood a few feet away observing the situation.

"Yes, do you see him?" Ashoka asked.

"Yeah, I do. Excuse me a moment." 01 stood from his prone position and moved quickly to the UNSC command post. Bryant, Wright, and Swedeen stood in the middle of a mess of wires, computers, and aides.

"Spartan, is there a problem?" Bryant asked as he approached.

"Sir, Tano's friend on the inside…is a Spec Ops Elite." 01 reported. Everyone in the CP froze and looked at the Spartan.

"You're sure, Spartan?" Wright asked, placing his hands on a table.

"Saw it with my own two eyes, and Tano confirmed it by identifying his armor." 01 confirmed. Wright let out a growl as he thought for a moment.

"Take a squad of marines and detain her for the time being. Reaper 1-1, your orders are to detain this Elite under any means necessary." Wright said.

"Understood sir. And Tano's detainment?" 01 asked.

"She will be held until the Elite is detained, and we ascertain how much she knows about the Covenant." Wright said. 01 saluted and turned back to the front line. As he made his way back, he beckoned to a squad of marines, who followed him. As they neared Ashoka, she turned and her eyes narrowed.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, turning to face the six soldiers and letting her hands fall to her lightsabers.

"We need you to come with us, Tano." 01 said.

"Why? What have I done wrong?" Ashoka asked, drawing her lightsabers, but not activating them. The marines leveled their weapons at her.

"Your friend, Jauu, is a part of an alien religious organization called the Covenant. His species, along with several others are waging a genocidal war against us, and you've been helping him. You'll be detained until we can ascertain what you know about him." 01 explained. The Spartan watched as Ashoka's eyes widened in horror in shock. _"She doesn't know anything."_ He realized. Her next words confirmed this.

"I…I…I didn't know." She said. 01 nodded.

"Nonetheless, I need you to come with these marines. You'll be treated fairly, as you have been a major asset for us." 01 said firmly. Ashoka shook the look of shock off her face, and replaced it with hard determination.

"No, I need to see this siege through." Ashoka said.

"I'm afraid my superiors won't allow that." 01 said. He motioned to the marines to move forward.

"You will let me fight in the battle." Ashoka said, waving her hand. 01 raised an eyebrow in his helmet.

"We will let you fight in the battle." A marine corporal echoed. 01 turned his head to look at the marine.

"You will turn on the Spartan and arrest him." Ashoka said, waving her hand again.

"We will turn on the Spartan and arrest him." The corporal echoed, and the five marines turned and leveled their weapons at 01. Then, 01 finally realized what was going on.

"You can manipulate people's minds." He said, impressed.

"Only the weak minded." Ashoka said, turning back to the battlefield. The marines moved closer. 01 sighed and sprang into action. In the blink of an eye, he had disarmed the five marines and knocked them out. Ashoka turned her head and raised her eyebrows at the scene. "Impressive." She said, activating her lightsabers and turning around. "Most impressive."

"Come on Tano, does it need to come to this?" 01 asked, falling into a fighting stance. Ashoka said nothing but lunged forward, swiping at 01's midsection. The Spartan blurred out of the way, and suddenly Ashoka was sent flying, her lightsabers landing in the snow. She sat up straight, saw the black armored Spartan moving her way, and blasted him back with the Force. He flew backwards, hit a tree, and as Ashoka got to her feet, he sprinted back towards her. Time slowed down for both as 01 neared. He threw a punch, which Ashoka sidestepped and unleashed a volley of fast punches and kicks. 01 stepped back, surprised by the strength in the blows, and then stepped back into the fray. He unleashed his own volley, which Tano matched blow for blow. She waited for the small break that would come, and when it came, she blasted him back with the Force again. He flew backwards again, but didn't hit the ground, as Ashoka lifted him up in a Force Choke. She didn't intend to kill him, just wait until he was unconscious. As 01 was being choked, he had the presence of mind to draw his pistol. He aimed at Ashoka and fired. The bullet grazed her shoulder, but it was enough to break her concentration and drop 01. As she glanced at her wound, 01 leapt at her. He tackled her, and the two went tumbling in the snow. Ashoka found herself hand cuffed in the snow.

"Let me go!" She hissed as 01 hoisted her over his shoulder.

"Orders are orders, Tano." 01 said as he walked back towards the _El Dorado_. He was met half way by another squad of marines. "Keep her cuffed, and gag her until she's in a holding cell, but treat her well." 01 ordered. The marines saluted and took the former Jedi. 01 watched her go. _"Will I always be following these orders?"_ He wondered. Then, he walked back to the scene of their fight. In the snow were Ashoka's lightsabers, melting the snow from their intense heat. He picked them both up and gazed at them for a moment.

"Sir, uh…what happened?" The marine corporal from before asked, groaning as he got to his feet.

"Tano got the drop on you, corporal, but I got her." 01 lied, turning and walking back to him. He handed the corporal the two lightsabers. "Take these to whoever is guarding her cell, then go get yourselves checked out. She hits hard for such a small person."

"I suppose so, sir." The corporal said. He gathered his squad and they walked, albeit slowly, back to the _El Dorado_. 01's radio buzzed.

"Reaper 1-1, this is Wright. Have you detained Tano?" Wright asked.

"Yes sir, she's headed to the brig as we speak." 01 answered.

"Good. We're about to begin the assault, so get to your unit." Wright ordered.

"Understood, sir, moving out." 01 turned to where he had left the Reaper's and went to them. He found them exactly where he had left them, waiting in the tree line.

"We going soon, boss?" Private White asked.

"Soon, White, soon." 01 said. As he spoke, Bryant's voice crackled over the radio.

"This is Bryant to all forces, begin the assault." He ordered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jauu panted as he observed his handiwork. The wall was clear, with some help from the human marksmen and their artillery fire. Now, he rested amongst the remains of a ruined gun emplacement, taking a moment to catch his breath. Then, he looked to the snow plains past the wall and saw the advancing humans. He gaped as he saw the machine that marched towards the city; an olive drab monster. Jauu stood to his full height and ran for the gatehouse. The gate needed to be opened. As he ran, a squad of guards appeared from a hatch.

"Watch out!" One of them yelled as Jauu sprinted towards them. Jauu raised his plasma rifle and fired. The closest one went down as the other four leveled their blasters, firing. Jauu's shields took the fire and held as he neared. He activated his energy sword, swept the legs of the closest guard out from under her, and stabbed her in the torso as she fell. He blasted another guard, then butted a fourth over the wall. The fifth snarled, pulled a knife, and stabbed Jauu in the thigh. The Spec Ops Sangheili snarled and decapitated the insolent thing, and continued running through the pain to the gatehouse. He threw the door open to find it completely empty, the controls left totally unguarded. Jauu holstered his weapons and worked the controls, opening the gate below him. As he felt the gate creak and rumble open, he activated his active camo, exited the gatehouse, and leapt onto a nearby building. He looked toward Tasva's hall, a far too grandiose building for such a simple planet. It was time to show the insolent woman why it was a fatal error to imprison a Sangheili warrior.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

01 watched through the Mantis' viewport as the gates to the city swung open.

" _Must've been the Elite who opened the gates."_ He thought. He pushed the Mantis a little faster to get through. Warthogs and Mongoose sped around him and charged through the open gates, the Warthogs firing as they went in. _"The Baroness won't quit, I'll give her that."_ As the Mantis entered the city, he immediately drew fire from the guards. A sparkling orange shield snapped into existence around the Mantis, absorbing the blaster fire. In response, 01 turned the Mantis' head and opened fire with his machine gun. The high-caliber rounds tore through the guards easily.

"Wish I could drive that thing!" A marine called as the Mantis marched by.

"Maybe one day, marine." 01 said through the Mantis' loudspeaker. As the Mantis rounded a bend and began marching down what appeared to be the main road of the city, dozens of blasters opened fire on it. 01 fired and retreated behind a building as the shields drained rapidly, pausing and looking down on the soldiers streaming in. "At _minimum_ , fifty hostiles around the corner." He said to the masses.

"We'll draw some fire, sir, then you follow up and light 'em up!" A resistance fighter said. Before anyone could protest, two dozen of them sprinted around the corner, firing indiscriminately.

"They have balls, I'll give them that!" Private Bane said. 01 turned the Mantis as the shields returned to full charge and marched down the main road. Already, four of the resistance fighters where dead, with two others injured. 01 jammed his finger down on the trigger, and aimed a missile at a blockade of speeders in the center of the round. The missile soared through the air and destroyed the blockade, sending speeders and shrapnel flying. As he went, other followed behind him, firing as they went. The marines, Reapers, and ODSTs paired up with resistance fighters, becoming mentors to the untrained, but motivated fighters and keeping them alive. As the Mantis passed an alley, four guards opened fire on the Mantis. 01 turned the Mantis and executed the stomp Adams had mentioned earlier. The guards, too late, tried to scramble away as the metal foot slammed down on them. 01 smiled in satisfaction as he pulled away…except he didn't. The stomping leg, the right one, was planted firmly on the ground and would not budge.

"Prototypes are prototypes." 01 growled. He had enough room to turn the head of the Mantis back to the main road and fire, which he did. The guards were significantly fewer in number, and began to retreat as a Scorpion rounded the corner. As they fell back, 01 popped the hatch and hoisted himself out of the cockpit. He keyed Adams on his radio. "Adams, this is Spartan B-001, come in."

"Something wrong with the prototype, Spartan?" Adams asked.

"That stomped you mentioned? Did it for the first time and now the legs are stuck."

"Son of a- I'll send a recovery team for it, and we'll get it operation ASAP, Spartan." Adams said. "I apologize for the inconvenience."

"No need, Adams, prototypes are prototypes, they all have kinks to work out. Spartan 01, out." And with that 01 jumped back down into the fray. He began running forward, but as he passed a side street, his motion tracker went haywire. He stopped. Motion trackers only did that if… 01 drew his BR from his back and leveled it down the side street. The blips on his tracker, which had been moving, suddenly froze as he walked down the side street. More and more appeared as he went, finally stopping as 01 was in the middle. 01 turned on the flashlight on his rifle. The side street lit up with light as the light came on, but a few feet in front of the Spartan, it seemed to shimmer. "Active camo off, and hands in the air." 01 said, pointing the rifle at the Elite's head. The Elite deactivated his active camo.

"And what makes you think I'll come with you, demon?" The Elite asked.

"Tano is presently in custody, because of her affiliation with you." 01 answered. "Now, I wouldn't lay a hand on her, but most others on board my ship don't have the same sensibilities that I do." The Elite growled and 01 tensed.

"She knows nothing!" The Elite snarled.

"Then put your hands in the air and come with me and we can have you testify to that." 01 said. The Elite snorted.

"I have someone to kill, demon." It said, and lunged. No weapons, just bare hands. 01 back stepped and fired a burst from the BR into the Elite. Its shields held as an energy dagger materialized, slicing the BR in two. 01 dropped the halves and punched the Elite square in the face. He recoiled, roared and came at 01 swinging. The two engaged in a blurring fast fist fight. 01 threw an uppercut, the Elite dodged and gave a left hook. 01 took it on his shoulder and lashed out with a kick. The Elite jumped over it and returned the kick, planting his foot firmly in 01's chest. The Spartan was thrown back, rolled, and came back at the Elite, to find he was gone. A scramble of feet on tile, and the Elite was dashing across the rooftops.

"This is Reaper 1-1 to Wright, Spec Ops target engaged and pursing!" 01 called to Captain Wright.

"Reaper 1-1, take it alive! I want to find out why it was working with Tano!" Wright insisted.

"Affirmative, out!" 01 clambered to the rooftops and set off in hot pursuit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ashoka sat in her cell, unbound and ungagged now, meditating. She had been angry, but had calmed down. The Spartan was a soldier, and soldiers followed orders, even if they don't like them. Still, it didn't mean Ashoka couldn't try to escape when the time was right. So, she meditated, waiting in silence. Outside her cell were three guards, all of them were not pleased that they had to guard someone who was supposedly an ally instead of fighting.

"So why are we guarding her anyways, sarge?" A private asked the sergeant in charge.

"Orders private, and we follow orders, even if we don't like 'em." The sergeant grunted.

"It just seems stupid that we have to guard an ally in a cell, sarge." The other private said. As they spoke, an ensign approached.

"Prep Cell 2 for a highly volatile prisoner." The ensign ordered.

"What kind of volatile?" The sergeant asked.

"The Elite kind of volatile." The ensign replied. Ashoka felt the color drain from the faces of the guards.

"How…how did they find us?" The second private asked.

"Ask our 'ally' here about that." The ensign said before walking away. The three guards all turned to Ashoka.

"Missy, you've got some explaining to do." The sergeant said, his voice full of hostility.

"Explain what?" Ashoka asked, getting to her feet. She walked to the window of her cell and faced the guards. "I don't know anything about these 'Covenant' that you fight. I met Jauu when he landed on this planet, alone, and looking for a purpose."

"Does that purpose include massacring humans?" The first private asked.

"He hates killing humans." Ashoka retorted. "He told me that he has no qualms killing other species, but after even engagement where there we human casualties, I've heard him praying, asking whatever he believes in for forgiveness." The three guards looked at each other with skepticism. "Believe it or not, it's the truth."

"Suuure, like I'd believe that." The first private said. As they spoke, a corporal walked in. Ashoka recognized him as the one she had Force persuaded to attack the Spartan.

"Here's her weapons for safe keeping, sarge." The corporal said. Ashoka's eyes widened when she saw her lightsabers being passed to the sergeant. This was her moment.

"You will open the door and give me my weapons." She said, waving her hand at the four soldiers.

"I will open the door and give you your weapons." The sergeant monotone, opening the cell door and handing Ashoka her lightsabers.

"You will forget about me for the next five minutes while I escape." Ashoka said.

"We will forget about you for the next five minutes while you escape." The soldiers droned. Ashoka smiled and dashed off, following the route she had been taken down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Major Swedeen, Captain Wright, and Lieutenant Colonel Bryant were totally immersed by the battle reports streaming in. The aides and officers were barking orders and receiving reports. Wright took a breath and stepped back from it all. He gave the command to Bryant and walked towards the edge of the snow plain, followed by his marine guard. He stood and watched the battle from afar, listened to the gunfire and explosions, and smelled the smoke rising from the city. Then, off to the left, there was a flash of orange. Wright looked and scowled as he saw Ashoka Tano sprinting at a speed that shouldn't have been possible towards the city.

"Well…shit." He said simply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

01 hurtled across a gap between houses, staying on the heels of the Spec Ops Elite in front of him. He was breathing hard, the Elite was breathing hard, and they both refused to relent. 01 drew his pistol and popped a shot at the Elite. It glanced off the shoulder portion of his shield, earning a snarl from the warrior. In response, he drew his plasma rifle and fired a burst at 01. The Spartan glided out of the way of the plasma and kept running. They jumped another gap and 01 closed the distance.

"Give up demon!" The Elite bellowed. 01 didn't reply and kept closing the distance. They came to final gap and 01 leapt at the Elite. He grabbed him mid jump and tackled him. The pair slammed into the edge of the gap and fell twenty feet to the ground below. 01's fall was broken by a stack of crates, all of which were smashed to bits the Spartan, while the Elite landed in a speeder, causing the repulsorlifts to fail from the sudden addition of weight and slam into the ground. The two fighters were on their feet within a second of landing.

"Come on, split-jaw, give it up." 01 panted, replacing his pistol with his shotgun. The Elite drew his energy sword.

"Never!" He snarled. "I will kill you, _if I must_ , demon. Stand aside and let me pass."

"Every other Elite I've ever fought has wanted my death on sight; why do you wait to kill me? Are you a coward outside your shadows?" 01 taunted. The Elite roared and lunged. At this point, Spartan Time, where the Spartan's heightened abilities combined with an increased adrenal system, kicked in. Time seemed to slow down for the Spartan III. He watched the Elite begin his lung and waited until he was closer. He angled his shotgun downward as he backstepped to avoid the stabbing energy sword, towards the legs of the Elite, and pulled the trigger. He absorbed the kick of the shotgun and watched as the buckshot flew from the barrel of the shotgun, watched the shields of the Elite flare, shimmer, buckle, and snap. Then he watched the buckshot puncture skin and the rushing Elite fall to the ground. Spartan Time stopped. 01 placed his armored boot on the Elite's sword arm and ripped the sword from his hand. "This could've been avoided."

"Ha, as if I would let you take me to your prison." The Elite barked. 01 scoffed at the Elite's pride.

"He just escaped prison, what did you expect?" Came a voice from behind 01, then, _snap-hiss_.

"You got here fast, Tano." 01 commented, holstering his shotgun.

"I'm faster than I look." Ashoka said. 01 turned. "You shouldn't have sent those lightsabers to my cell." 01 chuckled.

"Did you honestly think I would send your weapons to your cell _if_ _I didn't want you to escape_?" 01 asked, turning around. Ashoka looked confused. "If I had it my way, you would've been with me when I found you split-faced friend here; would've made the whole thing far easier than it has been. However, I must respect my superiors and their orders…but that doesn't always mean I make it perfect for them." He explained. Ashoka stood still for a moment and then deactivated her lightsabers.

"What about Jauu?" Ashoka asked.

"The Elite? I have no problem bringing him in." 01 said.

"But why?"

"Because his kind are murderers!" 01 barked harshly. Jauu watched. "In our galaxy, its 2551. His kind glassed one of our planets in 2525, killing nearly three hundred thousand innocents and they've been killing and glassing our kind and our planets since then."

"And we are wrong." Jauu said.

"What?" 01 asked, whipping around. Jauu grunted and pushed himself to his feet, bearing the pain in his legs.

"The Covenant has been lied to by our leaders, the Prophets." Jauu answered. "If you do not believe my words, my ship can confirm them."

"And why should I trust you?"

"You asked why I did not kill you on sight. I have found that humans are not heretics but rather…something else." Jauu said. "My ship's logs will explain the rest."

"And what's to say there's not more Covenant on board?"

"They're dead. I killed them." Jauu said bluntly.

"He's telling the truth." Ashoka said. 01 stared at Jauu for a moment.

"Can I trust you to remain here until my men arrive?" He asked finally.

"On my honor, I will remain." Jauu answered.

"I'll stay here and keep an eye on him. You have my word." Ashoka said. 01 nodded.

"Reaper 1-1 to Reaper 2-1, over."

"Reaper 2-1 to Reaper 1-1, we read you, over."

"Reaper 2-1, round up a squad and get them to my location for prisoner escort, over."

"Reaper 1-1, Reaper 2-1 acknowledges, break, what kind of prisoners, over?"

"Reaper 2-1, Tano…and her Elite friend, over." Captain Lesko was silent for a moment.

"Reaper 1-1, how should we treat them?" She asked.

"Reaper 2-1, with respect and care, break, the Elite seems to hate killing humans, out." 01 turned off his radio and looked at the two. "Stay safe." Was all he said as he reloaded his pistol, drew his SMG, and went back to the fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Author's Note: I think I said this was the last chapter…so…sorry? There's a certain point where my writing ability ends and it may have ended before the end of this chapter for some of you readers, which is totally fine by me. If you have problems with a chapter, review or PM me so I can adjust accordingly.**

 **In regards to everyone's favorite walking tank, the Mantis, and for those of you who have problems with my inclusion of it, let me spell out why I included it: PRO-TO-TYPE. This thing will not be as powerful as it is in the Reclaimer trilogy…for now. The purpose of a prototype is to refine the final product into perfection or as close as possible, which is why a prototype Mantis is on the** _ **El Dorado**_ **. Since the Hidden Cities task force is a large investment by ONI, I thought it would be fitting to include prototype weapons and vehicles for them to field test and refine. So, the Sabre fighter…yeah…I'm putting one in here…just cause I can. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, and I PROMISE, next chapter we'll be done.**


	24. Author's Note 2

Author's Note:

So, uh…. it's been a year. By a year, I mean it's been a year since From Domination to Genocide Version 2 was released. Twenty-three chapters, seventy-eight thousand, six hundred and seven words later and I have seventy-seven reviews, ninety-nine favorites, one hundred thirty followers, and thirty thousand, five hundred eighty-four views. For me, this is insaaaaane! To be honest, this is practice for when I actually decide to write and try to publish something, I had no idea people would like it as much as you guys have.

As much as this is a thank you, this is also an update on my writings. I am starting to burn out on this story, and I reaaally don't want to. I am overthinking the story and I'm burning out on it. So, to balance that, I am starting up another fanfiction to try and balance out what I'm thinking about. The story will be about a wonderful game, remade with a fantastic mod: XCOM 2: Long War. For those of you who have played XCOM: Enemy Unknow/Within Long War, you'll love this, or hate, or both! The reason I'm doing this, aside from trying to balance out my thinking, is to try my hand at something like XCOM, and to pay homage to my favorite XCOM, and possibly all-time, writer, Xabiar. I have asked him if he'll do a Long War 2 fanfic, to which he replied that it wasn't likely. So, if not him, then me. I most likely won't do it justice, but damn it I'm gonna give it a try. If you like my stuff, go check him out, he's helluva better than I am.

Also, I am speeding up the From Domination V2 storyline. We'll be seeing Mandalore the Badass a lot sooner than I originally planned, which I think you guys won't mind at all. I will also be making our lovely UNSC soldiers and ships less OP than I currently have them. So, the _El Dorado_ won't be carving a bloody path through the galaxy, fortunately.

Again, thank you all for your support and your reviews. The next chapter should be out within the next couple of days. This is Innocentblaze686, burning out.


	25. Chapter 22: Victory on Kvaiias

**Author's note: Honestly, after writing 8,000 plus words, I thought I could use a departure from the standard storytelling. So, here's what I want you as readers to do: take a picture of the battle of Garo Gnezdo from an aerial view. Imagine it as a VR experience. Now, zoom in specifically on the fighting along the main road. Freeze frame, bullets flying around, soldiers screaming, fighting, dying, etc. Now put yourself in the middle of the fight, in this frozen picture, walking around like it's a museum. Got it? Good, let's begin.**

Garo Gnezdo

You read and listen to tales of battles, glorious and disastrous, fair and bloody, inspiring and destroying. These are tales; made to fit the whims of historians, news agencies, authors, and storytellers. So, what is a battle really? Past what you read, and what you hear, and what doctored footage you see, what is a battle really? The broad answer is very, very, very simple: it's a fight for life. I say broad answer, because it's more complex on the individual level. Everyone has their own reasons for being in a battle, whether they be public or private, which makes it a more interesting dynamic. Still curious? Perfect, let's dive in.

To analyze the motivations of the soldiers in a battle, first look at the motivations of the commanders. In this battle, the motivations for one side are simple: The UNSC seeks to eliminate a threat to them in an unknown galaxy. The resistance fighters want freedom from an oppressive crime lord that seems to have no real reason for being there. The other side, under Baroness Tasva, are there for an agenda that they are not aware of. They are merely a sign of what is to come, waiting for the call to act. So, let's delve deeper into the battle. Hmm…let's take these fine fellows here. These are a squad of guards for the Baroness. Why them and not the UNSC and Resistance you ask? Two things: one, even bad guys have good intentions and are in the wrong place, secondly, everyone seems to do the good guys, so to hell with it.

Let's look at…the human female first. The name isn't important, it's why she's here that's important. If you look at this woman, you can glean some things from her physical appearance. She's very pale, which in this frozen climate is normal, but it's paler than normal. She's missing the lining in on her right arm, leaving her army exposed. On the pale skin, there are small little prick marks, indicative of drug use, but none are recent, indicating she's recovering. Look back to her face and see the wrinkles on her forehead, telling of the scowling and frowning she's done. A business woman in the past, perhaps, or a harsh mother, or even a strict school teacher? In fact, she is a mother, but the wrinkles are not in anger or disappointment, but are of sadness. Look at her posture; bent over slightly, hunched, unbalance, telling of a lack of confidence of self-esteem. This comes from her numerous abusive ex-lovers and her failures as a mother. But look back to her face once more and observe her expression. Tell me what you see…yes indeed. That is not the face of mourning, of self-pity, or woe. That face shows confidence, anger, and determination. Now why is she here you ask, despite everything she has been through. To this woman, she's a part of something greater than anything she was a part of in her past; a true family, harsh as it can be, but uplifting. That is why she is here. What will happen to her, you ask? She'll live, find her true calling on this planet and help build and create a strong community. Not all who fight on the wrong side will fall for it today.

Now let's look at the Iridonian. Strong, willful, the makings of a great soldier. So why does he fight with scum and work for filth like Tasva and Shorv? Simple: he needs credits. It was a decent paying job guarding a backwater planet, so he took it. Why does he need the credits? Look a little closer at his face. It is not twisted in rage, wrinkled with fear, but a mask of calm concentration. This Iridonian was once a businessman, a very good one at that. He lost everything in what seemed to be a solid business venture. However, no one told him he would be pissing off a Hutt crime lord. So, the Hutt took his business, his property, and his family, and told him to pay off what was owed if he wanted it back. This Iridonian will live as well, although whether or not he pays off his debt is up to his next boss.

Look at the human man next to him…yes the one who is pissing his pants, you child. Take this seriously, we are looking at the lives of others. This man is, as his pants indicate, a coward. All his life, he has run, taken the easy route, and avoided confrontation. He has never dealt with hardship in his life, nor does he wish to. He cannot run from this battle, he cannot hide from the bullets, the explosions, nor the screams. This will be the one thing he couldn't get away from. He will die, but he will not be missed by anyone that knew him.

Look at the Quarren barking orders. Observe his stance, his posture, how he carries himself. This one is a leader, yet an overconfident one. Successes against the resistance have made this squad leader think he is indestructible. His whole life has given credence to his arrogance; born into a soft life, tired of it, and then ran off for a harder one. He won time and time again, seeding the belief of overconfidence. Arrogance grants few friends, and this Quarren has none. His squad will not mourn his passing, nor celebrate his triumph.

Tired of the bad guys, are you? Fine, we can do that. And don't touch anything, as tempting as it is. Altering the path of a bullet, even if it seems harmless, can ricochet and kill someone.

Now, let's look at this one, right here, the Reaper. This one is Sergeant Vantress, a success in everyone's eyes. Well, except his own. He once was a brother to two others, one elder and the other younger. His home was ravaged by the Covenant, he was put on one ship, the older brother on another and the younger one on another. No matter what Vantress tried, he could not find his brothers. The sole survivor of his family, Vantress fights for the lost.

The Wookie next to him is the eldest of two brothers, but youngest of those fighting in Garo Gnezdo. His face is a painting of rage and pain for his lost brother. Tasva, in an attempt to subdue the mutinous Wookies on her planet, threatened to kill every Wookie child on the planet. The Wookies refused and the threat became a promise. Of the four hundred Wookies on the planet, ninety of them were children. Now, there are three hundred ten Wookies on the planet. So why does he fight? Simple: vengeance.

What about the marine behind them, holding his shoulder? This one survived three battles with the Covenant since his enlistment over two years ago. He's seen three worlds burn, three worlds he fought to protect, three worlds he's lost friends on. He fights with the souls of all he's lost on his shoulders, and they drive him forward into battle.

So, know you've seen the motivations and lives of the fighters. Now, it is time to go. Yes, I don't want to go either, but one must not linger long in a single moment, lest we lose sight of the world around us. Take my hand, and let us watch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Author's Note: Was that good? Let me know so. Anyways, zoom out from the battlefield, and unfreeze the picture. It's time to finish this.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bullets sang as they flew through the air, blaster bolts hissed and sizzled as they shot towards their targets, explosions racked the ground and shook the air, screams punctured the roar of battle, and sweat poured down the skin of every being in the city of Garo Gnezdo, despite the bitter cold. A Scorpion tank rumbled up the main street, its machine gunner firing away, suppressing anyone who might harm the tank. The driver turned the turret at a barricade and fired. The shell emitted a short, yet high pitched scream as it flew, then impacted. The barricade, and the two squads of guards behind them, exploded, shards of permacrete showering like a deadly rain down upon the ground.

"Second squad, push forward! First squad, cover fire, go go!" A lieutenant barked at his soldiers. The marine squad, ten total, rushed forward, covered by their comrades behind them. A repeating blaster cannon opened fire on the rushing soldiers, a shower of red bolts raining down upon them. Two fell, one went down screaming and yelling, the other fell to the ground, silent and unmoving. The other eight dove for cover.

"Sir, we can't push forward with that thing on us!" The squad sergeant yelled into his radio. As he spoke, a black blur appeared behind the gun emplacement. There were three guards behind the gun. One flew off the platform the gun was on, another slumped over the edge, neck at an odd angle, while the third flopped dead, head crushed in. Spartan B-01 turned the gun away from the marines and opened fire. The marines, the fire lifted from them, moved forward again. Two men went back for their fallen comrades, moving the dead body to the side of the road in cover and taking the injured marine back to a medic, who tended to the soldier. Blaster bolts hissed around the Spartan as he turned the blaster cannon on the enemy. Soon, the blaster shots became more accurate, forcing the Spartan to move. The Spartan moved off the platform as his shields finally snapped. One bolt caught him on the shoulder, melting and warping his shoulder armor, causing the Spartan to grunt in annoyance. He took cover behind the Scorpion tank as it rumbled up the street. They weren't that far from Tasva's hall, but resistance had increased significantly. There was three times the resistance here than anywhere else in the city, increasing casualties.

"Reaper 1-1, this is Captain Wright, how copy, over?" Captain Wright asked over the radio.

"Wright, this is Reaper 1-1, I read you. We've encountered heavy resistance near the objective, over."

"Reaper 1-1, acknowledged. Prepare for CAS (Close-Air-Support), out." The radio went silent.

"Reaper 1-1 to all UNSC forces, hold position. CAS en route." 01 ordered. At once, the allied assault came to a halt. The guards took this as a sign to attack, rising and moving from their cover to press their supposed advantage. Then, the air began to shake. The guards looked around as they ran, searching for the source. Then there was a flash of grey in the air, and a roar like thunder. The advancing guards were shredded as the GA-TL Longsword fighters swept across the sky. A pair of missiles demolished the final barricade, which guarded the approach the Tasva's hall. Few survived the inferno. "Reaper 1-1 to UNSC forces, resume assault. This is the final push; don't relent!" The Scorpion that 01 was taking cover behind rumbled forward. 01, his shield's now fully charged, moved out from cover. He raised his shotgun, prepared to deal with any threat before him. Instead, every surviving enemy soldier threw down their weapons and surrendered.

"Well god-damn! I wish the Covenant was this easy!" A marine said happily.

"Lieutenant!" 01 called to a marine lieutenant.

"Sir?"

"Your platoon is in charge of EPW (Enemy Prisoner of War), get to it!"

"Sir yes sir!" The marines went forward, weapons raised.

"We surrender! We ain't getting paid enough for this!" A guard yelled. 01 shook his head in disgust at the mercenary guard. He beckoned for the Scorpion to move forward, and it rumbled behind him as we marched towards the hall. Smoke rose through the air, carrying the stench of the dead and dying, blood and burnt flesh, gun and blaster smoke. On that day, the mercenaries that surrendered were glad they did. Many shake to think of what would've become of them had they not surrendered to the black armor giant that strode the smoke of war. 01 turned his head. Three mercenaries, weapons discarded, were helping some of their injured comrades. They all gaped at the Spartan, a titan on the battlefield.

"What is that?" One of them whispered. No one answered as 01 turned his head away. The doors to the hall suddenly swung open and out stepped a group of thirty, all armed to the teeth. Yet, they made no move to raise their weapons. Instead, they parted for a small woman in official looking clothes. She was middle-aged, gray hair streaking her blonde hair, and she carried herself high. 01 stopped, and so did the Scorpion and marines behind him.

"I assume you are Baroness Tasva?" 01 asked, his shotgun held low, relaxed. The woman nodded.

"I am. And you are?"

"Spartan B-001. Are you here to surrender?"

"I am. It is clear that this is no longer a winnable battle. I submit to whatever terms you require of me."

"I believe I speak for my superiors when I say there will be no terms." 01 stated. Tasva nodded. She pressed a button on her wrist.

"This is Tasva to all forces. Stand down, we've lost." She said. 01 nodded and turned on his radio.

"Reaper 1-1 to Captain Wright, enemy has surrendered, over."

"Reaper 1-1, hold her until I arrive." Wright ordered.

"Copy that, Reaper 1-1 out." 01 shut down his radio. "I'm going to have to ask your guards to disarm, Baroness."

"Of course." Tasva waved her hand, and her guards dropped their weapons on the ground. 01 beckoned with his hand and marines came forward, policing up their weapons.

"You could've saved yourself a lot of trouble by just surrendering." 01 said. "We had your city surrounded, and even if we decided not to risk an assault, we could've blasted your city from orbit. So why fight?" Tasva scoffed.

"Do you even know who I work for?" She asked. "Lord Shorv would have my head on a platter in his hall if I surrendered without a fight. This was saving face." 01 maintained his composure, but deep down, he raged at this woman. She threw away lives, _to save face?!_ That was disgusting. A moment later, a Pelican landed, and the three UNSC leaders, along with the six town leaders liberated from Tasva's mercenaries.

"Sir." 01 said.

"Good work, Spartan. We'll take it from here. Go deal with Tano and her friend." Wright ordered. 01 saluted and walked away. "So, you're the Baroness we've heard so much about?"

"I am. You must be the captain of that hulk floating outside my city." Tasva retorted.

"That hulk destroyed thirteen ships on its own and landed a small army on your planet. I think you owe that ship some respect." Wright countered.

"Indeed." Tasva said. "So, what do you intend to do with me?"

"To start with, I want to know everything you know about your boss Shorv and his organization. Then, we turn you over to the people of Kvaiias for their punishment." Wright said. Tasva shook her head.

"I will not-"

"Baroness, you did agree to unconditional surrender." Wright said. Tasva went pale.

"I'll tell you nothing!"

"Not willingly, but we have our own ways." Wright motioned and three marines marched forward, seized Tasva, and hauled her, kicking and screaming, onto the Pelican. It lifted off as soon as the three were secure.

"And what of us?" Tasva's security chief asked.

"You work for us now." One of the town leaders said. "You'll be our muscle, our workers, whatever we say, you do. Clear?"

"Clear." The security chief answered.

"I had to talk them out of killing you." Wright said. "Don't waste this chance." The security chief nodded. "Now, can we get access to Tasva's files?"

"Of course, right this way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

01 found Ashoka and Jauu sitting near a group of Warthogs, guarded by his Reapers. Their guns were not pointed at Ashoka, she had proven a friend to them. They were all aimed at Jauu's elongated head, which was no longer covered by his helmet. His dark eyes glittered in the night light, yet there was none of the hate and malice that 01 had seen in other Elites.

"They causing trouble, Vantress?" He asked as he approached.

"No, sir, but we're waiting for split face here to make a move." The sergeant replied.

"And you will get none, Imp." The Elite replied.

"The hell did you just call me?" Vantress asked.

"An Imp. A lesser demon." Jauu replied.

"Uh…"

"It is a complement, human." Vantress looked at his CO.

"Jauu, is it?" 01 asked.

"It is, Demon." Jauu replied.

"Alright, Jauu, explain to me how you got here." 01 said.

"I have a ship, a scout-science vessel." Jauu answered.

"Where is it?" 01 asked.

"There is a large cave in the side of a mountain two hundred kilometers from here. I can show you the way." Jauu offered.

"Like we'd trust a hinge-head to lead us into a trap." One of the Reapers snarled.

"It is no trap, Imp." Jauu said. "I am alone."

"They trusted one Elite with a whole ship?" 01 asked.

"No, they trusted twelve of us…now there is one." Jauu said. 01 looked to Ashoka.

"He's telling the truth." She said. The ODSTs turned to 01.

"Keep them here. I'll be back." 01 ordered. He spun on his heel and went back to Tasva's hall. He watched as soldiers, of the UNSC and the resistance, haul bodies off the road, some into waiting Warthogs or speeders, others into burning piles, and others still to be looted by civilians and soldiers. The captured mercenaries sat in groups, unarmed but not bound, smoking, drinking, eating, and talking. Everyone, except for the UNSC soldiers, gaped at 01 as he passed. He was used to it; during several points in his career, he had worked alongside UNSC soldiers publicly, earning him the awe of the civilian populace as he passed. At first, the stares and the gaping mouths were all unwelcome and unwanted, now they were part of the job. When he arrived at the hall, it was now the HQ of the UNSC forces on the planet. Aides and officers scuttled about, carrying information and orders. 01 navigated the moving mass easily and pushed open the doors to what he assumed were Tasva's office. He was correct as Wright, Swedeen, and Bryant all stood around a terminal with a former mercenary officer.

"Learn anything from our prisoner?" Wright asked as 01 entered.

"He has a ship planet side." 01 said.

"And?"

"He's alone. There were more of them, but he refused to say anything further."

"And we trust him?" Bryant asked skeptically.

"Tano says he's telling the truth." 01 answered.

"And we can trust _her_?" Bryant asked again.

"I do, sir." Bryant scoffed.

"I'd trust the Spartan, Lieutenant Colonel." Wright said, and his voice brokered no further argument. The LTC nodded and said nothing further. "What do you need?"

"I need a Falcon and a pair of Hornets to get to the Elite's ship." 01 said.

"That's a lot of firepower." Wright stated.

"Better overkill then underkill, sir." 01 replied. Wright nodded.

"Take 'em, and bring us back a Covie ship." He said. 01 saluted and left the room. He went back through the buzzing main hall, through the lingering smoke of the battlefield, and the awe of those who and never seen the Spartan. When he return to his soldiers, they had relaxed somewhat, but their guns were still, in some manner, pointed at Jauu.

"You're going to take us to your ship." 01 declared. "Can you walk." In response, Jauu stood, somewhat shakily, to his full height. "Tough bastard." 01 muttered to himself. He beckoned to the ODSTs and they followed him. They moved, with Tano and Jauu in the center of them, to the gates, where the requested Falcon and Hornets had landed.

"Never in my wildest dreams did I think I would fly in one of those." Jauu said as they approached.

"How many of us thought we'd ever fly in a Falcon with an Elite?" Specialist Bane replied. Jauu chuckled, but said no more. Six of the ODSTs split off to the Hornets, the Marine pilots being replaced with the Reapers. The remaining four, 01, Jauu and Tano sat down in the Falcon, 01 facing the two prisoners, an ODST on either side and Sergeant Vantress on his left. Another two Reapers sat themselves down in the gun turrets. 01 pounded on the Falcon's hull and it lifted off.

"The coordinates are: Longitude 43.82, Latitude 21.89." Jauu said.

"How do you know human mapping?" Private White asked.

"I am an infiltrator, it is my job to learn such things." Jauu replied.

"And what we learn when you break into your computers on your ship?" Vantress asked.

"Everything you want to learn that I can give." Jauu replied. "And you'll not need to break them open."

"Why are you helping us?" 01 asked. "You never fully explained that to me."

"Because, the war we fight, your species' extermination? A farce made by cowards who want to preserve their power." Jauu answered angrily.

"You'll have to elaborate." 01 said. Jauu nodded.

"The Covenant is based around the belief of a Great Journey, made once before by our gods, your Forerunners as your scientific community calls them. We search for their great Halos, massive rings in space to commence our journey. Select few ships within the Covenant are fitted with Luminaries, devices that find Forerunner relics. There were twelve of us when our journey began, a scout ship fitted with a Luminary. We were sent to scout out the reaches of this unknown galaxy, to map and to find relics…we were a year into our journey, when we stumbled upon an alien ship. What we…initially believed was that the ship was filled with relics of the Forerunners. We destroyed their engines and boarded the ship, and found it filled with humans. We slaughtered them, sweeping aside any and all resistance we encountered, but we found no relics. I was ordered back to the ship to consult the Luminary. The number of relic signatures had dropped significantly since our boarding, like the relics were attached to the humans. Then I heard my brother's kill a group of humans and I watched three of the relic glyphs disappear from the Luminary."

"Why are we listed as relics to reclaim?" 01 asked.

"That is origin of the Human-Covenant War, human: a misreading of holy glyphs. What we believed to say 'reclaim' really meant 'Reclaimer'." Jauu said.

"How do you know this?" 01 asked.

"Among my kind, I was a devout one, keen on studying our religion. I learned to read the glyphs…which could be considered heresy to some." Jauu replied. 01 nodded.

"What happened next?" Jauu shook his head.

"I told the leading Zealot of what had just occurred and what I now believed. He declared me to a be a heretic, without honor, for question the will of our Prophets. He said that once he was finished on the ship, he would come to kill me. What he was relying on was my Sangheili honor to meet my eleven comrades in battle. Instead, I waited until they entered the airlock, separated our ship from the human one, and vented the airlock's atmosphere into space." Ashoka watched her friend tell his story with sad eyes. "Their bodies remained in the airlock for a time, before I burnt them and released their ashes into space. Then I boarded the human ship and downloaded everything they had on this galaxy, wanting to know what to expect in my travels."

"So why come here?" Ashoka asked. Jauu swiveled his head toward her from the Spartan.

"I was adrift for many days, studying this galaxy. In my studies, I came across Naraka Shorv and his criminal empire, Kvaiias appearing in my study of him. I decided that my atonement for the wrongs I have done in my life should start with him and dismantling his empire. Kvaiias was the first step."

"What was your plan?" 01 asked. Jauu chuckled.

"I am a Spec Ops, Demon. I am an infiltrator, marksman, swordsman, assassin, saboteur, warrior, and instigator. I would have worked from the shadows to destroy the leadership on this planet." The Elite answered.

"So, what changed?" Ashoka asked.

"My first week there I did reconnaissance on the planet, scouting out the capital and the towns. It was during my recon trips that I found you. I watched what appeared to me a girl make an oppressed people believe in themselves and convince them to fight. You garnered my respect."

"And that made you want to work with me?"

"Yes." Jauu nodded. "I was curious and I developed an admiration."

"Oh…thank you." Ashoka blushed slightly.

"What was your plan afterwards, originally?" 01 pressed.

"There are other planets that I would've moved onto, continuing in much the same way I intended to do here. When I joined with Ashoka, I intended to follow her."

"And now?" Jauu looked at 01, and the two warriors stared each other down.

"I am your prisoner…but I would join you, if you would have me." The ODSTs all looked at 01, who looked at Jauu. After a long moment, he nodded slowly.

"You sure, boss?" Bane asked.

"I am, though I'm sure Wright and Bryant would agree with me." 01 said.

"What about the major?"

"The major trusts me more than he trusts the captain and the LTC, he'll accept my judgement."

"What if the captain tries to overrule you?" Vantress asked. 01 looked at the Reaper Sergeant.

"He can't."

"What?"

"This is an ONI approved, funded, and created task force. I am ONI's official liaison between them and the Hidden Cities captains. Therefore, as ONI's official representative in their own project, I technically outrank everyone here." 01 explained. "So, if the captain tries to overrule me, I pull ONI protocol."

"Sir…that's fucking cold." Vantress replied. 01 nodded.

"The games of the cloak and dagger usually are." The Spartan said.

"So, you would have me?" Jauu asked.

"I would, on my terms." 01 answered.

"Name them."

"You answer to me, and me alone unless I otherwise specify. You will be attached to my ODST unit, the Reapers and will serve as one of them unless I say otherwise. You will not take liberties with my orders or the orders of those I place above you, and you _will not kill humans unless attacked by them_." 01 said firmly.

"I can do that." Jauu replied, equally as firm.

" _Can you_ is not the question, Blava', _will_ _you_ is the question." 01 replied. "And you'll need a unique call sign, something that distinguishes you from the human ODSTs…Grim will do."

"Grim…I like it." Jauu said. "Grim it is." 01 extended his hand.

"Welcome to the Reapers." Jauu cocked his head at the extended hand, like a confused dog, then reached out and grasped the extended hand.

"Thank you, Demon." Jauu said.

"Approaching coordinates." The pilot said. The Falcon slowed and descended until it was in front of a mountain, covered in a sheet of ice. "Sir, there's no cave."

"Fire your weapon at the ice sheet." Jauu said.

"Sir?"

"Do it." 01 ordered. The pilot complied and fired a burst from the Falcon's nose gun. The bullets slammed into the ice sheet, sending a massive spider web crack through the sheet. A moment later, the ice sheet broke apart and fell to the snowy ground below, revealing a large cave opening. Inside, landing gear planted firmly on the cold stone, was Jauu's ship. Like most Covenant ships, it had the purple, pink, and blue colors and the organic flow of the hull. It looked like an enlarged whale to the human soldiers.

"The _Devout Penance_." Jauu announced. The Falcon and Hornets flew slowly into the caves and landed. Jauu was the first to dismount, taking long strides to the ship. As he approached, a gangway descended from the ship and a door opened. And, much to the shock of the ODSTs and Ashoka, and the annoyance of 01, a pair of Engineers floated from the ship. "Greetings, friends." Jauu said as the floating squids came to a halt next to the Elite.

"You could've told me about them." 01 said. Jauu, realizing his blunder, nodded.

"Apologies, Lighter than Most and Heavier than All are no threats. I did not consider to mention them." The Elite apologized. 01 nodded.

"This'll help convince the captain to let me keep you on, though. A pair of insanely curious, tech savvy floating squids, plus an Elite willing to work with us and his ship? You've made a sweet deal for yourself." The Spartan said. Unarmed, he approached the two Engineers. "What did you call them?"

"Lighter than Most and Heavier than All. Huragok name their offspring after how they float." Jauu answered. The Engineers, curiosity intrigued, floated to the Spartan. 01, in response, upholstered his Magnum and SMG, flipped them so the grips faced away from him, and offered them to the floating aliens. The pair of Engineers eagerly took the weapons, disassembled them, and then reassembled them within the course of five seconds. They handed the weapons back, which 01 accepted.

"Any idea what they just did?" 01 asked, examining the weapons.

"Most likely improved their fire rate and accuracy." Jauu answered. He waved his hand at the ship.

"Clever things." 01 said. His radio crackled at that moment.

"Reaper 1-1, this is Wright, come in, over." Wright's voice said.

"Wright, this is Reaper 1-1, I read you, over."

"Reaper 1-1, have you reached the Elite's ship?"

"I have, sir. We have two Engineers here as well."

"Really? Well those will be useful. Take care of the Elite and get that ship back to the _El Dorado_."

"Sir, I disagree with that decision."

"What did you say, Spartan?"

"Sir, I believe that the Elite is an asset we can't turn down. He willingly gave us his ship, two Engineers, and he's offered his services as a soldier to us."

"So we're taking on Elite mercenaries now?"

"He'd be serving with the Reapers, taking orders from me and whoever I place above him." Silence met 01's reply. "Sir, we have an ex-Covenant soldier, who is willing to work for us. Think of all the insight we could get on the workings of the Covenant!" Wright sighed.

"On your head be the consequences, Spartan." Wright said reluctantly.

"Understood sir."

"Get that ship back here. Wright out." The radio clicked off, and 01 sighed in relief.

"Well Grim, looks like the captain wants you too." The Spartan said. Jauu nodded. "Now, I assume you know how to fly this thing?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

UNSC _El Dorado_

Wright watched as the Elite's ship, the _Devout Penance_ , fit into one of the secondary cargo hangers. It was a snug fit, but it fit nonetheless. In the hanger, UNSC crew men and Reaper ODSTs scurried back and forth, directed by the Elite, Jauu Blava, or Grim as the Spartan had nicknamed him. The captain shook his head. He couldn't believe he was allowing this, but since the Spartan thought he'd be important, he went with it. He had better soldier instincts then the captain did. As he thought, Wright's radio buzzed.

"Sir, everyone's here." His first officer said.

"I'm on my way." Wright answered. As he the radio went silent, Wright turned to the nearest elevator and proceeded to the conference room. When he arrived, all the commanding officers, plus 01 and Ashoka Tano, were in attendance. "Apologies for the wait, let's begin." Wright said, taking his seat. "Ms. Tano, I believe you promised us an explanation."

"I did." Ashoka stood. "For those who don't know me, my name is Ashoka Tano, and I am a former Jedi and former commander in the Grand Army of the Republic."

"Can you explain what the Republic is?" Wright asked.

"The Galactic Republic is a conglomeration of species brought together by the Senate and a Supreme Chancellor. It is the most prominent governing body in the galaxy."

"I assume that there is another?" Bryant asked. Ashoka nodded.

"The Confederacy of Independent Systems, more commonly referred to as the Separatists. They have their own senate, and are led by Count Dooku. They were at war with the Republic for three years."

"I assume it was a war for their independence?" Bryant asked.

"Dooku hired an assassin to kill one of our senators, violated armament restrictions set up several companies, and tried to assassinate one of our Jedi." Ashoka answered.

"Explain to me what these Jedi are." 01 said from his leaning position on the wall.

"In the galaxy, there is the Force, a living energy that connects all living things. There is a light side and a dark side, and the Jedi are servants of the light. We are Force Sensitive, meaning we can manipulate the Force should we need to. Jedi, as light side users, are peacekeepers for the Republic and leaders in times of war."

"Let's go back to your service history." Wright said. "You're only seventeen, correct?"

"I am, closer to eighteen now, but still, yes."

"Why were you given command at such a young age?"

"You assume that young Jedi are released upon the galaxy with no experience past what we've already trained. Padawans, which is what I was before leaving, are assigned to Jedi Knights or Masters to learn from them. My master, Anakin Skywalker, led our 501st Legion in battle, so I had plenty of frontline experience with him."

"This Grand Army you have," Swedeen said, "what is it like?"

"The GAR is manned primarily by clones." The eyes in the room widened.

"Stop!" Wright said abruptly. "You have clones as soldiers? What did these Separatists fight with?"

"Battle droids." Ashoka replied. "Would you rather fight alongside men who come from the same genetic material and yet still have individuality, or fight alongside mindless droids?"

"Point made." Wright said. "What's the current galactic situation?"

"There is a ceasefire between the CIS and the Republic right now, but there's also a proxy war occurring. Ex-Separatist generals were forced to run when the Republic demanded their arrest, taking with them fleets of ships and hundreds of thousands of battle droids. Naraka Shorv is one such general, he just had an empire before this."

"And we just took a piece out of it." Wright leaned back in his chair, folding his hands in front of him. He shook his head. "My God, what have we gotten ourselves into?"

"Permission to speak, sir?" 01 asked, standing up from his position on the wall.

"Granted."

"Sir, I believe we should focus on establishing ourselves a base in this galaxy from which we can search for the rest of our group and any other UNSC ships that have ended up here." Wright turned his head to the Spartan, then he nodded.

"Yes…a base of operations that we can turn into a settlement for stranded UNSC ships."

"What about the rest of the galaxy?" Swedeen asked.

"We interact only as necessary." 01 suggested. "There's no need to become entangled in galactic politics we don't understand." The door to the conference room slid open.

"I'm afraid you already have." Jauu said as he walked inside. Everyone, except 01 and Wright, jumped out of their seats. The Elite ignored the gasps, half-shouts, and stares and tossed a small, circular device onto the conference table. It activated and an image of a tall, muscular bald man appeared. "Naraka Shorv."

"My name is Lord Naraka Shorv, leader of the Rim Runner Pirate empire. Recently, an unknown group has attacked one of my investments on the planet Kvaiias." An image of the _El Dorado_ appeared and slowly spun in place. "These interlopers will not be tolerated in my empire. They will be punished accordingly. To any who find these meddlers, a hundred thousand credits to the ones who come in with reliable information! Half a million to those who bring me one of them!" Images of marines, ODSTs, and even a running image of 01 appeared one after another. "And one million credits go to anyone who brings my Ashoka Tano, former Jedi and Republic general, dead or alive!" Ashoka's image briefly floated in a circle before Shorv reappeared. "My investments will not be disrupted or destroyed by anyone! If they wish war, they shall have one!" The message ended.

"Well…shit." Wright said.

"It's clear that our presence in this galaxy is not as secret as we want it to be." Bryant said. He eyed Jauu nervously.

"Thank you, Grim, you are dismissed." 01 said. The Elite bowed his head and left the room.

"So, now what?" Swedeen said.

"Simple." 01 said. Everyone looked to him. "It's clear we'll never be safe with Shorv looking for us. So we destroy him and his holdings."

"We still need a base." Swedeen said.

"No, we don't." Wright said, leaning forward in his chair. "We need allies; planets we can stop at, rest, repair, and rearm."

"And all the while we search for our brothers and sisters that might be stuck here with us." Bryant said.

"What about engagements? We can't win prolonged space battles or ground engagements." Swedeen said.

"Then we wage guerilla warfare." 01 said. "A smaller force defeat the larger force with small bites at key positions. The Reapers and ODSTs serve as the chipping force, the marines serve as the hammer to smash everything to bits."

"This can work." Wright said. Everyone around the table nodded. "One last question, Ms. Tano. You've been an invaluable asset to us since we've met you. Would you join us?" Ashoka thought for a moment, then shook her head.

"I have my own path to walk, and this is not it." She said. Wright nodded in understanding. "I can, however, give some contacts if you ever need to get out of a tight spot."

"That would be greatly appreciated." Wright said. Silence dominated the room for a moment.

"Sir…what if we encounter the Covenant in force?" Bryant asked. Wright looked up at his marine commander.

"Then we fight them with everything we have. If we can board a ship and take whatever data and weapons we can, we'll do it. No more running, no more burning planets to cover our retreat, no more defensive battles. Here, we are the hunters, the aggressors, the predators." Wright said defiantly. The UNSC members all nodded their affirmation. "Are well all in agreement on what must be done?"

"Aye!"

"Then let's get to it."

Act 1

Part 1: The UNSC El Dorado

End

Act 1

Part 2: Courscant and Nar Shaddaa

 **Author's Note: Ta-da! So, now that we have this out of the way and the rest of the UNSC plot generally set up, it's time to go back to what I set up in Padawans and Proposals. Also, go check out the Dark Souls 3 fanfic I just posted. I decided I'd enjoy Dark Souls 3 more single person focused narrative then another large-scale story like XCOM. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed, and I'll see ya soon!**


	26. Chapter 23: Meeting of Grave Importance

Courscant

Jedi Temple

Two weeks after the Battle of Derylon…

What never changed about the Temple was its tranquility. Whenever Obi-Wan returned from campaigning, he always treasured his time back at the Temple. Now, he sat in in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, listening to the water splash. He took a deep breath, taking in the calm and relax atmosphere.

" _I'm glad I'm not the only one who still enjoys this room."_ Said a familiar voice. Obi-Wan looked around and found Bao-Dur's Force ghost sitting on the edge of a fountain. _"It took me weeks to fix this room up."_

"You repaired this room?" Obi-Wan asked, standing from his seat on a fountain and walked over to the ghost.

" _Four thousand years ago, I did. Broke my heart when the Sith attacked three hundred years later."_

"And demolished the Temple." Obi-Wan sat down next to the ghost.

" _Dark times for the Order back then."_ Bao said. _"But we're not here to talk about that."_

"Why are you here then?" Obi-Wan asked.

" _To warn you."_ Bao got serious. _"The Proxy Wars, as your Grand Master has named them, are about to begin in full swing."_

"How so?" Obi-Wan asked, leaning closer.

" _I cannot tell you. What I can tell you, however, is that you will need Mandalore's help in the coming war."_

"Then you know where he is?"

" _The Force knows much, but events must be put into motion before he can be found. Once events of Courscant have taken place, you will go to Nar Shaddaa."_

"The Smuggler's Moon? What will I find there of all places?" Obi-Wan asked.

" _Search for a mercenary band called the Gray Marauders and their leader. It will be he who will give you the first lead, but not immediately."_

"When will he give me the lead?" Obi-Wan asked.

" _When the time is right. Until the time is right, gather your forces, strengthen the Republic, and prepare Mandalorians for the return of a true Mandalore."_

"You think they will listen to a Jedi Master?"

" _They will, if you give them reason. Mandalorians respect strength and honor above all else. The Mandalorians in this age are pretenders, nothing more."_

"Is there anything else?"

" _When you go to Nar Shaddaa, look for a rusty red droid. You'll know him when you meet him."_

"How so?"

" _Simple, he'll call you master after you buy him and ask if you need anyone dead."_

"Is that really a droid a Jedi should purchase?"

" _Revan did, and the General put him back together after Revan left."_

"They weren't exactly the model Jedi to follow." Bao laughed.

" _You think you'll be the same after all this?"_

"What do you"

" _Enough questions, I've been here too long. Remember, go to Nar Shaddaa, find the droid and the Gray Marauder's leader. Invest in him, he's a worthwhile asset for the Jedi and the Republic. May the Force be with you, Master Kenobi."_ Bao-Dur's ghost disappeared. Well, that had been interesting. As Obi-Wan began to mull over what the ghost had said, his comnlink beeped.

"Obi-Wan here." He answered.

"Good to hear you, Master Kenobi. Required by the Chancellor, you are." Master Yoda's voice said over the comnlink.

"I'm on my way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Obi-Wan walked through the halls of the Senate building. Currently, the hallways were somewhat quiet, the Senate meeting tomorrow would change the atmosphere. Occasionally, a Senator or two and their aides would walk past, but all was quiet. As he turned a corner, he heard someone singing. _"Singing in the Senate building?"_ Obi-Wan thought _"Someone must be having either a good day or a bad one."_ Curious to see who it was, he followed the singing. It became clear that it was a woman, and as Obi-Wan turned another corner, he found that it was Senator Padme Amidala. She was singing, not to herself, but to a hologram of two babies held by her protocol droid, C-3PO. Obi-Wan was surprised. He didn't know that the Senator had children, or was even pregnant in the first place! Yet, he smiled and leaned against the wall until she was done.

"Mistress Padme, I believe they are asleep now." The golden droid said.

"Thank you, Threepio. Call me if you need anything else." Padme said.

"Of course, mistress." Threepio said, and the hologram disappeared. Padme sighed and turned around, jumping when she saw Obi-Wan to appear.

"Obi-Wan! I didn't see you there!" She said, surprised.

"Apologies, I only just arrived." Obi-Wan said. "I wasn't aware that you were a mother, Senator."

"You weren't?" Padme asked, walking over to her friend. "I gave birth shortly after the end of the Clone Wars. It was quite the news for the rest of the Senate."

"I assume you aren't married then?" Obi-Wan said. Padme gestured with her hand and the pair began to walk towards Chancellor Organa's office.

"I am not, and I have no intention of saying who the father is." Padme stated firmly.

"Of course, I won't ask." Obi-Wan said. "What are their names?"

"Luke and Leia." Padme said. "They're such wonderful children. Perhaps you'd like to meet them?"

"I would, thank you. What business do you have with Chancellor Organa?"

"I want to discuss reducing the production of clones. Now that the war is over, I believe that's what's best for peace. If the Confederacy sees a drop in our war spending, perhaps they shall do the same."

"As a Jedi, I agree with you, Senator. As a general, however, I disagree." Obi-Wan said. "I've seen the forces the renegade Separatist generals possess, and they are far too great for them to have simply stolen them."

"So, you believe the Confederacy still wishes for war?" Padme asked.

"Master Yoda certainly believes it, and I do too. The Sith will not rest until the Jedi and the Republic we protect are destroyed." They arrived at the Chancellor's office and walked in. Master Yoda, Master Windu, and Chancellor Organa all sat around a holotable. Standing and obviously giving a briefing, was Commander Cortex.

"Master Kenobi, Senator Amidala, glad you could join us." Bail Organa rose and greeted them two. "I assume you already know the commander, Master Kenobi?"

"Commander Cortex of the 14th Scout and Intelligence Division." Obi-Wan introduced Padme to the clone.

"A pleasure, commander." Padme said.

"Thank you, ma'am." Cortex replied, nodding.

"Take a seat, we have much to discuss." Organa said. The two sat down as Cortex reset his briefing presentation.

"I believed we were going to discuss the reduction of clone production, Chancellor." Padme said to Organa.

"We will, but there are other matters to attend to first." He answered. "Commander, you may begin."

"Thank you, Chancellor." Cortex said. He pressed a button and a map of the galaxy appeared, with several red blips across it. "Since the end of the Clone War, the Confederacy of Independent Systems has failed to apprehend those generals which were requested to be handed over for war crimes. Because of this, over the past few months, said generals have been running amok across Republic, CIS, Hutt, and Wild Space. Each general has been pushed from the system by members of the Jedi Order, backed by clone forces. Until now, it was either unknown as to why they were in the system, or it was a purely simple reason. Up further investigation, it is rather the opposite." He tapped another button, and the galaxy map shifted to one planet. "Ord Das, a mining planet, was briefly visited by General Kari Ja before Master Plo Koon pushed them back. Scouting missions revealed that several processing plants had been stripped of all processed durasteel, as well as unprocessed durasteel. Upon further investigation, several other Ords attacked by renegade generals had similar instances."

"What does this mean?" Master Windu asked.

"That the generals are neither separated nor guideless." Cortex said. "General Vork's seizure of Derylon caused havoc in the financial sector; over a billion credits in cargo were lost due to Vork's actions."

"What else was stolen?"

"A lot of technical equipment, but there's something else." Cortex pressed a few buttons and a planet came into view. "This is Nar Shaddaa." Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "Known more commonly as the Smuggler's Moon, it orbits the Hutt world of Nal Hutta, and is controlled by them. What's curious about this is former General Naraka Shorv made a visit here, despite our Republic presence. He came, met with a local Confederacy sympathizer outpost, and left with an unknown cargo."

"Concerning, this is." Yoda said.

"This proves that not all Separatists are holding to the peace agreements." Master Windu observed.

"Nor all Republicans." Organa said. "But this is worrisome."

"As do the activities of other renegades." Padme added. "They're building something.

"My thoughts exactly, ma'am." Cortex said.

"Is this what takes precedence over my proposal?" Padme asked.

"Give the commander a chance to finish." Organa said. Padme remained silent.

"The activities of the renegades are a call to action." Cortex said. "As a soldier and intelligence officer, I'd request that the Senate be called to create an official task force dedicated to the hunting of these renegades. Alongside that, I also suggest that the Republic Strategic Intelligence Services be reformed to better fit the times. We have been ineffective in this war thus far, and it needs to change."

"And this is why I you wanted me to sit through this." Padme said to Organa. He nodded. "You realize I'm also here to advocate for the reduction of clone production! No offense, Commander."

"I understand your position, none taken, ma'am." Cortex replied.

"Which is why I'm prepared to place my supporters behind your reduction." Organa said. Mace and Yoda did not react, while Obi-Wan's eyes widened.

"Chancellor, respectfully I disagree." He said.

"Obi-Wan!" Windu said sternly, but Yoda held up a hand.

"What are your concerns, Master Kenobi?" Organa asked.

"Despite what little aggression we have seen from the Confederacy, war is going to come." Obi-Wan stated firmly. "I've seen it and it will be worse than the Clone War." Organa stared into Obi-Wan's eyes…and nodded.

"I trust your judgement, Master Kenobi. What do you suggest?" Obi-Wan thought back to his vision, nearly three months ago.

"Senator, would you support the creation of a task force and the reorganization of the SIS without reducing clone production?" He asked.

"I would, but I would look like I would be supporting war instead of resisting it." Padme answered. Obi-Wan scratched his beard. Then it hit him. In his vision, there had been a multitude of species fighting alongside clones, fewer then there should be.

"Drop the production of clones, but draw up a bill requiring Republic members to have planetary armies to defend themselves." Obi-Wan said.

"How does this help? The Senate would see this as an expansion of the military." Padme said.

"Not if we create a new branch of the GAR." Cortex said. "Planetary Defense Force, simple. From them, we take those who want to serve on our frontlines and either integrate them into clone units, or create new ones entirely."

"We send the equipment, the instructors, and any other necessary equipment, and we have a force that can back the clone army." Organa finished. "We could get that through."

"I'll meet with some of my supporters and start drawing up the bill." Padme stood. The Jedi stood, except for Yoda, bowed to the Senator, who returned the bows, and left the room.

"That went easier than expected." Cortex said.

"She is right on the reduction of clones, commander." The Chancellor said. "Sooner or later, the Senate would call for the reduction of arms, cutting or destroying the GAR."

"I've been in intelligence long enough to know you're right, sir. Doesn't mean I like it." Cortex replied.

"True enough. But, this is not the only reason we have called you here, Master Kenobi." Organa said. "We've called you regarding these men." Cortex tapped a few buttons in response, and two Iridonians appeared in place of Nar Shaddaa. Obi-Wan sighed heavily.

"I knew those two would show up again at some point." He said. For standing on the holotable, were images of Darth Maul and Savage Oppress. They stood above a group of dead clones, Maul holding one of them up with the Force.

"That is Commander Jacks, who is being held up, sent us this image shortly after the end of the Clone Wars." Organa said. "We only show this to you know, because the commander has been missing since we received his data package a month and a half ago."

"Do we know where he has gone missing? And why is he still alive?" Obi-Wan asked.

"This is only a still image of a recording." Cortex said. He punched a few buttons, and the image began to move.

" _Well, well, what do we have here?"_

 _Bastard!" The clone hissed. "Just kill me and get it over with!" Maul laughed._

 _"No, I won't do that." Maul began to rotate the clone in mid-air. "What I need you to do is to tell the Jedi Order and the Republic who did this. I need you to tell the Jedi that the Sith are rising. And I need you to tell Obi-Wan Kenobi that Darth Maul and Darth Savage are coming for him." Maul said._ The recording ended and Obi-Wan sighed again.

"Lovely." He breathed.

"As to why he is missing, we only have his ship's report from the Viagos System before his ship, the _Victor_ , went dark." Organa said.

"Why wasn't I told sooner?" Obi-Wan asked. "These two were my problem, my responsibility."

"We wanted the full report from Commander Jacks before we informed you." Windu said. "However, we decided it was past time to tell you, and it's because of another development."

"And that is?"

"Your new Padawan." Obi-Wan blinked.

"What?" Yoda chuckled at his surprise.

"Surprised, you are? Duty, it is, to train, as a Master." The wizened Jedi said.

"When was this decided?" Obi-Wan asked.

"During the Derylon campaign. It was decided that you and Knight Skywalker were take on new apprentices." Mace answered.

"Anakin is getting a new padawan? I'm still not convinced he's ready after Ashoka's departure from the Order." Obi-Wan objected.

"Ready, he is." Yoda affirmed. "Heal he must."

"They were dispatched to oversee the Nar Shaddaa defense platform during your campaign, alongside a clone detachment. Once your business in the Viagos system is finished, you will go to Nar Shaddaa and meet them." Mace said.

"Who is my new padawan?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Palara Shan." Mace said.

"Shan? Is she at all related to the legendary Grand Master Satele Shan or Bastilla Shan?" Obi-Wan asked.

"It is highly likely, but we decided not to confirm, out of concern she might become prideful of her lineage in the Order."

"Strong in the Force, she is. Battle Meditation, among her skills." Yoda said.

"Well then, I'm eager to meet her. When do I leave for the Viagos system?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Within the week. We're currently awaiting the arrival of your new flagship."

"New flagship?"

"An Imperial-class Star Destroyer, the _Sentinel_. One of the first of its kind."

"And how does it differ from the Venator?"

"The Venator was designed to fill multiple roles in the Republic Navy. The Imperial-class was designed for ship-to-ship combat primarily."

"So what's wrong with the _Vigilance_?" The Jedi Masters and Chancellor Organa glanced at each other.

"We've decided, _if_ the task force is approved by the Senate, you would be the one to lead it. The _Sentinel_ is a new symbol of Republic power, one that should be fighting on the frontlines of this…proxy war." Organa said. Obi-Wan leaned back in his seat.

"I'm…honored, Chancellor, but a Jedi's mission is as a peacekeeper, not a hunter." He said after a moment.

"Sometimes, a peacekeeper must become a hunter to keep the peace." Mace said. Obi-Wan opened his mouth to object, but closed it and nodded.

"Who will my staff be, should this task force come to fruition?"

"Admiral Yularen, of course, alongside Commander Cody, Commander Cortex here, Commander Prizefighter, and Commander Rex. Knight Skywalker will accompany you as well." Organa said. Obi-Wan blinked.

"Did you just say _Commander_ Rex? Is he being promoted?"

"Past time, it is. Commander, the 501st needs, should Skywalker be absent." Yoda said.

"Did you at least consult with Anakin first? He'll be furious if he isn't the one to promote him." Obi-Wan said, half-joking.

"Put forth the recommendation, he did." Yoda said.

"Not surprising, and it is far past time for that man to get a promotion." Obi-Wan said. "Is there anything else I need to hear?"

"Skywalker's apprentice, his name is Baro." Mace said.

"Anything I should know about him that Anakin would like to hear?"

"He's skilled in lightsaber combat, but he could use refinement. He is also an excellent pilot." Mace said.

"You've almost picked the perfect padawan for him." Obi-Wan said.

"Let us hope so." Mace said. Obi-Wan rose.

"I'll go inform Anakin. It's best if we rip of the bandage as fast as possible." He said. He bowed and left the room.

"Have we made the right choice?" Organa asked as soon as the doors closed. "Is it wise to involve ourselves in this Proxy War?"

"With all due respect sir," Cortex said, "if we don't, the Seps will have battle droids walking down the streets of Courscant and every other Republic world."

"Greater purpose, this proxy war is." Yoda said. "Revealed in time, everything will be."


	27. Sentinel, Nightbrother, and Old Gray Man

Courscant

Senate Building

"Raise your right hand." Rex raised his hand in the air. "Repeat after me: I."

"I." Rex repeated

"State your name."

"CT-7567, Rex."

"Do solemnly swear."

"Do solemnly swear."

"That I will support and defend."

"That I will support and defend."

"The Constitution of the Republic."

"The Constitution of the Republic."

"Against all enemies, both foreign and domestic."

"Against all enemies, both foreign and domestic."

"That I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same."

"That I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same."

"That I take this obligation freely, without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion."

"That I take this obligation freely, without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion."

"And that I will well and faithfully discharge the duties of the office upon which I am about to enter."

"And that I will well and faithfully discharge the duties of the office upon which I am about to enter."

"Congratulations, Commander." The crowd of clones, plus a few Jedi and dignitaries, erupted in applause and cheers. Anakin, who had been administering the Republic Oath of Uniformed Services to Rex, shook his hand firmly. "About time, too."

"Thank you, sir." Rex said. He was still somewhat in shock from the whole thing. Anakin chuckled.

"Take your time, Rex. You'll get used to it." He patted his friend on the shoulder and led him away from the podium. Obi-Wan watched as the pair walked off into the waiting crowd of well-wishers. He didn't join them, he would have time enough later to not only greet him as commander, but to teach him how to be one. Rex had arguably been the greatest captain the clone army had seen, not only due to his service record, but due to his relationship with the men Torrent Company, who, while still under his command, he could no longer maintain the same relationship with. The transition would be difficult, but if Rex were to be a successful commander, it would have to happen.

"Promotion, well earned, it is." Master Yoda floated next to Obi-Wan in his hover chair.

"Indeed, but time will tell if the promotion was right for him or not." Obi-Wan commented.

"Very true, very true." Yoda agreed. "Your ship, arrived, it has."

"The _Sentinel?"_ Obi-Wan asked. Yoda nodded. "I'd very much like to see it. Would you like to tag along, Master?" Yoda chuckled.

"I would, Master Kenobi." The pair turned and left the room, the crowd oblivious to their departure. They headed to the Senate landing platforms, where Obi-Wan had clone pilot Suckerpunch and his astromech Stonechrome park the _Ghost_. As they walked out, they found the pair bickering, as per usual.

"Yes, I tightened the hyperdrive manifold with a hyrdrospanner! I'm not an idiot!" Suckerpunch called to the astromech. He was pulling a crate off the _Ghost_ when Stonechrome came down the ramp, a part in his hand. The astromech whistled, taunting the clone with it. "Would you stop mocking me with it and go fix it then?" Stonechrome gave a series of beeps. "Ugggh, fine, I'm the dumbest clone pilot to live. Happy?" Stonechrome wheeled himself back onto the ship, beeping happily.

"Astromech troubles?" Obi-Wan asked. Suckerpunch set the crate down.

"You don't know the half of it, sir." He answered wearily. "Someplace I need to take you, sir? Uh, sirs." He saw the hovering Yoda and instantly straightened up.

"There's a ship in orbit, a Star Destroyer called the _Sentinel,_ that I'd like to go see." Obi-Wan answered.

"Star Destroyer? You mean the Imperial-class that just arrived?" Suckerpunch asked.

"The very same."

"I'll get the _Ghost_ fired up." Suckerpunch turned and jogged into the Ghost. "Stone, get the girl started up!... We're not using the hyperdrive, worry about it later! No, we're not going to blow up!" The two Jedi chuckled as they walked aboard, the astromech and clone bickering as the ship started up and then soared into the sky. As they flew up, the white of Courscant's atmosphere turned to the black space speckled with stars. In orbit, sitting in one of the planet's new docks, was the _Sentinel_. "Whoa." Suckerpunch breathed.

"That is…impressive." Obi-Wan admitted. Slightly longer than the Venator class, but wider at the rear. It boasted six times the turbolasers of the Venator, ten to sixty, heavier armor, greater troop capacity, greater star fighter storage, and greater shielding. The Venator had been made with numerous roles in mind. The Imperial had been made with one role in mind: total war.

"Who's the lucky captain of that ship?" Suckerpunch wondered aloud.

"I believe that's Admiral Yularen. That may also be my command ship." Obi-Wan said.

"You're not serious, sir? I might live on that thing?" Suckerpunch asked, in disbelief.

"Indeed, but that is up to the Senate." Obi-Wan said. They flew on in silence as they approached the _Sentinel_. Suckerpunch transmitted the docking codes, and the _Ghost_ flew slowly into the underbelly hanger. A crew of non-clone hanger workers, most likely Kuati workers from the dry dock, guided the _Ghost_ in to its landing slot. As the Ghost settled, a squad of clones approached. Obi-Wan and Yoda exited the _Ghost_ , Suckerpunch and Stonechrome remaining behind. The squad was led by Major Lance, helmet off, hands clasped behind his back.

"Welcome to the _Sentinel_ , sirs." Lance greeted, saluting.

"At ease, major. A pleasure to see you've recovered from Derylon." Obi-Wan said.

"Me and most of the Spearheads." Lance said, easing up. "What's left formed Lancer Company."

"You have a company named after you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"The boys did, not me sir. It fits too; Commander Prizefighter has us designated as shock troopers."

"Shock troopers?"

"We move in fast, hit hard, then move back out." Lance explained. "And after the near massacre at Derylon, I'm fine with those tactics." The clone grimaced as he thought about the battle. "In any case, I assume you want a tour of the ship?"

"Yes, I very much would. Tell me, how much power needs to be generated to keep sixty turbolasers activated?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Y'Toub System

Darth Maul watched Savage as he trained. Three MagnaGuards stood around him, elctrostaffs sizzling with purple energy. Savage had his lightsaber out and ready, panting from his previous bouts with them. But on he went. The droids were arranged in a triangle around him, twirling and spinning their staffs, waiting to pounce. The one to Savage's back-right came first. It held its staff low and stabbed forward. Savage parried it and knocked the droid back. His training was defensive; learning how to defend against multiple skilled opponents. Dooku had been…generous enough to lend the three droids to the Nightbrothers. Maul put them to good use. The droid that had been at the top of the triangle swung hard and high, aiming to knock Savage's head off. The Nightbrother deflected and pushed the droid back with the Force. The first droid came back at him, swinging from side to side. Savage blocked again and again, then pivoted to dodge a blow from the third droid. The second droid lunged in, shoulder first, to knock Savage off balance. The Sith answered with his own Force shoulder push, knocking the droid backwards. Then, the MagnaGuards ramped it up, going faster. Savage answered in kind, his dodges, blocks, and parries matching them three droids blow for blow. The fight soon became a blur of motion, with the droids moving so fast, no normal being could keep pace. Savage kept the pace up. Then, one of the droids landed a lucky jab, then another droid hit Savage's thigh. The anger that had been built up in the Sith exploded out in a Force Repulse, sending the three droids against the walls. As they stood, Maul jumped down from his perch.

"Enough." He said. The elctrostaffs deactivated and the MagnaGuards stood at attention. Maul walked up to the panting Savage. "You're getting better." Maul said simply.

"Thank you, brother." Savage panted, standing to his full height. "Are we at Nar Shaddaa yet?"

"We are." Maul said. "Come to the bridge with me." The two brothers exited the training arena, flanked by the trio of droids. Outside, there was a pair of Twi'leks waiting with a tray of drinks and towels. Savage growled, snatched a towel up, and walked past the cowering slaves.

"Weaklings." He snarled.

"Save your rage for the Jedi." Maul said firmly. Savage complied, burying his anger and hate for later. The ship they were on, the _Nightbrother_ , was a stolen Republic warship. Count Dooku, towards the end of the Clone Wars, had convinced his master to send him a pair of brand new Imperial-class warships. Dooku had kept one as his personal flagship and had decided, much to the chagrin of General Grievous, to give it to the Dathomir Nightbrothers. Now, the brothers were to be set on an unsuspecting galaxy. The _Nightbrother_ was crewed by a mixed group of battle droids, Separatist loyalists, and mercenaries, as well as slaves brought on board to do the menial tasks. The droids paid the Sith no mind, the loyalists bowed, the mercenaries gave rough salutes and greetings, while the slaves gave deep bows. The Sith ignored them and marched on. When the pair reached the turbolifts, the MagnaGuards halted and guarded the doors as they shut and the two Sith ascended to the bridge. A moment later, the turbolift halted, and the pair stepped onto their bridge.

The bridge was manned by droids and mercenaries, with the executive officer of the _Nightbrother_ being another gift from the illustrious Count Dooku: A Super Tactical Droid, Brutus, named for its brutality in its tactics. The droid turned and bowed to the two Sith.

"My lords." Brutus greeted.

"How is the ship?" Maul asked.

"Operating at peak efficiency, my lord." Brutus replied. "We are on the outskirts of the Y'Toub system, as you requested. The Hutts nor the Republic have been alerted to our presence."

"Good. Show me the system." Maul ordered. Brutus walked past the pair and to the holotable behind them. The droid tapped a button and the system appeared in a blue hue. Six large planets dominated the system, with twenty-seven moons dotting the system. Above one such planet, in between it and its moon, was a Republic defense station, guarded by four Venators. Maul surveyed the system, looking for any traps, any place where they might be ambushed. He noticed one such oddity, above Nar Hekka, at the edge of the system.

"What is that debris field, and why is it so large?" Maul asked. Brutus looked at the debris field.

"The debris field is composed of numerous smuggling ships and several Hutt ships. The cause of it is unknown; that area of space was once an escape or hiding place for smugglers. Within the last six months, ships have gone missing and been found destroyed there." Brutus answered. Maul rubbed his chin.

"Keep our sensors wary of that area of space. Now, what of the Republic forces in the system? Will they be reinforced by the Hutts?" Maul asked. Savage watched and listened to his brother. He was a blunt instrument, meant for terror and destruction, but he wanted to refine that, perfect it. Observing his brother was one such method of refinement.

"The Republic forces are limited to the four Venator class cruisers they have. The fleet power comes from their defense station, with four fighter squadrons guarding the station. As for the Hutts, they have been debating amongst themselves if keeping the Republic in their orbit is no longer profitable. Any attack on the Republic will not draw a response from the Hutts. They will simply observe and make a decision based on the outcome of the battle." Brutus answered swiftly. Maul nodded, thinking.

"Even with the power of this ship, we would not emerge victorious from that battle." Savage said.

"What would you suggest then, Savage?" Maul asked. The bigger Sith thought for a moment.

"We would need a distraction, something that would force the Republic to look inward." He said after a moment. Maul nodded.

"We have exactly that." Maul pressed a button and five scavenger ships appeared. "You will take a force of mercenaries and battle droids and board the station on these ships."

"How will we convince the Republic to allow us on the station?" Savage asked.

"These ships have Hutt ID tags." Brutus said. "The Republic station often allows the Hutts to land their ships and service them, so long as they do not cause trouble."

"So, five ships with Hutt ID landing in the station are not uncommon." Savage said.

"Presenting the opportunity to strike." Maul finished. "You, Savage, will lead the initial attack. Destroy as many fighters and disable as many defenses as possible before the _Nightbrother_ strikes." Savage nodded.

"It will be done."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Transitioning from hyperspace in three…two…one, coming out of hyperspace now." The ship jolted slightly as it exited hyperspace and the bridge crew went to work. A woman in her mid-twenties stood in the center of the bridge, overseeing the buzzing hive that was the bridge of the _Old Gray Man_. The ship had been in space for over two years, having seen no break since its captain had set out from his home. And, if rumors that were circulating the ship were true, it was almost time to go home. As the woman looked about her, the doors to the bridge open, and the captain strode in. He was younger by a few years, being only twenty, but he was by far one the most experienced and smartest fighters the woman had met, and she was Mandalorian.

"Morning, Ben." She said casually. "Captain has the bridge."

"Good morning captain!" The bridge called.

"Shut up, you lousy bastards." Ben said as he walked onto the bridge. He wore casual clothing, but he had two weapons on his belt, weapons that, despite their long service with him, the Mandalorians on board eyed warily. "How's the old man holding up?"

"He's holding, boss." A crew member called. "Is it true we're going home soon?" Ben chuckled.

"Yes, Stan, we're going home after we're done here." He replied. The bridge crew gave a sigh of relief. "That doesn't mean you get to slack off! I want a system sweep ASAP, and I want us in orbit of Nar Shaddaa within the next four hours!" The bridge again became a scramble of activity. "Anything happen while I was reoccupied, Nic?"

"Nothing of note." Nic replied. She turned to Ben and said, more quietly, "But you still haven't told me why we're in this system." Ben's faced darkened a bit.

"I still don't know either, Nic." He replied, shrugging. "I'm just doing what I'm told to." Nic snorted.

"Your friend isn't very informative, is he?" Nic commented.

"He is a ghost." Ben replied.

"Sir! I've got ship on sensors, just on the edge of the system, it's…an Imperial class?" The sensor officer called.

"Isn't that the new warship Kuat rolled out for the Republic? Why's there one here?" Ben asked.

"It is a Republic design, but it has no Republic IF tags…as a matter of fact, boss, it doesn't have any." The sensor officer said. Ben frowned and was silent. "Orders sir?" Ben opened his mouth, but was distracted by someone speaking. Nic heard him, but only those two heard the voice. Nic looked past Ben and saw the owner of the voice; a transparent man with brown hair and white skin. The figured finished what he was saying and disappeared. "Sir?"

"We wait." Ben said. "Wait and see what that ship has in store for the system, then we act. I want our pilots ready to go at a moment's notice and our fighters ready to land on Nar Shaddaa. Now get it done." The bridge exploded into activity as Ben watch the Star Destroyer on sensors.

"Are you sure about this?" Nic asked. Ben frowned.

"I wish I could tell you…but it is what it is." He replied. Nic sighed and the pair watched as the Star Destroyer lumbered into the system.


	28. Station Under Attack

**Author's Note: Hello, readers, I'm finally back! I apologize for the long delay; school, ROTC, For Honor, Mass Effect Andromeda, Dark Souls 3: the Ringed City, and the biggest case of writer's block I've ever had got in the way of writing. But, now I'm back, at least for a while, so I'll make the most of it. Also, thank you to the people who called out my lack of proper research on both the Imperial class and the Paris class, that keeps me in check and I know what to correct. Anyways, enjoy!**

Y'Toub System

Republic Defense Station

Orbit between Nar Shaddaa and Nal Hutta…

Clone Commander Driller sighed as he acknowledged the approach of four Hutt salvage ships. Such was the price the Republic paid for the allegiance of the Hutts, though that was uncertain. The Hutts were in business for profit, and perhaps the end of the Clone War had brought the end of the Republic's profitability. Driller scoffed as the thought crossed his mind; remembering all the ops he had been forced to run for the Hutts with his clones. The Hutts had profited off the Republic, instead of it being a mutual profit. Driller kept these thoughts to himself, however, it was unbecoming of an officer to share his doubts about his superiors.

"Sir?" A clone called from his seat.

"Yes, ensign?" Driller answered.

"The padawans are requesting your presence, sir; said something about getting your ass kicked." The clone said. Driller chuckled.

"Tell them I'm on my way." The commander turned and left the room, heading towards the recreation center on the station. The padawans were Jedi Palara and Baro, his charges aboard the station. We he was initially told he was receiving two Jedi, he was skeptical. Why would the Jedi Council send two, trained peacekeepers, to the biggest criminal world in the galaxy? When he heard the word "padawans" he understood and groaned inwardly. The two were being sent to learn how to command and to get an idea of what the rest of the galaxy was like. In Driller's experience, padawans were haughty and arrogant, thinking themselves above the clones that served under them. Fortunately, Driller got two good ones; willing to learn and listening to the advice of the veterans. As he arrived in the recreation center, he noted the abnormal number of clones and Republic personnel were gathered in the room. Driller rolled his eyes; they were here for him and the padawans. Which one he'd be facing, he had no idea. As he neared to the center, he saw the pair; Baro with his broad shoulders and two lightsabers, and Palara with her lithe figure and saberstaff. They sat at a table with a holoboard in the center and a lone chair sitting opposite them.

"Alright, ready for your daily serving of defeat?" Driller asked the pair. They smiled as he sat down. Part of the training that Driller had devised was tactical and strategic, for whenever they became commanders of their own units and were placed on the frontline. One such training exercise that he had devised was simple: holochess. The concept was simple: teach the padawans how to see strategy and tactics on a small scale, so when they saw it on a larger scale, they could condense it back down to a smaller scale.

"Today's the day." Baro said, shifting to face the board. So it would be Baro making the moves, but Palara observing. _"Good"_ , Driller thought privately, _"she's more the strategist than Baro is. Hopefully she'll learn from Baro's mistakes."_

"We'll see about that." Driller replied, and the game began. Chess is a very intricate game, requiring thought, planning, and adaptability. Thought and adaptability Baro could do, but the boy could not plan to save his life. Baro just _did_ ; no prior planning to examine the consequences of his actions, none of that, he just did what he thought was to be done. So as a chess player, he would simply react to whatever his opponent did. Every now and then, he would react in such a way that would put his opponent in a bind, but then he wouldn't capitalize on the reaction.

That was normally the case…but something was different this time. Initially, Driller played as he always played; calm and calculating, but then…something happened. Baro made a move, a very simple move of moving one of his rooks to protect his exposed king. When that happened, Driller felt like he was back in his first battle against the droid army: jittery, nervous, and scatterbrained. He began to make amateurish moves and simple mistakes that put him off balance. Before it progressed further, Driller slammed his fist into the table.

"Stop it, whichever one of you is doing it!" He barked. Baro looked confused, but Palara recoiled, hard. Driller pointed his finger at her. "What were you just doing?" Baro turned to Palara in confusion.

"What is he talking about?" He asked. Before Palara could answer, Driller's comnlink buzzed.

"Sir, we've got some odd readings off those Hutt salvage ships. Requesting your presence in the command center." An aide said. Driller sighed.

"On my way." He stood from the table. "We'll talk when I get back, Palara." The commander turned and left the room, walking briskly towards the turbolift.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hutt salvage ships…

Savage sat in the bridge of the lead ship, brooding. He was concentrating his anger, his hate, his rage into the darkest parts of him. When battle came, he would feed off the Dark Side and the death around him, becoming a whirlwind of destruction. Currently, he feed off the fear of the mercenaries around him, reveling in their uncertainty and insecurity.

"My lord." The pilot spoke up. Savage said nothing, but simply opened his eyes to glare at the pilot. "W-we are landing in the Hangar now."

"Good. Begin droid activation." Savage growled. He rose and left, lightsaber in hand. As he left the bridge, a pair of MagnaGuards followed him, marching in lockstep with him. When the Sith entered the main area of the salvage ship, B1 battle droids were being unloaded and unfolding. Several mercenaries oversaw the activation of the droids, moving quickly to and from to ensure a swift flow of droids off the ship. Savage felt the ship slow and land, the ship jolting slightly.

"We have arrived, my lord." The pilot said over the intercom. Savage said nothing and walked to the offload ramp. The mercenaries waited near the ramp, but parted for the Sith and his two bodyguards.

"Kill the lights." Savage ordered in a low, dangerous tone. The dull yellow lights suddenly vanished, leaving Savage in total darkness.

"We have Republic officials outside; an officer and four clones." The pilot said. Savage hit the ramp release, and it slowly opened. Light poured onto the ramp, but it only got to Savage's feet.

"Will the captain of this vessel please disembark." The officer said. Suddenly, he was lifted into the air and pulled towards the ramp. A shaft of red pierced the officer's chest, killing him.

"We have hostiles in Hangar 4, hostiles in Hangar-" The officer's body fell from the blade, and a second red beam appeared. The four clones raised their rifles as the twin red blades flew towards them decapitating them in a flash. The MagnaGuards twirled their elctrostaffs and activated them as mercenaries rushed down the ramp, firing on anyone they saw in the Hangar. From the three other ships, battle droids and mercenaries came, firing as they want. As battle commenced, Savage grinned, a wicked, malicious grin, and the Sith leapt into battle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Driller was just getting to the command center when alarm klaxons began to blare. The turbolift doors opened to a bustling commander center, with clones and officers running about, trying to make sense of what was going on.

"Status report, now!" Driller barked.

"Reports of hostiles boarding through Hangar 4, sir! Those salvage ships were carrying mercs and battle droids!" An officer called. Driller grunted.

"Seal off Hangar 4 and prepare to vent atmosphere; let's ends this before it gets messy. And get me a visual!" Driller ordered.

"Visuals on Hangar 4 up now, sir!" Several screens lit up and images of Hangar 4 materialized on them. Just as reported, mercenaries and battle droids tore through the Hangar. But in the center of all this, there was a huge Iridonian, covered it tattoos…and holding a red saberstaff.

"By the Force!" An officer gasped when he saw the Sith.

"Vent atmosphere, now!" Driller barked.

"We can't! They have control of that section, sir!" Someone yelled.

"Then get our clones down there, ASAP!" Driller ordered. As his orders were carried out, he keyed his comnlink to the two padawans. "Palara, Baro, come in."

"Driller, what's going on?" Baro asked.

"The station is under attack; I want you and Palara to get your companies and hunker down near the cargo bay." Driller said.

"But we can help! We're Jedi!" Palara chimed in.

"No, Palara, you cannot help! Get yourself and Baro to your companies and go to the cargo bay, now!" Driller barked. There was a frustrated grunt on the other end.

"Got it, Driller." The comn went dead.

"I want troopers holding positions around Hangar 4; no one is to make an assault on that Sith, get our clone complements on the Venators on station, and give me a channel to the Jedi Temple on Courscant, ASAP!" Driller ordered.

"Sir! We have an Imperial class moving towards us from the edge of the system!" Driller looked to a holotable with a model of the system on it. Sure enough, a Star Destroyer was moving rapidly towards the defense station. "No Republic IFF, sir."

"There's no way…hail that ship!" Driller called. A moment passed.

"There's no response, sir!"

"Redeploy our ships, do not let that ship approach!"

"Vulture droids, incoming!"

"The Star Destroyer is firing on us!" The station began to rock as the Star Destroyer and the Vulture droids opened fire.

"WHERE IS THAT CHANNEL?!" Driller roared.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Courscant

Jedi Temple….

Mace Windu was in the command center of the Jedi Temple when the call came from Nar Shaddaa.

"General Windu, sir, emergency call from our defense station in the Y'Toub system." A clone aide called.

"Put it through." Windu replied. A moment later, an image of a clone commander came through. "Commander Driller, what is your situation?"

"Sir, we're under attack from enemy forces! They have an Imperial class Star Destroyer, Separatist Vulture and battle droids, mercenaries, and a Sith! We need immediate assistance!" Driller reported.

"A Sith? Do you have a visual?" Windu asked.

"Yes sir! Putting it through!" Windu watched as the rage filled form of Savage Oppress appeared in place of the commander.

"What of our two padawans?" Windu asked.

"I have them near the cargo bay, under orders not to aid in the defense." Driller answered.

"Then get yourself and our padawans off the station, commander. Hide yourselves on Nar Shaddaa until reinforcements arrive." Windu ordered.

"Sir? Are you asking me to give up the station?!" Driller asked in disbelief.

"No, I am ordering you to do so, commander. We can rebuild the station, but we cannot rebuild lost manpower; evacuate the station." Windu ordered.

"Yes sir, understood. Driller out." The clone replied reluctantly. The clone disappeared.

"Contact General Kenobi, immediately." Windu ordered. A moment later, Obi-Wan Kenobi appeared.

"Master Windu." Obi-Wan said, bowing.

"Master Kenobi, we've found one of your Sith." Windu said.

"One of my Sith?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Savage Oppress has just attacked our defense station over Nar Shaddaa." Windu answered. Obi-Wan stroked his beard.

"Savage would not act without his brother close by. Darth Maul is involved in that attack, I'm sure of it." He said after a moment.

"If that is the case, assemble a task force and go to Nar Shaddaa. Your first priority is the rescue of Republic personnel and our two padawans we have there, then the Sith brothers." Windu said.

"Padawans?"

"Palara and Baro; we sent them there to learn from the system and Commander Driller." Windu explained.

"They've gotten much more than they bargained for, then. I'll assemble my force, immediately, Master Windu." Obi-Wan's form vanished from the holotable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Obi-Wan stepped away from the holotable and turned to Admiral Yularen.

"You heard all of it?"

"Yes, General."

"Good, how long will it take to assemble our ships?"

"It will take several hours, sir, but I'll make it as quick as possible."

"Do that, I'll work on getting our clones assembled." Obi-Wan turned and left bridge of the _Sentinel_ , keying his comn-link. "Anakin, come in."

"Obi-Wan? What's the matter?" Anakin asked.

"Our defense station in the Y'Toub system has been attack by Maul and Savage."

"What? When?"

"It's ongoing right now, but the evacuation has been ordered. Get the 501st assembled and read to go as soon as you can, I'll work on getting the 212th ready to go." Obi-Wan replied.

"Can do. See you soon." Anakin cut the comn-link as Obi-Wan keyed Commander Cody.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Y'Toub System

 _Old Gray Man_ ….

Ben and Nic, and the bridge of the _Old Gray Man_ watched as the Nar Shaddaa defense station fought back against its attackers. The four Venators had been destroyed, obliterated by the Star Destroyer's heavy weapons. Then, the ship had launched boarding pods, and the station's guns began to fall silent. Nic glanced over at Ben, who was staring dead ahead out the bridge windows.

"What do we do?" She asked. Ben said nothing, and just kept staring, angrily, out the windows.

"Hey boss, they're launching escape pods and landing craft!" An officer called. Ben sighed in relief.

"Nic, keep the Old Man out of that ship's sensors and our fighters ready. I'm going to take some of the boys and go down to Nar Shaddaa." Ben said.

"Why?" Nic asked. Ben shrugged, but he pointed with his eyes just past Nic. She turned and saw the ghost figure from earlier standing by. "Okay, I'll be here." She said. Ben smiled and left the bridge.

" _Any particular reason you don't like me?"_ The ghost asked.

"I don't like that Ben trusts you so much, and yet you barely speak to me and explain to him what's going on." Nic replied, quietly. The ghost shrugged.

" _Everything revealed in good time."_ The ghost replied.

"You sound like a damned Jedi." Nic hissed.

" _When you are one, you tend to sound like it, even if you don't want to._ " The ghost replied.

"So, have you been leading us all around the galaxy, or Ben?" Nic asked.

" _He has, I've been advising. Bringing him here is the first time I've told him to go someplace."_ The ghost answered.

"What's so special about this time?" Nic asked.

" _Things have changed; events need to be set in motion, and you and he are both in the thick of it all."_ The ghost said.

"Great, just what we need; Force ghosts meddling with our lives." Nic said, turning away.

" _It has to be done."_ The ghost said.

"To what end?" Nic asked. She turned back, but the ghost was gone. "Fantastic."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Move, move, move!" A clone yelled as he dashed backwards. AS he ran, he was lifted into the air, and thrown backward onto Savage's lightsaber. His comrades opened fired on the advancing Sith, who blocked the blaster fire almost casually, disdainfully. His hate and rage were following through him, the Dark Side of the Force becoming a weapon for the Sith. Clones fell as he redirected their blaster bolts and as the droids and mercenaries behind him let loose a barrage of fire. Alarm klaxons blared as the fighting raged on in the hallways and corridors of the defense station, blasts of fire and heat blossoming across the station as the _Nightbrother_ and her Vulture droids blasted away at the station.

"This is Commander Driller to all hands, evacuate the station, I repeat, evacuate the station." A clone voice said over the intercom. Savage snarled.

"COWARDS! FACE ME!" Savage roared. He leapt forward, lightsaber swinging as the clones turned and ran, firing as they went. Blaster bolts grazed the Sith as he went from deflection to killing. One clone knelt and fired at Savage, who blocked the shot and cut the clone from top to bottom. Another threw a grenade at him; Savage pushed his hand out and the grenade returned to sender, killing the clone and three of his brothers. Up ahead, a clone tried desperately to seal a door.

"The door won't seal!" He cried. Five of his friends looked at him, looked at the advancing Sith, and stepped out into the corridor. One of them blasted the opposite panel, and the door began to close. "No!" The clone went to jump through the closing door, but one of his comrades shoved him back.

"Get to a transport, Boomer! We'll hold them!" He said. As the door closed, the clones took the best cover they could behind pillars, while one stood in the center with a Z-6.

"Come on you bastards!" The clone cried and they opened fire. The mercenaries and droids ahead of Savage where blown away by the precision fire of the fireteam of clones. As Savage approached, they focused fire on him. The Sith deflected the blaster fire with a practiced ease, with contempt for the clones. As he approached, one abandoned his cover and charged, hoping to tackle Savage. Savage swung his lightsaber, decapitating the clone. Two of his friends came in after him, and were sent tumbling back with one wide sweep of the Sith's blade. He deflected a blaster bolt into the fourth clone and faced the final clone, the one with the Z-6. The clone pulled a grenade from his belt, pressed the primer button, and ran at Savage.

"Let's go!" The clone cried. Savage smirked and pushed the clone back with the Force. The clone flew back into the door and exploded as the grenade went off. Savage chuckled sinisterly, reveling in the carnage. He went to the door and began to cut it open, as the grenade had done little to damage it. It took fifteen seconds, but eventually, a Sith-sized rectangle had been cut from the door. Savage blasted the cut piece away and stepped through. _Beep…beep...beepbeepbeepbeepBEEP!_ Savage saw too late the trap placed for him. He quickly surrounded himself with the Force as the bomb placed exploded, sending him hurtling backwards, through droids and mercenaries.

"That's why they call me Boomer!" Boomer yelled as he fired a burst into the hole, then sprinted away. Savage roared, leapt to his feet, and gave chase.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Move it, move it!" Driller yelled. The cargo bay was filled with clones, LAAT/I gunships, transports, and shuttles trying to get off station. As they set down, clones dashed onboard, secured themselves, then the starships lifted off and flew out of the bay. A few clones filtered in from inside the station earlier, but none had come in sometime. "Come on you louts, get on that transport, GO, GO, GO!"

"Driller!" It was Baro, who was helping with the evacuation. "We've only got a few more transports left!"

"Cram as many as you can on them! We're getting as many off as we can!" Driller called back. Suddenly, a clone sprinted into the bay.

"Hostiles, incoming! One's got a lightsaber!" He yelled. Driller balled his fists.

"What about a lightsaber?" Palara called. A roar answered her question as an Iridonian with a double-bladed lightsaber came charging in.

"EVERYONE, GET ONTO A TRANSPORT!" Driller bellowed as he drew his two pistols and opened fire. Behind the Sith came mercenaries and droids, firing as they came. Baro and Palara activated their lightsabers and rushed to meet the Sith.

"JEEEDIIIIII!" The Sith roared as he approached. Baro got to him first, blue lightsaber swinging low to cut the Sith in two. He responded by blocking the swing and bashing the padawan in the head with the hilt of his lightsaber. As Baro stumbled backed, Palara leapt over him, kicking Savage in the face. As he stumbled back, Palara's yellow saberstaff came to life, and she sliced into Savage's shoulder. The cut was not deep, but the Sith was enraged. He blasted outwards with the Force, sending Palara and Baro backwards. The two Jedi landed with practiced ease and prepared to charge.

"Baro, Palara, fall back to the escape pods!" Driller yelled. He fired his pistols, downing a pair of battle droids as they took aim at him.

"But-"

"Not buts! Fall back!" Driller repeated. The two padawans sighed and did as they were told, deactivating their lightsabers and running out of the cargo bay. "Everyone, get to an escape pod!"

"COWARDS!" Savage roared.

"Hey, ugly!" The clone that had run in just ahead of Savage called. The Sith turned. "Eat this!" A rocket from a PLX launcher came hurtling towards him. Savage cast another Force shield around him, saving himself from most of the blast. As the smoke cleared, the cargo bay was mostly empty, a few clones trickling out, providing cover fire for their friends up ahead. Savage went to pursue them.

"Savage!" From behind him came his brother. Maul had his hands clasped behind his back and two MagnaGuards marched in behind him.

"Brother." Savage replied.

"Well done." Maul said, admiring the destruction. "We have dealt a crippling blow to the Republic's relationship with the Hutts."

"But the Jedi are escaping!" Savage exclaimed.

"Patience, Savage." Maul placed a hand on his brother's wounded shoulder. "You are wounded.

"The Jedi." Savage said. "They are weak."

"As your wound indicates." Maul said. The implied message: You underestimated their abilities. "We will wait and find them on Nar Shaddaa, then we will break them."

"What of Republic reinforcements?" Savage asked.

"They will take several days to arrive." Maul said. "Until then, we are free to pursue at our leisure. Come, let us watch as this station burns."


	29. Gray Marauders and an Assassin Droid

Nar Shaddaa

Old Refugee Sector

Ben watched as escape pods and transports shot to the surface of Nar Shaddaa. He sat atop an old building that at one point housed members of a crime syndicate called the Exchange. Now, it was abandoned and run down, but still useable. Now, it held a company of soldiers, just waiting for a chance to get out.

"Hey boss?" Lieutenant Mike Retzlaff walked up behind Ben. "Boys are wondering when we're gonna do something." Ben stood from his seat. He, like many of his men, was wearing Mandalorian combat armor, mixed with bits and pieces of other armor. His helmet, however, was not Mandalorian, instead an old helmet from where he came from.

"Get them assembled." Ben said. Mike turned and went back down as Ben watched one more escape pod fall. _"There's something special about that one…I'll keep it in mind."_ Then, he turned and went down into the building. As he descended, he heard the bustle of a formation falling into place.

"Company, attention!" One hundred seventy soldiers all snapped to attention.

"At ease." Ben called, and they all fell to a relaxed position. "GOOD MORNING, GRAY MARAUDERS!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Everyone alright?" Commander Driller called.

"We're up, sir!" Boomer called.

"I'm here!" Palara called.

"Ow!" Baro groaned. The escape pod's occupants all clambered out of it, rubbing spots where bruises would surely form the next day. In total, eight clones and two Jedi came out, bruised and battered, but alive.

"This is Commander Driller to all Republic forces on the planet, report it. I repeat, this is Commander Driller to all Republic forces on the planet, report it!" Driller barked into his comn-link. Nothing. "Damn."

"We need to find some cover, fast." Boomer said.

"And who put you in charge?" Driller snapped.

"Hey!" Baro stepped in between the two. "Driller, he's right. Whoever attacked us will be hunting for us, if not now then soon."

"And we need to find a rally point, somewhere where our forces can congregate and hold when our attackers come." Palara said. Driller took a deep breath and exhaled, calming himself.

"You're right." He looked to Boomer. "What's your name, trooper?"

"Specialist Boomer, sir. Demolitions and heavy ordinance specialist."

"Good suggestion, Boomer." Driller said. There was an apology in there, implied.

"Thank you, sir."

"If we're going to find a place to hold, we need to figure out where the hell we landed." Palara said.

"Statement: I can answer that question." The eight whipped around, weapons up and pointing at a tall, rusty red droid, with bright red eyes.

"Identify yourself." Driller said.

"Identification: I am a HK-47, protocol and assassin droid, at your service…meatbag." Said the droid.

"Excuse me?" Driller said, more so about the meatbag statement.

"Annoyed Reply: I am a protocol and assassin droid. Why must all meatbags require me to reiterate what I say?"

"Maybe because they're speaking to an assassin droid?" Boomer suggested.

"Reflection: It does appear that meatbags react to my assassin designation more so than any other designation. Perhaps I should change my identification to avoid such reactions." HK-47 said.

"Enough, why are you here? Where's your owner?"

"Answer: I have no master. My master died over three and a half millennia ago. I have since been instructed to remain and wait."

"Wait for what?" Palara asked.

"Regretful Answer: I cannot say. My memory core has been damaged beyond my abilities. Addendum: I do not trust the meatbags on Nar Shaddaa to conduct any major repairs on me, as they would most likely strip me for parts. So, I survive with what field repairs I can and whatever salvage is available to me."

"Enough about your memory core, where are we and where could we take shelter? Would this place have decent communications with the rest of the planet?" Driller asked.

"Answer: You have landed in the Old Refugee Sector, once a teeming spot for refugees of conflict to go. Now, it has been abandoned by both refugees and the Hutts. The location you may take shelter in is an abandoned Hutt casino approximately two kilometers from this location. It has an old communications relay that may be serviceable, but that will be up to you to ascertain."

"Can you take us there?"

"Bored Answer: I suppose I could assist you meatbags. Excited Addendum: I might even be able to use my assassination protocols again." The droid said.

"So, long as they're not used against us." Baro said.

"Declaration: Oh, that is not likely, meatbag. If I were going to use them against you, you would all be dead already. Now, follow me." And with that, the droid turned and marched away, his legs covering twice the ground the clones and Jedi could.

"Do we really trust this thing?" Boomer asked.

"We have no choice." Driller said. And so they followed him, eight uncertain, yet determined beings, following a three and a-half millennia old, partially broken assassin droid into the belly of an unfriendly world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sir, platoons are dispatched and sweeping the crash and landing zones as we speak. We also have tracker droids out and scanning for those who have strayed from their landing sites." Command Sergeant Major Hasan Crowder reported. Ben nodded as he once again sat atop the warehouse rooftop. This time, however, he was cleaning his four weapons, an A-280 blaster rifle, two DC-17 blaster rifles, and a thirty-year-old shotgun from his home, still in perfect working order. The other two, which he kept in hidden compartments, needed no cleaning, only the occasional tune up, which he did more than necessary, and before everyone planet side mission or boarding.

"Good. Do we have any indication as to who attacked the defense station?" Ben asked.

"From communications intercepted, we can tell that mercenaries were used, alongside battle droids, most likely CIS made and provided." Crowder answered. Ben frowned.

"The CIS wouldn't dare get involved directly in this; they risk the peace treaty coming apart." He said.

"There were no CIS communications, sir. There is no definitive way to tell if they were involved or not." Crowder stated. The Gray Marauder commander rubbed his chin. "From what we can tell, the communication codes used were old Death Watch codes."

"Death Watch? There weren't any of ours on that station, were there?"

"No, sir, just standard mercs and droids." Ben stood up.

"Thank you, CSM, dismissed." Crowder saluted and returned to the warehouse's interior. Ben pulled a handheld holoprojector out and tapped a button. A teenager uniformed in soldier's battle armor appeared. "Get all of that, Jacks?"

"I did. Old Death Watch codes are hard to come by, so either Death Watch is being implicated, or someone previously affiliated with them carried out the attack." Jacks replied. "As for the battle droids, the CIS hasn't made any sales or transfers in public records."

"Can you dig deeper, into the unpublic records?" Ben asked. Jacks grinned.

"You know my wants too well, but no, I can't. I'd need to be in a CIS terminal connected to their private networks." He said.

"Isn't there a Separatist propaganda station on Nar Shaddaa?" Jacks thought for a moment.

"There is, but I don't see us getting in, considering our track record with them." Ben nodded.

"There'll be a time for it, before we leave." Ben said.

"Sir, you need to see this!" Someone yelled from down below.

"Don't get lonely without me." Jacks said.

"Shut up." Ben turned the projector off and walked into the warehouse. Erected in the makeshift command room was a field holotable. On it was a tall droid, followed by eight organics, six of which were clones, and the other two were…. "Well shit, this just got even more complicated." The other two were Jedi, padawans by the looks of it.

"Could explain why the Star Destroyer didn't blow up the station outright, they could be after those two." Vult, one of Ben's Mandalorians said.

"Possibly. Do we have a bearing on them?" Ben asked.

"Yes sir, they appear to be-" A blaster bolt cut him off as they droid whipped around and put a bolt into the tracker droid. The feed went dead. "Heading towards an old casino." Crowder finished.

"Keep our teams and droids away from that group, I'll follow them." Ben turned and began to leave the warehouse.

"Uh, sir, your weapons!" Vult called.

"Traveling light, won't need them!" Ben placed his helmet, which had been on his hip, on his head and left the warehouse. He took out the holoprojector and pulled a small chip from the side of it. He then inserted it into a slot in his armor on the nape of his neck. A cool, soothing presence filled Ben's mind.

"Aw, miss me already?" Jacks said sarcastically.

"I can always put you back in the tiny holoprojector." Ben shot back.

"Nah, I like it here. It's not like there's much in here anyways." Jacks retorted.

"Shut up and give me the projected route." A waypoint appeared on the helmet HUD. "I can locate a speeder for us."

"Nah, not today." Ben said dismissively. In front of him, in his way to the waypoint, was a four-story building. "I've been cooped out way too long." He ran at the building and leapt upward. He shot up the side of building and landed gracefully on the top. He took a deep, long breath of Nar Shaddaa air. "It's good to be a Gray Jedi." Then, with a Force propelled leap forward, he sprinted off into the belly of Nar Shaddaa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Whoever sent that tracker droid isn't going to be far behind." Palara said as they ran behind HK-47.

"Agreement: Indeed, we may not have much time to reach our destination at our current route. Alternative: I can plot another route to the casino, but it will take more time." The droid said.

"Do it." Driller said. The droid suddenly made a hard-left turn into a building, breaking down the door.

"Statement: We will have to proceed more cautiously now. Speed will only give away our location." HK said.

"Or breaking down a door will." Boomer mumbled under his breath.

"Retort: They will have an easier time tracking you in your armor than me breaking down a door, meatbag." The droid said. As the clones laughed at Boomer, HK shoved aside a tall panel in a wall.

"Lights on." Driller instructed. The eight clones turned their helmet lights on, while the two Jedi activated their lightsabers. HK eyed the pair and then moved into the tunnel. He walked slightly hunched over, into the dark.

"Query: You are called Driller, correct?" HK asked Driller.

"I am."

"Query: Why is it you command two Jedi? Do they not have authority over you?"

"Technically they do, but they don't exercise it over me. They're here to learn, and trying to boss me around would not be best for them." Driller explained. "Why?

"Explanation: In my lifetime, I have seen many Jedi and Sith meatbags. The Jedi from my creation were quick to assume authority, despite lack of experience." HK explained.

"You can remember that far back? I thought your memory core was damaged?" Palara said.

"Clarification: Key parts of my memory core are damaged beyond my repair. However, a framework of it remains intact, which permits me to remember histories and events. I remember few specificities, however." HK clarified.

"So how far back do you remember?" Baro asked.

"Answer: My creator made me shortly after the Mandalorian Wars and deployed me throughout the Jedi Civil War. From there, I later served several masters and destroyed several imitators of my model during the Cold War during the time of the Sith Empire."

"Holy hell." A clone said.

"Addendum: Unfortunately, after the Cold War I was abandoned and left to rust. However, my last master ordered me to wait here for someone to come. I have been inactive ever since."

"How have you remained intact so long?" Palara asked.

"Alert: Droids detected ahead."

"In the tunnel?"

"Answer: Negative. They are at our exit. Approximately four armed with blasters and vibroblades."

"Commando droids. Looks like the Sith are following us." Driller hissed.

"Statement: I can go ahead and eliminate the droids without alerting any other hostiles."

"Do it." Palara said. From his metallic thighs, HK-47 pulled a pair of aging ion blaster pistols.

"Will those still work?" Boomer asked.

"Declaration: My memory core may be in disrepair, but my armaments are not. Now, remain here, I will return shortly." HK said. He moved quickly forward, faster than the eight organics could believe. He sprinted to the end of the tunnel and kicked down the panel. The four commando droids turned, blasters coming up. HK didn't give them a chance. He leveled his blasters at two of the droids, fired, and as they two bolts left the barrels of his pistols, he pivoted and fired again. Two commando droids hit the ground, followed by another two, heads smoking. HK remained for a moment, scanning the area, ensuring there were no more droids. Once he was certain, he turned and went back for his eight charges.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Blaster discharges, two hundred meters east." Jacks said, setting a waypoint.

"Can't hurt to look." Ben alerted his course, hurtling a gap between two buildings. He ran over rooftops, jumped across a few more, and came to a stop on the edge of a two-story building. He watched as a rust-colored assassin droid came out of a building, followed by two Jedi and six clones. "They're from the escape pod I marked earlier." Ben said.

"You gonna say hi?" Jacks asked.

"Couldn't hurt." Ben said, and jumped down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Contact right!" Seven blasters leveled and two lightsabers ignited at an armored man as he stood.

"Easy there, I'm not here to fight." The man said. He took off his helmet, revealing the face of a twenty-year-old.

"Request: Let me blast this meatbag and move on." HK pleaded.

"Who the hell are you?" Driller barked.

"A curious party." The man replied.

"Curious how?"

"Who in this case: Who attacked the defense station?"

"Why are you interested?" Driller asked.

"Because they were using a Republic Imperial-class Star Destroyer, Death Watch communication codes, CIS battle droids, and…red lightsabers." The last part came out a bit hesitantly and confused.

"How the hell do you know that?"

"I'm resourceful."

"Repeated Request: Please can we blast this irritating meatbag and continue moving to our location?" HK repeated. The man chuckled.

"We don't know who it was. The leader was a Zabrak with black tattoos." Palara finally answered the man's question.

"A Nightbrother?"

"A what?" Driller asked.

"Never mind, not important." The man said. He opened his mouth to say something more, but HK-47, tired of waiting, fired. The shot hit the man straight in the chest, but instead of a smoking hole, a shimmering shield absorbed the blow. "Was that necessary?"

"HK-47, stand down!" Driller ordered. The droid lowered his rifle, turned, and began to walk away.

"Declaration: I will proceed to our objective. You may finish your insignificant conversation." The droid said as he left.

"Go." The man said. "I won't ask where you're going, but if you need help," he pulled a holocommunicator from his belt and tossed it to Driller, who caught it, "you can always call the Gray Marauders for help."

"How do we-"

"Thank you, mister…" Palara said, fishing for his name.

"Vantress will suffice for now."

"Thank you, Mr. Vantress, and may the Force be with you." Baro said, bowing.

"And may the Force be with you also." Vantress said, returning the bow.

"Let's move." Driller said, and the eight turned and followed the assassin droid.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well…that was most certainly interesting." Ben said. "Are they still headed to their original destination."

"From what I can tell, yes." Jacks answered. Ben nodded, put his helmet back on, and turned his radio on to the company channel.

"All Marauders, this is Marauder Actual, rescinding previous orders to rescue Republic personnel. New orders: direct all Republic personnel to the coordinates being sent. I repeat, direct all Republic personnel to the coordinates being sent, Marauder Actual, out."

"Do you think the Nightbrother they mentioned is one of the two that Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi was sent after?" Jacks asked.

"I'm willing to bet they're both here and one of them was on the Star Destroyer directing everything." Ben said. "Call Nic, and tell her to get Crusader company down here. If there's Sith, we'll need them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Author's Note:** **So yeah, I just put HK-47 three and half thousand years into the future when technically he should be dead. Do I give damn, hell no, it's HK-47! I can't have Mandalore the Badass without his pyscho assassin droid buddy HK-47! They're two of my favorite KOTOR characters for heaven's sake!**

 **Also, with the Gray Marauders, if you haven't figured it out by now, they're a bit of abnormal group. They have Mandalorians alongside regular soldiers, set up like a regular army, their leader is a Jedi toting a shotgun and has an AI in his head, and their ship seems to be a bit out of the norm. And yes, their leader is me. In most books you read, an author inserts themselves subtly; me, I just say to hell with subtly and place myself right in the center of it. However, I've used my last name in this fanfic earlier…so I'll let you make the obvious connection I've created. Anyways, next chapter, we'll set the stage for the battle of Nar Shaddaa. And it's bigger than what you see. Anyways, this is Innocentblaze686, burning out!**


	30. Landing Pad Brawl

**Author's Note: I'MMMM BAAAACK!**

Nar Shaddaa

Old Refugee Sector

The warehouse the Gray Marauders occupied was bustling. The first company of Gray Marauders, simply The Marauders, were slowly filtering in after clearing their sectors. Another two companies had joined them, the Vagrants, another frontline company, and the famed Crusaders. Crusader company was made up of Mandalorians and other skilled soldiers from where Ben was from and they were trained to do a variety of things. Right now, they were here to do one thing: Kill Sith. Ben watched them all as they went through their pre-battle rituals, cleaning weapons, joking with friends, brooding, etc. He had a little microcosm; a little piece of the galaxy in about four hundred soldiers. And this was just the tip of the spear.

"Sir." Vult called.

"Yeah?" Ben replied, turning to the Mandalorian tactician.

"Three shuttles in bound from the Star Destroyer." Vult reported. Ben sighed.

"Please don't tell me I have to worry about battle droids swarming this place." He said.

"No droid signatures, just a bunch of merc comns…and a Death Watch comn code." Vult answered. Ben threw his hands in the air.

"Grrrreeeaaaaat! A Sith Lord wants to go on a Jedi hunt, like that ever ends well!" He said, irritated. "Why can't Sith just toddle off after they decide to blow up a space station? But nooooo, they want to come down and play ragdolls with Republic troopers and have a pissing contest with Jedi!" Vult waited patiently as Ben ranted.

"Finished, sir?" He asked after Ben had stopped talking.

"Yes." Ben answered. "Any good news?"

"We've gotten over two hundred clones and sixty Republic personnel to the casino." Vult replied. Ben smiled.

"That is good news! What have they been doing?" He asked.

"Fortifying the place, trying to set up comns by the looks of it." Vult answered.

"Good. Did you look into the droid Ed and I saw, by the way?" Ben asked. Vult nodded and picked up a datapad from a nearby crate.

"HK-47, protocol and assassin droid designed by the Dark Lord Revan nearly four thousand years ago." Vult said. Ben raised his eyebrows.

"How the hell is that thing still functional?" He said aloud. "And why is it with Jedi if it was made by a Sith?"

"Luckily for us, a Republic network key fell into our hands and I did a little digging. Turns out one of those Jedi is Palara Shan…descendant of Bastilla Shan who served alongside HK-47." Ben looked up at Vult.

"What's your assessment?" He asked.

"I believe the droid operating on last received commands, most likely wait for anyone who was close to Revan and protect them." Vult answered. Ben nodded and turned back to the datapad. "Do you think…"

"That it knows where the Mask of Mandalore is?" Ben finished. "No, I don't think it does. Based on these reports, it was operating long after Mandalore went missing, in service to Revan reborn and Darth Malgus of the Sith Empire." Ben set the datapad down. "We might pick up a trail from him, nothing more."

"Should we investigate it, sir?" Vult asked, a little eagerly.

"Afterwards, for now we have a Sith barreling down on us. Do we have predicted landing zone?" Ben asked. Vult turned to the holotable behind him and focused in on the shuttles.

"They're headed for landing pads on the opposite side of the sector." Vult said.

"Away from the casino." Ben said, scratching his chin. "Get everyone to move out, I want the Crusaders with me at the front, Marauders and Vagrants behind and on our flanks to cover anyone trying to escape or push through." Vult nodded and set off, barking orders as he went. Ben leaned against the holotable and watched the images of the shuttles approach the planet.

"You alright?" Ed asked in Ben's head.

"Worried." Ben replied. "I'm going up against a Sith when I haven't had a real sparring challenge since I was thirteen. And I'm not on a living planet."

"You could…use Force Drain." Ed suggested. Force Draining was a technique used by Sith in the old days of the Republic. Essentially, it drained a victim of their life force, giving the user strength. Problem was, even though Ben considered himself a Gray Jedi, he wouldn't resort to such powers…unless he had to. Ben shook his head.

"Not something I want to resort to." He said. "In any case, I won't stoop to sorcery here, where Jedi could potentially see it. And I have the Crusaders with me."

"Who haven't even seen what they've been trained to kill since you were thirteen." Ed countered. Ben nodded.

"Let's just hope this ends quickly." He said hopefully and went off to join his men.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aboard the _Nightbrother_ ….

Darth Maul stood with his hands clasped behind his back on the bridge, watching Nar Shaddaa as it spun ever so slowly in space. He was waiting for a call, one that would tell him his next move and have a plan ready when Savage returned from the planet. His younger brother was raging at the Jedi's escape from the defense station, and so Maul had allowed him to take the mercenaries and go hunting. All that left Maul to do was wait. But he did not have to wait long.

"My Lord, transmission from Serrano, expressly for you." A deck officer called. Maul did not respond; he merely turned and exited the bridge. He moved swiftly to his private chamber, guarded by a quo of MagnaGuards, and answered Dooku's call.

"Word has spread of the station's destruction, Darth Maul." Dooku began, not bothering with pleasantries. "You have done well to uphold your end of the bargain."

"You doubted I would?" Maul hissed.

"No, but it is reassuring all the same. What of the two Padawans?" Dooku asked.

"They escaped to Nar Shaddaa, but Savage is hunting them as we speak." Maul answered.

"Good. My associate, General Grievous is in route to the Y'Toub system as we speak. Once he has arrived, you may return to Serrano so that we may discuss our…empire." And with that, Count Dooku disappeared. Maul returned to the bridge.

"Prepare the battle droids and my ship." He barked as he entered. Crew went scrambling to fulfill their master's orders as Maul gazed out at Nar Shaddaa once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Old Refugee Sector

Landing Pads

Savage stomped down the shuttle ramp as it descended. His blood was boiling, his rage was simmering just beneath the surface, ready to explode. Behind him, his two MagnaGuards marched down the ramp, followed by his mercenaries. Nearly a hundred mercs exited the shuttles as Savage took in the stench and squalor of the Old Refugee Sector.

"We remain here until we find and kill all Republic troopers here. And if you see the Jedi…leave them to me." He bellowed. The mercs gave a collective grumble of acknowledgment as they set out. The paths to the landing pads and arrival courtyard just beyond it was littered with trash, old crates, speeders, etc. The buildings around the area were short and squat, most likely small office buildings or gang hideouts. As Savage entered the courtyard, a voice spoke.

"Hello there." A young man called. Savage snarled, the MagnaGuards twirled their elctrostaves, and the mercs all scrambled for cover, of which there was plenty of. From one of the buildings the young man stepped off and fell to the ground, landing in a kneeling position.

" _This is a man of power."_ Savage recognized. His gait, his attitude, and the Force energy that rolled off him were all telltale signs of it. "Who are you?" He hissed.

"Call me Ben, Mr. Opress." The young man answered, standing. "And I must kindly ask you to leave Nar Shaddaa."

"You presume to make demands of me?" Savage growled.

"Considering the fact you are presently outnumbered and outgunned, I believe I have the higher bargaining ground." Ben replied. Around the courtyard, soldiers in combat armor appeared behind cover, blasters all aimed at Savage and his mercs. The Sith hissed and ignited his lightsaber. "I'll take that as a no." Ben said. From one of two tubes on his armor he drew a lightsaber hilt and activated it. A cloud gray beam shot out of the hilt into existence, and it hailed a storm of blaster fire. The mercs returned fire as Savage roared, swinging his lightsaber to deflect the blaster fire as his bodyguards sprinted towards Ben. The young man took a deep breath as the MagnaGuards closed and ran to meet them.

The first of the pair swung high, aiming for his neck, while the second went low, aiming for his thighs. Ben hopped into the air and twisted his body, dodging both. He landed behind the second, turned, and aimed for the center of its chest, having seen these droids in action. The droid deflected with a twirl of its elctrostaff and spun the staff at Ben, the electricity sparking in a fury of purple light. Ben stepped back from the first and parried the second spin, chopping off the staff hand. The first MagnaGuard stepped in before Ben could finish the second; blocking the stab. Ben grunted and sent the first droid backwards with a Force push, sending it tumbling over a trash heap half its height. The second MagnaGuard used its remaining hand to grab and lift Ben in the air. However, this only irritated the Gray Marauder leader, who sent it back with a short Force push. He then threw his lightsaber directly into the center of the droid, shutting it down. Then, the first droid burst from the trash heap and ran at Ben, now defenseless. He turned, and from a second tube pulled another lightsaber, activated it, and as the droid swung, ducked under the high swing, reversed his grip, and cut the droid in half at the waist. As the upper body hit the ground, Ben kept his grip and stabbed down into its chest, killing the droid. He stood, and Force pulled his lightsaber from the second droid, sliding the second one back into its tube.

"JEEEDIIIII!" Ben turned and was lifted off his feet as Savage wrapped his arms around him, kept running, and slammed him into a wall. He then kneed Ben in the face, stunning him for a moment. "DIE!" Savage lifted his lightsaber over his head and stabbed downward. Ben, in his haze, lashed out with the Force with a repulse, sending Savage skidding backward. Ben shook himself from his haze and stood, reactivating his lightsaber.

"First of all, I am not a Jedi." Ben stated, irritated. "And secondly, it's a bit rude to pick someone up without asking." Savage roared and charged again, lightsaber swinging. Ben stepped forward and met the swinging with swings of his own, gray clashing with red. As the battle began, he felt his muscles wake up from what felt like a thousand years of inactivity, of not fighting someone of an equal power. Well, relatively equal for some hadn't fought an equal for the past seven years. This was warmup. All around the pair, battle raged them. The Crusaders had all the battlefield advantages: elevation, superior cover, and better firing angles, while the mercs had nothing. Everything was going well for the Crusaders…until the air began to shake, and something roared in the distance. The battle stopped as all participants looked to see what caused the roar. "Oh no." Ben said, separating from Savage. He watched as the Star Destroyer entered Nar Shaddaa's atmosphere, knifing its way down towards the surface. From the Star Destroyer, an odd ship flew, followed by several C-9979 landing craft, headed straight for the Old Refugee Sector.

"Ben." Ed said in Ben's head.

"I know." Ben replied. He keyed his commlink. "All forces, fall back to Phase 2 positions. I say again, all forces fall back to Phase 2 positions." The Crusaders, snapping out of the shock, pull back, taking a few more shots at the mercs, now less than fifty, before pulling back. Ben gave Savage a hard Force push, sending the Sith backwards, upright, feet planting themselves in the ground tearing it up. He then turned and made to follow his men. Then, the small, interceptor style ship fired a blast that landed just in front of Ben and sent him flying backwards. He landed face down, stunned. The interceptor landed in front of the shuttles, and Darth Maul descended the ramp as it came down, his MagnaGuards behind him.

"Brother." Savage greeted. Maul surveyed the area.

"It appears the Republic is too much for you." Maul observed.

"No!" Savage growled. "This was someone else…and they are led by a Jedi."

"Where is this Jedi?" Maul asked, interested. Five mercs came from behind Savage, dragging Ben with them. He was coming around now, recovering from the blast. "This does not look like a Jedi to me, brother."

"He claims to not be one." Savage said. The mercs dropped Ben, and as he attempted to pick himself up, Maul suspended him in the air with the Force. He walked around him as Ben realized who was circling him.

"Where one Zabrak is, the other's not far behind." Ben commented. "Do you always have to come clean up your brother's messes, Darth Maul?" Maul stopped in front of him.

"You know of us." He stated.

"So, do most people in the Outer Rim. Most of 'em are scared of you." Ben said.

"And you?" Maul asked. Ben grinned.

"I'm a Mandalorian, we started wars with the Republic and the Sith and killed your kind in droves." He answered.

"Then you should be kneeling before your Mandalore." Maul said, dropping him. Ben laughed.

"The last Mandalore went missing four thousand years ago and the Mask of Mandalore went missing with him. You are no Mandalore, only a pretender to a title you can never have." Ben mocked. Maul's mouth curled into a snarl and he slammed Ben to the floor with the Force.

"Kill this…Jedi." Maul ordered. The mercs all aimed at Ben as Maul and Savage began walking into the sector, MagnaGuards following.

"For the last time," Ben said, coming to his feet; the mercs began squeezing their triggers, but they suddenly found themselves feeling tired, drained, then, their bodies began to collapse, their skin and bones peeling away, causing the horrified mercs to scream; Maul and Savage turned as they watched Ben stand and absorb the life force of the five mercs, as they all faded to nothing, as Ben turned to face them, and his dropped lightsaber flew to his hand, "I AM NOT A JEDI!" The MagnaGuards activated their elctrostaves and rushed him, protecting their masters. Ben reached out a hand and lighting flew from it, engulfing the four droids. The fell in heaping piles of smoke and twisted metal and Ben walked forward. Maul and Savage activated their lightsabers and rose them in defense as Ben lashed out with lightning again. They were physically pushed backwards by the force of lightning. The remaining mercs opened fire upon Ben, who leapt away from the fray. He sped away through the tangle of buildings and disappeared. The two Sith deactivated their lightsabers and gazed at the carnage of the area.

"That was no Jedi…but no Sith, either." Maul stated.

"Then what was he, brother?" Savage asked.

"A Gray Jedi."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Author's Note: HELLO EVERYONE, I'MMMM BACK!" I'm so sorry it took so long to return to this, but school, ROTC, Xbox, XCOM 2, and Rome Total War 2 decided to steal all my time. But I'm back, despite the fact that I have finals next week, but oh well. Also, many of you have noticed that there is a chapter now absent from the list, namely "Getting Ready for Some Fights" or whatever it was. That is also another contributing factor for why it took so long for me to come back, as I found a hard time continuing from that point. So I said to myself "Wait a moment, I'm the author here; who says I can't axe a chapter the plot with it and go a different direction?" And so I did, and I feel so much better about it. One other thing; I changed the AI's name from Jax to Ed, because I realized that there is a Commander JACKS and the AI JAX, so I thought it be best. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading!**


	31. Droids, Clones, Jedi, Sith, and Mercs

Nar Shaddaa

Old Refugee Sector

Abandoned Hutt Casino

The old casino saw life once again as nearly three hundred clones and Republic officers worked to make the place defensible and operational. Driller stood at the center of it all in the central office, helmet off and managed the chaos of it all.

"Sir! West courtyard secured!"

"North wall reinforced!"

"Maintenance passages sealed!" Driller kept track of all of it, checking off two lists; "Need-To-Do" and "Want-To-Do."

"Sir, we have comns!" An officer called.

 _"Praise the Force!"_ Driller thought but didn't show.

"I want a call through to the Jedi Temple of Courscant, now!" Driller barked.

"Working on it, sir!" Driller nodded. The top of his Need-To-Do list was checked off.

"Pestering: Commander, a moment of your time?" HK-47, the ancient rust colored assassin droid that had decided to accompany them, and for some reason, stay with them.

"What is it droid, I don't have time to be wasted?" Driller answered.

"Query: Do you have any scouts investigating the battle droid presence on this sector? Or the recent skirmish between two Sith, a Jedi, and mercenaries?" The droid asked. Driller paused and looked up at the droid.

"Excuse me?" He asked. From his chassis, HK pulled a holoprojector. He thumbed a button and an image of three figures appeared: a human male in partial Mandalorian armor and lightning coming out of his hands and two Zabraks with lightsabers. "Savage Opress and Darth Maul from the wanted posters during the Clone War." Driller recognized.

"We saw him earlier." Driller pointed to the man. "Vantress. And him," Driller pointed to the larger of the two Zabraks, "he attacked us on the station. You said two Sith, how is the third not a Sith? And how did you get these images?"

"Answers: In my waiting here, I installed cameras to monitor the sector. To your second question, not all who are not Sith use lightning…but he is no Jedi."

"So that makes him what?" Driller asked.

"Answer: The technical term for a Force sensitive individual such as Mr. Vantress would be a "Gray Jedi." They are considered renegades against the Jedi Council by dabbling in both light and dark sides of the Force."

"So can we trust him?" Driller asked.

"Answer: Judging by our past encounter with him, and by the fact that he engaged the Sith in combat, I estimate that establishing contact with Mr. Vantress and his group would be a safe and ideal use of your time, Commander."

"And what of the battle droids?" Driller asked.

"Answer: The battle droids arrived from the Star-Destroyer in three landing ships. They are presently moving through the sector in a search pattern. Mocking Expansion: Their search pattern consists of marching through the streets in large column formations, presenting themselves as massive targets." HK answered. Driller nodded, and then he paused, thinking.

"Lieutenant Abrox, how many gunships do we have in the sector?" He barked.

"Four, sir, and we have the rest, fourteen, coming back in all around two-six hours." The lieutenant answered. Driller turned to HK-47.

"Can you guide the gunships we have now and thin those droid numbers?" Driller asked.

"Answer: I can…on one condition." Driller narrowed his eyes.

"And that is?"

"Padawan Palara accompany me."

"And why should I allow an assassin droid to go along with a Padawan entrusted to me?" Driller asked. HK said nothing for a moment.

"Request: Follow me." The droid turned and left the office, Driller following. HK turned a corner outside the room and stopped.

"Explain yourself, droid." Driller demanded. HK turned and pulled his holoprojector out, tapped a button, and the image of a female Jedi Knight appeared.

"Query: Do you know who this is, Commander?" He asked.

"No, should I?" Driller asked, slightly curious.

"Elaboration: This is Jedi Knight Bastilla Shan, a central figure in the Jedi Civil War, and whom I had the…privilege of serving alongside." HK said.

"Again, with your memory." Driller commented.

"Confession: I have indeed lied about the status of my memory core, but that was only to make sure of Padawan Palara. Request: Please examine Bastilla's lightsaber." Driller did so, noting the highly personalized design.

"So?" HK changed the image to Palara.

"Request: Examine Padawan Palara's lightsaber." Driller looked, blinked, and blinked again. Aside from marks and wear and tear, they were nearly identical. "Query: Are your formulating why I am so keen on Padawan Palara?"

"In what capacity did you serve with this…Bastilla?" Driller asked. HK paused before answering.

"Confession: I was created by the then Darth Revan to serve as his personal assassin droid. I am specially programed to kill Jedi and Mandalorians, a trait so rare among many droids. Before the Jedi Council on Dantooine wiped his memory, I suffered damaged on an assignment and lost my memory of my original master. After changing hands several times, I was returned to him when he, not remembering me, bought me from a blasted Ithorian meatbag in Anchorage, Tatooine. That is when I met Bastilla Sha, who was, at the time, and for much of her life as a Jedi, an insufferable, arrogant, petty, and haughty meatbag. However, I came to respect her combat prowess as we endeavored to destroy my master's traitorous apprentice, Darth Malak. After his death, my service to Bastilla was limited." The droid answered. Driller frowned.

"So your evidence is based on a lightsaber? What other evidence do you have to point to this?" He asked.

"Answer: Bastilla had one ability that many Jedi lack naturally: Battle Meditation. She was naturally capable of it and it was refined over the course of the Jedi Civil War. This ability was passed down through her Force-capable descendants. As for Palara, I overheard them discussing a chess match between you and her. Query: If I might pry, what occurred during that particular match?" Driller thought.

"The match was normal, Palara is the more strategic of the two so it was a hard match. Everything was normal until the end, where I started feeling desperate all the sudden, worried…almost like losing was certain."

"Statement: That is the effect Battle Meditation has on the enemy. Were you on her side, your confidence and abilities would have tripled." HK said.

"SO why do you care about her?" Driller asked. HK paused again.

"Answer: IF, and I believe she is, a descendant of Bastilla, that not only fulfills my master's commands to protect whoever was related to him, but it also fulfills my first set of programing after the Jedi Civil War: Protect the family of Revan. Elaboration: It is a Jedi secret that Revan and Bastilla were married after the events of the Jedi Civil War, but not to me. If Palara is a Shan, it is my programming's directive to protect her." He said. Driller thought for a moment.

"As of right now you are a valuable, if dangerous, asset to our efforts here. I will let her go with you, under one condition."

"Ironic Answer: This seems to be a day of conditions, what is your condition?"

"That once this all over, you submit to an inquiry into of all this at the Jedi Temple." Driller said.

"Agreement: I accept the terms." HK said without hesitation. "Query: Where might I find these gunship pilots?" At that moment, an officer rounded the corner.

"Sir? We've got the Jedi Temple on the line." He reported.

"Good. Take the droid to the gunships, and grab Padawan Palara while you're at it." Driller said. The officer saluted, and HK followed him as he went down the hall. Driller returned to the offices to an image of Masters Windu and Yoda. "Gentlemen."

"Commander Driller, it is good to see you alive." Windu said.

"Tell us the situation, you must." Yoda insisted.

"As you wish, sir. Nearly eighteen hours ago, the Nar Shaddaa Defense Station was attacked by an Imperator-class Star Destroyer with a complement of Vulture droids. The station was boarded by a force of battle droids led by two beings…Savage Opress, as previously confirmed, and his brother, Darth Maul." The two Jedi, if they were startled or surprised, did not show it. "We were forced to abandon the station and it was destroyed. At present, we are situated in an old Hut casino in the Old Refugee Sector on Nar Shaddaa with over two-hundred clones and sixty Republic personnel, with more coming in from gunships. Padawans Palara and Barro are safe…but I have concerns."

"About what, Commander?" Windu asked.

"We've discovered an old…assassin droid, designated HK-47. It claims to have been active for four thousand years and to have been created by Darth Revan. The droid also claims that it works with Padawan Palara's ancestor, Bastilla Shan, and the droid's evidence is the lightsaber and the fact that Palara is able to use something called Battle Meditation." Driller answered.

"Correct, the droid is." Yoda said. Driller raised his eyebrows. "Descended from great Jedi, Padawan Palara is."

"Whether or not the droid is who it claims to be, we shall investigate the Temple Archives. Revan was a Jedi, then Sith, and the Jedi once more, so records of the droid's existence should be in our possession. Until then, exercise caution with the droid, watch it." Windu said.

"Keep safe the Padawans safe, you must. Redirect, Master Kenobi and Knight Skywalker we will." Yoda said.

"Yes sir, one other thing I need to mention. There's a group of mercenaries here, call themselves the Gray Marauders, led by a man called Vantress. The droid called him a "Gray Jedi", any idea what they are?" Driller asked. Yoda looked thoughtful while Windu's face darkened.

"Is he cooperating?" Windu asked.

"Yes sir, he's engaged the two brothers in combat and his group is taking up positions to fight the droids pouring into the sector." Driller answered.

"Good, keep them on our side. Afterwards, arrest their leader."

"Sir?"

"Gray Jedi are no better than Sith, Commander. Do not trust him long."

"Caution, I advise." Yoda said. "Discuss his fate, we will." And with that, Yoda cut the connection.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Courscant

Jedi Temple

Windu looked to Yoda, troubled.

"Gray Jedi are trouble, you know this as much as I do."

"True, true," Yoda nodded, turning to Windu, "yet rush to judgement, you do, without consideration, foresight."

"And you have seen something, master?" Windu asked. Yoda shook his head.

"In flux, the Force is." Yoda answered. "Disrupted the Force is by the other galaxy. Set in stone, few things are…but possibly."

"So, a renewed war with the Separatists, like in Obi-Wan's vision, could be avoided?" Windu asked. Yoda again shook his head.

"War with the Dark Side must happen to save the other galaxy." Yoda said. Windu sighed and bowed his head.

"Then may the Force be with us." Windu said. "I will send a message to Obi-Wan and inform him of the Gray Jedi."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hyperspace, in route to Nar Shaddaa

Republic Task Force: Codename-Negotiator

Imperial-Class Star Destroyer Sentinel

Obi-Wan sat in his room, alone, reviewing data pads on the Separatist renegade generals. Whether or not the task force proposed would go through or not, Obi-Wan wanted to be prepared. He was reviewing Vork's dossier, learning about his personal life when he was interrupted by a knock at his door.

"Obi-Wan?" Anakin called.

"Yes Anakin?" Obi-Wan answered.

"Message from the Jedi Temple for us." Anakin said. Obi-Wan set the datapad down and stood. He walked to the door and opened it, stepping out into the corridor.

"Do you know who it's from?" Obi-Wan asked as he began walking to the bridge.

"I believe Cody said it was Master Windu." Anakin answered. "And no, I don't know what it's about."

"Well let us hope dear Master Windu is not the bearer of more ill news." Obi-Wan said. "It's bad enough that we've lost a Venator and her crew to unknown circumstances, and we have lost a defense station to the Nightbrothers, I must now wonder what has happened."

"For once, we agree." Anakin said as they arrived at a turbolift and stepped into it. "By the way, did you hear the rumors back the Temple?"

"What rumors?" Obi-Wan asked, hiding the fact that he had already been told, and the fact that in the whirlwind of promotions and getting the Sentinel that he had forgotten to tell Anakin. "You know I deviate from the Temple gossip."

"The rumors that we're getting Padawans." Anakin said. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.

"That is most interesting…ask Master Yoda when we return." Obi-Wan said thoughtfully.

"Why me?" Anakin asked as the turbolift opened to the bridge.

"Because you heard it first." Obi-Wan replied dryly. Cody and Rex nodded to their superiors as they approached. Without being told, Rex pushed a button and an image of Master Windu appeared.

"Master Kenobi, Knight Skywalker, greetings. The situation on Nar Shaddaa has progressed in the past day since you have departed; the survivors have gathered at an old Hutt casino under Commander Driller and our two padawans, Palara and Baro. The Sith forces consist of an Imperial-class Star Destroyer, mercenaries, and battle droids of Separatist caliber and, at present, are hunting for our forces. To compound our issues there, a mercenary group known as the Gray Marauders has begun to assist our forces, but they are under the leadership of a Gray Jedi named Vantress. While he is aiding us as of now, take caution, as Gray Jedi flirt with the Dark Side of the Force. Again, take caution, and do not allow him room to operate once you arrive. Your primary focus is to rescue our forces and our padawans, after which you may target the Sith and their ship." Mace grinned slightly. "And Skywalker, I assume that Obi-Wan has not yet informed you of your renewed role as a teacher, since you have not been complaining through the halls of the Temple. Your apprentice is Padawan Baro. May the Force be with you."

As Master Windu's message ended, Anakin slowly craned his head to look at Obi-Wan. The act was slow and deliberate, like opening a door whose hinges needed to be oiled, all the while Obi-Wan looked ahead, left arm folded across his chest, providing rest for his right arm that covered his mouth.

"So…how long have you known I was getting a padawan?" He asked.

"Just before we go the _Sentinel._ " Obi-Wan said slowly. Rex and Cody stood in the corner with barely suppressed grins.

"And you neglected to tell me…why?!" Anakin pressed. Obi-Wan shrugged and turned away from Anakin.

"Alas, it must have slipped my mind." Obi-Wan said, speed walking towards the turbolift.

"Obi-Wan." Anakin said.

"Not now, Anakin, I have…things….to do, yes things to do." Obi-Wan snipped as he mashed the _Close Door_ button on the turbolift. The doors slid shut in Anakin's face, who sighed. And then he heard a faint snigger from behind him.

"You boys wouldn't be laughing at me, would you?" Anakin asked Cody and Rex. The pair were staring at the wall behind them, which, fortunately for them, had tactical readouts that they could pretend to observe.

"Say again, sir?" Rex asked. Anakin shook his head and walked away. Once he was out of earshot, Rex and Cody began to laugh. Suddenly, both their heads were forced together and they came away clutching their heads.

"You don't think-" Cody began.

"There's no way he heard us." Rex finished. Anakin smiled. Perks of Force enhanced senses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nar Shaddaa

Old Refugee Sector

Palara eyed HK-47 nervously. The droid had specifically requested that she come along with him on the gunship run, as to why she was not told. Along with her was a half-company of clones called the "Bulwarks" led by the company's namesake, Captain Bulwark. The clone was clad in black striped Phase II armor with the company's insignia of a wall with two towers on either side of said wall and armed with a DC-15a and a pair of pistols. He and his counterpart, who was with Baro, Captain Blitz, were quiet, thoughtful, and talented in the art of war. He stood beside Palara as she eyed the assassin droid. He nudged the Padawan.

"Alright, Commander?" Bulwark asked, referring to Palara by her military title. Palara nodded. "Worried about rust-bucket, here?"

"Irritated Statement: I may be rusty, meatbag, but my audio receivers are still operating at peak efficiency." HK said, stating his clear irritation. Palara smiled.

"No, just worried about facing down the droid army." Palara stated. "It's my first time."

"What have you heard about them?" Bulwark asked. His voice was softer and lower than most clones, making him seem less a killing machine and more of a gentle father.

"They're brutal, uncaring, merciless, and uncountable." Palara said.

"They are that. But they're also dumb, narrow-minded, weak, and disposable." Bulwark said. "That's why clones are better; we're smarter, faster, stronger, caring, and one massive family of brothers. And that's what you've got, ma'am." Palara nodded.

"Amused Observation: And yet these droids have you and your "family" scurrying like rats around an abandoned sector." HK-47 said dryly. Bulwark and his clones in the gunship ignored him.

"Coming up on the droid column…there's a lot of them, ma'am." The pilot called. Palara took a deep breath, calming herself.

"Fire when in range, pilot." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am." The pilot and the gunners readied themselves as they approached.

"Hey, what are those?" A droid asked. The droid commander raised a hand over its optics, as if squinting into a non-existent sun.

"Those are clone gunships." The commander said, then realized what it had just said. "Those are clone gunships, fire!" As the droids raised their weapons to fire, the gunships came into range and opened fire. Green blasters and beams raced to meet the droids as their red bolts raced to meet the gunships. The green did more damage than the red, blowing holes into the droid formation as B-1 Battle Droids and B-2 Super Battle Droids were blasted into bits. The droids' fire merely left scorch marks on the gunships' hulls. The gunship's passed over the formation and began turning for round two.

"Watch for rocket fire!" Bulwark warned. As he spoke, a Super Battle Droid raised its arm and fired a rocket. It went wide, but the pilots were paying attention. Their second pass went much like the first, punching larger holes in the droid formation. However, as they passed, the pilots and the passengers failed to see commando droids emerge from the surrounding buildings with guided rockets. As the gunships swung around, missile lock alerts began pinging.

"Missiles locking on, ma'am!" The lead pilot called.

"Evasive action! Get us away from this area!" Palara ordered. The gunships sped away, losing the missile locks.

"Orders, ma'am?" The pilot asked.

"Get us to the next droid formation." Palara ordered. HK was staring out the side of the gunship as the orders were given.

"Warning: Enemy rocket team in pursuit." Palara and Bulwark followed the assassin droid's gaze and indeed, they saw the commando droids in hot pursuit, albeit not as fast as the gunships, but a threat nonetheless. "Request: Allow me to disembark and deal with the enemy rocket team."

"Granted." Palara said without hesitation. "We'll find a place to set down."

"Factual Response: Not necessary, Padawan Palara." And with that, HK stepped from the gunship and freefell to the buildings below.

"Gutsy bastard." A trooper remarked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ground upon which HK-47 landed cracked and buckled as the assassin droid fell intp the Old Refugee Sector. From his back, HK pulled a clone DC-15a from his back and began running towards the commando droids. As much as he loathed the lack of his old weaponry, he admitted the necessity for an upgrade. So he carried the blaster rifle, a backup carbine, and several droid popper grenades. But no matter the equipment, HK-47 was a superior model to these mass-produced "commandos". He took cover behind a venting unit that was slightly taller than the assassin droid. He peeked from behind his cover and waited for the droids. As he watched them bound over building ledges, HK-47 raised the rifle and targeted the furthest droid back. As it leapt over the next gap, HK fired. The bolt caught the droid in the torso, stopping its forward moment and sending it tumbling down Nar Shaddaa's vast streets. The other droids stopped to examine their surroundings, and HK-47 lived up to his designation. He proceeded to decimate the remaining droids, barely giving them time to react. None survived the onslaught.

"Mocking Statement: Commando droids indeed." HK mocked. He whipped around as his audio receivers picked up another group of commando droids surrounded him from behind, vibroblades. "Query: Who's first?" The first of the six commando droids charged and was rewarded with a trio of bolts to the chest. The second charged from the side, getting close to HK. The assassin droid dropped to his knees, dodging the vibroblade, and butted the other droid with his rifle. He flipped the rifle around and put blaster bolt in its head then brought the rifle up to block the third droid's strike. The strike was blocked, but the rifle was broken, but HK didn't need the rifle. He dropped the broken halves of the rifle and drove his right fist through the commando droid, deactivating it. The other three charged as one, vibroblades lowered. HK threw the droid aside, and from his left arm, a droid disruptor emerged from his forearm. The disruptor ejected a bolt of lightning that struck the centermost droid and it spread to the other two. It shorted out their circuitry, effectively killing them. "Observation: The galaxy's standards for assassin and commando droids has significantly dropped since my creation." HK turned away from the droids and began running after the gunships. "Statement: It is time to raise the standard once more."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Coming up on the next droid formation. According to the droid, this is their center line." The pilot called to Palara. The four gunships banked towards a long central road that ran through the sector and found that a battle was already in progress. The droid column marched forward under a barrage of fire from the surrounding buildings, with numerous barricades protruding from alleyways and doors.

"Looks like those mercenaries the commander mentioned." Bulwark said.

"Indeed… let's give them fire support, missiles authorized." Palara said.

"Acknowledged, missile support authorized." The lead pilot said. The four gunships lined up their attack run, and dove in. Blaster cannons fired, the ball turrets were lit green, and the missiles hurtled towards the droid formation. They tore into the column, demolishing it, droid bits flying into the air. The Gray Marauders cheered as the gunships flew overhead, the clones they had guided to safety returning the favor they owed.

"Pilot, land us in with the mercenaries. After that, continue on to the other droid formations." Palara ordered.

"Are you certain, ma'am?" The pilot asked.

"She gave you an order, pilot." Bulwark said, raising his voice slightly.

"Understood, setting you down."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ben nodded in approval as the gunships came back around and began setting down.

"And that, my Marauders, is karma!" He bellowed, grinning. The gunships set down and out poured a half company of clones and a young woman in Jedi robes, whom Ben recognized from their first encounter.

"Mr. Vantress, if I remember correctly?" The Jedi asked.

"Correct, Ms.…?"

"Padawan Palara, Commander in the Grand Army of the Republic, and this Captain Bulwark, leader of Bulwark company." Palara replied.

"Well then, if we're doing honorifics, Ben Vantress, commander of the Gray Marauder free fighters, and captain of the ship, the Old Gray Man, at your service." Ben said, mock bowing. "Thank you for the assistance."

"Free fighters, you say, not mercenaries?" Palara asked. Ben shrugged.

"We change titles depending on what we're doing. Today, we're free fighters." He replied.

"And what's the difference?" Palara asked.

"One fights for money and material gain, the other, hates the Separatist guts." Ben answered. "And that's what you've got."

"As well as a Jedi?" Palara asked. Ben shook his head.

"Not a Jedi, nor a Sith…just balancing in between." He said. Before Palara could open her speak, he held up a hand. "Let's not have a philosophy debate right now, you're on one side, the people trying to kill us are on another, and I'm in the middle. let's just leave it at that, deal?"

"We can agree to that." Bulwark said. Palara shot him a glance but continued.

"What is your group's status?" She asked.

"I've got three companies worth of firepower down here, working on spreading out to fight the oncoming droids and buy you some time." Ben said. "I've got my Crusaders here; Mandalorians along with some other spec-ops level troops, my Marauders to the east of here, and my Vagrants moving westward."

"Will you be moving on now that this droid formation is dealt with?" Palara asked.

"Negative; there's two Sith that are presently hunting for me, and if they kill me, then you and your friend, so I stay here." Ben answered.

"Ah yes, Darth Maul and his brother…I shall stay here then." Palara said. Ben sucked his teeth slightly.

"As much as I'd like the support, Maul's an assassin with years of training while Savage is a brute with anger issues, both of which are more than a match for you… I wouldn't advise it." Ben said.

"Noted." Palara said. "Where should I set my men?"

 _"Well this one certainly acts entitled, doesn't she?"_ Ed commented.

 _"Yeah, well, from what I've learned and heard the Padawans especially have the entitled gene."_ Ben replied in his mind. "Your group can set up wherever they feel they'll be best used." He answered Palara.

"Boss, more clankers coming!" A lookout called. Palara nodded to Bulwark, who immediately took his men and began setting them along the road. The Crusaders needed no orders and reset themselves, readying themselves.

"And where would you like to be, your highness?" Ben asked, mockingly. Palara frowned at him.

"Wherever I feel I need to be." She retorted.

"I advise the center, then." Ben said, drawing his lightsabers. He held the ends together and the pair clipped together, forming a dual-blade.

"How familiar are you with lightsabers like that?" Palara asked as they strode towards the droids.

"I like using a single blade best, but I proficient with one in each hand and double-bladed." Ben answered.

"Let us hope proficient will do." Palara said. Ben rolled his eyes.

 _"Shall I add arrogant, haughty, and full of themselves to the Padawan gene list?"_ Ed asked. Ben nodded as he activated his lightsaber, Palara following suit.

"Crusaders!" Ben called, twirling the lightsaber as he walked towards the tide of droids. "What are we doing today?"

"GOING TO WAR!" His Crusaders called back.

"What do we bring to the enemy?"

"WE BRING WAR!"

"SO WHAT ARE WE?" Ben roared. The Crusaders thundered back one word.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAR!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Author's Note: Welcome back! It's been about twenty days since the last update which is a lot better than the radio silence I've had for the past semester of college, so I'm proud of myself.**

 **Author's Note 2: For those of you wondering why the hell I updated this particular chapter, allow me to explain: I'm a forgetful idiot. In chapter 28, Commander Driller contacts the Jedi Temple for the first time. After which, Windu sends Obi-Wan to Nar Shaddaa because it was Savage who was seen leading the assault. In this chapter, I originally had them going to look for Commander Jacks, who saw the return of the Nightbrothers, in the Viagos system, and redirected them to Nar Shaddaa. I was rereading the entirety of the fic when I saw the mistake and I had to correct it immediately. So yeah, that's why I updated it.**


	32. Throwdown

Nar Shaddaa

Old Refugee Sector

Blaster bolts crisscrossed the air as the Marauders and clones held the line against the advancing battle droids. The mass of droids seemed unending; for every droid that fell, another took its place and opened fire. There were heaps of broken droid parts lining the streets, forcing the droids to either stomp through their fallen comrades or over them, both of which slowed the droids. But they came nonetheless, focused on crushing the mercenaries and clones before them. In front of the defending line stood Ben and Palara, their lightsabers swirling against the fire from the droids. Both used Soresu against the droids, but neither were masters. Ben's armor bore numerous scorch marks, while Palara's robes were singed on the edges.

"How you holding up?" Ben asked, backhanding a bolt into a Super Battle Droid.

"Fine!" Palara hissed back, annoyed. Ben glanced over; Palara was tired, her form was getting sloppy, her movements sluggish, and her breathing was heavy.

" _She's not gonna last much longer."_ Ed observed. _"And if we stay here much longer, neither will we."_

"Pull back." Ben said.

"I do not need to- "

"If you keep going, you're going to die." Ben barked. "Get everyone ready to fall back." Palara bit her tongue as she deflected one more bolt and went back. " _Alright, my turn."_ He thought. As he prepared to break contact, the droid fire suddenly stopped. In response, the mercs and clones also stopped firing, curious. Ben lowered his guard, stretching out with the Force to see what was going on. He found something very dark coming towards him. "Son of a bitch." The droids parted and out walked Darth Maul, Savage trailing behind him.

"We meet again, Gray Jedi." Maul called.

"Please, the pleasure's all mine." Ben answered, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"You outgunned and outmanned, it would be foolish not to surrender." Maul said, closing with Ben with slow, calculated steps.

"I've got a phrase for you about surrender." Ben replied, separating the two parts of his lightsaber and returning one to its tube. "Surrender is not a Marauder word." The Marauders cheered behind him. Maul smiled and drew the Darksaber.

"I will defeat you, Mandalorian, with the weapon your kind stole over four millennia ago." Maul challenged.

"How 'bout I take it from you?" Ben answered as Maul came at him roaring. From the first moment their blades met, Ben understood Maul was on a higher level of lightsaber capability. Maul was clearly the more practiced fighter, while Ben was a jack-of-all-trades, knowledgeable but not masterful. _"Okay, need some ideas, Ed!"_ Ben went on the defensive, trying to buy time for Ed.

" _Already got one; gain distance and test his Force capabilities."_ Ed said. Ben blocked a diagonal slice and was caught in a saberlock with Maul.

"You are a mere child compared to me." Maul sneered. "Beating you will hardly take effort."

"Really? Let's test that." Ben said. He allowed Maul to win the saberlock, but stepped away from the Darksaber as it came down, knocking Maul off balance. As Maul wobbled slightly, Ben brought his knee into Maul's stomach, then as Maul's head came down as his body bent, Ben's fist connected with Maul's face. As Maul reeled back, Ben Force pushed the Sith backwards, sending him tumbling through the heaps of destroyed droids. "Breaking a sweat yet?" Ben taunted.

Maul roared as he got to his feet and began charging. Ben raised his hands, manipulating the heaps of droids to impede Maul. Maul sliced at the grabbing hands and tripping legs, before finally jumping high into the air. Ben gathered a couple piles of droids, mashed them together, and shot them at Maul, as if they were cannonballs. Maul cut the first ball in two, but the second caught him in the side. He dropped the Darksaber as he fell, but he righted himself in time to land on his feet. Ben reached out with the Force and grabbed the Darksaber, pulling it toward him. Maul did the same and the two were locked in tug-of-war. In this case, Ben had the upper hand. Maul's skills were focused primarily on lightsaber combat as an assassin, while his Force aptitude was somewhat neglected. Ben, on the other hand, used the Force more than he did his lightsabers, giving him the advantage. He slowly pulled the Darksaber towards him, while Maul struggled to pull against Ben. As it neared Ben, he reached out and grabbed it, a wild grin spread across his face.

"A mere child, mmmm?" Ben taunted. Maul roared, a near deafening sound, drew his second lightsaber, and charged. "Ed?"

" _Run!"_ Ed cried. Ben sidestepped the charge and booked it, running back to where the Marauders and clones had been. In the chaos of the fight, they had retreated, falling back to the casino.

"You coward!" Maul roared. "Face me!" Ben ignored him and ran, using the Force to amplify his speed. "After him!" The droid army lurched forward, stomping after Ben, firing after him in a futile attempt to stop him before he got too far. Maul raced after him, using the Force to amplify his own speed. But it was too late as Ben disappeared. Now, had Maul been paying attention, he would've noticed two things; 1. That HK-47 had been watching the whole thing and 2. That Ben had not kept sprinting forward. He had instead darted into an alleyway and into a house, breathing heavily.

"I…hate…this damn…planet!" Ben panted out.

" _You and me both."_ Ed said. _"Why'd they have to pick the place with NO Holonet coverage?"_

"Because fuck you, that's why." Ben answered. He placed his hands-on top of his head. "Why couldn't they have crashed on Nal Hutta? The place may be toxic cause of the bloody Hutts, but at least it's a living planet." As he caught his breath, and sat down on the floor, legs crossed.

" _Is now really the time to meditate?"_ Ed asked.

"Ed, I am on a planet, where the only thing I can rely on to get energy from is other people, which is a Dark Side technique that I don't like using. There is no ecosystem for me to draw on like back home, or any previous world I've been on. So yes, now is the perfect time to collect and center myself." Ben answered hotly. Ed said nothing and let the Gray Jedi meditate for a short while. After a moment, Ben spoke again. "Why are the Nightbrothers here?"

"Excellent question." Ed said. "First we have to ask why they blew up the Republic defense station."

"I would argue that we need to ask where they got the manpower and material to pull this off first." Ben countered.

"Ah yes, a better question. It is safe to assume that they worked in collusion with the Chancellor, since he was also Sith, apparently." Ed agreed.

"Yeah, but he's dead, so who is there left to work with?" Ben asked.

"That leaves Count Dooku, who we can safely assume was a direct apprentice." Ed said. "That begs the question of why Count Dooku is working with them, and why he would give them enough stuff to destroy and Republic defense station."

"Did you ever use that tap on the one old Jedi outpost we found?" Ben asked, referring to a contract the Gray Marauders had taken to clear out some old temples of malfunctioning defense droids.

"Rarely; Jedi security is very, very sensitive. I did find reports referring to what the Jedi call 'The Rule of Two.' It's an idea that the Sith went underground with only two grand Sith, a master to surpass and an apprentice to surpass the master every time."

"And now there are three." Ben said. "Which means what?"

"Rebuilding the Sith Empire?" Ed suggested.

"So why attack a Republic defense station? How does that serve their purpose?" Ben asked, standing slowly.

"Well, Dooku was pissed at the Hutts for not allying with him during the Clone Wars." Ed pointed out. "Maybe this is retribution."

"And how does attacking a _Republic_ station get back at the Hutts?" Ben asked. "It doesn't make sense, unless they were trying soften Nal Hutta up for an…invasion. Oh dear God."

"But Dooku can't touch Republic allies because of the ceasefire." Ed pointed out. "Unless he uses a proxy to do so."

"That's how the Cold War on Earth was fought!" Ben pointed out. "And hell, who knows if the "renegade generals" are really renegades! They're probably working for the CIS still, just not in an overt way."

"Which means Dooku's called Grievous to do his dirty work yet again." Ed concluded.

"And Maul's just here to finish what he started with the Republic." Ben finished. "Can we call Nic?"

"Negative, we'd need a long-range transmitter." Ed said. "The casino has one."

"Then let's go." Ben turned to leave.

"Query: Would that be where Padawan Palara is headed?" Ben whipped around, drew a lightsaber and held it at HK-47's throat.

"You know, it's reeallly impolite to sneak up on someone like that." He said, frowning at the rusty droid.

"Rhetorical Query: But if I were to approach loudly, how much of an assassin droid would I be?" HK replied.

"Fair enough." Ben withdrew the lightsaber. "I would assume that's where Palara's headed. Why do you care?"

"Declaration: None of your concern, Jedi meatbag." HK turned to leave.

"Wouldn't happen to be because of that lightsaber she's carrying?" Ben asked. HK stopped and looked back. "It's an Old Republic design…around your age I guess."

"Query: How do you know this?" HK asked.

"Let's just say I have…an interest in a member of your old crew…that is, if you are the actual HK-47." Ben answered.

"Answer: I am indeed, and I would like to know who it is you have interest in." The assassin droid whipped the clone carbine up at Ben's face. "They have been dead four thousand years." At that moment, the pair heard the metal clanking of battle droids.

"Once we got out of here, I'll explain." Ben said. HK said nothing, he merely nodded and dropped the blaster from his face. Ben led him away out of the house out the back, away from the battle droids. Ben leapt up the side of a building while HK climbed quickly up, the old droid moving nimbly across the face of the house.

"Movement detected!" The voice of a commando droid reached the rooftop.

"Move!" Ben said urgently. The two began running from rooftop to rooftop, towards the old casino.

"Open fire!" The commando droid's voice came across the roof again, and following it were red blaster bolts. HK, not even looking where he fired, raised the carbine one-handed and fired. The hiss of metal and circuitry told the running pair all he needed to know. Ben drew the two sidearms from his thigh holsters, and as he leapt across the next roof gap, turned and held down the triggers. If HK had eyes, he would've narrowed them as he watched them fire. Bullets flew from the barrels, puncturing the running commando droids.

"Query: Where in the galaxy are such archaic weapons produced?" He asked as Ben reloaded.

"Nowhere in this galaxy." Ben replied. "You'll see later." More blaster fire followed the pair, prompting HK to open fire again. Then came the sound of something flying, the whine of an engine.

"Warning: Enemy starfighters closing in!" HK alerted.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" Ben hissed. "We won't last without air support!"

"Suggestion: The Republic meatbags have gunships; those could be of use." The assassin droid suggested.

"Or, I could use them to transmit a message, let's see what works!" Ben opened his commlink. "This is Ben Vantress on an open channel to any Republic forces in the area, please respond!"

"This is Gunship Delta 7-3-2, responding, over." A clone voice responded.

"Delta 723, transmit message to your command, and have them transmit it system wide, over!" Ben said. He reloaded the sidearms and opened fire.

"Look pal, I don't know who you think you are, but-"

"This is the guy who helped you guys get to that casino! Are you prepared to send the message?" There was a pause.

"Ready for message." The pilot responded.

"Messages is as follows: The Old Man wants the kids off his lawn! I repeat; The Old Man wants the kids off his lawn!"

"The Old Man wants the kids off his lawn." The pilot repeated.

"Correct. Now get that thing out there, Vantress out!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Commander Driller stood in the of his makeshift command center, listening to Captain Bulwark and Palara debrief him on the advancing force of battle droids. As he listened, he watched the Gray Marauders move around the command center, eyeing them with suspicion. There were Mandalorians among them, along with soldiers with weapons and armor that seemed…off. He couldn't exactly place them, but it made him anxious. Suddenly, his commlink crackled, drawing his attention.

"This is Delta 7-3-2 to command, over." A gunship pilot called in.

"This is Driller, responding, what's the situation Delta 732?" Driller answered.

"Sir, I have a message from the man who claims to have gotten us to the casino, calls himself Ben Vantress. He requests that it be broadcast system wide." Delta 732 said.

"What's the message?" Driller asked.

"Message is as follows: The Old Man wants the kids off his lawn." Delta 732 replied. "I repeat: The Old Man wants the kids off his lawn."

"Message received, Driller out." Driller ended the call and opened a system wide channel from the casino's comn system. "This is a system wide message; the recipients of this message please respond. Messages is as follows: The Old Man wants the kids off his lawn. I repeat, the Old Man wants the kids off his lawn. This message will play on loop." Driller cut the message. "Sergeant Cuts, loop that message."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bridge of the _Old Gray Man_.

Nic stood waiting on the bridge, tapping her foot impatiently, waiting for Ben. It had nearly a day and a half since he had left, and there had been no word but for reinforcements.

"It would be typical of him to make me wait." Nic said quietly.

"Captain, there's a message being broadcast across the system, should we listen?" Nic nodded.

"…wide message; the recipients of this message please respond. Messages is as follows: The Old Man wants the kids off his lawn. I repeat, the Old Man wants the kids off his lawn. This message will play on loop."

"That's Ben's message, prepare for a micro-jump and planet fall." Nic ordered. She tapped her commlink. "All hands, beat to quarters." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Query: What will that message do?" HK asked as he shot the head of a commando droid off.

"Calls in the rest of my Marauders." Ben answered, leaping across another gap.

"Second Query: Which will do what?" HK asked as he followed.

"Bring a crap-ton of Mandalorians, soldiers, guns, and a big-ass ship!" Ben replied.

"Third Query: How big-ass?" Suddenly, the air began to rumble once more as the gray prow of a ship fell through the Nar Shaddaa skies. "Statement: I retract my previous query." Ben watch with pride as the _Old Gray Man_ descended through the skies, the rounded gray prow of his Mon Calamari MC80 Star Cruiser expanding into the bulky mass of his ship. "Fourth Query: How did you obtain such a vessel?"

"The Mon Calamari tend to over-reward people who help them. In this case, I found a ship-builder's family for him, he promised to build me a ship, and gave me this. I told him he overpaid, but he wouldn't have it." Ben said, smiling. That smile vanished as the previous engine whine from before reappeared. "Aw, crapbaskets!"

"Alert: Enemy starfighters approaching at high speed!' HK warned.

"I can hear that!" Ben replied. He turned and saw a trio of Vulture droids barreling down on them, weapons already beginning to fire. "Move!" The pair leapt down the side of the next building onto a balcony as the droids screeched overhead. "We have got to get out of here!"

"Agreement: I concur." The pair ascended the building again and started running. As they ran, they watched as the three Vulture droids suddenly split up and went separate directions. As to why they were doing it came in the form of three starfighters from the _Old Gray Man_. The trio of friendly starfighters chased the Vultures and blasted them, showering the area with debris and fire.

"Thank you, Incom!" Ben cheered as the trio of starfighters reformed and flew over the pair.

"Marauder Lead, this is Gray Dragon 2, we'll keep you covered." One of the pilots said to Ben.

"Excellent! What's Nic doing?" He asked.

"She's deploying as many ground personnel as she can before that Star Destroyer turns its guns on her. The Gray Dragons and Silver Griffins will remain on-station as long as possible to help." The pilot replied. Ben nodded.

"Thanks for the update, Dragon 2, out." He and HK-47 ran on, closing with the casino. Ben watched as the _Old Gray Man_ spat out dropships, many of which came from scavenging runs they had taken or battle loot. But a few…Ben wasn't comfortable with them deploying, but they would be needed. The real fight was about to begin.

 **Author's Note: Again, I apologize for the long wait, but here it is!" Hope you guys enjoy!**


	33. Relief Arrives

Nar Shaddaa

Old Refugee Sector

Rally Point Hutt

Commander Driller took a second look at the young man before him. During their first meeting, Ben had been confident, bold, and ready for a fight. He looked like a typical shiny trooper, fresh out of training with visions of grandeur. But now he saw a commander, a fighter, someone with tactical and strategic ability. He also saw someone who was pushed well beyond their limits; as Ben had been sitting down and panting for the past ten minutes.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Ben held up a hand.

"Not…used…to this…kind of…planet." He panted out.

"What?" Palara and Baro said in unison. Ben pulled a chip from the back of his neck, handed it to Driller, and pointed to the holoterminal Driller had set up to monitor the sector. The clone commander inserted the small chip in and the sector display was replaced by a young man who looked very similar to Ben.

"Hello there!" He greeted. "I'm Ed, Smart AI, and the voice in Ben's head." In response, Ben held up his middle finger to the AI, who smiled. "To explain Ben's response; he's not used to a planet with no functioning ecosystem."

"Again, what?" Baro asked. Ed sighed.

"The place where Ben was…raised and trained had a very lively ecosystem that was highly attuned to the Force. As a result, he draws from a planet's ecosystem for near boundless energy."

"And now…I'm on a planet…that's dead." Ben said, standing and placing his hands on top of his head. "Water, please." Driller handed Ben a canteen, and the Gray Jedi drank half of it in one go.

"Hence why he's exhausted." Ed finished. "He has nothing to draw on."

"So, he's weak on planets like Nar Shaddaa and Courscant." Palara said.

"Not weak, unfamiliar." Ben countered. "I don't know how to pace myself."

"Addendum: Which necessitates alternative methods of obtaining energy." HK-47 added.

"Such as?" Palara asked. As HK was about to speak, a celling panel opened, and an arm descended from the panel. It proceeded to hit HK in the back of his head and temporarily shut him down.

"Huh, that's what that does." Ed said. "Hey, did you guys know there are still inactive defenses all over the place?"

"Why did you do that?" Driller barked. "And how?"

"Easy there, tiger." Ed said, holding up a hand. "I'm interfaced with the casino's systems and I can see literally everything in the sector. For example, the fact that Darth Maul is presently losing his shit right now."

"Show us!" Driller said. Ed flicked away momentarily before coming back abruptly.

"Uh…. he just threw a droid into the camera and broke it." He explained.

"Goes to show that Sith like throwing hissy fits." Ben said, his breathing under control. "So, let's move past me, what are the defenses like?"

"Well there's the clones, us, and about twenty ancient defensive turrets that I can call for the exterior. Interior turrets…their targeting algorithms are haywire. If I activate them, everyone in the casino is a target."

"What else is there?" Ben asked, pacing around the holoterminal.

"I can magnetically seal the doors, there's a few old shielding units I can activate…and that's all." Ed answered.

"Can you show me where the turrets are?" Driller asked. "Once I know where they are, I can redeploy my men to complement them. Ed displayed the blueprint of the casino and marked the turrets.

"I'll go ahead and deploy them, so your troops can start adjusting." Ed said and then he chuckled. "And scare the shit out of them."

"Language." Ben barked. Ed stuck out his tongue in response. Driller rolled his eyes and marched away, Palara and Baro following behind. HK reactivated and stood.

"Angered Query: Was that truly necessary?" The assassin droid asked.

"You've been around Sith and Jedi, right? How do you think a standard Jedi would react if you told them what I did when I first encountered the Sith here?" Ben asked. HK remained silent for a moment.

"Reluctant Apology: Perhaps the concept did not properly go through my processors. It has been sometime since I considered the Jedi's ridiculous taboos." He answered. Ben nodded.

"Speaking of your time alive," He said, pulling a small holoprojector form his belt, "do you know who this is?" He flicked it on and an image of a Mandalorian in combat, a Gamorrean war axe cleaving a war droid in two. The droid stared at the image for a long time before speaking.

"Query: Where did you obtain this image?"

"The old Jedi academy on Dantooine." Ben said, and then expanded the image, revealing a female Jedi and HK-47 himself fighting off soldiers in dark brown uniforms and black masks. "Looks like your former master uploaded your little history with her to the archives there."

"Answer: I remember the Mandalorian meatbag." HK replied. "Query: Why do you ask?"

"In Mandalorian history, the ruler of the clans must have the Mask of Mandalore." Ben said, turning off the holoprojector and placing it back on his belt. "After Mandalore the Preserver, the mask went missing."

"Impatient Query: And why is this important to you?"

"Because I believe that he's still alive." Ben said. HK's processors about fried themselves as he contemplated the possibility. He had survived almost four thousand years, barely, on self-maintenance. The Mandalorian wouldn't have been able to survive even if he did update those implants of his. So, what did this meatbag and his AI friend know that he didn't?"

"Demand: Explain."

"I don't know how he survived." Ben started. "But what I do know is that he is most likely alive, somewhere in space. A few months ago, every Force user in the galaxy was hit by a wave of pain sent through the Force. I not only got hit with the pain wave, but I also received a vision that knocked my out for two days. In that vision, I saw you and I saw him. But not where he is."

"And since then we've been hunting down leads, anything related to him and the Jedi Exile." Ed said. "We're hoping you might know something." HK shook his head.

"Regretful Statement: The extent of my memory of the Mandalorian meatbag ended after the destruction of Malachor V. To my knowledge, he returned to Duxn to continue rebuilding his clans." The droid explained. Ben sighed and hung his head.

"Duxn, Duxn, Duxn, why do all the trails lead to bloody Duxn?" He said.

"We could go there once we're finished here." Ed suggested.

"No, I promised the crew we'd take a rest. If I go against that, we'd have a hard time pushing them against…them." Ben said, shaking his them.

"Query: Them?" HK asked.

"The old Clan Ordo…very strong, very active, and very, very resistant to outside Mandalorian clans." Ben explained. "And I am considered a member of Clan Stone, so they won't let me near there." He straightened himself. "Enough about that, we have defenses to prepare. Ed, do you have eyes on the droids?"

"They're moving towards the casino as we speak." Ed reported.

"Lovely, let's go check on the boys, shall we?" Ben walked out of the room, HK-47 stomping behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXX

With the small complement of Gray Marauders and all evacuated Republic personnel and clones, the total force that held the old Hut casino and the surrounding area number at almost eight hundred. Ben had spread out the forces around the old casino compound and into the housing areas, setting up gun nests, traps, and barriers to ensure that life was painful for the approaching droid army. Ben's force was comprised of his regulars; various alien and human groups he had enlisted into his service, his Stone Mandalorians; gray armored commandos from where Ben came from, his Marauders, and finally, a fourth group that Driller did not recognize. Some wore olive drab armor while others wore black armor with white stripes, and wielded weapons that Driller had never seen. Of all Ben's soldiers, they were the smallest group, yet they seemed to be considered special, even above the Mandalorians. They were placed with the clones, setting up their own defenses; consisting of sandbags, mobile turrets, and mines. Driller studied them as Palara and Baro waited on him.

"Palara." Driller said after a long pause. "Go talk to them, find out who they are and where they're from."

"Why?" Palara asked.

"Something feels…off about them, like they don't belong." Driller explained. "I want to know why. Get into their heads if you have to." Palara nodded and walked towards the group while Baro and Driller moved on.

"Where do you want me during the fighting?" Baro asked.

"Stay with Blitz; I want you and him ready to move as a support group. If we're weak in one place, bolster it, then move on to the next." Driller replied. Baro nodded and went to find Blitz and his clone company, the Bolts. As they moved off, Palara neared the unfamiliar group. The closest squad looked up in suspicion and went on guard.

"Can we help you, ma'am?" One of them, a tall dark-skinned soldier asked, hefting an odd weapon with a pair of tubes attached to it.

"Yes, you can." Palara said. "I've seen many kinds of blasters and armor, but I've never seen your kind before, where's it from?"

"None of your concern." The dark-skinned man answered firmly. Palara was taken aback by the hostility she sensed rolling off the squad before her.

"Come now, we are allies, trooper, we-"

"Sergeant." The man replied. "Sergeant Kingston. And you're not getting you're answered from me." The rest of the unfamiliar soldiers went back to work on their defenses. Irritated, Palara used one of the oldest tricks in the Jedi book.

"You will tell me where you are from." She said, waving her hand and stretching into the man's mind with the force.

"Won't work on us." Kingston replied. Fed up with the resistance, Palara opted for brunt force. She pressed into Sergeant Kingston's mind and found a firm dark wall. She was ready to break it when it suddenly opened, and Palara dove in. At once, she was beset with swirling imagery, the sounds of a battle, and the choking stench of smoke, fire, blood, and ash. And then it all settled on one scene. She watched through another's eyes at the scene raging around her.

 _Flashes of blue, pink, and purple, weapons firing, people screaming, aliens roaring, barking and squawking. The man moved with urgent purpose, carrying the body of a fallen comrade. Blood seeped from a torso wound onto the man's shoulder as he ran, but he ignored it. A flash of blue soared passed, causing the man to flinch as he ran. Then came a hail of green and pink, the ground around the running man becoming scorched, and he ran harder. Then a ball of blue soared over the man's head a detonated, sending him flying to the ground; his comrade tumbling off his shoulders. The man was on his feet, weapon in hand and he fought back, his gun roaring as he pulled the trigger. The aliens responded in kind, but several fell as the man's shots found their mark._

" _Kingston!" Someone screamed. Kingston turned to the call, the holstered his weapon as he went for his comrade._

" _No." His comrade, another man said weakly. He held up his right fist to reveal a small package. "Go…I'll bring some with me." The wounded man said as he smiled. Kingston smiled in return, hugged his comrade, and then ran off. He stopped a short way from his friend behind cover and watched. A towering bipedal alien armored in red with four mandibles lifted the wounded man with one hand._

" _We take no prisoners, human." The alien said, activating a two-pronged energy sword._

" _Neither. Do. We." The wounded man said. He held up the package and pressed a button on the underside of it, and world erupted in fire._

Palara came out of the man's mind gasping as Kingston simply stared at her. The other soldiers, knowing full well what had just gone on, looked to see what the reaction would be.

"It's impolite to try and get into someone's head…without at least buying them a drink first." Kingston said wryly. The soldiers laughed as Palara collected herself and walked away, visibly pale.

"Whatcha think, Sarge?" One of the soldiers asked Kingston.

"She'll be fine." Kingston replied, returning to cleaning his weapon.

"What did you show her?" Another asked. Kingston paused.

"I showed her Henry, at the end of Sentinel's Watch." He answered.

"Ah…good ol' Henry." And the soldiers went back to work, remembering their fallen comrades, and praying to them. Because they knew what was to come soon.

XXXXXXXXX

Hyperspace

30 minutes from the Y'Toub System

The briefing room was filled with clone officers and NCOs, a sea of similar faces marked by scars, hair choice, tattoos, etc., to define them from each other. ( _ **Author's Note: For those unfamiliar with military terms- NCO: Noncommissioned Officers. AKA, everything from specialist up until you hit second lieutenant. If you have military questions, I'm a cadet right now, so ask and I may be able to answer, but remember, I'm only a student.**_ **)** Obi-Wan and Anakin stood at the front of the room in front of a large holoprojector, surveying the crowd.

"That everyone?" Anakin asked.

"Considering everyone looks nearly identical, I believe so." Obi-Wan answered sarcastically. Anakin sighed and cleared his throat. "Oh, and before you brief, I'm coming down in the first wave with you."

"Why the change?" Anakin asked. Obi-Wan stroked his beard for a second.

"As much as this goes against the Jedi Code…I have a score to settle with Darth Maul from Mandalore." He replied. Anakin nodded and stepped forward.

"Attention everyone!" He called, and the chattering clones fell silent, datapads out and ready to write down everything Anakin said. "Yesterday, a Republic defense station in orbit between Nal Hutta and Nar Shaddaa was attacked by enemy forces, led by two of the Republic's Most Wanted: Darth Maul and Savage Opress." Anakin pressed a button on the holoprojector and an image of the pair appeared; their snarling visages sending chills down the spines of several clone veterans. "Their forces consist of an Imperial-class Star Destroyer, droid star-fighters, mercenaries, and battle droids."

"Sir, are they Separatist affiliated?" A clone lieutenant asked.

"As much as we'd like to believe they are, there is no concrete proof." Anakin said. "Recent intelligence suggests that they could have been bought from CIS droid foundries or affiliates. These droids are no less dangerous, however, and should be treated with the same caution and respect as if we were back in the Clone War. These droids have cornered the surviving clones and Republic personnel under Clone Commander Driller and Padawans Palara and Baro in the Old Refugee Sector of Nar Shaddaa. They have set up a defensive position at an old Hutt casino and are being reinforced by a mercenary company called the Gray Marauders, whom we have little intelligence on. Treat them as allies and assets."

"As for the plan, General Skywalker will lead a close air support element for the first wave, and I will go down with them to secure the casino; afterward we shall land our remaining forces in waves and push the droid forces back. If any of your forces have eyes on the Nightbrothers, do not engage! Call for General Skywalker and myself and fall back; those two are far beyond your capabilities." Obi-Wan continued.

"What about the hostile Star Destroyer?" A captain of one of the support ships asked.

"Our primary objective is extraction of friendly personnel; our secondary objective is seizure of the Nightbrothers and the Star Destroyer. If we are able to disable the Star Destroyer in the course of completing our primary objective, then we will seize that initiative, if not, we will decide what we are to do." Obi-Wan surveyed the crowd and noticed a clone sergeant sitting next to Major Lance. He was whispering to the major, who gestured towards the front.

"Sir? Would it be a good idea to deploy jetpacks once on the ground?" The sergeant asked. Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes as Anakin looked to his master.

"What's your name, sergeant?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Freefall, sir, I'm in Major Lance's unit." Freefall answered.

"And why, Sergeant Freefall, do you suggest the use of jetpacks?" Obi-Wan probed.

"Well, sir, it's an urban environment, which means there's an element of verticality. Typical clanker doctrine on the offensive is to mass their forces and walk in a straight line to the fight, so why not use height against them? We could have troopers who wouldn't have to waste time with house clearing and just jump to the top and shot down on the droids as they come underneath them." Freefall explained. As the two Jedi thought, the clones nodded and whispered amongst themselves.

"Major Lance," Obi-Wan finally said, "equip your company with jetpacks and prepare to arrive with the first wave. Sergeant Freefall, excellent work. Any further questions?" There were none. "To your posts, gentlemen." As the clones departed, Obi-Wan took one last glance at Freefall. Lance gave the sergeant and pat on the back and smiled, congratulating him.

"Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked.

"What is it now, Anakin?" Obi-Wan said, feigning irritation. Anakin rolled his eyes in response.

"What did you think of the sergeant? The idea was pretty solid for someone so low on the chain of command." Anakin asked. Obi-Wan nodded.

"If he survives…monitor his progress. I would recommend him for Officer Candidacy School should he fare well in the battle." He answered.

"That's rather quick of you." Anakin said, surprised. "Why the sudden interest?"

"Something in the Force is nagging me about him…perhaps he will be of importance later." Obi-Wan answered. Anakin nodded.

"How do you think he got his name?" He asked. Obi-Wan chuckled.

"Most likely a rough training incident earned him the nickname." Obi-Wan said. "You know how the clones are."

"Probably took one too many falls out of the top bunk." Anakin suggested, laughing, and Obi-Wan joined him.

"We'll worry about it later, for now ready your fighters." Obi-Wan said.

"I will, and when you see Darth Maul, tell him the kid who shut down his droids on Naboo says hello." Anakin said, walking off. Obi-Wan smiled and remained in the briefing room a moment longer. The nagging he had felt when he saw Sergeant Freefall…but he was only a sergeant, not a commander. Obi-Wan forced himself from his thoughts. He had a battle to prepare for.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ben could hear the droids as they marched. He couldn't hear the mechanical clanking they made, but he could hear, hell he could _feel_ the thud of their feet as the marched in lockstep. He could also hear the air battle that took place in the skies of Nar Shaddaa; a desperate fight to keep the droids from gaining air superiority. He stood at the center of the wall between two of his men's gun nests, watching the entrance to the casino compound, listening and waiting.

"Ready, boss?" One of the soldiers asked.

"I'm always ready for a fight." Ben answered. "It's the fighting Sith part I'm worried about." The men nodded.

"At least it ain't the Covenant." Another commented. "These things die easier." Ben said nothing and watched the entrance as his commlink began to beep.

"Marauder Lead." He answered.

"This is Driller; are your boys set?" The clone commander asked.

"They're set and ready, are you troopers ready?" Ben responded.

"They were bred ready." Driller answered and ended the call.

"You trust him, sir?" A sergeant asked.

"The clone troopers of the Republic are reliable, almost to a fault." Ben answered. "Provoke them, and you make one hell of an enemy."

"Incoming!" Someone cried. A droid bomber shrieked overhead, dropping its payload on a group of clones. Ben activated his commlink.

"Where the hell's my CAS ( _ **Close Air Support)**_? A bomber just wasted a squad of troopers down here!" He bellowed at his fighters.

"We're getting a bit overwhelmed here, sir! Droid starfighters are coming from everywhere!" A pilot responded. Ben deactivated the commlink and grunted.

"You could go, sir." The sergeant suggested. "We can take care of things here."

"And leave you here with the two Jedi padawans against Sith?" Ben asked. "Please, like I'd leave you to that miserable end." The soldiers grunted their agreement and settled in. Ben continued staring at the entrance to the casino compound and picked up his A280 from its perch on the sandbags. While blasters were not as…civilized as lightsabers were, there was always something undeniably satisfying about shooting one. And now he could see the droids marching, their clanking now audible over the thudding of their feet, the tan of their B-1 battle droids, and the gray of the B-2 super battle droid. Ben took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The turrets stationed all along the walls and entry way of the compound shifted, their targeting algorithms recognizing the approach of hostiles.

"Get ready!" Someone shouted. Ben opened his eyes, and hell unfolded before him. The turrets opened fire the moment the droids came into range; a storm of red bolts soaring towards the droids. The clones and Gray Marauders followed suit, adding their own collection of blaster fire to the mix. The droids returned fire, a tidal wave of red that came in sheets. As the droids fell, their comrades stepped over their bodies and filled in the gaps, a seemingly endless tide of tan and gray. Ben leveled his A280 and opened fire as the two-gun nests next to him opened fire. He smiled as one of the gunners let out a long whoop of joy; the machine gun roaring as the three barrels spun and spat death. It wasn't such a bad day to die.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Exiting hyperspace!" A bridge officer called. Obi-Wan felt the slight tug as the _Sentinel_ dropped out of hyperspace and back into real space. Around the ship, the four Venators shot into existence, forming a V next to the _Sentinel_.

"Initiate system scan." Yularen ordered as the group began to steam towards Nar Shaddaa.

"System scan underway." Another officer called. Obi-Wan stood beside Yularen, watching the planet slowly grow closer and closer. "Sir, a Mon Calamari MC80 Star Cruiser is holding position just outside of Nar Shaddaa's orbit. Also, there was a temporal disturbance several seconds ago, but there have been no further readings."

"Ignore the disturbance, contact that cruiser." Obi-Wan ordered. A moment later, a comns channel opened.

"About time you got here." A woman said. "Your friends are holding a defensive position on Nar Shaddaa; here's the coordinates." And the channel went dead.

"Well…that was abrupt." Obi-Wan said, mildly surprised.

"Coordinates received, sir!" An officer called.

"Excellent, get us down to that planet. Beat to quarters, gentlemen." Obi-Wan ordered. "Admiral, deploy our fighter screen once we have safely entered the atmosphere and do your best to disable that Star Destroyer."

"We'll have it down in no time, general." Yularen replied as Obi-Wan turned and left the bridge. After a series of long turbolift rides he arrived at the hanger deck. Anakin was tuning his yellow Eta-2 interceptor with R2 as he arrived.

"Are you ready to meet your apprentice, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked as he neared.

"Can this wait a bit, Obi-Wan, I'm in the middle of some calibrations?" Anakin said. **(And if you don't get that reference, shame on you guys!)** R2 chimed in. "What do you mean its calibrated as far as it can go? The tech manual says otherwise!" R2 bleeped something out. "Hey, don't give me sass, help me!" As Anakin attempted to slide out from under the interceptor, he began to raise his head in anticipation for leaving. R2 adjusted his body to get in front of the roller Anakin was on and blocked it. Anakin's head made a resounding thud on the interceptor. "You little scrapheap!" R2 chimed happily as he quickly rolled away. Anakin stood with a dark expression on his face, while Obi-Wan hid his smile behind his hand, attempting to look like he was deep in thought. "I don't want to hear it."

"I wasn't going to say a word." Obi-Wan replied. The clones who had seen it, however, had plenty to say about it.

"Sir, how is it that you can go through a whole droid army without being touched, but you can't even defend yourself from your own droid?" Rex called. Anakin leveled his gaze at him.

"Rex?" He asked. Rex gulped.

"Yes sir?"

"Remember what I did after Carga City?" Anakin asked, referring to the first of the city assaults on Derylon. Rex began to back away.

"Please, sir, no, not again!" The terrified clone pleaded. He genuinely hated being lifted into the air by Anakin; the feeling was unpleasant and horrifying. Anakin began to raise his hand as Obi-Wan sighed, slightly annoyed with his former apprentice's little tortures. Then, he raised his own hand and Force shoved Anakin into the Eta-2's cockpit, the younger Jedi landing head first, his legs kicking in the air.

"Rex, run!" Obi-Wan ordered as the clone turned and booked it away, his subordinates laughing at him and their commanders.

"OBI-WAN!" Anakin bellowed as he began to right himself as Obi-Wan sprinted away as well. It was an out of place moment, during the preparation for a battle, but sometimes levity was needed in such situations.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Things were not looking up for the defenders of the casino; the droids had broken through the entrance to the casino compound and were spreading out, using their numbers to create an even larger front. The defenders, to their credit, did not break, but held their ground to the last. The clones out in front were stubborn until the end, fighting hand to hand with the droids when they ran out of power packs for their weapons. Ben's Marauders were committed to a fighting retreat to the casino, moving from position to position, slowly but surely, and they took scores of droids every time. Ben was pissed at this point, both by the lose of friendly troops, and with how many droids there were. The fact that he was also trying to keep two Jedi padawans alive was also not helping; he had punched Baro in the jaw once to keep him from leaping into the center. HK-47 was oddly good at keeping the girl, Palara, in check; he was acting as a mentor and a guide to her in combat, directing her where she needed to be. Their clone subordinates, Blitz and Bulwark also served well; Bulwark kept the center strong while Blitz was a quick reaction force (QRF), moving where there were gaps or weak points. If they survived, Ben would make it a point to recommend to Driller that they be promoted. Driller deserved something as well, moving along the defensive line, barking orders and encouragement as he went, occasionally firing into the droids.

"Sir!" Someone called. Ben looked away from the droids and to the soldier who had called. The soldier pointed into the crowd and Ben followed the finger and he saw the two Sith marching forward, surrounded by six MagnaGuards.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Ben said aloud. "I want heavy munitions on those Sith, now!" The two gun-nests beside Ben leveled their turrets on the Sith and opened fire. The MagnaGuards shifted in front of their masters and absorbed many of the bullets. However, the sheer amount caused them to fall, forcing Maul and Savage to split apart.

"Face us, Jedi!" Maul called over the blaster fire. Ben bit back the retort of that he was not a Jedi, but then he realized he wasn't referring to him. He was referring to the padawans. Ben turned to call out to them, but it was too late. Palara and Baro leapt into the droid horde, hell bent on facing the enemies of the Jedi.

"HK!" Ben called, but the droid already knew what to do. He leapt after Palara as Ben followed Baro. Baro went after Savage, while Palara went for Maul. Neither of them was ready for the Sith, but their headstrong nature demanded that they fight. Baro cut a path through the droids to Savage, who stood, lightsaber activated, grinning. Ben watched as they exchanged a few blows before Baro leapt over Savage, trying to get him from behind. Savage smiled, brought an arm up, spun and hit Baro right in the face. He sent the padawan flying towards the center, unconscious as he hit the ground and rolled a few feet. Palara fared a bit better, holding her own against Maul for a few seconds longer before being kicked to Baro. The pair lay on the ground, defenseless as Maul and Savage went in for the kill. Ben finally lost his patience; with a roar he leapt into the air, over the droids, and pushed the Sith back with the Force. He landed in front of the padawans and drew his lightsabers. HK joined him, a pair of vibroblades extending from his forearms. Several droids turned to fire at the pair.

"No! They are ours!" Maul ordered, and the droids turned back.

"You want them, you come through us!" Ben snarled.

"All too easy." Savage said. And then Ben sensed them; two Force signatures coming towards the planet. The air rumbled, and all combatants looked up. The prow of another Imperial-class Star Destroyer pierced the sky, followed by four Jedi Cruisers, and dozens of gunships and starfighters followed. Maul snarled.

"Kenobi!" He hissed. The Sith tapped something on his wrist before reading himself. "We must finish this, quickly!" He told Savage. The bigger Sith grunted and charged HK-47, what he perceived as the easier of the two. The assassin droid began to dodge, the old machine moving in a blur.

"Mocking Statement: It is a wonder the Sith have survived so long, if this is the best they have to offer." HK taunted, sending Savage into a rage. He stabbed forward, and HK parried. The droid slashed at Savage's midsection, scoring a cut into the Nightbrother's skin. Savage roared, amplifying it with the Force, sending a shockwave towards HK. The droid stood firm and went on the offensive. Maul and Ben went back and forth, and while the Sith was the superior swordsman, Ben played dirty. He threw broken droid parts, detonated the rockets of destroyed super battle droids, and was a dodgy bastard in general. This angered Maul, making him less precise, losing focus, and drawing out the fight.

"Come on, is this the best the Sith can do? No wonder you got cut in half!" Ben mocked. Maul roared and came at Ben again. He punched Ben in the face and sent him flying backwards. Before he could get up, Maul plant a mechanical foot on his chest.

"I. Win." Maul leered over Ben, lightsaber pointed at his throat.

"No," Ben said, pointing upwards, "I do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dropping in ten seconds!" The gunship pilot called. Obi-Wan took a deep breath as they neared the drop zone. He stood in an LAAT/i gunship with Major Lance and his Lancers, all equipped with jetpacks. Except for Obi-Wan of course, he didn't need one.

"Ready boys?" Lance called over the company radio. The gunships cheered in response. They were more than ready, they were spoiling for a fight.

"Five, four, three, two, one." The pilot counted down. The doors opened as the gunship halted. "Give 'em hell boys." Obi-Wan stepped forward, into open air, and fell as the clones fell with him. He centered himself as he fell, feeling the battle he fell towards. He felt the two Sith, the two padawans, and the Gray Jedi. He and Maul were closest together, so he fell towards them. He opened his eyes to see Maul looking up, roaring in anger, with the Gray Jedi underneath his foot. The Jedi flipped his body, drawing his lightsaber as he did so, gathered the Force beneath him, and landed, activating his lightsaber.

"Hello there." Obi-Wan greeted cheerfully.

"Kenobi!" Maul snarled. He was abruptly shoved off with the Force as the Gray Jedi stood and retrieved his lightsabers.

"About time!" He said, reactivating the lightsabers. "Sir Horney Head here has been dying to see you."

"Shut your mouth, you insect!" Maul barked. The Gray Jedi chuckled as he held up an object, which Obi-Wan recognized as the Darksaber.

"Could an insect have taken this off you?" He taunted. Maul growled as he backed away, knowing he was outnumbered and outmatched. He looked skyward as his interceptor arrived, depositing commando droids to cover his escape.

"Savage, we are leaving!" Maul called and sprinted for the ship.

"Oh no you don't!" The Gray Jedi chased after him, but was hampered by the commando droids, as was Obi-Wan. He watched in frustration as the two Sith boarded their ship and sped away, out of his reach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maul roared in rage, crushing the two pilot droids that guided the ship through Nar Shaddaa's atmosphere.

"Damn them, damn them all! They made fools out of us, US!" He ranted. Savage remained silent, letting his brother vent before speaking. And then he felt something, something calling to him.

"Brother." He said.

"What?!" Maul snapped.

"Can you hear the call?" Savage asked. Maul let his rage subside and he heard it to.

"Something calls to us…from Nal Hutta?" Maul said. He tapped his commlink. "This is Maul to the _Nightbrother_ , retreat from the planet, do not allow the Republic to disable the ship!"

"Already moving, my lord, we made preparations as soon as the ships entered atmosphere." The captain of the Star Destroyer answered. As Maul's interceptor soared away from Nar Shaddaa, Savage and Maul sat at the controls and guided the ship to Nal Hutta.

"What could this be?" Savage asked.

"There are places in this galaxy where the Dark Side has been made strong; places ancient Sith made to cement their legacy in the galaxy. On occasion, such places will call to those they deem worthy." Maul said, guiding the interceptor towards Nal Hutta. "This is one such place.

Act 1

Part 2: Courscant and Nar Shaddaa

End

Next

Part 3

The Proxy War Begins

 **Author's Note: It's about time, huh?**


	34. New Faces and Old Friends

Act I

Part III

Begin

UNSC _El Dorado_

Three weeks after Kvaiias…

The UNSC _El Dorado_ jolted as it transitioned from Slipspace. The blocky ship's crew wasted no time bringing her into stealth as soon as they were able, creating the greatest disappearing act the Y'Toub system would never see.

"Aaand we're gone, sir." A bridge officer reported.

"Excellent work." Captain Wright complemented. "How's the stealth system running?"

"Better than before; Heavy and Mo worked out all of the kinks in the system." The officer answered. "Heavy and "Mo" were Heavier Than All and Lighter Than Most, respectively, and Jauu's two Engineer friends. Under the supervision of the _El Dorado's_ own engineering crew, the pair had gone to work on the ship, tweaking and improving the frigate beyond expectations. They had even played a few games with the UNSC engineers, earning the respect and adoration of the crew.

"Excellent. Contact Commander Tano had ask her to join me here; let's learn what we can about this system." Wright ordered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reaper Quarters

The Reaper Quarters were a relaxed, yet testosterone filled environment as the ODSTs of the Reapers staved off boredom. They did a number of things: weapons maintenance, cards, board games, etc. Boredom was often the cause of fights, which made people end up in the infirmary, either because of the fight, or the concussions Spartan 01 gave from knocking heads together. And then the Elite walked in. Jauu had done his best to integrate with the crew, despite the stigma surrounding his race. To his credit, the Elite, while seen, was rarely heard, instead choosing to listen to the humans rather than speak. The crew now accepted and tolerated his presence, but that could not be said of the Reapers. The Reapers had, in their own way, taken to the repentant Elite, cautiously welcoming him into their fold. Again, while seen, he was rarely heard, allowing the Reapers to do their thing uninterrupted. Today he aimed to do nothing different, merely observe his counterparts. As he walked in, the Reapers acknowledged him with their own greetings; nods, waves, calls of his name, etc. He set himself towards the center of the quarters, near a group of seven, and settled in.

"Oi, Grim!" One of the ODSTs called from a crate. Jauu looked over at the mention of his callsign. "C'mere!" The Elite approached the ODST, who sat behind a larger crate with a board on top. Little pieces lined either end of the board, one set black, one white. "You hinge-heads have anything like chess?"

"Chess?" Jauu echoed. He sat on the crate opposite, the white side, clicking his mandibles with curiosity.

"Yeah, chess." The ODST affirmed. And over the next ten minutes he explained the components of chess. The infiltrator became very interested very quickly and paid close attention, committing the rules and methods of play to memory. The Reapers began to gather around, curious as to how the alien would do on his first go around. "Everything make sense?"

"Yes, thank you." Jauu replied.

"Right then, ready for a game? Since it's your first time I'll go easy on you." The ODST said casually. The Reapers chuckled as Jauu growled.

"You insult me, Imp. It should be _I_ who is going easy on _you_." Jauu retorted. And the Reapers went wild at the challenge. The challenging ODST grinned and shrugged.

"It's your funeral." And over the next half hour, Jauu proved just how wrong he was. At the end of the game, the Reapers cheered for Jauu and the challenging ODST sat dumbfounded, staring at the board in shock. "Bloody hell."

"What's all the commotion about?" The Spartan walked into the Reaper Quarters and the crowd parted to reveal Jauu and the ODST. "Ah, chess. How many times did it take for Grim to win?"

"One." The challenger said, still in shock. 01 stared at Jauu for a moment.

"Reset the board." The Reapers all grinned as 01 took the challenger's place and reset the board. Jauu moved his first pawn when the intercom crackled.

"Spartan 01 to the bridge, Spartan 01 to the bridge." The Reapers groaned in disappointment as 01 stood.

"Vantress, write down the moves made and keep it with the board. Grim, come with me." 01 ordered. The Elite followed the Demon to the elevator.

"You would have me on the bridge?" Jauu asked. 01 nodded.

"You're a Reaper now, Grim." 01 said. "They've taken you as one of their own; I will reflect that." Jauu nodded but clicked his mandibles in confusion.

"Humans are so confusing. To accept one who willingly partook in the slaughter of their people…" He shook his long head. "Honor would demand my head."

"In a war against extinction, honor goes out the window in favor of survival." 01 said. "That means we take every asset, every small win, and every scrap of info we can, and turn it into something that ensures our survival." Jauu nodded approvingly as they arrived at the bridge. Captain Wright turned.

"Ah, there you are." He said, then frowned at Jauu. "Jauu."

"Shipmaster." Jauu replied, referring to the captain by the Sangheili term. Ashoka was on the bridge as well and greeted the pair with a smile.

"Hey boys." She said. "Welcome to the Y'Toub system, the biggest hive of scum and gutter trash this side of the Core."

"And why have you brought us here?" 01 asked.

"One, it's a good place to hide from Shorv for a bit; he won't dare infringe on Hutt territory. Two, so I can scrounge up some credits for you. After all, you can't go around in this galaxy without money." Ashoka explained. "The Republic station here could offer you repairs as well."

"Uh, ma'am, what station?" The sensor officer called.

"What do you mean?" Ashoka asked.

"There's no space station in the system, ma'am." He answered. "Five starships just arrived in the system where it should've been."

"Let me see." Ashoka peered at the sensor station as the comns officer piped up.

"Sir, we've been pinged!" He called.

"What, by who?" Wright asked.

"I don't know sir- wait, there's a message coming in." A moment later, a Scottish voice crackled over the speakers.

" _The home of English legend."_ The voice said, and the crew breathed a sigh of relief.

"Return the message, answer as follows: The home of European greed." The message was sent.

"We're being hailed!"

"On screen." Wright ordered. The screen crackled with static and then the face of a grinning, redheaded Scotsman filled the screen.

"Oh damn, Alex, it's been far too long!" The captain of the UNSC _Camelot_ greeted.

"Captain William McIrvin, it has! How have you been?" Wright greeted happily. The second of the three Hidden Cities ships, McIrvin was the least discipline, most drunk, and yet one of the most daring captains Wright had ever met.

"Initially, here, absolute shitte. But then we got here, and I made some new friends! They'd like to meet ya." McIrvin said.

"And these friends are?" Wright asked, but McIrvin had noticed Jauu in the background and pointed.

"Perhaps it is not the appropriate time for me to be here." Jauu said.

"Alex, explain. And why do you have a Spartan as well?" McIrvin said. Wright narrowed his eyes.

"The Elite is Spartan 01's responsibility, but what do you mean? I was informed that we had the sole Spartan." Wright answered. McIrvin shook his head.

"I'm providing you with our coordinates, just get here. And explain that _thing_ when you do!" And with that McIrvin disappeared from the screen. Wright turned to 01 with a confused and frustrated look on his face.

"Whatever happens with Grim is on me, sir." 01 said. "As for the second Spartan, I was told he was the sole ONI attachment to this op." Wright grunted.

"Helm, get us to those coordinates." He ordered. "Ms. Tano, will you be joining us?"

"I can't." Ashoka said, moving towards the elevator. "The five ships are Republic warships, and they're moving into Nar Shaddaa's atmosphere, which means trouble on the surface. Is that A-wing we found still ready to go?" On Kvaiias, Baroness Tasva had a Kuat RZ-1 A-wing fighter, something Kuat had tried to sell to the Republic but had ended up selling it commercially. Tasva had originally planned it for an escape, but with the _El Dorado_ so close to her, she could not run. Nor would she have gotten far, with Naraka Shorv on her tail. Now it belonged to Ashoka, and she intended to make good use of it.

"It's ready for you to go, Ms. Tano." Wright said, offering a hand. "It's sad to see you go."

"It's sad to leave you, captain, but I must go." Ashoka said. She turned to Jauu and hugged the Elite, a gesture that took him off guard. "Good luck on your path."

"Thank you, little one, and safe travels to you." Jauu said. Ashoka turned to 01 and bowed.

"And May the Force be with you, Spartan." She said before leaving. 01 nodded and watched her leave before turning back to his captain.

"How should we introduce Grim, sir?" 01 asked.

"If I must be presented as a prisoner, so be it." Jauu offered. Wright shrugged.

"He is your responsibility, Spartan, do with him as you will." He said. 01 nodded and left, taking Jauu with him.

"So, what are you to do?" Jauu asked. 01 looked Jauu up and down. His armor was still the silver-gray that it had been when they had first met, the identifying marker of Spec-Ops and Rangers.

"It's like I said, Grim, you're a Reaper now, one of mine…so how do you feel about a new paint-job?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later…

Three Pelicans departed from the UNSC _El Dorado_ as they approached the coordinates. The center Pelican contained Captain Wright and his Marine guard while the opposite Pelicans contained 01, Jauu, and the Reapers, all of whom were eager to see their counterparts in the Devil unit. 01's "paint-job" suggestion gave Jauu's armor the Reaper treatment, Elite-style. His armor was now the same shade of black as the Reaper's armor, with white outlining his skeletal structure. His Ranger helmet had been the one the Reapers choose, outlining his long head and mandibles. When Captain Wright had seen the Elite, he had visibly taken a step back from him. But it was also the moment where he realized he had lost any measure of control he had over Jauu's fate. He was a Reaper, and thus 01's responsibility. As the Pelicans rounded moon, called "Nar Hekka" by the locals, the pilot of Wright's Pelican called him to the front. Curious as to why he had been called, Wright removed his restraints and entered the cockpit, clinging to the Pelican's frame.

"What's the situation?" He asked.

"We found the UNSC _Camelot_ , sir…she has friends." The pilot said, pointing. The _Camelot_ was indeed hanging in space, but it was the friend group she had amassed that took Wright's breath away. There ten other ships ships in total: one Epoch-class carrier, two Halberd-class destroyers, and six Paris-class frigates, but it was the tenth ship that truly surprised; a massive ship with numerous attachments and additions to its frame. The name of the ship, in the standard UNSC letter style, _UNSC Carnegie_ , was plastered across its side.

"My God." Wright breathed.

"Captain McIrvin has requested we land in the carrier, the UNSC _Leyte Gulf_." The pilot said. Wright nodded and went back to his seat and waited. When the Pelican set down in the _Leyte Gulf_ , he threw off his restraints and went to the ramp, standing at the head of his guard. As his Marines formed up behind him, the ramp began to descend. Captain Wright marched off the ramp as it descended, his Marines falling in behind him. As he walked out of the Pelican, the Reapers filed out and fell in on either side, the ODST captain on the left and the Spartan on the right, Jauu just behind him. In front of them were the captains of the eleven other UNSC vessels, Captain McIrvin standing just behind an older officer who bore the rank of commodore.

"Captain Wright, welcome to the _Leyte Gulf_." The commodore greeted, stepping forward and extending a hand as Wright neared. "I am Commodore Jeremiah Vern; glad to see some more friendly faces."

"A pleasure, sir, thank you." Wright replied. He gestured to 01 and Jauu. "This is Spartan B-001, or 01 for short, and his asset, Jauu Blava', callsign Grim." Vern frowned at Jauu.

"An 'asset', captain?" Vern asked. "When so many of his kind have helped in the extinction of ours?"

"Yes sir, Grim is an asset." 01 said, stepping forward.

"He is not your responsibility, Spartan." Vern said, holding up a hand.

"Grim is the Spartan's responsibility, sir." Wright said, nodding to 01. "He has taken whatever happens with Grim upon himself."

"Really?" Vern said, eyeing the Spartan. "So what brilliant idea did you have to let the enemy into our midst?"

"He surrendered willingly to us." 01 said. "His surrender brought valuable insight into the Covenant hierarchy, weapons, a pair of Engineers, and a Covenant science vessel. He has also volunteered his services to us, under my command, and is under orders to not kill humans unless expressly ordered to, or it becomes necessary."

"And how do you know you can control him, Spartan? You do not know what that thing could do!" Vern said angrily. "Guards take it to the brig!"

"Actually, you can't do that, sir." McIrvin said coming to his friend's defense.

"Are you challenging my orders, _Captain_ McIrvin?" Vern challenged.

"No sir, stating facts. We are a part of an ONI operation, not a HIGHCOM operation, and as such we are not within your chain of command." McIrvin explained. "To give myself, Captain Wright, or any member of our crew such orders is outside your jurisdiction and in violation of numerous ONI mandates." Vern was fuming, but he did not argue.

"If anyone dies while that _thing_ is on board, on your head be the consequences, Spartan!" Vern said angrily. "Captain Wright come with me. We will discuss the situation at hand." He turned and stomped away, Wright in tow. 01 nodded to McIrvin as he approached.

"Thank you, sir." 01 said.

"Oh don't thank me, Spartan, I may have made your situation worse." McIrvin said. "But I assume you can handle it?"

"The brass isn't that hard to manage, sir. Just avoid damaging their pride." 01 answered. Then he noticed his motion tracker going haywire, as if someone was in active camo nearby. "You said there was another Spartan, sir?"

"I did, a Spartan B-015." McIrvin answered. 01's left arm suddenly flew up as a shimmering fist went towards his head, blocking the strike. "I'll leave you two alone." The captain turned and walked away.

"Still too slow, 1-5." 01 said. Spartan B-015, aka "One-Five", decloaked and lowered his fist, folding his arms over his chest. He wore an EOD helmet, Assault/Sapper chest piece, a Tacpad, and ODST shoulder pauldrons, all colored black with dark red.

"Slow by your standards." 1-5 replied. The two Spartans gave each other a bro-hug, having not seen each other for some time. "The hell you are doing here, 01?" He pronounced his friend's name with the letter O instead of the number 0 that most people did.

"I could ask you the same thing, 1-5, I'm supposed to be the only Spartan with the task force." 01 replied. "Think this another ONI experiment on us?"

"Eh, probably." 15 answered, shrugging. "I think they're looking to see if we're gonna fight for leadership of this op."

"Are we?" 01 asked.

"Hell no!" 15 chuckled. "I leave the thinking to smart people like you, I just point, shoot, and blow stuff up." Beneath his helmet, 01 smiled.

"How did they react when you came aboard the _Camelot_?" He asked.

"Well I came on just before we left, so it was mainly 'Hey, I'm in charge of you guys for this op, get in the cryo pod.' When we came out of Slipspace in the new galaxy, they warmed up to me. They didn't mention you though, so I'll have to ask." 1-5 explained.

"So how are my Devils? I hope they've behaved." 01 asked, referring to the second section of "ONI-STs". The Devils were the middle child of the bunch; mildly disciplined, excellent in a fight, but their one standout trait was what 01 referred to as their "Berserker Mode". In sparing matches prior to the departure of the Hidden Cities task force, he watched as members of the Devils seemed to ignore damage to themselves after prolonged exposure to combat, but also completely lose their shit. 01 suspected that was a genetic modification ONI slipped in, and it was useful, albeit one to be used with caution.

"Eh, too well behaved some days, but I like them." 1-5 said. "Did you know about their little quirk before we left?"

"You mean berserker mode?" 01 nodded.

"Huh, 'berserker mode' sounds better than 'losing of the shit'." 1-5 mused. They chuckled, and 01 realized he still had the Reapers standing behind him.

"Captain, let's go meet our lost brothers." 01 ordered.

"Will there be head knocking, sir?" Lesko asked as they walked.

"There will always be head knocking, as long as I'm in charge of you idiots." 01 said.

"Hold on." 1-5 called and approached Jauu. He stared up at the Elite, who looked down upon the Spartan. "So, you're Grim, huh?"

"That is my callsign, yes, Demon." Jauu replied. 1-5 looked him up, then down, then back up again, and then extended his hand. Jauu took it and 1-5 began to squeeze. Recognizing the challenge, Jauu squeezed back. There was a deadlock as the two tried to crush each other's hands, neither of them backing down. This went on for a full thirty seconds before 1-5 turned to 01.

"I like him!" He said cheerfully, releasing his grip and sauntering off in the direction of the Devils. Jauu looked at 01 in exasperation.

"Humans. Utterly. Baffling." He said. The Reapers all chuckled as they followed 1-5 towards the Devils, Jauu in tow. They formed up around him as they entered the corridors, protecting him from the stares of the crew and shoving down weapons raised in fear, surprise, and anger. They knew they would be unpopular, but they didn't care; Jauu was a part of their unit and they would treat him as such. 1-5 led them through a set of double doors to the large rec-room the Devils had appropriated for themselves, banging them open.

"Boys, we've got guests!" He called. The Devils all cheered as 01 and the Reapers walked in, and then fell silent as Jauu walked in. They all stared at the Elite, examining him, curious.

"So…we got a split-face in the unit now?" A Devil asked. Jauu nodded.

"Will that be a problem, Imp?" He challenged. The Devils all shook their heads.

"If the freaks like you, we're good." Another said. The Reapers all grinned. "You're gonna need some red on that armor, though; we can't have you running around looking like a Reaper."

"And what's the problem with Reapers?" A Reaper called.

"Aside from the fact that you're all a bunch of wussies?" And then the two groups of ODSTs threw down right there, a friendly rivalry rekindled. 01 and 1-5 sighed and hung their heads.

"You start cracking heads on the left and I'll take the right?" 1-5 suggested.

"Grim, take the center." 01 ordered and the three waded through the crowd, slamming the heads of the ODSTs together. It acted as a "reset" button, literally knocking the fight out of the Reapers and Devils. It took a solid ten minutes of work to get through them all, and twelve were sent to them infirmary for wounds. As the three observed their work, Jauu shook his head.

"Humans." He breathed. What had he signed on for?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Captain Wright stood in Commodore Vern's personal quarters as the older officer took a seat at his desk. He rubbed his eyes, showing the tiredness and strain that was taking its toll on him. Vern sighed and looked up at Wright.

"Do you trust that Spartan?" He asked.

"With my life, sir." Wright answered. Vern nodded.

"An Elite working with humans…" He said, trailing off and pulling a tall bottle of whiskey from a desk drawer. "You drink, Wright?"

"Yes sir." Wright answered and took the offered cup when Vern had poured it.

"So, how did you fare when you arrived here?" Vern asked.

"We arrived in a system and we were told promptly to leave or die." Wright said. "But, these ships aren't prepared for MAC guns, Archer missiles, and slugs. The _El Dorado_ has a kill count of eleven hostile ships with little damage." Wright said. "Right after that we helped liberate a planet, learned about an order of beings who can wild a mystical energy Force, and we found the Elite, all in the same day." He sipped on the whiskey.

"Impressive." Vern acknowledged. "We arrived in the system about two months ago, and we hid out here. Whoever's in charge of this system kept sending patrols out here for the first two weeks before stopping. After that, we kept blasting any scavengers or explorers who came into the debris field." He took a long sip. "It's been maddening, just sitting here for two months. We want to move, but we don't know where to go."

"What is the UNSC _Carnegie_ , sir? I've never seen a ship like it." Wright asked.

"The _Carnegie_ is a mobile production ship; it's made to place itself in a system and retrofit itself into a production station. HIGHCOM was hoping to use place it in a recently discovered system with a large amount of natural resources; set up mining ops that could feed the _Carnegie_." Vern explained. "But now it's just a giant, floating waste of space with no one to produce for."

"We do have star charts of this galaxy, sir." Wright said. "The planet we liberated provided us with a good deal of information on this galaxy; I'm sure we could find an uninhabited system to set up shop in." Vern nodded as his communicator buzzed.

"Vern." He answered.

"Sir, we have a freighter flying into the debris field." An officer reported.

"Charge up the MAC, just scare it off." Vern ordered. A moment later, the officer spoke up again.

"Sir…the ship just threw up a UNSC IFF tag." Vern and Wright both stood, abandoning their drinks, and headed for the bridge.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note: Hello! It's good to be back at writing again, and I am very thankful that you guys enjoyed the last chapter. Good news for you guys as well; this is the first of three chapters currently prepared, so for the next two weeks you guys will have something. After that, no promises. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this!**


	35. Of Jedi and Sith

Nar Shaddaa

Old Refugee Sector

Just after the retreat of the Sith…

Obi-Wan surveyed the wreckage of the battle. With the retreat of the Nightbrothers, the droids had fallen quickly to the reinforcements. Unfortunately, the Star Destroyer had escaped; jumping to hyperspace before damage could be done to the engines. But the ship had been hurt; the _Sentinel_ had knocked out many of its primary batteries before it fled, taking the Sith with them. They would not trouble the galaxy for some time yet. Now, Obi-Wan directed his men in aiding the survivors of the Gray Marauders and the defense station. As he directed a squad of clones to the casino, Anakin landed a few feet from him.

"Aw, I missed all the fun." Anakin said in mock sadness as he exited his Eta-2.

"You ended the fun." The leader of the Gray Marauders called as he walked over to them.

"Well I'm sorry us rescuing you ruined your fun." Anakin retorted.

"You mistake my sarcasm for sincerity, Master Jedi." The young man said, bowing. "Ben Vantress, leader of the Gray Marauders and captain of the _Old Gray Man,_ and I am grateful for your rescue."

"I am Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, and this is Knight Skywalker." Obi-Wan introduced, returning the bow. "We are grateful for your rescue of our soldiers and padawans." Ben smiled.

"Please, anything to stick it to the Seps." Ben said.

"You think this was a Separatist attack?" Anakin asked. "The Nightbrothers never associated with Dooku."

"No, but Maul and Dooku are smart; they know they need each to survive, at least for a while." Ben answered. "And Maul doesn't have the funding for this kind of op, not without bigger support. Unfortunately, we can't prove they were working together, so it doesn't particularly matter now."

"Indeed, but the insight is appreciated, Captain Vantress." Obi-Wan replied.

"Please, call me Ben, I'm not big on formalities." Ben replied. As he spoke, a clone commander and two teenagers approached.

"Commander Driller, reporting sirs!" Driller called.

"Padawans Palara and Baro, Masters." Baro introduced, the pair bowing.

"Relax, all three of you. After the events of the past few days, you need it." Anakin said.

"Well done to the three of you." Obi-Wan said. "It is no small feat what was accomplished here."

"We couldn't have done it without the Marauders, sir." Driller said, nodding to Ben. "If it weren't for his boys, we wouldn't have made it."

"Thank you, Commander." Ben said. "But I believe credit is also due to you as well; had you not launched the gunship patrol earlier, the droids may have overrun us before help arrived."

"Query: Will I get any thanks?" Came a mechanical voice. Obi-Wan looked and gaped at what he saw. A tall, rusty red droid with glittering red eyes stomped towards them. Just behind him was the ghost of Bao-Dur, who smiled at Obi-Wan. Ben saw him too and narrowed his eyes at the ghost as he disappeared.

"Oh, yeah…" Driller said.

"This is HK-47." Palara introduced. "He was instrumental in aiding our forces."

"What are you, might I ask?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"Explanation: Officially, I am a protocol droid, proficient in a myriad of languages. Unofficially, I am an assassin droid, proficient in numerous methods of assassination and combat." HK answered.

"And why is it you decided to aid our forces? You could have easily just sat by and watched." Obi-Wan said.

"Answer: I only fulfill the programing of my masters." HK-47 replied. Obi-Wan did not press the matter; he would have time later.

"Yularen to General Skywalker, come in." Anakin's commlink bleeped.

"Anakin here, what's the situation?" Anakin asked.

"You're about to have a visitor, sir. She says she knows you." Yularen said and cut the channel.

"Knows me?" Anakin said aloud.

"While we are waiting for Anakin's visitor, we have news for you two." Obi-Wan said to the padawans. "Anakin, would you like to start?"

"Sure." Anakin said. "Padawan Baro?"

"That would be me, Master Skywalker." Baro stepped forward. Anakin offered a hand.

"The Council has requested that I take you as my padawan learner." He said, smiling, though Obi-Wan could see the small amount of pain in that smile. Baro blinked a few times before shaking Anakin's hand.

"I won't let you down, Master." Baro said enthusiastically.

"No, you will." Anakin said causing Baro's face to fall. "But that's what I'm here for." Baro smiled.

"Padawan Palara." Obi-Wan said, smiling. The young girl straightened her back. "The Council has decreed that you are to be my apprentice." He bowed. "I am honored to have you as my padawan learner.

"I am honored to be it, Master Kenobi." Palara returned the bow.

"I've seen a lot of youngsters, generals," Driller said, "you've got the best I've seen." And in a flash, Obi-Wan's eyes glazed over as he saw his vision once more. The army was there again; Palara and Baro were standing behind their masters, HK-47 stood behind the Mandalorian, Ben was with them alongside…Ashoka?

"Sir, fighter coming in!" A trooper called, shaking him from his vision. He glanced at Ben who was smiling, a knowing smile. Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes.

" _I saw it too."_ Ben mouthed and Obi-Wan's eyes widened. The Gray Jedi gestured to the incoming fighter which set down close to Anakin's Eta-2. Obi-Wan recognized the fighter as one of the few RZ-1 A-Wings Kuat Engineering had produced for the Republic before the sold it commercially. And at the controls of the fighter was none other than Ashoka Tano.

"Ashoka?" Anakin called, breaking from Baro. The cockpit opened, and the former Jedi stepped out, hugging Anakin as he approached.

"How you been, Skyguy?" She asked.

"What are you doing here?" Anakin asked, pulling away.

"I had some friends drop me off in system when I heard there was trouble. I figured you guys would be having fun, so I decided to join in." Ashoka explained. As she spoke, Ben narrowed his eyes at her. He felt something on her, like she had been near something familiar to him. He stepped away from the group and keyed his commlink. Obi-Wan stepped forward to Ashoka. "Obi-Wan!" She hugged her friend.

"Hello Ashoka, good to see you are well." Obi-Wan greeted.

"Thank you, Master." Ashoka said, referring to Obi-Wan by his title. "You keeping Skyguy in check?"

"As much as I am able to, you know how he is." Obi-Wan answered. Ashoka chuckled, then noticed the two padawans. "Ah yes, these are our two new padawans, Palara and Baro." The two padawans bowed to Ashoka.

"Hello!" Ashoka greeted, extending her hand to the pair. "Which one of you has Anakin?"

"That would be me, ma'am." Baro said, stepping forward. Ashoka smiled as she sized the young man up. He couldn't have been older than she was when the Council had stuck her and Anakin together.

"You have a good master, just be patient and he'll come around." Ashoka advised, placing a hand on Baro's shoulder. "Besides, I'll be around to keep him in check too."

"You'll be around?" Obi-Wan asked. "Are you returning to the Order?"

"No," Ashoka said, turning back to Obi-Wan, "but I can feel something coming, and I want to be there when it comes."

"And the same goes for me." Ben said, returning to the group.

"What business does a mercenary have with the Republic?" Palara asked scornfully.

"Palara!" Obi-Wan said sternly, silencing the girl.

"Anyone with a brain who is even remotely paying attention to galactic politics can see for themselves that the Clone War is over only on paper." Ben said. "The 'renegade' generals are still harassing the Republic and not the CIS, making it painfully obvious that Count Dooku is still trying to further his master's agenda; rule of the galaxy." Ben stepped forward to Obi-Wan. "And quite frankly, you'll need people like me."

"And who exactly are people like you?" Anakin asked, crossing his arms.

"People who can work outside the Accord of Courscant." Ben said. "Mercenaries, Force users not attached to Light or Dark…and technical nobility."

"Technical nobility?" Ashoka asked. Ben shrugged.

"I may be considered in the more…civilized regions of Wild Space…a noble of sorts." Ben said scratching his head. "Though I don't like flaunting that."

"You're not a member of the Free Dynasties, are you?" Obi-Wan asked. Ben nodded slowly.

"What are those, master?" Baro asked.

"A collection of systems that have banded together as miniature kingdom in the galaxy." Obi-Wan answered. "How did you become a noble?"

"And how is that helpful to us?" Anakin challenged.

"Firstly: it's not that hard; all you have to do is beat whoever you wish to usurp in physical and mental challenges." Ben answered. "And second, I have access to people, resources, and information useful to the Republic. You'll that if you want to keep the galaxy under control."

"That will be discussed with the Chancellor." Obi-Wan said. "As for now, we have much to finish here." He bowed. "Again, thank you for your assistance in this matter, and may the Force be with you."

"And with you as well." Ben returned the bow. As the Jedi, Driller and HK-47 turned to go, Ben beckoned to Ashoka. Curious and suspicious, Ashoka walked towards him. "Your friends…they wouldn't happen to be the cause of a temporal disturbance in the system, would they?" Ben asked. Ashoka crossed her arms.

"What's it to you?" She asked. Ben pointed to group of his solders, one of the squads that Driller had special interest in. Ashoka's eyes widened. "Where did you-"

"They were with me when I came over." Ben said. Ashoka narrowed her eyes. "From the other galaxy."

"And you're Force sensitive?" Ashoka asked.

"The chance of it happening to one of my people is one in a billion, and I won that lottery." Ben explained. "I have a place for UNSC refugees to go, somewhere the Covenant can't find. So, where did the ship go?" Ashoka looked into his eyes, as if determining the merit of his statement.

"There's a debris field in system, behind Nar Hekka. They were pinged from there." Ashoka said.

"Then let's hope I can catch them in time." Ben said. As he spoke there was a faint rumble as a starship neared. "Ah, there's my chariot. A pleasure to meet you Ms. Tano." He sprinted off; the starship lowered a ramp as it hovered, four engines that had been pointing behind the ship pointed downward. Ben leapt into the air onto the ramp and the ship took off, closing the ramp behind it. Ashoka turned away and walked into the battlefield. And then she realized; she hadn't even gotten his name.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aboard the _Flying Fortress_

Not only did Ben have the modified Mon Calamari ship at his disposal, but he also had the first UNSC ship built in this galaxy: The Freemen Systems and Ship Engineering (FSSE) Star Freighter Mark I; aka the Boeing-class. Based on the B-17 of World War II, the Boeing-class was technically a freighter; it had the shape of the B-17, only wider, longer, and with a huge space for cargo. And this variant was Ben's special recipe, as the _Flying Fortress_ was the only model with her upgrades: he had modified the standard ball guns on the top, bottom, sides, bow, and tail of the ship, all of which could be fired manually or by Ed when he had the gun controls, to fire faster and more accurately. In addition, there were four blaster cannons on the bow of the ship that Ben controlled, as well as one railgun mounted on the underside. The railgun was basically a very, very small, MAC with about five percent of the power of a MAC; nothing that could break the shield of a Covenant ship, but something that Ben could hurt other ships with. Adding atmospheric capability, Ben could retrofit the cargo bay into a bomb bay, turning a freighter into a high-altitude bomber if need be. The _Flying Fortress_ would need an escort if this were to be the case due to limited maneuverability with bombs in the ship, but there had been no need for that kind of flying. Yet. The wings of the Boeing-class could fold into the ship, not only when the hyperdrive was engage, but also when traveling at high-speeds and entering atmosphere, as did the tail flaps, to avoid sheering them off. Finally, the engines were mounted on the main body of the freighter and they were capable of shifting in their place; allowing for VTOL take off. And, as a personal modification, Ben had installed wheels for whenever he decided to land the old-fashioned way. This was essentially Ben's baby, and he adored the ship. As the ship sped away into space, Ben keyed in the _Old Gray Man_. Nic appeared, arms crossed, frowning.

"Why the long face?" Ben asked, knowing full well why she was pissed.

"You made me wait." Nic answered. Ben rolled his eyes.

"For the love of God, Nic, I'm your adopted brother, not your boyfriend." Then the two smiled and chuckled.

"Did you have fun down there?" Nic asked. Ben frowned.

"If we define fun by how often I got kicked around by Sith, then yes, I did." Ben said, reclining in the pilot's chair. Ed appeared on a separate holoprojector but remained silent.

"Is the ghost satisfied yet? Can we leave?" Nic asked. "It's been two years since we've been home." Ben nodded.

"Get the crew and return to Free Hold. When I return, we'll pay the crew from all the contracts and the loot." He said. He yawned, physically spent from his time on Nar Shaddaa.

"Where are you going?" Nic asked.

"A UNSC ship arrived in system while we were fighting, and they were pinged from behind Nar Hekka. I'm hoping they haven't left yet, and if they haven't, I'll point them to Free Hold." Ben said. "After that…Courscant."

"Why there?" Nic asked. "You hate places like that."

"Because I get the feeling that this little cold war the Republic and the Seps have going on is going to heat up soon. I want to be on the right side when it eventually does explode, and I want to have it good with the Republic." Ben answered. "I'm gonna have a very, very good relationship with the Jedi Council once I arrive." Nic smiled.

"See you soon, Ben." She said and cut the channel.

"How long 'till we get to the debris field?" Ben asked Ed.

"Four hours." Ed answered. Ben nodded.

"I'm showering and sleeping until then…wake me when you need me." And with that, Ben went for some well-deserved rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nal Hutta

Maul and Savage stomped through the swamps of the Hutt planet, fighting off the occasional predator that thought it could take them. They had landed their interceptor deep in the swamp, a fair distance away from the source of the calling. And so, the pair pressed into the swamp, eager to discover what called them. They arrived at a small cave, something that to a normal being would appear normal. But to the Nightbrothers, the cave radiated Dark Side energies.

"This is the place." Maul said as he entered the cave, Savage following behind him. The bigger Sith pulled his lightsaber out and activated it, holding above his brother's head to provide light. They went through the cave slowly, cautious, prepared for traps or whatever was waiting for them. The rock of the cave gave way to cracked onyx floors with pillars holding up a similar ceiling. "What power lies in this wretched placed?" Maul wondered aloud.

"And what Sith would etch their legacy in this Hutt-infested swamp?" Savage wondered aloud. Abruptly, the two were thrown apart against the onyx walls, and purple flames ignited on torches.

" _Not all Sith desire the Jedi to find our legacies."_ A woman's voice called. And before Maul floated the ghost of a Sith Lord, her body wispy and translucent. In front of Savage another Sith Lord appeared, a man in full armor.

" _Well what do we have here, my dear?"_ The male said, pulling Savage away from the wall and twisting him around. _"Do we have mere pets to play with, or do you have something else in mind. All I see in this one is a hammer."_ The Sith entered Savage's mind briefly. _"Mmmm…a refined hammer."_

" _We a use for them, my dearest. Let us show them our masterwork."_ And the Nightbrothers were released and landed hard on the floor. _"Come and behold the legacy of Darth Nox!"_ The Sith ghosts floated deeper into the cavern, and, their lust for power growing, the brothers followed.

"Who was Darth Nox?" Savage asked.

"My master did not teach me much, but I remember reading that Darth Nox was once a powerful Sith that collected the artifacts of the ancient Sith." Maul said. "She was as wise as she was cruel and powerful…it would be prudent to be respectful." And the pair walked down a long corridor and entered a room with two tombs. Between them sat an odd device; two slabs lay on either side of it. And yet the pair felt the power radiating off it. "What manner of artifact is this?" Maul asked.

" _My legacy!"_ Nox cried as she swept through the room. She stood in front of the device, pride rippling in her stance, despite her incorporeal form. _"This device is quite simply a separator!"_

"Of what?" Savage asked.

" _Observe."_ Nox said. She waved her hand and a holocron rose from the device. Maul and Savage watched as it projected an image of a man strapped to the first slab as the device activated. The man began to scream and writhe as the device drew something out of him, something dark and sinister, and it began to take shape. Once it had all been pulled from the man, the shape formed a human head, and then a torso, and then the limbs. The machine the solidified the shape into a body and the second man rose. _"The Dark Side of the Force extracted and given life!"_ Nox exclaimed.

"Incredible." Maul breathed. "It takes the darkness in a being, pulls it out, and creates a new lifeform…is it capable of using the Force?"

" _Indeed, it is!"_ The male Sith Lord answered, appearing beside his apparent wife.

"Why have we been called to this machine?" Savage asked. Maul glared at his brother as Nox floated towards him.

" _The Force is in constant flux; some fool disturbed the balance by blocking wave after wave of pain in the Force, instead of letting it ripple through the galaxy, like a drop to water. What should have been was changed."_ Nox hissed angrily.

"And what was changed?" Savage ventured.

" _A reign of darkness that could have lasted a thousand years!"_ Nox proclaimed.

"So…who does this machine require?" Maul asked.

" _You shall learn…if you resist."_ Nox said. At once, she and her husband flew into Maul and Savage respectively and began to take over their bodies. _"Such weak-minded simpletons!"_ Maul began to hiss and snarl, like a rabid hound, as he resisted the ancient Sith.

"I…I AM NO ONE'S PUPPET!" Maul roared. At once, he lashed out with the Force, and Nox was sent flying out of his body. Savage roared in kind, but no Force ghost exited his body. "Savage?" Maul called. Savage stood as Nox cackled.

" _How does your new body feel, my dear?"_ Nox asked. Savage flexed his biceps in response.

"Your dearest…is no longer here." Savage said. And with a wave of his hand, Nox was sent flying away, through the walls, out of her place of power.

"Savage?" Maul asked again.

"I am here, brother…the ghost is mine." Savage answered. Maul grinned wickedly as Nox returned. "We have proven worthy." Nox hissed, but instead of speaking, she opened her casket and out came a double-bladed lightsaber. It floated to Maul and rested in front of him.

" _A scalpel requires the proper edge to do its work."_ Nox said. Maul took it and activated it, spinning the crimson blades around. It felt like home.

'Now…who does the machine require?" Maul asked. Nox said only one word.

" _Skywalker!"_


	36. The Director

Nar Hekka

Four hours after Ben's departure…

Ben sat in the pilot's chair as he guided the _Flying Fortress_ towards the debris field above Nar Hekka. The shower and nap had cheered him up, and he seemed to slightly bounce in his seat as he flew.

"We'll be in the debris field in thirty seconds." Ed informed, appearing on his holoprojector.

"Anything on the scanners?" Ben asked.

"The debris field makes it difficult to detect anything, so no." Ed said.

"Lovely, looks like we're going in blind." Ben said, rolling his eyes. "Keep an eye out for any power spikes."

"Power spikes?" Ed asked. "What, like a MAC powering up?" Ben nodded. "You think they'd waste a MAC on a freighter?"

"We don't know how long the UNSC has been out here, or what they've encountered in their time here, so it's best to be cautious." Ben said. And with that, he guided the _Flying Fortress_ into the debris field. The remains of various ships floated in space, twirling aimlessly in the vast darkness. Ben slowed the ship to avoid damage, and to take more thorough readings on the debris.

"The oldest debris in this field are Hutt patrol ships, and everything after that are little more than salvage ships or personal starships. Curious explorers no doubt." Ed said.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Ben said. And there it was, a small power spike.

"Power spike detected at the edge of the debris field." Ed reported.

"Excellent, raise the colors, Ed!" Ben said. "Raising the colors" as Ben put it meant activating the UNSC IFF tag installed on the ship. It remained off when it was not needed, mainly to avoid undue attention…or Covenant ships. As soon as the IFF was activated, the power spike disappeared. A moment later, Ben answered an incoming called.

"This is the UNSC _Leyte Gulf_ to the _Flying Fortress_ , identify yourself!" The captain of the _Leyte Gulf_ demanded.

"This is Ben Vantress, formerly of the UNSC planet Sentinel's Watch, captain. I come in peace and I want to talk." Ben answered. There was a pause before the response.

"Sending a course for you to dock with us, _Flying Fortress._ It's nice to see a friendly face." The captain said.

"Believe me, _Leyte Gulf_ , you'll be seeing more friendly faces soon." Ben answered cheerfully. He guided the _Flying Fortress_ along the course provided for him, exited the debris field, and he gaped at what he saw. There thirteen ships in total: one Epoch-class carrier, two Halberd-class destroyers, and eight Paris-class frigates, one of which had sustained what looked like turbolaser damage recently. But it was the thirteenth ship that caused the gape; a massive, blocky ship with numerous attachments to the sides of it. It wasn't a warship, that was for sure. "Ed?"

"I've got nothing on that ship." Ed answered.

"We'll find out once we arrive." Ben said. He flew towards the _Leyte Gulf_ , the Epoch-class carrier, as it hung just beside the massive ship. The ship's name, the UNSC _Carnegie_ was plastered in blocky letters across the side. "This thing must've been an experimental project for the UNSC back home; it could be a new colony ship."

"No. What scanning I've done on it suggests it has a very large amount of raw and processed materials on board." Ed observed. "It could be ship-borne factory."

"Interesting." Ben said. He flew the _Flying Fortress_ into one of the _Leyte Gulf_ 's side hangars and landed. As he landed, several squads of ODSTs appeared, led by two massive soldiers. "Who the hell are they?" Ben asked as he landed.

"I've got nothing again." Ed said.

"Can you be any less useful?" Ben jabbed as he unplugged Ed from the ship and into his neck. Once he felt Ed's cooling presence in his brain, he left the ship. He wore part of his combat uniform, primarily the UNSC plate for his torso and shoulders, and kept his two lightsabers on his belt. As the ramp descended, he walked down it with his hands in the air. Once he had come off the ramp, a trio of ODSTs approached him, weapons held steadily at him.

"Keep those hands where we can see them." The lead one ordered. Ben did so as the other two searched him for anything that may be cause for concern. One of the two big soldiers approached and inspected him.

"You're a Jedi." The soldier said, pointing to the lightsabers. Ben sighed.

"Technically I'm not, but if it makes your day easier, sure." He replied. "I'm guessing you're Tano's friends?"

"That depends, are you one of her's?" The soldier asked as the ODSTs stepped away with Ben's lightsabers. Ben shrugged.

"She trusted me enough to tell me where her friends got pinged from. I just went where she told me to." He replied. The soldier nodded and motioned for another ODST to approach.

"Is it him?" He asked the ODST. The fourth ODST looked Ben up and down.

"Do you have any family?" The ODST asked. Ben narrowed his eyes.

"Before Sentinel's Watch or after?" He asked.

"After." The ODST answered.

"My parents died when the Covenant attacked, and I got split from my two brothers, Jack and Kyle during the evacuation of the planet." Ben replied. The ODST pulled a photograph from a pouch pocket and held it up. Ben's eyes flicked over the photo and widened. It was his family. "No…" The ODST pulled the helmet off, revealing the middle child of the family, Kyle. "No way this is happening…there's no way." After what felt like an hour of just staring, Kyle stepped forward and hugged his younger brother. "Can I put my hands down now?" The other ODSTs chuckled and walked away, leaving the lightsabers with the big soldier.

"Hey bro." Kyle said as Ben returned the hug.

"How did you get here?" He asked. Kyle pulled away a shook his head.

"We don't know, but we're here now. And at least I found you." He said happily.

"And look at you!" Ben said, slapping his brother's armor. "A damn ODST! How'd that happen?" The pair laughed as the big soldier cleared his throat, offering the lightsabers back to Ben. "Second question: who the hell and what the hell are you?"

"He's my boss." Kyle said. "Spartan B-001." 01 nodded.

"What'd ONI feed you?" Ben asked. "There's no way the Navy or the Army came up with you." 01 nodded.

"They fed me with plenty of Covenant." The Spartan joked. Ben smirked as he looked back to Kyle.

"So, what now?" He asked.

"The commodore wants to see you." Kyle said, placing his helmet back on and gesturing for Ben to follow. "He's hoping you have good news for us."

"Oh, do I." Ben said knowingly. The walks and elevator rides were filled with conversation on what the two had been doing in their time apart, while the Spartan remained silent and listened. As they arrived at the conference room, Kyle split off from Ben and the Spartan, allowing them entrance into the room. Inside, the captains of the UNSC ships all stood to greet Ben, thirteen men in total.

"Mr. Vantress, I assume?" Said an older man who bore the rank of commodore on his chest.

"Yes, and you are?" Ben asked, extending a hand.

"Commodore Jeremiah Vern, glad see another friendly face." Vern said, taking Ben's hand and shaking it.

"It's good to find more of us out here." Ben said. "Now, I have to ask, what's the deal with the _Carnegie_?"

"That's classified." Vern answered, causing Ben to sigh.

"Do you have an AI on board?" He asked, pulling Ed from his slot.

"We do, why?" Vern asked. The AI appeared in the center of the table, a man dressed as an engineer.

"AI Howard, at your service." Howard greeted.

"Excellent, is there room for one more?" Ben asked. Howard narrowed his eyes.

"Possibly." Howard said, and Ben inserted Ed into a slot on the table. A moment later, Ed appeared next to Howard, extending a hand, a physical representation of an AI handshake protocol. Howard took it and shook.

"We're friends now." Ed said.

"Commodore, Mr. Vantress has the necessary clearance." Howard reported. Vern narrowed his eyes at Ben.

"What exactly are you, Mr. Vantress?" Vern asked, suspicious. Ben sighed again.

"Nobility in one corner of the galaxy, and to UNSC refugees, I use the title of 'director'." Ben said. "I basically took over a system or two to provide security for UNSC refugees." Vern crossed his arms.

"And the title of director?" He asked.

"I can explain that." Ed chimed in. "The title of director was granted to Ben three years ago by Rear-Admiral John Ellison before he had secured his place in the Free Dynasty systems; a collection of systems owned by a self-proclaimed royal family that grants power to those they believe would serve them best. Ben is to direct UNSC refugees to his systems and to the Nidus system from which he came and integrate them into galactic society. He was chosen based upon his affinity to the galactic 'energy flow' called the Force, his membership of a galactic warrior society, and his ability to…commune with the planet of Nidus. Shortly after, Ben was granted the title of Lord after defeating the previous lord of the Free Hold systems in a series of challenges and has since established new population centers and shipyards for UNSC refugees. He is also the director of Freemen Systems and Ships Engineering, a UNSC created company to integrate our technology with technology of this galaxy." Ed smiled. "And he's only twenty."

"You forgot the mercenary part." Ben said. Ed shrugged.

"Bonus material." The AI replied. The collected officers all stared at the twenty-year-old before them, wondering how he had achieved so much.

"Define 'commune'." Vern said.

"Ah, that." Ben said. "So, the Force is technically a living entity, like God but his prophets have telekinetic powers, can manipulate nature, and can enhance their own abilities, to name a few. The planet Nidus is a Force nexus, meaning it's a place where the Force is very, very strong and very active, and as such the planet's ecosystem can be considered…self-aware. On that planet, I am the only 'prophet' of the Force and so I can talk to the ecosystem."

"And why do you need to…talk to the planet?" Vern asked.

"Because it doesn't like its plants and trees being uprooted by strangers." Ben answered. "Kinda like how we don't like the Covenant glassing our planets, but at least I can talk to the planet and make it see reason."

"And how is it you are the only one who can do this?" Vern pressed.

"I'm the only one of the UNSC refugees that's Force-sensitive." Ben explained. "The only thing the planet can talk to is a Force-sensitive, hence me. It really doesn't help a five-year old's development to be the only thing capable of talking to a strange planet."

"So what, you expect us to obey your orders?" Vern asked. "I have an asset to protect here."

"No, but you should probably listen to a rear-admiral's orders." Ben said. "Hit it, Ed." Ed's image disappeared and was replaced by that of Rear-Admiral John Ellison, a black man with a mustache and short dark hair.

" _To any UNSC forces receiving this message, I am Rear-Admiral John Ellison. Like you, I have been stranded in this strange galaxy, where we know nothing and no-one. However, we have found refuge in what we call the Nidus system; a nest from where we can sprout wings and fly once more, away from the Covenant and galactic politics. To aide in our growth and development, I have appointed Benjamin Vantress, one of us who has been gifted with abilities not of our own galaxy, as Director. You are to listen and obey his orders, as he has the most experience in this galaxy and will aid us in our development. He will give you the coordinates for our system and will help facilitate your integration into this new galaxy. If you have not met Director Vantress and are viewing this message in some other way, you are ordered to hold in place, but spread word to any star-farers so that they can spread this message. In that time, I must advise caution; elements of the Covenant, like us, have become stranded in this new galaxy, and will relentlessly pursue the mission of their religion: to wipe out humanity. The Cole-Protocol is still in effect; we cannot allow them the ability to find Earth, or our colonies, if they manage to return to our galaxy. I hope to see you all soon, Rear-Admiral Ellison, out."_ Ed reappeared as the message finished. Ben cleared his throat.

"Whatever orders you had previously are null and void; they don't matter now. What matters is the survival and eventual reestablishment of the UNSC as a power in this galaxy, and we need everyone we can get." He said. "That includes you and your battlegroup, Commodore." Vern sighed. "So, I need to know what the _Carnegie_ is, so I can figure out how I can integrate it into the systems already in place,"

"The UNSC _Carnegie_ is an experimental production ship that can, once safe harbor is found, be rebuilt as a production station. HIGHCOM ordered my group to deploy it in a system that was previously found rich in raw material and to defend it at all costs." Vern explained. Ben nodded.

"Ed, how would that work with FSSE?" He asked.

"We would need the Qillo system for it to work." Ed answered. "If we established mining operations there, the _Carnegie_ could set up shop there and produce UNSC tech and whatever the FSSE needs." He smiled down at Vern. "You can still accomplish your mission, Commodore." Vern nodded.

"Not all the ships are under my command, we have two ships in an ONI task force." He said, stepping aside for two other captains. "Captain Alexander Wright and Captain William McIrvin are a part of the Hidden Cities group; basically, three stealth enabled Paris-class frigates." Ben's eyebrows climbed up his forehead.

"Stealth enabled?" He asked.

"Visual and systems stealth." One of the captains said, Captain Wright.

"Aye, sneaky bastards they are." Captain McIrvin chimed in with a thick Scottish accent.

"Where's the third one?" Ben asked. The two captains shrugged.

"We were all separated when we arrived in this galaxy; McIrvin and I only just found each other when I arrived in system." Wright explained. Ben nodded.

"I think there's one more item on the agenda before I can send you to Nidus." Ben said, sighing. "The Covenant."

"We know about them." Wright said. Ben looked confused.

"How?" Wright looked at the Spartan, who nodded.

"We…encountered an Elite who has discovered that the entire Human-Covenant War is built upon a lie." 01 explained. Ben blinked.

"Uh…what?"

"Doesn't matter; what matters is we have an Elite on our side who's given us basic info on the Covenant itself." Wright said.

"Did he come from the Corner?" Ben asked.

"The Corner?"

"The Corner is a region of space where the Covenant have established themselves." Ben explained. Ed displayed an image of the galaxy and highlighted a small cluster of stars, painting a purple hue over it. "They're here, and Nidus is over here." Ed highlighted another cluster of stars on the opposite side of the galaxy. "And so far, the Covenant has remained in their little corner…until about a month ago. The station I have out there detected an uptick in Slipspace distortions, meaning the Covenant were sending out scouts." Brim shook his long head.

"At last check, the Covenant had about fifty ships in the Corner, one of which was an assault carrier." He said. "They are here in force."

"So, what do we do?" Vern asked.

"You will take your task force and go to the Free Hold systems, and from there I can direct you to the Nidus system. From there, we'll integrate you and your crews where they need to be." Ben answered. Vern and the captains all nodded.

"Sir?" 01 spoke up.

"Yes, Spartan?" Vern replied.

"With your permission, I'd like to take Spartan 1-5 and a squad of each of our units with Director Vantress. It is my strategic assessment that by going with him, we can gather intel on this new galaxy better than we could if we waited until after integration." 01 requested. Vern considered the request.

"Director, is that alright with you?" He asked. Ben considered it for a moment before nodding.

"Tell whoever you bring I have limited sleeping options on board, so they better bring sleeping supplies." Ben said. 01 nodded and left the conference room. "Believe me when I say that myself and the rest of the UNSC refugees will be extremely happy to see you in our skies." He shook the hands of the captains. "It'll take you about a month of Slipspace time to arrive, but we'll have the welcome mat well prepared and the red carpet thrown out for your arrival. I spare no expense when we find more of our lost comrades."

"Thank you, Director, it'll be nice to go to sleep without fear of alien ships attacking for once." Vern said. Ben smiled.

"And to Captains Wright and McIrvin, if I hear anything about a single Paris-class with stealth capabilities, I will inform you straight away." Ben said. "In the meantime, safe travels gentlemen. I believe Ed will leave you with the coordinates?"

"Ed has already uploaded them to the me." Howard said. And with that, Ben removed Ed from the systems, said goodbye one last time, and left. As he made his way back down to the hangar bay, Ben felt a wave of satisfaction roll over him. Bring his brothers and sisters in the UNSC to safety was a very satisfying and relieving experience, one that brought joy and a new set of problems to deal with. But he pushed the problems to the back of his mind as he strode into the hangar bay…and almost had a heart attack. For helping the ODSTs and Spartans load crates onto the _Flying Fortress_ was a Spec-Ops Elite with a Ranger helmet. His armor was colored black with white bones and the Ranger helmet was a depiction of his skull.

" _I'm sorry, when did we let the Elite version of the skull and crossbones flag onto UNSC ships?"_ Ed asked as Ben walked slowly down to his ship. 01 looked up, saw Ben, saw where his eyes were locked on, and quickly went over to him.

"Who the hell, what the hell, and why the hell?" Ben asked as the Spartan approached.

"That is Jauu Blava', we call him Grim." 01 explained. "He's the Elite we found."

"Okay, that explains who the hell, now what the hell is he doing loading onto my ship?"

"He's my responsibility; I found him, I convinced my captain to let him stay on, and hence he stays with me." 01 looked back at Grim. "And if why the hell is in reference to his armor, that's something my Reapers did." Ben looked between the ODSTs and Grim and understood.

"Unit solidarity?"

"Basically." 01 said. Jauu glanced over at the pair and approached.

"Oh, good lord it's coming over to me." Ben realized with a hint of terror in his voice.

"Grim, this is Ben Vantress, the captain of the ship we'll be on." 01 introduced. Jauu's head bowed slightly.

"Greetings, Captain Vantress."

"Uh, hi." Ben said, quickly correcting himself and extending a hand. Then he realized that Jauu had no idea what a handshake was. "It's a handshake; a way of greeting others." The Elite grasped Ben's hand and the human shook.

"Interesting." Jauu said.

" _Not as interesting as this relationship will be."_ Ed said. _"Excuse me while I go make some popcorn; this'll be a show well worth the comedy."_ Ben smiled at Jauu. If there was going to be an Elite, a friendly one at that, on his ship he might as well make the best of it. Before he could go any further with Jauu, the other Spartan approached.

"Spartan 1-5." He introduced and extended his hand. Ben took it and immediately felt the super soldier squeezing his hand. He smirked as he gathered the Force around him, concentrated it into his hand, and returned the squeeze. "Huh, so Jedi can enhance themselves with their…life force?" Ben laughed.

"Force users can enhance their physical abilities for a short time yes. And I'm not a Jedi."

"So what are you then?" Before Ben could answer, there was another interruption; this time a distinct _CLANG_ from onboard the _Flying Fortress_. A pair of ODSTs with bones painted on their armor looked at each other.

"Did we bring Heavy and Mo?" Ben sprinted aboard his ship to find two floating squid…things messing with some of the panels.

"WHO THE HELL, WHAT THE HELL, WHY THE HELL?"


End file.
